Tales of Naruto  New Beginning
by Seejay-Sadows
Summary: Es sind 4 Jahre vergangen, Naruto ist immernoch auf der Suche anch Sasuke. auf einer Rettungsmission eines Zivilisten geht einiges schief und Naruto wacht schwer verletzt und ohne Gedächtnis in einer fremden Ungebung wieder auf.
1. stürmische Mission

Ein Starkes Gewitter war aufgezogen und erschwerte die Suche nach der entführten Zielperson. Ein Trupp Banditen hatte einen Tag zuvor einen Laborarbeiter aus Konoha entführt und verlangten, als Austausch für sein Leben, die geheimen Jutsus des Hokage. Durch den starken Regen konnte Akamaru keine Fährte aufnehmen und Hinatas Byakugan wurde von einem unbekannten Kraftfeld gestört.

„Kakashi-sensei an der ganzen Sache ist was faul! Das ist zuviel Wind um eine Schriftrolle! Und warum wollen die das unbedingt Naruto die Übergabe macht?" Sagte Kiba mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja der Ansicht bin ich auch, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was die wirklich Beweggründe sind und deshalb spielen wir vorerst mit" sagte Kakashi „also kommt her… Lagebesprechung!"

Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata und Naruto bildeten einen Kreis und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Naruto du gehst, wie von den Entführern verlangt, mit der Rolle an der Klippe entlang zum Haus. Dort ist der Treffpunkt, an dem der Austausch statt findet soll. Ich möchte, dass du deine Schattenklone nachfolgen lässt und sie dann rund ums Haus postierst. Falls es zu gefährlich wird ODER wir noch nicht eingreifen sollen… kannst du sie auflösen als Signal und wir sind gewarnt." Erklärte Kakashi. „Die Sicherheit des Professors hat oberste Priorität! Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Jawohl!" kam es von allen, wie aus einem Munde.

Kurze Zeit später, verlies Naruto alleine das Waldstück und lief den Weg an der Klippe entlang. Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und der salzige Geschmack des Meeres lag ihm, bei jedem Atemzug, auf der Zunge. Rechts von ihm ging es steil bergab ins Meer und Links von ihm war der Waldrand, von dem aus Kakashi und das Team acht ihn verfolgten und beobachteten. Direkt vor ihm ein Haus auf einer Klippe, dass schon fast gefährlich nah an der Klippe stand. Narutos Schattendoppelgänger warteten am Waldrand darauf, dass Naruto das Haus betrat und sie sich unbemerkt heran schleichen konnten. Als er vor der Tür stand klopfte er kräftig an…

Nichts passierte…

Er rief „ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich habe die Rollen dabei!"

Nach ein paar Sekunden war ein klicken zu hören und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Sein Blick wanderte zum Waldrand und er nickte Kurz, bevor er im Haus verschwand. Drei Banditen warteten schon auf Naruto in der Haupthalle. Vor ihnen, auf einem Stuhl geknebelt, saß der Professor. Er war bewusstlos aber unversehrt. Einer der Banditen hielt dem Professor ein Kunai an den Hals, anscheinend damit Naruto keine Dummheiten machen würde.

Der mittlere Räuber, der anscheinend der Anführer war, stupste den neben sich an und flüsterte

„Okay aktivier die Fallen"

Darauf hin, formte der Bandit ein paar Fingerzeichen, schlug die Hand auf den Boden und aktivierte ein Jutsu. Einige Energiefäden schossen durch den Boden und verschwanden danach.

Naruto ging sofort in eine Kampfhaltung über und war auf eine Attacke vorbereitet doch… nichts passierte.

„Was sollte das eben? Wir hatten einen Deal… ihr bekommt die Rolle und ich den Professor" bellte Naruto, und spannte seine Muskeln an.

„Sei nicht albern…. glaubst du wirklich wir sind hinter irgendeinem Jutsu hinterher?… das bringt zu wenig ein! wir wollten von Anfang an DICH! Was glaubst du denn, was Akatsuki für dich zahlt! Ein halbes Vermögen!"

Die zwei äußeren Banditen stellten sich langsam, mit gezogenem Kunai, um Naruto auf.

[i]_–Ah verdammt… w_as mach ich jetzt… der Professor ist immer noch in Gefahr! Und wo bleiben meine Schatten-Klone?_-_[/i] dachte Naruto, wurde aber durch mehrere Explosionen unterbrochen.

„Ey Boss die Fallen wurden ausgelöst!" stammelte einer der Banditen, der von dem Ruck der Explosion auf den Boden gerissen wurde.

„Das weiß ich du HOHLBIRNE!" blaffte er ihn an, als plötzlich sie alle, durch ein kurzes Beben im Raum, verstummten.

„SCHNELL RAUS HIER!" schrie der Bandit den anderen beiden zu, die darauf hin blitzartig durch die Fenster sprangen und Draußen verschwanden.

Naruto rannte zum Professor und schnitt ihn mit einem seiner Kunais vom Stuhl los. Er hievte ihn auf seine Schulter und versuchte, unter dem immer wieder krachenden und wackelnden Haus, raus zukommen. Der Felsen, auf dem sich das Haus befand, bebte und gab so langsam unter dem großen gewicht des Hauses Nach.

„Los Naruto LAUF!" schrie Kiba der gerade, den vollgepackten Naruto, aus dem Haus rennen sah „Die Explosionen haben zu große Risse in die Klippe gesprengt!"

*KRATSCH*…

Ein riesiger Felsen brach von der Klippe ab und stürzte mit samt Haus, in die tobende See.

„KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" konnte Kiba noch unter dem donnernden Krach hören. Eine Affenleiter aus Narutos hing an der Klippe und hielt den Professor gerade noch so fest.

„Leute beeilt euch…. Ich kann den Professor nicht mehr lange halten!" schrie Naruto die Klippe hoch.

Kiba und Hinata erreichten den Felsen und hoben die Naruto klone fest.

Der Regen erschwerte Naruto den halt an den Felsen und das Gewicht der nassen Klamotten zog an ihm.

„Hinata nimm den Professor" krächzte Naruto als er den Professor mit einem Arm hoch hob so dass sie ihn greifen konnte.

Ein Blitzschlag erhellte das geschehen und Naruto schaute Hinata tief in die Augen.

„Na das war mal knapp Hinata-chan" sagte Naruto glücklich und grinste breit. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und hob ihm die Hand hin.

Ein Donnerschlag ertönte…als sich darauf hin ein weiterer brocken löste und Naruto in die Tiefen riss.

Hinatas Schrei ging mit dem Donner und dem Wellenschlag unter, als Naruto hart auf dem Wasser auftraf und von den Wellen unter Wasser gedrückt wurde.

Er schlug Hart auf dem Riff auf….

[i]_–Nein… Hinata… arg…i__ch wollte doch Hokage werden__ -_[/i] dachte Naruto.

Er bekam keine Luft mehr und verlor so langsam das Bewusstsein. Doch bevor alles schwarz war, blitzte ein schlitzförmiges rotes Auge auf und brüllte ihn an. Dann versank er in der Tiefe…

Etwas drückte auf den Brustkorb… Ein salziger Geschmack im Mund… das rasseln der Blätter im Wind…

Seine Sinne schärften sich und langsam öffnete er die Augen…

„Wo…wo bin ich?" stöhnte Ein blonder Junge schwach vor sich hin und hob mühsam den Kopf. Unter Schmerzen versuchte er seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Er lag an einem Flussufer mitten in einem Wald zwischen einem Baumstamm und einem großen Stein. Schwer atmend schob er mit letzter Kraft den Stamm von sich herunter, als er auf einmal eine Stimme rufen hörte…

„Hallo da drüben! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Orientierungslos drehte er sich in alle Richtungen, doch er sah alles nur unscharf. Etwas warmes und nasses tropfte rot von seiner Stirn. Mit den Fingern fasste er sich an die Stirn und seine Hand war voller Blut. Seine Klamotten waren zerrissen und größtenteils in Blut getränkt. Mühselig kroch er ans trockene Ufer, wo er dann schließlich vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Schoss eines Jungen Mädchens. Ihr braunes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die auf ihren Schultern lagen.

„Geht es dir wieder?" fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er doch dann schaute er seine eigenen Hände an und fuhr fort „und vor allem… Wer bin ich?"


	2. neue Freunde und alte Bekannte

~Zwei Tage später~

Die Tür zum Haus schob sich auf und Aiko kam mit einem Tablett heraus.

„Mamoru, ich hab dir etwas Tee gemacht." sagte Aiko und setze sich mit dem Tablett neben Mamoru, der es sich vor der Tür gemütlich gemacht hat.

„Danke Aiko-chan" sagte Mamoru und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Tee.

Als er den Tee schluckte überkam ihn ein plötzliches Übelkeits-Gefühl und einen schweren Drang zu würgen. Sein Gesicht lief blau an und er spuckte den Rest wieder aus, den er noch im Mund hatte. „oh Gott, was ist das, Aiko-chan?" sagte Mamoru mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ihn gerade seine Seele verlassen hätte.

„Hihi ich hab noch ein paar Heilkräuter hinzu gemischt damit es dir schnell wieder besser geht" erklärte Aiko, klopfte sich mit ihrer Faust leicht gegen den Hinterkopf und streckte etwas die Zunge raus. „heute Abend kommt er wieder heim" träumte Aiko vor sich hin als sie die Sonne über den Bergen beobachtete.

„Du meinst deinen Vater?" fragte Mamoru

„Ja, heute Abend wirst du ihn kennen lernen. Er wird sicher wissen wollen, wie es dir geht." sagte Aiko und musterte Mamoru's Armverband.

„Das musst du gerade sagen. Du hast deine Hand beim Kochen verbrannt." sagte Mamoru und grinste sie frech an. Sie hob sich die linke Hand, die leicht bandagiert war. „hmm…" hörte man nur nachdenklich von ihr.

_-soll ich es ihm sagen? Das mit meiner Hand… aber wie wird er reagieren…? Hält er mich dann für verrückt? Oje… ich warte lieber…!-_ dachte Aiko

„Mamoru sag mal… als du die ganze Zeit nicht bei Bewusstsein warst. Also…konntest du da irgendwas hören…?" fragte sie schüchtern und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

„hmm… wenn ich so drüber nachdenke … nein warum? Sollte ich was gehört haben?" fragte Mamoru und schaute sie an. „nein nein! …ach, bevor ich es vergesse!" sagte sie und stürmte ins Haus, worauf sie mit eine paar zerrissenen Kleidungsstücken wieder raus kam. „Die hattest du an als ich dich fand. Kommen sie dir bekannt vor?" fragte Aiko. Mamoru schaute sich die Kleidungsstücke gut an… musterte sie von allen Seiten und sagte dann „nein, tut mir leid. An nichts davon kann ich mich erinnern". Aiko setze sich neben ihn und lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter „keine Sorge, das wird schon" sagte Aiko.

Langsam fing es an zu dämmern und die Sonne tauchte die Landschaft ins Abendrot. Sie schauten in die Ferne und warteten auf die Rückkehr der Männer. „hmm… glaubst du sie haben sich verspätet?" fragte Mamoru.

„Nein, sie kommen immer so spät nach Hause. Beim letzen Mal sind sie erst nachts nach Hause gekommen. Die Felder sind groß und wir haben zu wenig Männer." erklärte sie ihm.

Mamoru schaute mit verengten Augen erneut in die Ferne. „ich glaube, ich sehe sie" deutete Mamoru an. Am Horizont erschien eine Männerschar die einige Holzkarren voller Kräuter hinter sich her schoben. Aiko stand auf und rief den Männern Winkend zu „HALLOOO!" die darauf vor Freude lachten und zurück riefen „WIR SIND WIEDER DA!".

Gegen Abend hatten sie die Karren abgeladen und alle Kräuter ins Lager gebracht. Beim Abendessen, vor dem Feuer, kamen sie dann endlich dazu, miteinander zu reden. „Nun Junge, wie geht es dir?" fragte der Vater. „Meine Wunden heilen und ich kann mich schon etwas bewegen ohne Schmerzen zu haben… aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern…" sagte Mamoru und hielt sich den Kopf. „Zwing dich nicht, und lass dir Zeit. Als erstes solltest du wieder zu Kräften kommen. Und dann schauen wir, dass du dich erinnerst." sagte der Vater mit ruhigem Ton. „Ich habe meiner Tochter schon gesagt, dass du vorläufig hier bleiben kannst, solange, bis du dich erholt hast." fügte der Vater noch hinzu. „Habt vielen Dank… ich weiss nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann." sagte Mamoru und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Und wie soll ich dich nennen?" fragte der Vater. „Aiko-chan hat mir den Namen Mamoru gegeben. Mit dem bin ich einverstanden…" erklärte Mamoru. „mein Name ist Kasuga Tensei, aber du kannst mich Oji-san nennen, wenn dir danach ist" sagte Kasuga und lachte herzlich.

Aiko wurde bei dieser Bemerkung leicht rot.

Nun schaute Kasuga Mamoru ernst an.

„Mamoru-kun ich muss dir was erklären. Ich will, dass du weisst, dass einige aus dem Dorf nicht ganz einverstanden sind, dass du hier bist. Wir wurden früher oft überfallen und deswegen haben wir das Dorf versteckt im Wald gebaut. Daher sind unsere Felder mit den Kräutern weit weg und dadurch sind wir tagelang unterwegs. Wenn jetzt Ninjas kommen, die nach dir suchen, wären die Frauen ohne Schutz, das wäre ihr Tod." erklärte Kasuga.

„Heißt aber nicht, dass wir dich rausschmeißen! Du kannst solange bei uns bleiben, bis es dir wieder vollständig gut geht. Aber wenn es da etwas gibt, das du uns sagen willst…" sagte Kasuga und schaute Mamoru durchdringend an. „Ich kann mich leider an nichts erinnern. Doch falls ich mich an was erinnere, das euch gefährden sollte, werde ich gehen. Ihr habt mein Wort." sagte Mamoru. „Du musst dann nicht gleich gehen" sagte Aiko leise.

„Das ist wahr. Du solltest als erstes mit uns sprechen" stimmte Kasuga ihr zu.

„Aiko! Kleines! Würdest du bitte noch etwas Brennholz für heute Abend holen? Meine alten Knochen tun mir von dem langen Weg weh." sagte Kasuga zu Aiko und hob sich am Rücken.

Als Aiko den Raum verlassen hat sprach Kasuga leise weiter „nun können wir reden. Mamoru, die Dorfheiler und ich sind der Ansicht, dass du vielleicht ein Ninja oder ein Ronin sein könntest. Das ist aber nur eine Vermutung. Aber wenn das so ist, könntest du von einem der drei Ninja Nationen sein. Also entweder Kiri-Gakure, Konoha-Gakure oder Kumo-gakure… klingelt da was bei dir?" fragte Kasuga. „Hmm… nein, nichts…" sagte Mamoru.

Die Tür schob sich auf und Aiko kam mit einem Stapel Holz auf ihren Armen rein. „So Vater, das müsste reichen" sagte sie energisch und legte das Holz auf den restlichen Stapel neben dem Feuer hin. Mamoru merkte, wie ihm immer wärmer wurde. Er fing an zu schwitzen… und seine Sicht wurde verschwommen und nebelig. „Aiko- chan, ich glaube, ich sollte mich wieder hinlegen" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Mamoru warte ich….." konnte er noch hören dann wurde alles stumm… er stand und wankte leicht… alles verschwamm. Dann hörte er diese Stimme „Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder anfangen!" die in seinem Unterbewusstsein nachhallte.

Mamoru merkte, wie ihn etwas Richtung Zimmer zog. Als er das nächste Mal blinzelte, lag er plötzlich im Bett. Und wieder diese Stimme „Konzentrier dich, Junge! Geh in dich hinein!" und ihm wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen.

Schweißgebadet wachte Mamoru auf. Neben ihm schlief Aiko, sie hat die Nacht über auf Mamoru gewacht. Er bemerkte, dass einige Verbände entweder frisch gewechselt worden waren oder ganz entfernt wurden. Doch Aiko hatte sich jetzt die andere Hand bandagiert.

_-noch ein Kochunfall? Also gestern hatte sie gekocht und hat sich nicht verbrannt… und nach einer Verletzung sieht der Verband nicht gerade aus… also woher…- _dachte Mamoru.

Er stand auf und merkte, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Seine Rippen und sein Arm waren wieder vollkommen heil. Das einzigste, was noch war, war sein Bein und die Schulter.

Er ließ Aiko schlafen und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Als er die Tür leise zugeschoben hatte hörte er hinter sich „Guten Morgen! Na du, geht's dir wieder besser? Du warst gestern ziemlich erschöpft" sagte Kasuga und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. „Auch eine?" fragte er.

„Nein danke Oji-san…" sagte Mamoru und setzte sich neben ihn hin. „Oji-san du sagtest gestern, ich könnte ein Ninja sein. Wenn das so ist… könnte ich doch die Frauen beschützen wenn ihr weg seid. Das wäre doch das mindeste." schlug ihm Mamoru vor.

„HAHAHA…" lachte Kasuga und sagte dann „das ist ein nettes Angebot… aber wenn du ein Ninja wärst, dann müsstest du laut deinen Verletzungen ein ziemlich schlechter Ninja sein".

Mamoru fühlte sich an als ob er gerade von einem Fels auf den Kopf getroffen wurde. „auch wahr… dann werde ich trainieren!" sagte er und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Na, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten" sagte Kasuga. Mamoru ging aus dem Haus und suchte sich ein geeignetes Umfeld für das Training.

_-hmm… was kann ich den überhaupt trainieren? Mein Bein und die Schulter sind noch nicht belastbar hmm…-_

Nach ein paar Minuten Überlegung viel ihm auf, dass es nichts gab, das er gerade machen könnte außer Meditieren. Er entschied sich etwas Ruhe auf einem Baumstamm zu geben und zu meditieren. „Komm zu mir!" hörte er leise und drehte sich schnell um, suchend wo das flüstern herkam. _–verdammt noch mal jetzt höre schon Gespenster-_ dachte Mamoru als er niemanden sah. Er meditierte und roch die Frische des Waldes… das feuchte Moos… all seine Sinne waren geschärft. Er hörte ein tropfen…. Die Gerüche waren weg. Er hörte die Vögel nicht mehr. Alles war ruhig… „Komm zu mir!" hörte er hallend vor sich. Als er die Augen vor Schreck öffnete war er in einem langen Gang. An der Decke verliefen rostige Rohre von denen Wasser herunter tropfte. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Hinter ihm verlief der Gang ins Dunkel und vor ihm war es schwach beleuchtet. Ein leichter Wind kam ihm entgegen „Komm zu mir!" hörte er wieder aus der vorderen Richtung. _–wo zum Teufel bin ich?-_ dachte sich Mamoru und ging langsam nach vorne. Als er den Raum erreichte, musste er kurz wegen der Größe des Raumes schlucken. Am Ende des riesigen Raumes war ein gigantischer Käfig. Ein Luftstrom kam ihm aus dem Käfig entgegen „Komm näher".

Als Mamoru den Käfig erreicht hat öffneten sich zwei riesige rote schlitzförmige Augen und sagten zu ihm.

„Kannst du kleines Menschlein mir mal verraten, was du da draußen gemacht hast? Dich zu retten und zu heilen hat mir fast all mein Chackra gekostet!"


	3. Feuer und Schatten

~Rückblick~

Als er den Raum erreichte, musste er kurz wegen der Größe des Raumes schlucken. Am Ende des riesigen Raumes war ein gigantischer Käfig. Ein Luftstrom kam ihm aus dem Käfig entgegen „Komm näher".

Als Mamoru den Käfig erreicht hat öffneten sich zwei riesige rote schlitzförmige Augen und sagten zu ihm.

„Kannst du kleines Menschlein mir mal verraten, was du da draußen gemacht hast? Dich zu retten und zu heilen hat mir fast all mein Chackra gekostet!"

~Rückblick ENDE~

Mamoru stand der Mund offen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade zu ihm sprach. „Na los, antworte!" forderten ihn die 2 Augen auf. „Ähm...ähm… also tut mir leid, das weiss ich nicht mehr" stotterte Mamoru.

„Was soll das heißen, du weisst es nicht mehr?" fragten die Augen zornig und schauten Mamoru durchdringend an. „Nach dem Vorfall… also ich kann mich momentan an nichts erinnern…noch wer ich bin oder wo ich herkomme" erklärte Mamoru.

Die Augen weiteten sich und ein riesiges Grinsen aus weißen Zähnen trat zum Vorschein.

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar!" sagten die Augen entsetzt mit einem Anflug von Häme.

„Tut mir leid, das ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe… ich konnte ja nicht wissen… hmm… für den Anfang kannst du mich Kyuubi nennen. Das ist zwar nur ein Titel aber das dürfte reichen." erklärten die Augen mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen. Mamoru sichtlich erleichtert, dass ihn endlich jemand kannte. „kannst du mir verraten wer ich bin?" fragte Mamoru.

„NEIN! Noch nicht… das könnte ein Trauma verursachen…" sagten der Kyuubi und fügte noch hinzu „aber ich werde dir Stück für Stück helfen… aber du solltest mir vertrauen, was das angeht… nicht wahr, Partner?".

„Wir sind Partner?" fragte Mamoru ungläubig.

„Aber natürlich… was glaubst du wo wir gerade sind… in der Hölle?" sagte der Kyuubi gereizt.

„Also, ich hab zwar ne andere Vorstellung von der Hölle, aber das hier könnte auch leicht hinkommen." fügte Mamoru hinzu als er den Raum musterte.

„Hehe… eher für mich! Aber um es genau zu nehmen befinden wir uns in DIR! Wir beide Teilen uns deinen Körper…die Seelen… und unsere Stärke!" erklärt der Kyuubi

Mamoru schaute den Kyuubi unglaubwürdig an.

„Okay, sagen wir, ich glaube dir… warum bist du dann hier eingesperrt in einer Zelle?" fragte Mamoru.

„Na zu deinem eigenen Schutz! Ich bin eins der mächtigsten Wesen! Was denkst du, was passieren würde, wenn mein Chackra ohne Kontrolle durch deinen Körper fließt! Es würde deinen Körper regelrecht zerreißen" sagte der Kyuubi.

„okay… und kannst du mir nun sagen, wer ich bin?" fragte Mamoru.

„Nein, aber ich kann dir verraten was du bist…." sagte der Kyuubi genervt von den vielen fragen. „Ja! Und was bin ich?" fragte Mamoru ohne dass er verstand, was er damit meinte.

„Eine riesen Nervensäge! Und jetzt verschwinde…. Ich muss mich ausruhen… ich muss meine Kräfte sammeln…. Heute Abend werde ich dich das letzte mal heilen…! Dann sollten deine Verletzungen verheilt sein…" brummte der Kyuubi vor sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Mamoru sichtlich enttäuscht von der Antwort, sagte dann „okay dann geh ich mal…" und drehte sich herum. „Ey Kleiner! Eins noch… erzähle niemandem, dass es mich gibt… zu unserem Schutz" sagte der Kyuubi ihm hinterher.

Mamoru roch wieder die Frische des Waldes und hörte die Vögel zwitschern.

Als er plötzlich heftig gerüttelt wurde. „Mamoru wach auf… du Schlafmütze… hast genug geschlafen!" sagte Aiko mit etwas lauterer Stimme und versuchte ihn zu wecken.

Mamoru machte die Augen erschrocken auf… rausgerissen aus der friedlichen Natur.

„Boa Aiko, jag mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein!" sagte Mamoru leicht beleidigt.

„ich hab versucht, dich seit fünfzehn Minuten wach zu bekommen. Und sag mir nicht, du hast meditiert! Du hast nämlich geträumt!" sagte Aiko.

„okay… äh, gibt's was besonderes, das du wolltest?" fragte Mamoru.

„moa… ich wollte nur etwas mit dir spielen oder etwas zusammen machen" sagte sie leicht beleidigt und blussterte ihre Backen auf. Mamoru grinste und tätschelte ihr auf den Kopf. „Schon gut. Ich komme ja schon" sagte er. Er sprang vom Baumstamm runter auf den er sich gesetzt hatte und knickte augenblicklich um, als er mit seinen Beinen aufkam. „oh verdammt, ganz vergessen" grinste er unter Schmerzen. Aiko hob ihm einer der bandagierten Hände hin und wollte ihm hoch helfen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Händen?" fragte Mamoru, der ihre Hände musterte.

Aiko versteckte ihre Arme schnell hinter ihrem Rücken, beugte sich zu ihm runter und sagte „Das … sag … ich …nicht" mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie drückte ein Auge zu und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Mamoru lies sich davon breitschlagen und fragte nicht mehr nach. Trotzdem schaute er Aiko voller Sorge an. „ich habe gehört das Menschen, die sich zu viele Sorgen machen, ganz viele Haare verlieren" sagte Aiko und Mamoru musste sich krampfhaft zusammen nehmen, sich nicht auf die Haare zu schauen. Als sie wieder in Richtung Haus liefen, ging im die ganze Zeit die Worte des Kyuubi durch den kopf.

[i]_–Mein Partner…. das heisst ich bin nicht allein…! Hoffentlich erholt es sich bald… ich habe noch ein paar Fragen an ihn? Hmm…ob es wohl weiblich oder männlich ist? naja egal… und ich sollte mich noch bedanken…! schließlich hat es mir das leben gerettet…-_[/i] dachte Mamoru

„Mamoru, geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Aiko mit besorgter Miene. „Was…? Ach so ja ja, mir geht es gut!" beteuerte er. Als sie das Haus betraten rief Aiko fröhlich „ Hab ihn gefunden!"

„Na dann hast du ihn ja gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen hergebracht" sagte Kasuga mit einem Lächeln.

„Was, Mittagessen? Wie lange war ich denn weg?" fragte Mamoru

„Na den ganzen Morgen… du hast doch trainiert oder etwa nicht?" meinte Kasuga.

[i]_-hmm… das meditieren hat viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen! Hmm…. Das heisst ich hab nicht ganz soviel Zeit wie ich eigentlich wollte-_[/i] dachte Mamoru.

„Ja entschuldigt! Ich hab die Zeit vergessen" lachte Mamoru und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

„Outsch" war leise von Aiko zu hören als sie ihre Löffel fallen lies. Offenbar waren ihre Verbrennungen doch schlimmer als sie aussahen. „Aiko-chan solltest du nicht lieber zur Dorfheilerin gehen und ihr das mal zeigen" fragte Kasuga besorgt Aiko.

„Ich war heute Morgen schon bei ihr. Sie meinte …." doch Aiko hielt abrupt an.

„alles okay?" fragte nun Mamoru als er ihren leeren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ja ja… sie meinte es braucht nur etwas länger bis es heilt" erklärte Aiko geistesabwesend.

Mamoru und Kasuga schauten sich fragend an. „Aiko-chan… sieht so aus, als ob ich an der Reihe bin, findest du nicht?" beteuerte er lächelnd. Mamoru sprang auf und setzte sich neben sie.

Er nahm ihre Schlüssel und den Löffel. „mach ANG" sagte er und versuchte ihr den Löffel in den Mund zu schieben der aber voll auf der Backe landete. Kasuga lachte herzlich auf, als er die beiden so sah, wie sie sich anfingen um den Löffel zu streiten.

Am späten Nachmittag versuchte Mamoru noch mal zu meditieren. Doch der Kyuubi gab keine Antwort. [i]_–so wie es aussieht erholt er sich noch. Also heute Abend fängt er wieder an meinen Körper zu heilen… hat ja bis jetzt ganz gut geklappt! Und wenn ich morgen wieder fit bin muss ich anfangen, richtig zu trainieren. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich etwas vernachlässige-_[/i] dachte Mamoru.

Gegen Abend ging er recht früh zu Bett. „Ähm Aiko… mir geht es soweit wieder gut… du musst nicht bei mir schlafen um auf mich aufzupassen" sagte Mamoru zu ihr.

„das überlass bitte mir!" sagte sie hitzköpfig zu Mamoru.

[i]- Wow, was hat sie denn jetzt? - [/i] dachte er und legte sich hin.

Mamoru stand wieder in dem riesigen Raum vor der Zelle.

„Nun Kleiner, bist du soweit?" fragte der Kyuubi und öffnete mit diesen Worten seine Augen.

„Ja, bin ich! Was soll ich tun?" sagte Mamoru voller Eifer.

„Nichts… du sollst einfach nur ruhig sein und meditieren." sagte der Kyuubi und schloss wieder die Augen und fing an sich zu konzentrieren.

„Und das hilft bei meiner Heilung?" fragte Mamoru unsicher.

„Nein! Aber so gehst du mir mit deinen nervigen Fragen nicht auf den Keks!" fuhr ihn der Kyuubi an.

„Okay okay…hab's kapiert" sagte Mamoru beleidigt. Er hatte eigentlich vor, während dessen mehr über sich heraus zu finden, aber er wollte es sich mit dem Kyuubi nicht verscherzen.

Er setze sich im Schneidersitz hin und konzentrierte sich auf seine Sinneswahrnehmung.

Er spürte, wie ihn eine Wärme überkam… und es wärmer wurde… es wurde Heiß…

Irgendwas stimmte nicht…! Er spürte, wie ab und zu ein paar Stellen wieder kühler wurden… und dann wieder aufwärmten.

Es riss Mamoru aus der Konzentration. Der riesige Raum verschwand und er machte die Augen auf und befand sich wieder im Zimmer. [i]–Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert? [/i] überlegte Mamoru. Wurde aber von seinen Gedanken gerissen als er Aiko auf dem Boden kauernd sah. Ihre Hände waren blutig und verbrannt. Teilweise löste sich die Haut vom Fleisch.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert Aiko!" sagte Mamoru entsetzt, „schnell, ich muss dich zum Heiler bringen" und sprang auf. Mamoru hievte sie hoch und rannte mit ihr ins Dorf. Er spürte, dass sein Bein völlig verheilt war, aber seine Schulter noch etwas schmerzte. Aiko weinte, aber vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, während sie ihre verbrannten Hände in die Luft hob. [i]–verdammt wo war der Heiler noch mal? AH DA!- [/i] sagte er in Gedanken.

„HALLO JEMAND DA? ICH HAB HIER EIN NOTFALL" schrie er und hämmerte auf die Tür ein.

Ein Licht ging an. Er hörte wie jemand die Holztreppen herunter kam. Mamoru trippelte auf der Stelle [i]–können die sich nicht etwas beeilen?- [/i] dachte er erzürnt.

Die Tür ging auf. „ich hab sie so neben mir gefunden. Ihre Hände sind schwer verbrannt. Ich weiss aber nicht, woher" sagte er.

Die Heilerin, die an die Tür gekommen war schaute kurz ihre Hände an und schmunzelte „schon wieder diese Verbrennungen".

Aiko ist währenddessen vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden. Und lag nun schlapp in Mamoru's Armen.

„Okay leg sie da drüben hin, ich kümmere mich sofort um sie" sagte die Heilerin und zeigte auf eine Liege im Nebenraum. Die Heilerin fing sofort an die Hände mit ihrem Chackra zu heilen.

„Junger Mann, ich würde sagen, du gehst nach Hause. Das hier wird sehr lange dauern und ich kann Besuch nicht gebrauchen. Ich werde sie ein paar Tage bei mir lassen, zur Beobachtung. Sag bitte ihrem Vater bescheid" sagte sie nebenbei zu Mamoru.

„äh... okay werd ich machen, vielen Dank" sagte er und schaute noch mal zu Aiko bevor er das Haus verlies. Als er in Richtung Haus lief, lies er den Kopf hängen und überlegte [i]–was ist da gerade passiert? Bin ich daran schuld? Das sie sich beim Kochen verbrannt hat, kauf ich ihr nicht ab. Da ist doch was oberfaul-[/i]

Seine Sinne vernebelten sich kurz als ihm eine Stimme im Kopf flüsterte [i]–KLEINER pass auf! wir sind nicht allein!- [/i]. die Gedanken des Kyuubi erreichten ihn. Er fühlte sich seltsam beobachtet. Ein Schatten huschte zwischen den Gebäuden vorbei. Mamoru rannte dem Schatten hinterher, doch er war verschwunden.

[i]-verdammt was war das?- [/i] dachte Mamoru [i]–ich muss mit dem Kyuubi reden!- [/i]

Als er das Haus erreichte, ging er schnurr stracks in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich hin und zog sich seine Decke hoch.

[i]-VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! DU SOLLST AUFPASSEN!- [/i] schrie der Kyuubi in seinem Geist.

Als Mamoru seine Augen darauf wieder aufriss bemerkte er etwas.

In einem der oberen Ecken sammelte sich auf einmal ein Schatten zusammen und bildete eine Art Schattenkugel. Die Kugel floss langsam die Wand herunter. Als sie den Boden erreichte bäumte sich der Schatten auf und nahm die Form eines Ninjas an, der einen grauen Mantel und eine Katzenmaske trug. Die Gestalt ging ein paar Schritte auf Mamoru zu. Als Mamoru erschrocken auf allen Vieren in ein Eck krabbelte, blieb der Ninja stehen und schien Mamoru zu mustern. Plötzlich bückte sich die Person und legte einen kleinen Lederbeutel neben Mamoru's Schlafmatte.

„Das ist für deine Freundin" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Sie ging ein Paar Schritte nach hinten und verschwand wieder im Schatten. Sie war weg- ein weiblicher Ninja- ohne Zweifel. Mamoru stockte der Atem. Er stand immer noch unter Schock. [i]–los schau nach was in dem Beutel ist-[/i] hallten die Worte des Kyuubi in Mamoru's Kopf. [i] –und was ist, wenn das da ne Falle ist oder Gift? - [/i] protestierte Mamoru. [i]–sei nicht albern, wenn sie dich töten wollte, hätte sie das gerade getan! Und jetzt tu was ich dir sage!- [/i] befahl ihm der Kyuubi. Mamoru ging langsam auf den Beutel zu und öffnete ihn. [i]–hmm ein paar Kräuter-[/i] stellte Mamoru Fest. [i]–oh JA! Die wird die Kleine brauchen-[/i] sagte der Kyuubi. [i]–kann das sein, das du mir was verschweigst?- [/i] fragte Mamoru misstrauisch. [i]–trotz allem, konzentrier dich jetzt auf deine Heilung! Und dann auf andere Dinge-[/i]schlug ihm der Kyuubi vor. Mamoru stimmte ihm nur widerwillig zu. Als er sich hinlegte dachte er sich [i]–aber wenn er mir nicht gleich ein paar Antworten liefert trete ich ihm in den Arsch!- [/i]

-DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT- fuhr ihn der Kyuubi an.

Mamoru legte sich hin und meditierte. Er stand wieder vor der Zelle. „dann erklär mal. Was hat es mit den Verbrennungen an Aiko's Händen auf sich?" fragte Mamoru in einem leicht erzürntem Ton. „Das sich das Gör verbrannt hat, daran ist sie selber schuld" sagte der Kyuubi.

„was soll das den nun wieder heissen?" fragte Mamoru. „ich MUSSTE dich heilen… das hatte oberste Priorität… damit ich dich schnell heilen konnte musste ich dir das Fuchsgewandt anlegen… natürlich in einer kleineren Konzentration. Dadurch konnte mein Chackra dich von außen und innen Heilen. Das Fuchsgewandt hat dafür noch nebenbei gesorgt, dass deine Körpertemperatur steigt. Was deine Zellen anregen sollte und die Neuregeneration ankurbeln. Allerdings hat deine Kleine versucht, mein Chackra wegzuwischen, mit ihren Händen und kühlen Tüchern. Du kannst dir vorstellen was passiert, wenn ein anderer dass Fuchsgewandt anfasst" erklärte der Kyuubi.

„Warte mal, dass heisst, ich hatte einen Chackra- Anzug und habe dadurch Aiko verletzt?" fragte Mamoru entsetzt. „nicht direkt, aber so in der Art" gab der Kyuubi zu.

„Das Fuchsgewandt ist eigentlich für den Kampf gedacht. Aber so hatte es mir auch gut gedient. Ich durfte dich nicht sterben lassen. Das war mir wichtiger als das Gör." sagte der Kyuubi. Ein Schatten legte sich über Mamoru's Gesicht.

„ich verstehe ja deinen Standpunkt. Das mit dem Heilen und uns beide am Leben erhalten… das gibt dir aber noch lange nicht DAS RECHT SO ÜBER AIKO ZU REDEN! schrie Mamoru den Kyuubi an.

Die Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen und schauten Mamoru an. Doch Mamoru hielt seinem Blick stand. „Also gut,.. ich werde sie nicht mehr so nennen, aber ich werde mich auch nicht entschuldigen" sagte der Kyuubi, „du solltest dich nun etwas ausruhen… ich werde den Rest deiner Wunden heilen." und Mamoru glitt wieder in den Schlaf .

Am nächsten Morgen stand Mamoru auf und prüfte seinen Körper. Fast alles war verheilt. Außer ein paar Schrammen und die Prellung die er am Bauch hatte konnte er sich ohne Probleme bewegen. Wie jeden Morgen begrüßte ihn der Vater freundlich. „na, heute siehst du ja viel besser aus!" sagte Kasuga als er Mamoru betrachtete. „Wo ist den Aiko? Schläft sie noch?" fragte Kasuga während er eine Schüssel Reis zu Mamoru rüber reichte. „Oji-san gestern Abend habe ich Aiko zum Dorfheiler gebracht. Ihre Hände… nun ja …". „ah ich verstehe schon! Sie hätte von vornherein dorthin sollen… man sollte nicht immer alles auf die leichte Schulter nehmen! Nicht wahr!" unterbrach ihn Kasuga und lachte herzhaft.

„Junge schau nicht so betrübt, iss deinen Reis und ich verspreche dir, dass es dir danach viel besser gehen wird!" sagte Kasuga.

Als Mamoru fertig mit essen war sagte er zu Kasuga „ich werd mal schnell nach Aiko sehn und dann für den Rest des Tages trainieren. Muss mich ja in Topform bringen."

„oho…die Jungend heutzutage…" schmunzelte Kasuga vor sich hin und winkte ihm hinter her. Auf dem Weg zur Dorfheilerin fiel ihm auf, dass ihn nicht alle Dorfbewohner freundlich anschauten. Am Haus angelangt klopfte er und trat ein. In einem Zimmer sah er Aiko am Bett sitzen. Sie schaute traurig aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte ihn noch bemerkt. „weißt du eine sehr gute Freundin hat mal gesagt, dass Menschen, die sich zu viele Sorgen machen, ganz viele Haare verlieren" sagte Mamoru sanft.

Aiko wirbelte herum „MAMORU!" und sprang ihm um den Hals. Ihr kamen leicht die Tränen „wie kannst du mich hier alleine lassen. Ich hatte Angst" weinte sie nun in sein Hemd hinein.

„Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Hier passiert dir doch nichts" versuchte Mamoru sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, du Blödmann! Ich hatte Angst, dass es dir wieder schlecht gehen würde… und dir was passiert… und du dann nicht mehr da bist…!" schluchzte sie.

Mamoru drückte sie fest und tätschelte ihren Kopf. „ich bin zäher als ein alter Knochen! Keine Sorge, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los" sagte Mamoru und ihm glitt eine Träne die Wange hinunter. „ich hab dir was mitgebracht" sagte Mamoru nach einer Weile und löste sanft ihre Umarmung. Als Aiko sich wieder setzte, zeigte ihr Mamoru den Beutel mit Kräutern.

„Das hier ist für deine Hände, das sollte sehr schnell wirken. Gib es der Heilerin sie wird wissen wie man es benutzt" erklärte ihr Mamoru. „dann werde ich heute nach Hause können?" fragte Aiko. „Nein! Ich will dass du noch für heute Abend hier bleibst. Heute Abend bekommen wir wahrscheinlich Besuch und ich möchte dich hier in Sicherheit wissen" sagte Mamoru. „Aber ich…" „NEIN kein aber! Junge Dame, du bleibst hier!" fuhr Mamoru ihr über den Mund. „wenn du so böse wirkst, find ich dich richtig süß!" sagte Aiko mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Mamoru wurde rot im Gesicht. „Aiko-chan ich werde mich jetzt mal vorbereiten. Wünsch mir Glück" sagte Mamoru. „ich drück dir die Daumen" sagte Aiko und fing an ihr Hände zu betrachten. „äh oder ich wünsch dir doch lieber nur Glück" grinste sie und schaute ihm noch durch das Fenster hinterher bis er hinter einem anderen Haus verschwand.

Es dämmerte leicht und Mamoru hatte wenig Zeit für den Plan, den er hatte. Als er an den Baumstumpf ankam an den er das erste Mal mit dem Kyuubi Kontakt hatte, setzte er sich und fing an zu meditieren.

Als er in Gedanken in dem Raum stand, öffnete der Kyuubi die Augen. „Wir sollten reden! Ich hab da was, das dich interessieren könnte" sagte Mamoru ernst.

Am späten Abend kam Mamoru schweißgebadet ins Haus zurück. „oh Mamoru, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Kasuga besorgt als er Mamoru sah.

„Oh ja ja… bin nur völlig außer Puste… zuviel trainiert! Aber mir geht's wieder richtig gut. Aber Oji-san, ich bin so kaputt, ich geh gleich ins Bett, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht" sagte Mamoru.

„Ähm, also, ja, okay, ich hab nichts dagegen. Und ich kann dich nicht zu einem leckeren Fischhäppchen überzeugen?" versuchte Kasuga ihn zum Essen zu überreden.

„Nein danke, wirklich. Dann gute Nacht Oji-san" sagte Mamoru und schob hinter sich die Türe zu.

Mamoru legte sich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.

[i]- Kira, du bist bereit, wenn es passiert?- [/i]dachte Mamoru fragend.

[i]-bereiter geht's gar nicht-[/i]hörte er in seinem Kopf.

Mamoru schlief ein. In der späten Nacht wurde er von einem knarrenden Geräusch geweckt.

Der Schatten tauchte wieder auf. Mamoru der sichtlich erschöpft war, setze sich senkrecht aufs Bett. Der Ninja kam langsam näher. Vorsichtig kniete er sich in 2 Meter Entfernung vor Mamoru nieder.

„Antworte Junge, bist du Naruto Uzumaki?" fragte der Ninja leise.

Als er plötzlich einen Sprung nach hinten machte und hinter Mamoru schaute.

Ein riesiger Schatten baute sich hinter Mamoru auf und kam langsam in Richtung Ninja.

Das seichte Mondlicht entblößte den Schatten.

Ein zwei Meter großer, neunschwänziger Fuchs stand über Mamoru und fletschte die Zähne.

„NUN Ninja, das kommt drauf an, wer fragt!" sagte Mamoru mit einem dunklen Grinsen.


	4. eine schwere Entscheidung

[center]~Rückblick~[/center]

In der späten Nacht wurde er von einem knarrenden Geräusch geweckt.

Der Schatten tauchte wieder auf. Mamoru der sichtlich erschöpft war, setze sich senkrecht aufs Bett. Der Ninja kam langsam näher. Vorsichtig kniete er sich in 2 Meter Entfernung vor Mamoru nieder.

„Antworte Junge, bist du Naruto Uzumaki?" fragte der Ninja leise.

Als er plötzlich einen Sprung nach hinten machte und hinter Mamoru schaute.

Ein riesiger Schatten baute sich hinter Mamoru auf und kam langsam in Richtung Ninja.

Das seichte Mondlicht entblößte den Schatten.

Ein zwei Meter großer, neunschwänziger Fuchs stand über Mamoru und fletschte die Zähne.

„NUN Ninja, das kommt drauf an, wer fragt!" sagte Mamoru mit einem dunklen Grinsen.

[center]~Rückblick ENDE~[/center]

[center]~Irgendwo an einem anderen Ort~[/center]

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein!" sagte eine blonde Frau, die gerade mit einem Stapel Papiere beschäftigt war. Ein Mann betrat den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er war am Kopf und am Arm schwer bandagiert. „Tsunade-sama gibt es schon irgendwelche Fortschritte im Bezug auf die Suche?" fragte der Mann. „Danzo, ich wüsste nicht warum ich dir das erzählen sollte!" sagte Tsunade in einem gebieterischem Ton. „Tsunade-sama wir beide wissen das wir uns nicht leiden können und ich dich nicht geeignet für den Posten des Hokagen halte. Der Verlust des Biju und dem Jungen, bestärkt nur noch meine Überzeugung über dich, doch trotz alldem sind wir im Krieg! Wir sollten unsere Streitigkeiten erstmal beiseite legen und an das wohl Konoha's denken! Findest du nicht auch?" mahnte Danzo Tsunade mit ruhiger Stimme. Ein leises „Tzz" war von Tsunade zu hören, die sich mit ihrem Stuhl Richtung Fenster drehte und in Gedanken nach draußen schaute. „Wir haben Naruto noch nicht gefunden. Ich habe fast alle Teams da draußen und einen Teil der Anbu-Einheiten, die noch nach ihm suchen, doch bis jetzt ohne Erfolg. Allerdings warte ich auf die letzten Berichte" erklärte Tsunade. „Ich verstehe, dann werde ich auch dementsprechende Befehle in die Wege leiten" sagte Danzo und drehte sich um. Als er an der Tür war stoppte er und fragte „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Mädchen, wird sie es verkraften?". „Seit wann kümmerst du dich um das Wohl anderer?" fragte Tsunade und ihre Augen verengten sich, also ob sie versuchte ihn zu durchschauen. Danzo drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten zu Tsunade und antwortet „Ihr Wohl ist mir egal, aber ihr Byakugan könnten wir noch brauchen". Mit diesen Worten verlies Danzo das Büro. „Verdammter….." fluchte Tsunade leise. Sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Tsunade dachte mit besorgter Miene nach. [i]–Erst Nawaki…. Dann mein Verlobter Dan…. Und jetzt Naruto….-[/i] dachte Sie. „Komm schon" murmelte sie vor sich hin „Naruto… du wirst doch nicht Tot sein… oder?".

[center]~Auf einer Waldlichtung in der Nähe des versteckten Dorf~[/center]

Er lag auf einem umgestürzten Baum und schaute hoch in die Baumkronen, in denen sich das Licht der Sonne seinen weg bahnte. Um sie herum war der Wald mit Moos überwuchert, was das ganze fast zu einer harmonischen Wiese machte. Es war nichts zu hören, außer dass Gezwitscher der Vögel. Die Stille des Waldes und der Geruch von nassem Moos wirkte Beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er dachte über den Ninja nach, der ihn letzte Nacht besucht hatte. Über sein Gedächtnis, wann er endlich wieder seine Erinnerungen wieder bekommen würde und über Aiko wie es ihr inzwischen geht.

[i]–Du denkst zuviel nach! Wir hatten gestern Abend einfach Pech. Aber wir sollten uns auf das Treffen heute Abend vorbereiten-[/i] klang eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

[i]-heißt dass du stehst mir heute Abend bei?- [/i]fragte er in Gedanken.

Er spürte wie etwas seine Brust entlang tapste. Als ihn plötzlich eine kleine Füchsin direkt ins Gesicht schaute

„Natürlich Kleiner! Bis die Sache durchgestanden ist! Ich werde doch keine halben Sachen machen" sagte Kira verspielt und leckte ihn einmal quer über das Gesicht.

Als er keine anstallten machte sich zu bewegen, fing sie an ihm auf der Brust herum zu tribbeln.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass du im Moment die kleine bist…" „ICH kann mich auch größer machen wenn du willst!" unterbrach ihn Kira.

Es wurde still zwischen den beiden als sich ihre blicke trafen. Er schaute der kleinen Füchsin in die Augen.

„Danke dass du noch bleibst" sagte er. „Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Ohne mich gehst du doch drauf!" sagte sie leicht verlegen, als er sein Gesicht mit der Hand vor einem Blendenden Sonnenstrahl schützte.

„Und warum noch mal kann ich dich in meinem Kopf hören?" fragte er mit zugekniffenen Augen. „Na wegen meinem Chackra. Wir haben trotzdem noch eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen uns. Ich weis nur nicht wie das mit größerer Entfernungen ist" sagte Kira

„Kannst du dich an gestern erinnern? An die Abmachung die Wir hatten und an den Abend?" fragte ihn Kira nun ernst.

„Hmm…." Überlegte er laut.

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick~[/center]

Als Mamoru in dem Raum stand, kamen die Augen des Kyuubi zum Vorschein. „Wir sollten reden!" sagte Mamoru ernst.

„Was bedrückt dich Menschlein?" sagte der Kyuubi genervt. „ich glaube… Nein ich weiss, dass du mir was verheimlichst! Du hast mich gerettet… und mich am Leben gelassen, dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar. Doch bekomme ich nicht gerade das Gefühl das du gerne in mir bist… oder besser gesagt freiwillig! Und hier würde ich gern zum Punkt kommen. Wenn du frei sein willst, würde ich dich von dem Siegel befreien. Aber nur unter ein paar Bedingungen und Regeln" schlug Mamoru vor.

Als der Kyuubi das hörte weiteten sich seine Augen. „Du würdest mich wirklich Freilassen?" fragte der Kyuubi ungläubig.

„Ja das würde ich!" sagte Mamoru.

„Dann sag mir, was sind deine Bedingungen?" fragte der Kyuubi aufgeregt.

„Doch bevor…solltest du mir noch ein paar Dinge erklären. Wenn das wahr ist das wir beide früher Partner waren, oder so was ähnliches, dann wie habe ich deine Kraft gerufen… oder sie benutzt?" frage Mamoru.

„Durch starke Emotionen" erklärte der Kyuubi schnell. „Meistens hast du es durch Hass oder Wut heraufbeschworen. Du musst dir deinen Chackrafluss wie einen Kreislauf vorstellen, dass dein Herz wie eine Pumpe in deinem Körper zirkulieren lässt. Durch die starken Emotionen, wird dein Herzschlag erhöht und mein Chackra reagiert darauf. Da dein Siegel sich schon leicht gelockert hat, lässt es kleinere Mengen von meinem Chackra durch, das sich dann mit deinem eigenem Chackra vermischt. Ab und zu hatte ich etwas nachgeholfen, aber so ungefähr funktioniert es"

„Sonst noch etwas?" fragte der Kyuubi und schien es kaum noch erwarten zu können. Mamoru merkte das er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Hmm" überlegte Mamoru und sagte dann „Okay nun zu den Bedingungen… Da ich ohne deine Kraft hilflos bin, möchte ich dass du etwas von deinem Chackra hier lässt. Damit meine ich, dass du deine Emotionen Hass und Wut zusammen mit einem Teil deines Chackra's hier versiegelst. Es sollte aber so versiegelt sein das ich auf das Chackra zugreifen kann…. Zum Beispiel im Kampf. Deine Emotionen möchte ich aus zwei verschiedenen gründen hier behalten. Erstens, da dann dein Chackra eher auf meine Gefühle reagiert und zweitens ich nicht will, dass wenn du wieder frei bist, anfängst Dörfer anzugreifen. Und als letztes noch… bin ich schwer in der Annahme, dass wir heute Abend wieder Besuch bekommen werden. Ich würde dich bitten mir den Rücken frei zuhalten, da ich noch nicht kampfbereit bin"

„Hmm… du verlangst viel….hmm…" sagte der Kyuubi und überlegte angespannt.

„Und wenn ich deine Forderungen erfülle… würdest du mich freilassen?" fragte er Mamoru

„Ja das Werde ich! Und habe ich dein Wort das du dein Versprechen erfüllen wirst? Fragte Mamoru. Der Kyuubi fing an zu lächeln und seine Zähne blitzten auf, als er sie mit seiner Zunge ableckte. „Du hast mein Wort, Partner!" sagte der Kyuubi mit einem finsteren Grinsen.

„Okay dann mach dich bereit." sagte Mamoru und ging auf das Siegel am Tor zu.

„UND SO SCHLIESSEN WIR DIESEN PAKT!" schrie Mamoru und Riss das Siegel vom Tor. Der Raum fing an zu beben als sich langsam die Riesigen Tore öffneten. Ein Gewaltiger Luft und Chackra Strom kam Mamoru entgegen und war kurz davor ihn wegzublasen. Er schütze sein Gesicht mit seinem Armen, während er versuchte gegen die gewaltigen Luftmassen zu bestehen.

„RROOOOAAARRRR ENDLICH FREI!" hörte Mamoru noch, bevor der Raum verschwand und er auf dem Baumstumpf wieder aufwachte. Sein Bauch fing an zu glühen. Er riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und sah wie das Siegelzeichen auf dem Bauch sich Öffnete und rotes Chackra heraus floss. Mamoru schrie vor Schmerzen in den Himmel, der schon eine rötliche Farbe angenommen hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob flüssige Lava aus seinem Bauch strömen würde. Er krallte sich am Baumstumpf fest, während immer mehr von dem roten Chackra aus ihm heraus floss. Sein Körper wurde heiß und fing an zu brennen. Die Hitze fing an seinen gesamten Körper zu durchströmen. Als plötzlich der fliesende Strom aus Lava versiegte. Es war vorbei. Als der Schmerz langsam nachließ sackte er zusammen und fiel auf den Waldboden. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Boden. Ihm war schwindelig und heiß. Dass es ihn so sehr erschöpft, hatte er nicht erwartet. Sein Bauch war schwer verbrannt. das große Siegel war verschwunden und durch ein viel kleineres Siegel ersetzt. Mit viel Kraft setze er sich wieder aufrecht hin. Er konnte nicht sehr viel erkennen, da seine Sicht leicht verschwommen war. Er blinzelte ein paar mal. Vor ihm saß ein roter Punkt der sich etwas bewegte. Er blinzelte noch einmal. Allmählich erkannte er wieder feste Umrisse. Vor ihm saß eine kleine süße Füchsin die fröhlich mit ihren neun Schwänzen hin und her strich.

[i]–geht es dir wieder besser Naruto?-[/i] fragte eine weibliche Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er schaute genauer hin und betrachtete das kleine rote etwas das vor ihm saß.

„Das ist ein Scherz oder?" sagte er schwer atmend.

„Wovon redest du?" sagte der Fuchs und lehnte seinen kopf fragend zu Seite.

„Ich sterbe hier vor Schmerzen… mein Bauch ist völlig verbrannt… ich bin total außer Atem, NUR um dich kleines ding da raus zubekommen?" sagte er leicht aufgeregt.

„Und vor was willst du kleine Fusshupe mich überhaupt beschützen?... außer vor Aggressiven Heuschrecken!" sagte er aufgeregt und sichtlich enttäuscht. Er schaute leicht errötet auf die Seite „und außerdem … dachte ich du bist männlich…" schmunzelte er leise.

„Ja Ja das ist ja mal wieder typisch Mann. Wenn was Riesig und gefährlich ist muss es unbedingt ein MANN sein! Kaum sieht man was kleines putziges und schon denkt man wie hilflos das kleine ding doch ist! Nicht wahr? Ach und die FUSSHUPE habe ich mal überhört!" sagte die kleine Füchsin genervt.

„Und außerdem kannst du mich Kira nennen. Kira Kitsune" stellte sich die Füchsin vor die jetzt anfing vor seinem Bein hin und her zu stolzieren. Die hibbelige Kira setzte sich Zwischen seine Beine und Funkelte ihn dunkel an.

„Hör mal Naruto… lass dich bitte von meinem äußeren nicht täuschen… wenn ich wollte könnte ich das Dorf mit einem Schwanzschweif zerstören. Also pass auf was du als nächstes sagst". „Okay okay… hab es verstanden… und warum nennst du mich Naruto?" fragte er und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Na endlich! Und ich dachte du fragst nie! Darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Das ist dein Name. Naruto Uzumaki" sagte Kira und drehte sich ein paar mal im Kreis vor Freude.

„Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki…." lies er sich über die Lippen gleiten. „Naruto… ich will dich zwar nicht drängen, aber die Zeit wird knapp! Es ist gleich dunkel… keine sorge ich bin bei dir und beschütz dich!" sagte Kira sanft und legte eine Pfote auf seinen Fuß.

„Stimmt das hab ich ganz vergessen. Lass uns den Rest Morgen klären." Sagte Naruto und stand unter Schmerzen auf. Immer noch sichtlich Erschöpft von der Freisetzung des Kyuubi.

„eins aber noch…. Wieso bist du so freundlich? Ich meine nicht dass es mir nicht gefällt oder so, Aber davor warst du immer nur genervt oder einfach nur Fies. Freust du dich so sehr frei zu sein?" fragte Naruto mit bedrückter Stimme, der sich gerade vor schmerz an den Bauch fassen musste.

„Erstens das! und …Naruto… schon vergessen was wir gemacht haben? ...okay lass es mich so erklären, was wird aus einer Person, der man die Gefühle Wut und Hass nimmt?"

„ein freundlicher Mensch?" antwortete er unsicher an Kira.

„genau! …also...bin ich…." Nickte Kira in seine Richtung. „eine liebevolle Füchsin?" sagte Naruto verblüfft.

„Na das nenn ich mal ein ding!" wunderte er sich und schlug mit seiner Faust in die hand.

„Naruto…wir sollten jetzt wirklich los!" drängte Kira ihn.

„oh ja…ich komm ja schon". Von seiner Träumerei herausgerissen folgt Naruto Kira zum Haus.

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick Ende~[/center]

„OH ja" erinnerte er sich wieder. „diese Schmerzen werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen!"

Kira die es sich auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht hat, hob kurz den kopf und schaute Naruto mit einem Auge an. „tut mir leid dass ich die Show mit dem Ninja versaut hab. Aber egal, wenigstens sind wir jetzt ein bisschen schlauer! Ich denke nicht dass der Ninja dich töten wollte! da jemand der das ziel hat jemanden umzubringen nicht einfach so ablenken lässt …so wie gestern…." sagte Kira verschlafen und legte ihren kopf wieder auf ihre Pfote.

Naruto dachte über sich und dem Ninja nach. Dass er ihn töten wollte, hatten sie schon ausgeschlossen. [i]–warum ist sie so fixiert darauf, zu erfahren wer ich bin? -[/i] überlegte er. Naruto dachte eine weile nach, bis ihm kein vernünftiger Grund mehr einfiel warum sie es auf ihn abgesehen hatte und lies es bleiben. Er sollte heute zum Mittagessen erscheinen, da Kasuga ihm heute Morgen gesagt hat er müsse mit ihm reden. Auch wollte er heute noch mal Aiko besuchen um zu schauen wie es ihr geht und sie zu überreden noch mal eine Nacht beim Arzt zu bleiben. Einige zeit verbrachten sie so. Als Naruto dann Kira leicht anstubste und sie darauf hin, ihn verschlafen anschaute, signalisierte er ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass sie losgehen würden. Am Ende der Lichtung stütze sich Naruto an einen Baum und schaute noch mal zurück. „Kira…. Hier sollten wir öfters herkommen" sagte Naruto und verlies mit Kira die paradiesisch ruhige Lichtung. Die beiden liefen ein paar Meter als ihm Kira immer wieder zwischen den Beinen herum sprang und ihm das laufen erschwerte. Als er dann stehen blieb und sie anschaute rieb sie ihren kleinen kopf an seinem Bein.

„möchtest du, dass ich dich trage?" fragte Naruto. Kira blieb zwischen seinen Beinen stehen, hob eine Pfote und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Naruto lächelte sie Herzens an, nahm sie hoch und trug sie in seinen Armen.

„Kira warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „war zu müde" gab sie leise zur Antwort und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Armbeuge und schlief wieder ein.

Als er zehn Minuten später das Haus erreichte weckte er Kira sanft und lies sie wieder auf den Boden. „warte hier während ich mit Oji-san rede" sagte er zu Kira und betrat das Haus.

„Oji-san du wolltest mit mir reden?" sagte Naruto zu Kasuga.

„oh ja Mamoru-kun… du bist etwas spät. Ich muss es kurz machen, da ich gleich wieder los muss. Also wir haben in letzter zeit viele der Kräuter gesammelt und es wird zeit das wir unsere Auslieferungen machen. Ich werde eine ganze weile nicht da sein. Normaler weise habe ich Aiko-chan dann immer zu Nachbarn gebracht, aber da du jetzt da bist, würde ich dich bitten während dieser zeit auf sie aufzupassen. Würdest du das für mich tun?" fragte Kasuga ihn. Naruto der etwas verwirrt schaute, da ihn Kasuga gerade Mamoru genannt hatte, sagte anschließend „ach so Äh…ja natürlich". Kasuga wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als er auf gleicher Höhe neben Naruto stand. Er schaute Naruto tief in die Augen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich vertraue dir meinen größten Schatz an! pass gut auf sie auf. der Krieg hat mir einiges weggenommen. Lass nicht zu, dass auch Sie verschwindet" sagte Kasuga der Naruto nun flehend ansah. „keine Sorge Oji-san. Ich werde sie beschützen!" antwortete Naruto nickend.

„ich werde dann mal gehen". Mit diesen Worten verlies Kasuga das Haus.

[i]–scheint so als ob er sich richtige sorgen machen würde-[/i] hörte er Kira.

[i]–ja scheint so! Aiko-chan ist das einzigste was ihm noch geblieben ist. Wer würde da nicht so reagieren -[/i] antwortete Naruto und schaute Kasuga und der Karawane voller Heilkräuter hinter ging mit Kira im Schlepptau aus dem Haus Richtung Dorfheiler. „äh Kira meinst du nicht das die Leute schauen werden wenn sie einen fuchs mit neun schwänzen sehn" sagte Naruto und wies auf ihre schwänze hin.

„oh hoppla. Total vergessen" sagte sie munter. Blobb machte es und die vielen Fuchsschwänze wurden durch einen buschigen Schwanz getauscht.

„nettes Kunststück" sagte Naruto nebenbei „kannst du auch andere tricks?"

„werd jetzt bloß nicht frech! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich meine Form ändern kann wie ich es möchte" sagte Kira

„So was Ähnliches kannst du auch durch das Henge-Jutsu. Allerdings imitierst du nur die Form während ich sie tatsächlich annehme" erklärte ihm Kira. Als sie gemeinsam durch das Dorf gingen sahen einige den beiden hinterher. Andere wieder gegen fragten ihn wo er den das süße füchslein her habe, worauf er damit antwortet, sie sei ihm hinterher gelaufen, als er sie im Wald mal gefüttert hat. [i]–Woa… also Kira mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus -[/i] sagte er in Gedanken zu ihr. Kira schickte ihm einfach nur ein lachen per Gedanken. Als sie den Dorfheiler erreichten, klopfte Naruto und trat ein. Naruto nahm Kira schnell hoch in den Arm und lief Richtung Aiko's Zimmer. [i]–HEY was machst du da? Ich kann selber laufen -[/i]meinte Kira.

[i]–Jo ich weis… aber so sieht das ganze für Aiko-chan süßer aus meinst du nicht? -[/i] antwortete Naruto und grinste vor sich hin.

„MAMORU! Das wurde aber auch zeit! ...oh wie süß! Darf ich sie mal halten? BBIITTTEEEE!" fragte sie Naruto mit großen Augen. Er betrachtete ihre Handbandagen mit bedenklichem Blick. Er setzte Kira auf dem Bett ab, die darauf hin feucht fröhlich auf Aiko zu tapste.

„Oh ist die Süß" sagte Aiko und nahm Kira in die Arme wo sie gedrückt und gekuschelt wurde. „Wo hast du die den her?" fragte sie ihn.

[i]–Sollen wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Sie wird's so oder so später heraus bekommen-[/i]Fragte Kira ihn. [i]–bist du dir da ganz sicher? Du hast ja gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist über dich, mit anderen zu reden -[/i]

„Mamoru?" fragte Aiko also er längere zeit nicht antwortete.

„Was? Wo? Ach so entschuldige…. Ich war in Gedanken. Also oje Aiko-chan da fragst du gerade zuviel. Wenn du Zuhause bist erklär ich es dir okay?" sagte Naruto.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse… Oji-san ist ne ganze weile weg. Er meinte, er muss jetzt los und die Bestellungen ausliefern" warf Naruto ein um vom Thema abzulenken. Was anscheinend auch gelang.

„Ja aber wenn Vater auf Reisen ging, war er immer Wochenlang weg. Wer schaut dann nach dem Haus?" schmunzelte Aiko leicht und schaute Naruto fragend an. Als Naruto anfing sie anzulächeln, wusste sie die antwort schon. „Echt? Er hat dir die Verantwortung über das Haus gelassen?" sagte sie erstaunt. „Und über dich" fügte Naruto hinzu. Als Aiko das hörte strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Kira die ihre Chance erkannt hatte drückte sich aus Aiko's Umklammerung in Richtung Kopf und Fing an die Freude strahlende Aiko übers gesamte Gesicht abzuschlecken. „Wua nein nicht… das kitzelt…" rief Aiko lachend und strampelte im Bett herum. Naruto schaute den beiden vergnügt zu. Die beiden so vergnügt zu sehn lies ihn innerlich aufatmen. Was ihn aber gleich wieder wach rüttelte, welche Gefahr die Anwesenheit des Kyuubi hier für dieses Dorf hatte. Er überlegte ob es wirklich schon an der zeit ist Aiko alles zusagen. Ob er sie damit nicht unnötig Gefahr aussetzen würde. Sollte er noch warten und wie würde sie reagieren wenn sie bescheid wüsste.

Naruto und Kira blieben bei Aiko bis in den späten Abend hinein. Er konnte sie noch dazu überreden eine Nacht zu bleiben, unter dem Vorwand, er würde ein Nachttraining machen. Und er wäre so oder so nicht daheim und es besser wäre das sie Morgen vollkommen gesund nachhause kommt. Was Aiko natürlich nur beleidigt akzeptiert hatte. Als Naruto und Kira das Haus des Dorfheilers verließen, winkte ihnen Aiko noch hinterher. [i]–du hattest bestimmt deine Gründe ihr nichts zu sagen oder? -[/i] fragte Kira ihn.

[i]–Sie sollte noch nichts davon Wissen. Und außerdem… vergiss den Ninja nicht -[/i] antwortete Naruto. [i]–ich weiss…. Es ist soweit -[/i] gab sie noch hinzu.

Es Dämmerte leicht als Naruto und Kira ihren Meditationsplatz erreichten. „So hier wollte sie uns noch mal treffen" sagte Naruto zu ihr. „mach dich bereit Kira"

Und Kira fing an ihr Form zu ändern. Sie wuchs… und wuchs… ihr Fell färbte sich vom freundlichen rot in ein gefährlich brennendes dunkelrot. Ihre Zähne und krallen schärften sich.

„Ich bin soweit kleiner" sagte Kira.

„Ich wusste es!" hörte Naruto eine weibliche Stimme.

Er und Kira wirbelten herum. In einer kleineren Entfernung saß der Ninja mit seinem Mantel und der Katzenmaske.

„Du bist Naruto Uzumaki. der Jinchuuriki!" sagte der Ninja

Nun meldete sich Kira zu Wort „da du das jetzt weißt. Würdest du uns verraten wer du bist? Und zu welcher Einheit du gehörst?"

Naruto verstand nicht genau was Kira meinte und hatte auch nicht die zeit sie das zu fragen, da der Ninja gleich antwortete.

„Ich bin in keiner Einheit" sagte sie.

„Und warum trägst du dann eine Anbu-Maske?" fragte Kira misstrauisch.

„Damit mich niemand so schnell erkennt. Ich bin wie Naruto auf der flucht" erklärte sie.

Naruto wurde nur noch verwirrter. Er verstand nicht genau wovon Kira und der Ninja da sprach. Sie nahm die Maske ab. Eine Blonde Frau mit einem sehr lang gebundenen Zopf kam zum Vorschein. „Hi ich bin Yugito Nii! Ein Jinchuuriki wie du" stellte sich Yugito vor.

[center]~In Konoha im Büro des Hokagen ~[/center]

Es Klopfte. „herein" rief Tsunade. Eine Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren trat ein. Sie hielt einige Zettel und einen kleinen Beutel in der Hand. „Tsunade-sama ich hab hier die Berichte der Teams und der Anbu-Einheiten" sagte sie und überreichte Tsunade die Zettel.

„Sie haben Naruto nicht finden können, aber dafür das hier" Sie griff in den Beutel und zog ein blutiges Stirnband mit dem Zeichen Konoha's und ein blutverschmierte Orangene Jacke.

Tsunade's Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen. All ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen haben sich in diesem einen Moment bewahrheitet. Sie lies sich in den Stuhl fallen. All ihre Hoffnung auf einmal zerschlagen.

„Danke Shizune! Das wäre alles… lass mich allein"

„Da wäre noch etwas. Danzo wünscht sie zu sprechen" sagte Shizune die selbst etwas bedrückt aussah.

Tsunade atmete tief ein und sagte „Schick ihn rein!"

Einen Augenblick später trat Danzo ein. „Ich habe auch die Berichte gelesen. Es ist tragisch aber wir sollten ihn für Tot erklären. Und uns auf die Verteidigung Konoha's konzentrieren" sagte Danzo

Tsunade schwieg. „Und ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht" sagte Danzo kurz.

Die Türe öffnete sich und ein bekanntes Gesicht kam herein.

„DANZO WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?" schrie Tsunade


	5. Kira vor verschlossener Tür

[center]~Rückblick ~[/center]

„Ich bin soweit kleiner" sagte Kira.

„Ich wusste es!" hörte Naruto eine weibliche Stimme.

Er und Kira wirbelten herum. In einer kleineren Entfernung saß der Ninja mit seinem Mantel und der Katzenmaske.

„Du bist Naruto Uzumaki. der Jinchuuriki!" sagte der Ninja

Nun meldete sich Kira zu Wort „da du das jetzt weißt. Würdest du uns verraten wer du bist? Und zu welcher Einheit du gehörst?"

Naruto verstand nicht genau was Kira meinte und hatte auch nicht die zeit sie das zu fragen, da der Ninja gleich antwortete.

„Ich bin in keiner Einheit" sagte sie.

„Und warum trägst du dann eine Anbu-Maske?" fragte Kira misstrauisch.

„Damit mich niemand so schnell erkennt. Ich bin wie Naruto-kun auf der flucht" erklärte sie.

Naruto wurde nur noch verwirrter. Er verstand nicht genau wovon Kira und der Ninja da sprach. Sie nahm die Maske ab. Eine Blonde Frau mit einem sehr lang gebundenen Zopf kam zum Vorschein. „Hi ich bin Yugito Nii! Ein Jinchuuriki wie du" stellte sich Yugito vor.

[center]~Rückblick Ende~[/center]

Naruto sah das Mädchen an, die nun auf ihn zu ging. Sie hatte blonde Haare die zu einem sehr langen Zopf verstrickt war. Ihre hellblauen Augen musterten Naruto sehr interessiert. Ihr schlanker Körper bewegte sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich vor Naruto, auf einen der umgefallenen Baumstämme. „Könnte mir mal bitte einer erklären was hier vor sich geht?" fragte Naruto die beiden abwechselnd anschauend. Kira verschwand in einer Rauchwolke und tauchte wieder als kleine süße Kira auf. Fröhlich tapste sie auf Yugito zu und sprang auf ihren Schoss, wo sie es sich gemütlich machte. Naruto stockte der Atem. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie konnte Kira sich so schnell Überreden lassen und zutraulich werden überlegte sich Naruto. „Hmm… es steht noch die Frage im Raum was du hier Machst?" fragte Kira sie von ihren Schoss herauf. „Nun als die großen Nationen hörten das Akatsuki jagt auf die Jinchuuriki macht, versteckten sie jeden um sie zu beschützen. Die meisten Jinchuuriki haben sie gefunden und als ich an der Reihe war, musste ich fliehen. Akatsuki hat die Truppenstärke meiner Leute stark dezimiert. Deswegen konnte ich dorthin nicht mehr zurück. Deshalb war ich auf der suche nach den anderen Jinchuuriki. Ich wusste, dass ich Killer Bee nicht finden konnte. Den haben die auf irgend so ne Insel voller Monster gesteckt. Und woher du kommst oder wo man dich verstecken würde, hatte ich auch keine Ahnung. Daher hatte ich mich auf eine Lange suche eingestellt und wollte mir meinen Kräutervorrat aufstocken. Als ich abends dann mir ein paar Vorräte nehmen wollte, spürte ich die Anwesenheit eines Biju's in diesem Dorf. Und dann fand ich dich! Allerdings musste ich sichergehen das du auch wirklich Naruto der Jinchuuriki bist. Also wollte ich dich fragen. Und dann kam diese eine Nacht… Gott ihr beide wart zum totlachen" erklärte Yugito den beiden ihre Story und grinste die kleine Füchsin an. Kira die plötzlich ihr Gesicht unter ihren Pfoten begrub murmelte nur noch „Oh man das war so peinlich!". Naruto der aufmerksam zuhörte erinnerte sich an den Abend.

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick ~[/center]

„NUN Ninja, das kommt drauf an, wer fragt!" sagte Naruto mit einem dunklen Grinsen. Als der Mondschein aufhellte und in das Zimmer schien, war nun auch Kira's gesamter Körper sichtbar und ermöglichte dem Ninja die Sicht auf ihre neun Schwänze. Der Ninja vor Naruto lehnte langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite als er den riesigen Fuchs ansah. „Dann bist du der Kyuubi?" fragte der Ninja. Kira beugte ihren kopf etwas tiefer und fletschte ihre Zähne. „Wenn ich Naruto wäre. Was würdest du von mir wollen?" fragte er. „Das könnte ich dann NUR Naruto erzählen" antwortete der Ninja. „Hör mal! auf frage und antwort Spielchen…." Sagte Naruto, wurde aber unterbrochen als der Ninja vor ihm anfing leise zu prusten. „Was ist so witzig?" fragte Naruto erzürnt. Der Ninja zeigte mit einem Finger auf Naruto und lachte ihn leise aus. Da merkte Naruto wie ihm etwas warmes die Schulter herunter wanderte. Er drehte sich langsam nach rechts und dann nach oben, und sah, dass über ihm, Kira der Speichel vom Maul tropfte. „BOA Kira… du hasst mich voll gesabbert!" sagte Naruto sichtlich angewidert. Kira die nun aufhörte ihre Zähne zu fletschen, schaute zu Naruto runter, leckte sich das Maul ab und sagte „tut mir Leid! Durch das andauernde Zähne fletschen ist mein Maul ganz trocken geworden". Der Ninja beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Okay Kira dann hat die Show hier ja auch keinen Sinn mehr. Komm zurück in Fusshupen-Modus!" sagte Naruto und stöhnte verärgert. Kira die ihn nur noch beschämt ansah verpuffte und erschien als süße Füchsin wieder. „Wir sollten reden. Aber nicht hier! Wie wäre es am Abend an deinem Meditationsplatz?" fragte der Ninja.

„Woher weißt du…" „Mamoru alles in Ordnung bei dir" wurde Naruto unterbrochen.

„ich habe Geräusche gehört und mir Sorgen gemacht" sagte Kasuga der vor der Tür stand und sie langsam auf schob. Naruto wirbelte herum…. Doch der Ninja war weg. „Ohh Ähm… tut mir Leid Oji-san. Ich hatte eine schlechten Traum!" stotterte Naruto nervös. „Ach ja? Und was hast du geträumt?" fragte Kasuga belustigt. „Ich glaube ich wurde von einem Monster voll gesabbert" erklärte Naruto der die letzten Worte stark betonte und wurde darauf hin leicht in den großen Zeh Gebissen. Kasuga der jetzt an der Türschwelle stand grinste und sagte „na gut….. Ach und Mamoru wenn du schon mal wach bist, komm bitte Morgen zum Mittagessen ins Haus. Ich muss mit dir noch wichtiges zu bereden". „Oh alles klar Oji-san" antwortete Naruto.

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick Ende ~[/center]

„Ja das war mehr als nur peinlich! Ich musste mit einem voll gesabberten Hemd schlafen" sagte Naruto und warf Kira einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Kira die sich schon unter ihren Pfoten vergrub sagte reuevoll „tut mir leid…". „Also Naruto-kun… wenn es dir nichts ausmacht… wäre es okay wenn ich bei dir bleibe? Das Dorf hier ist gut versteckt und wenn wir zu zweit sind hätten wir bessere Chancen falls Akatsuki auftaucht" fragte ihn Yugito und schenkte ihm ein kleines lächeln. Naruto der darauf hin leicht rot wurde sagte gespielt unverbindlich „also ich hätte nichts dagegen". Kira die leicht eifersüchtig wurde fragte „Das ist doch nicht der einzigste Grund warum du hier bleiben willst oder?". „Nö… ich finde Naruto-kun total süß! Ich freu mich schon auf die gemeinsamen Nächte!" antwortete Yugito frech und zwinkerte Naruto zu, der daraufhin noch roter wurde. „So! jetzt bin aber ich dran mit den fragen… warum seid ihr eigentlich hier in diesem Dorf?" wollte Yugito wissen. „Nun ja... ich hatte einen schweren Unfall… zumindest glaube ich das…dabei habe ich mein Gedächtnis verloren und diese Leute hier haben mich gefunden. Und seit dem Lebe ich hier." Antwortete Naruto auf ihre Frage. Yugito überlegte vor sich hin. „Ja das erklärt einiges. Zum Beispiel auch warum du nie ein Jutsu eingesetzt hast" redete sie leise vor sich hin. Die Vögel schreckten auf als plötzlich ein lautes Knurren zu hören war. Naruto hielt sich den Magen „oh man hab ich Hunger! Können wir nicht im Haus weiter reden? Ich brauch was zu Essen"

Kira und Yugito schauten Naruto entgeistert an. wie konnte man an so einer Situation ans Essen denken. „Ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist wenn wir ins Haus gehen. Es wird langsam Kalt" sagte Yugito als die Sonne langsam hinter dem berg verschwand. Als die Drei das Haus erreicht hatten machte Yugito ein paar Fingerzeichen und entzündete die Feuerstelle in dem sie Feuer spie. Naruto der sich gerade an einem Becher fertig-Rahmen ran machte staunte und sagte mit vollem Mund „wow! das musst du mir Morgen zeigen wie das geht!". Yugito lächelte ihn nur an und Naruto wurde wieder rot. Die 3 redeten bis spät in die Nacht darüber wie sie Naruto in Form bringen könnten und über nützliche Jutsu's. Als Sie dann müde wurden, richtete sich Yugito ein zweites Bett neben Naruto's, der sie daraufhin unglaubwürdig anschaute. „Was den? So ist es sicherer für uns beide" sagte Yugito zu Naruto, der ihr aber die Erklärung nicht so richtig abkaufte. Von Kira kam nur ein kleines Gebrummel dass sich wie „Ero-Nekko" anhörte, als sie es sich auf ein gerichtetes Kissen gemütlich machte. Als Naruto sich hinlegte war links neben seinem Bett ein Kissen, worauf die kleine Kira schlief und rechts vom ihm, das Bett von Yugito. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Er konnte draußen die grillen zirpen hören… die frische Luft die durch das Fenster strömte, mit der Zunge schmecken…. und ein lieblicher Duft konnte er riechen. Doch er wusste nicht woher er kam. Er öffnete die Augen und als er der Duft spur kurz folgte, war es Yugito die so wahnsinnig gut roch. Die beiden schliefen schon tief und fest. Naruto roch an ihrem Nacken und konnte kaum noch widerstehen… bis er es doch schaffte die Kontrolle zu behalten und sich in den Schlaf zwang. Als Naruto aufwachte, lies er seine Augen geschlossen. Ihm kam wieder dieser liebliche Duft von gestern wieder. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete bemerkte er, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass Yugito auf seinem rechten arm lag und sich an ihn kuschelte, während Kira zwischen seinem linken arm und seiner Brust lag. Naruto legte seinen Arm um Yugito und hielt sie fest. Er wollte seinen Kopf Richtung Yugito bewegen um noch mal an ihr zu riechen als sich plötzlich die Tür auf schob. „MAMORU? WAS MACHST DU DA?" rief Aiko die Naruto entsetzt ansah. „Und…. und wer ist dieses Mädchen da?" fragte sie zögernd und leicht verlegen. Naruto der vor Schreck sich aufrappelte und sich nach hinten auf seine Arme stütze, wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Als sich Yugito leicht die Augen rieb, die immer noch auf Naruto's Brust lag sagte dann „Oh guten Morgen junge Dame…und ja, es ist genau dass was du gerade denkst!". Aiko die auf einmal knall rot wurde, schrie „Mamoru BAKA!" und knallte die Tür zu. Als Yugito dann zu Naruto hoch blickte und seinen Nervösen blick sah grinste sie ihn nur verschmitzt an und streichelte leicht seinen Bauch. Kira die ein Ohr hoch gestellt hatte und einen teil zuhörte dachte nur [i]–hihi armer Naruto. da wird noch einiges mehr kommen. Und ich persönlich werde ihn auch nicht einfach so kampflos hergeben! Ich glaube es wird zeit für mein Altes Ich.-[/i]

„Ähm… Yugito-chan… also nicht das ich mich nicht freue… also… sogar sehr…aber…. Ich sollte kurz mit Aiko-chan reden….. und ihr das ganze erklären" stammelte Naruto als Yugito seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. Als sie vor seinem Gesicht war, hielt sie inne. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte leise in sein Ohr „wie du meinst NA-RU-TO-KUN".

Naruto der so rot wurde als ob sein Gesicht kurz davor war zu explodieren, stand auf und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Yugito und Kira sahen sich an und kicherten leise. „Ist Naruto etwa noch …. Na du weißt schon" fragte Yugito Kira leise. „Ja ist er…. LEIDER" antwortete Kira und betonte das letzte Wort. „Hihi na dann werden wir ja noch Spaß haben" meinte Yugito zu Kira und biss sich auf den Finger vor Freude.

Naruto stand bei Aiko in der Küche und versuchte auf sie einzureden, während sie am kochen war. „Aaahhh… Aiko-chan…es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst! Das dort drin ist Yugito-chan…. Sie kennt mich etwas…" erklärte Naruto ohne zuviel verraten zu wollen. Aiko die gerade im Topf rührte stoppte plötzlich. „Du sagtest sie kennt dich?" sagte Aiko ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihre Augen starrten Leer auf die Wand.

„Ja tut sie. Und mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki. Ist das nicht toll Aiko-chan. Ich glaube bald…." Doch Naruto wurde unterbrochen, als Aiko auf ihn zu stürmte und ihm an die Brust fiel. Sie hob sich an seinem Hemd fest und fing an zu weinen.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht! ich tue was du willst…aber bitte geh nicht….ich will nicht schon wieder alleine gelassen werden" schluchzte sie.

Naruto der jetzt erst begriff warum sie weinte, nahm sie in die Arme und sagte mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme „Aiko-chan ich verlass dich nicht so schnell. Es dauert noch ne sehr lange bis es mir wieder besser geht. Und wenn es soweit ist werde ich dich oft besuchen kommen! Du wirst gar nicht merken das ich weg bin"

„Wirklich? Versprichst du es mir?" fragte Aiko als ihr die Tränen von der Wange kullerten.

„Versprochen! Aber Aiko-chan…" sagte Naruto und kniete sich jetzt zu ihr runter und sprach weiter „irgendwann werde ich gehen müssen. Das muss dir bewusst sein"

„Ja das weiss ich ja…." Sagte sie schluchzend und hatte noch die Hände im Gesicht um ihre Tränen zu verdecken. „Na dann komm her Aiko-chan" sagte Naruto, lächelte sie an und nahm sie noch mal fest in die Arme. Yugito und Kira die heimlich an der Türschwelle lauschten, schauten sich gegenseitig an „Gott! kann er süß sein! in solchen Situationen würde ich ihn am liebsten knuddeln!" flüsterte Yugito zu Kira. „Komm Ero-Nekko! Lassen wir die beiden alleine" sagte Kira leise und stubbste Yugito am Bein.

„Moa… du bist aber auch immer so ne Spielverderberin!" blies Yugito ihre backen auf und folgte Kira leise.

Naruto der sich mit Aiko hingesetzt hatte, erklärte ihr, dass er in letzter zeit von einem Schatten verfolgt wurde und das Yugito war. Er erzählte ihr von den Meditationsstunden und wie er das Gefängnis in sich gefunden hatte. Dafür dass sie noch so jung war, verstand sie alles gut. Als ihr Naruto sagte dass ein Dämon in ihm wohnte und ihn rettete, weiteten sich ihre Augen „Wow ein echter Dämon…. Wahnsinn!" gab sie nur von sich. Naruto der über ihre Reaktion mehr als verblüfft war, fragte sie, ob sie keine Angst vor diesen dingen habe. „Naruto-kun… wir sind hier in einem Medizin Dorf. Zu uns werden alle möglichen Patienten gebracht, da wir die einzigen sind, die Wissen wie man gewisse Heilkräuter anbaut. Nur unsere Dorfheiler sind gerade schlecht besetzt…. Als wir das letzte mal überfallen worden sind ….nun ja… Sind nicht alle heil daraus gekommen. Verstehst du?" erzählte sie Naruto.

„So genug geredet" platzte auf einmal Yugito rein „Naruto sollte bald mit seinem Training anfangen. Er sollte wenigstens kampfbereit sein falls er das muss"

„Okay… dann werde ich das essen fertig machen" sagte Aiko und ging in die Küche wo sie den Topf stehen gelassen hatte. Naruto der sich leicht wunderte warum sie jetzt so gut auf alles reagierte dachte nur [i]–Mädchen! ich werde sie nie verstehen! -[/i].

Yugito und Naruto gingen hinter das Haus auf eine kleine Wieso. Sie zeigte ihm einige kleinere Jutsu's. Kira die es sich auf einer Bank am Haus gemütlich gemacht hatte, schaute nur halb interessiert zu. Nach einer weile setzte sich Aiko zu Kira und schaute Naruto beim Training zu. „Weißt du ich wollte dir noch danken, dass du Naruto-kun gerettet hast" sagte sie leise während sie ihn beobachtete. Kira stellte ihre Ohren auf und schaute sie sprachlos an. „Naruto-kun hat es mir erzählt…das mit dir" sagte sie ohne einen Blick von Naruto zu lassen. „Oh dieser Baka!" fluchte Kira leise. „Tut mir leid… dass ich dir so weh getan habe" fing Kira an. „Ich verstehe schon. Du musstest ihn retten. Und ich Dummerchen wusste nicht was vor sich geht. Mach dir keine sorgen Kira… ich hatte schon mal eine Begegnung mit einem Dämon. Und ich muss sagen dich find ich total Süß!" sagte Aiko verständnisvoll und nahm Kira auf ihren schoss und streichelte sie. Kira genoss die Streicheleinheiten und war froh das ihr Aiko verziehen hatte. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde hörten Yugito und Naruto auf zu kämpfen und gingen mit Kira und Aiko ins Haus, wo auf sie eine Schüssel Rahmen Nudeln wartete.

Einige Tage vergingen… Naruto wurde durch das Training stärker, doch sein Gedächtnis blieb unverändert. Ihn fing an das zu frustrieren. Bis Kira eine Idee hatte. „ich könnte dich verhören!" schlug Kira ihm vor. „Ähm… Kira was sollte das bringen?" fragte Naruto der nicht verstand was ein Verhör Ihr bringen sollte. „naja ich dringe mit einem Jutsu in deinen Kopf ein und suche nach Information! Wie ein Verhör eines feindlichen Ninjas. Nur muss ich mehr acht geben, da ich dich nicht verletzten will. Das ist alles". Naruto verstand zwar nicht ganz wie Kira das anstellen wollte, aber er vertraute ihr, dass sie wusste was sie machte. „Okay Kira… aber … mir fällt gerade ein… du willst durch ein Jutsu an meine Erinnerungen. Aber du kannst doch keine Jutsu's wirken?" stellte Naruto fest als er Kira betrachtete. „Naruto-kun… da sieht man wieder wie sehr du mir zuhörst. ich habe dir gesagt dass ich meine Form wechseln kann. Ich habe andere Formen die ich wählen kann. Glaubst du etwa ich bin all die Jahrhunderte nur als Fuchs herum gewandert. Das wäre mir zu langweilig. Ich wahr auch mal als ein Ninja unterwegs und habe kriege mitgefochten. Was denkst du warum in den Geschichtsrollen oftmals von Kriegern berichtet worden sind die auf dem Schlachtfeld wie Dämonen gekämpft haben? Weil das meistens auch Dämonen waren, die aus Langeweile in die Geschichtsverlauf eingegriffen haben. Ich werde meine alte Form wieder annehmen und ich glaube sie könnte dir gefallen" erklärte sie Naruto mit einem frechen Grinsen, der sich gerade Kira als Ninja vorstellte.

„Also gut worauf warten wir dann?" sagte Naruto energisch, der kaum erwarten konnte seine Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen. Sie gingen wieder auf die Wiese. Kira sprang in die Luft, verpuffte in einer Rauchwolke und Landete wieder auf dem Boden als eine Frau. Naruto's Augen waren weit aufgerissen als er Kira betrachtete. Er sah eine gut gebräunte junges Mädchen, die ungefähr das zarte Alter von 17 Jahren hatte. Ihr Körper war schlank aber doch sehr gut in Form. Ihr Haar war dunkel Violett, ihre Augen hingegen nahmen eher ein leuchtendes Violett an. Doch am auffälligsten waren ihre Ohren am Kopf. Sie hatte noch ihre Alten Fuchsohren, Die zwar jetzt mit Violettem Fell überzogen waren aber aus ihrem schön glatten Haar heraus ragten.

„Oh wie unerwartet" sagte Kira als sie sich selbst musterte. „So wie es aussieht sind wir beide doch stärker miteinander verbunden als ich gedacht habe! Anscheinend macht mich unsere Verbindung so alt wie du es bist. Naja macht auch nix…. Dann muss ich auf nichts achten, wenn wir beide mal… na du weißt schon!" grinste sie zu Naruto der gerade eine sehr lange Leitung hatte und nicht so ganz verstand was sie von ihm überhaupt wollte. Doch das lies Naruto kalt. Er betrachtete die gesamte Frau vor sich und war schwer erstaunt über ihr äußerliches wildes Erscheinungsbild.

„Wow sind die echt?" fragte Yugito, die heimlich an Kira rangetreten war und ihre Ohren nun leicht mit den Fingern streichelte und anstubste. „Nya…. Bitte pass auf…die sind sehr empfindlich" sagte Kira mit einem leicht lüsternen Ton. Naruto der sich nun vorstellte wie er abends Kira streichelte, wurde rot unter dem Gedanken. „Naruto sollen wir jetzt anfangen?" fragte Kira ihn, die bemerkt hatte dass er in Gedanken versunken war. Er schreckte auf und antwortete „was? Oh ja natürlich Kira-chan". „Hmm… das chan ist mir neu" sagte sie belustigt. Sie ging in die Mitte der Wiese, formte Fingerzeichen und schlug mit ihrer Hand auf den Boden. Urplötzlich begann der Boden anzubeben und aus der Wiese ragten sich 4 Säulen Empor. „Naruto-kun setz dich in die Mitte" befahl sie ihm. Naruto zögerte eine Sekunde bis er sich an die Stelle hinsetzte, die sie ihm zeigte. Yugito und Aiko setzten sich etwas weiter weg hin und beobachteten das Geschehen. Kira Stand vor Naruto und fasste ihn mit der rechten hand an den Kopf und mit der anderen formte sie ein Fingerzeichen vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Naruto und drang in seine Erinnerungen ein.

[center]~Naruto's Gedankenwelt~[/center]

Kira öffnete die Augen. Sie schwamm im Nichts. Alles war schwarz um sie herum. „Eindringen erfolgreich abgeschlossen" sagte sie jubelnd. „Also ab an die Arbeit" sagte sie und fing an weitere Fingerzeichen zu formen. Es erschien ein Tor vor Kira das sich langsam öffnete. Sie schwamm durch….als plötzlich ein helles Licht begann sie zu blenden. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und Stand in einer Eingangshalle die man mit einem Luxus Hotel vergleichen konnte, nur das dieser Raum nirgendwo hin führte. Es Gab zwei Stockwerke die eine breite Treppe miteinander verband. Rechts und links waren überall Türen die allesamt verbarrikadiert waren. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Sie schaute sich um und stöhnte „Oh man…da hab ich ja ordentlich Arbeit vor mir… am besten ich fang mit den weniger schlimmen Türen an. mal sehn" schaute sie sich um. Sie entdeckte in der oberen Etage einige Türen die nur leicht mit brettern zugenagelt waren. Als sie vor der Tür stand formte sie sich wieder das Fingerzeichen vor dem Gesicht, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nach einer Minute fingen die Bretter an zu vibrieren. Die Bretter fingen an sich zu lockern und verpufften vollständig. Die Türe öffnete sich und Kira öffnete neugierig die Augen.

Als Sie eintrat stand sie in einem Schulhof unter einem Baum. Hinter ihr immer noch die offene Tür. Vor ihr auf dem Gelände feierten die Kinder ihre bestandene Prüfung und zeigten ihren Eltern stolz das Konoha Stirnband das sie bekommen hatten. Neben Kira saß klein Naruto einsam auf einer Schaukel. Er schaute den Kindern zu die von ihren Eltern Umarmt und gelobt wurden. „schau mal da drüben das ist doch der…" „pscht rede nicht über das Monster, komm lass uns rüber gehen" konnte man eine Unterhaltung zwischen zwei Frauen hören. Naruto der sich an dem Seil der Schaukel fest hielt, schaute bedrückt auf den Boden. „Es tut mir Leid Naruto-kun….ich wusste nicht welches Leid du durch mich erfahren musstest. Hätte ich das früher gewusst…. dann…" versuchte sie sich bei klein Naruto zu entschuldigen aber ihre Stimme versagte ihr ihren dienst. Kira's Augen wurden feucht als sie so den kleinen Naruto anschaute. Wie er ohne Freunde und ohne Eltern da saß. Einsam und allein. Als Kira sich vorstellte was für ein leben er gehabt haben muss, ran ihr eine Träne die Wange herunter. „Keine Sorge Naruto-kun. Ich werde bei dir bleiben und auf dich acht geben. Das Verspreche ich dir!" sagte sie leise zu Naruto, der aber nicht reagierte. Sie verließ die Erinnerung und schloss hinter sich die Türe. „Oh man… wie blind ich doch bin" sagte sie zu sich selbst und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg. Sie atmete Tief durch. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte schaute sich um und suchte die schwächste Tür die sie finden konnte. Auf der rechten Seite wurde sie fündig. Sie sah eine Tür die nur schwach vernagelt war. Als sie vor der Tür stand, konzentrierte sich. Nach einem kleinen Moment fingen wieder die Bretter an sich aufzulösen. Die Türe war offen. Sie griff nach dem Tür Knauf, hielt aber kurz davor inne… fragen überhäuften sich in ihr.

[i]–Was wird hinter dieser Tür auf mich warten? Wieder so eine Erinnerung? Wenn sie wieder so schlimm ist… sollte ich sie dann überhaupt öffnen? Ich will ihm helfen… aber helfe ich ihm damit wirklich? Musste er so viel Leid durchleben ….wegen mir…? Sollte er diese Erinnerungen nicht lieber vergessen? Aber die Türe ist jetzt offen… ich muss rein schauen! Es können nicht alle Erinnerungen schlecht sein! -[/i]

Sie öffnete die Türe und Betrat die Erinnerung.

Kira stand auf einem Marktplatz in Konoha. Eine große Menschenmenge hatte sich versammelt. Sie schrien und fluchten. Kira konnte nicht erkennen was die menge so wütend machte. Als sie sich durch die menge durch lief stockte ihr der Atem vor entsetzen. In der Mitte stand der kleine Naruto…. alleine….bespuckt und mit Steinen beworfen…. den kopf lies er hängen… ein Schatten in seinem Gesicht…. er rührte sich nicht… lies alles über sich ergehen…

Die Leute schrien ihn an…

„Wir wollen dich nicht!"

„Stirb!"

Blöder Jinchuuriki!"

„Du Monster!"

Kira sank zu Boden. Die Hände vor den Mund gepresst. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. [i]–all das hier ist meine Schuld! ...Naruto wird mir niemals verzeihen…! Das alles habe ich ihm angetan… nur wegen mir….musste er diese Qualen durchleiden-[/i]

Sie rannte raus. Tränen fielen hinter ihr auf den staubigen weg. Den kleinen Naruto alleine zurück gelassen. Sie schloss die Türe. Kira brach auf dem Boden zusammen und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen auf dem Boden. Sie konnte das Leid nicht mehr sehen. [i]–Wie kann man so viele Schmerzen ertragen? ...Wie kann ich ihm überhaupt noch unter die Augen treten… durch MICH hat er seine Eltern verloren… die Menschen haben ihn wegen MIR gehasst…! Ich habe ihm nur Kummer bereitet… wie kann er dann, nur so freundlich zu mir sein! -[/i] dachte sie sich und weinte in ihre Hände. Nach einer weile beruhigte sie sich langsam.

[i]–Kira Reiz dich zusammen… du bist nicht umsonst hier… -[/i] versuchte sie sich zu fassen. Sie kniete sich langsam wieder hin. Ihre Augen waren leicht geschwollen und ihr Gesicht noch nass durch ihre Tränen. Sie strich sich ihre Haare wieder zu recht und stand auf. sie nahm ihren Ärmel und trocknete ihr Gesicht. Kira merkte wie ihr langsam die kraft ausging. Sie war zulange hier. Das ganze hatte sie Mental und auch körperlich sehr angestrengt.

Ihr würde nicht mehr viel zeit bleiben. Es reichte vielleicht noch für 2 bis 3 Türen. Sie suchte wieder nach einer geeigneten Tür. Auf der anderen Seite des oberen Stockes fiel ihr eine Seltsame Tür auf. Diese Tür unterschied sich von den anderen. Alle anderen Türen waren aus Holz mit reichen Verzierungen. Diese Jedoch war aus Massivem Granit mit einem Strudel Symbol darauf und über ihr eine Uhr mit digitalen Zahlen die Runterzählte. 2 Jahre… 4 Monate… 13 Tage…. 7 Stunden… 47 Minuten und 10 Sekunden Zählte die Uhr Runter. [i]–Hmm… was sich dahinter wohl verbirgt. Aber es muss gewaltig sein wenn es so gut geschützt ist. Vielleicht seine Jutsu's? Egal was es ist…es muss besonders sein -[/i] dachte sich Kira, formte das Fingerzeichen und konzentrierte sich wieder. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten… Kira die sichtlich angestrengt war, tropfte der Schweiß von der Stirn. Auf einmal fingen die Zahlen der Anzeige an sich schneller herunter zu zählen… noch schneller… und noch schneller… bis sie schließlich auf Null angelangt waren. Die Türe öffnete sich. Sie atmete schwer. „Boa das war ja mal ein hartes Stück! Hmm… na dann…" sagte sie leicht außer Atem und überschritt die Türschwelle. Ein Raum erschien. Sie stand im Büro des Hokagen. Am Tisch saß der Hokage mit seinem Hut, der sein Gesicht bedeckt hielt.

Der Hokage machte eine wegwehende Handbewegung. Plötzlich wurde Kira durch eine unsichtbare Kraft an die wand geschmissen und daran gepresst. Sie wurde von der kraft in die mangle genommen. Der Hokage stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber an die Wand. Er schaute zu ihr hoch.

„DU?" keuchte Kira.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte ich hätte dich eingesperrt" sagte Minato der sie böse anfunkelte.

„ich bin… ich …." rang sie nach Luft.

Minato machte wieder eine Handbewegung und die Umklammerung, die Kira an die Wand drückte verschwand und sie fiel zu Boden, wo sie nach Luft schnappte.

„ich bin hier um Naruto zu helfen!"

„DU?" antwortete er ungläubig. „warum solltest gerade DU ihm helfen?"

„nach all dem was ich ihm angetan habe… ist dass das mindeste was ich gerade für ihn tun kann" sagte sie und schaute auf den Boden. Bei ihren Worten machten sich wieder ihre Schuldgefühle breit und schnürten ihre Brust zu.

„du meinst wohl was ICH ihm angetan habe" sagte Minato mit leiser Stimme. Sie schaute überrascht zum ihm hoch. „Ich habe dich in ihm versiegelt. Er musste diese Last nur tragen weil ich dich in ihm eingesperrt habe. Ich bin der Verursacher seines Leidens… du willst ihm wirklich helfen? Dann bleib bei ihm…." Sagte Minato zu Kira. Er ging zum Tresor an der Wand und öffnete ihn.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ihm dass zu seinem 20ten Geburtstag schenken, Aber ich glaube er braucht sie jetzt mehr den je" sagte er und Nahm ein paar Schriftrollen aus dem Safe. „Das hier sind meine Jutsu's die ich alle entwickelt habe, mit seinen 20ten Geburtstag sollte sich der Raum hier öffnen und das verborgene Wissen freigeben das ich hier eingepflanzt hatte" erklärte er und warf die Rollen in die Luft, wo sie sich auflösten. „So er hat jetzt das Wissen. Und du solltest auch wieder gehen. Du bist schon zulange hier. Ihr beide nehmt noch schaden wenn du länger in seinem Kopf rum geisterst. Wir werden uns wiedersehen" sagte der Hokage und machte eine Handbewegung.

„warte ich hab noch fragen… woher weißt du das alles… und kannst du ihm nicht helfen?" fragte Kira doch es war zu spät. Der Raum verschwand und Sie fiel und die Leere. Sie prallte auf etwas weiches auf. Sie öffnete die Augen. Alles war verschwommen. Sie konnte noch Stimmen hören die sie riefen. Einige Schatten bewegten sich vor ihr, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Die Erschöpfung holte sie ein und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen….


	6. geteiltes Leid

Die Morgensonne schien durch das offene Fenster. Ihre warmen Strahlen erreichten das Gesicht von Kira, die im Bett lag. Eine leichte Morgenbriese wehte durch das Fenster und kitzelte sie an ihrer Wange.

Die Augen öffneten sich langsam. Das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete sie. Kira hob eine Hand dem Licht entgegen. Der Schatten der Hand legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und die Umrisse des Raumes wurden schärfer. Ihr Blick wanderte umher. Sie lag im Gästezimmer in dem sie, Naruto und Yugito immer schliefen. Doch neben ihr war niemand… auch keine Betten… sie lag alleine im Zimmer. Kira setzte sich auf und hielt eine Hand an den Kopf, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde was passiert war. Sie war in Naruto's Kopf… die Türen…! Als ihr wieder seine Erinnerungen in den Kopf stiegen, wusste sie warum sie alleine im Zimmer lag. Keiner würde ihr verzeihen für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Ihr Blick wurde leer, als sie auf die Bettdecke starrte und über das Geschehene nachdachte.

_[i]–Es ist alles meine Schuld… das ganze Leid das ihn quält… dafür bin ich verantwortlich…! Wenn ich doch nur stärker gewesen wäre, hätte mich dieser Uchiha nicht kontrollieren können… und ich hätte Konoha niemals angegriffen…! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, würden seine Eltern noch leben… und er hätte eine andere Kindheit gehabt… er hätte niemals solche Schmerzen durchmachen müssen… er hätte Freunde gehabt… vielleicht sogar eine Freundin… er hätte stattdessen Liebe erfahren wo jetzt nur Hass und Verachtung in ihm bleibt… vielleicht hätten ihn sogar die Leute gemocht… -[/i]_

Sie zog die Knie an und versteckte ihr Gesicht darin. Sie umarmte ihre Beine und zog sie an sich heran.

_[i]–Vielleicht wäre er sogar beliebt gewesen bei den Leuten… Doch das hab ich ihm versaut… ich habe ihm seine Kindheit geraubt… ja sogar zerstört…! Für mich gibt es kein recht frei zu sein… für sein Leben bin ich verantwortlich…! Oh Gott er wird mir niemals verzeihen! Wie auch… wie könnte er… ich habe ihm nie etwas Gutes getan… obwohl er immer freundlich zu mir war… er hat niemals gesagt, dass er mich nicht haben wollte… er hat alle Schuld auf sich genommen… die eigentlich mir hätten auferlegt sein sollen..._ _-[/i]_

Ihre Schuldgefühle schnürten ihre Brust zu. Ihr Herz verkrampfte und jeder Herzschlag tat ihr weh.

_[i]–Naruto es tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeih mir… das wollte ich nicht…! vergib mir für all die Zeit die ich in dir geschlafen habe… und dich alleine durch diese Hölle laufen ließ… ich hätte bei dir sein sollen… ich weiss, ich kann es nicht mehr gut machen… aber vielleicht… wenn du mir noch mal eine Chance gibst… kann ich es besser machen…-[/i]_

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und fing an zu weinen.

_[i]–Warum sollte er mir überhaupt vergeben… geschweige denn, eine zweite Chance geben…! Er wird mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehen wollen… mich sogar hassen oder verachten für das, was ich ihm angetan habe… ich habe ihm alles genommen was ihm lieb und teuer war… wie kann ich ihm überhaupt noch unter die Augen treten…!-[/i]_

Die Tür schob sich auf und jemand kam rein. Kira zitterte noch mehr. Sie traute sich nicht zu schauen wer rein kam. Ihre Schuldgefühle waren zu groß.

„pscht… ist ja gut…" flüsterte Yugito mit sanfter Stimme in ihr Ohr, als sie zu ihr herunter kniete und sie in die Arme nahm „ich bin da".

Kira löste ihre Hände und schaute langsam hoch. Yugito gab ihr ein tröstendes Lächeln und zog Kira an ihre Schulter. Kira fing wieder an zu weinen und hielt sich an Yugito fest.

„Ich habe Naruto so schreckliches angetan…" schluchzte Sie.

„Was ist den passiert?" fragte Yugito leise. Als sich Kira etwas beruhigt hatte, fing sie an Yugito zu erzählen, was sie alles in Naruto's Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Über das schwere Schicksal unter dem Naruto leiden musste und über ihre Schuldgefühle, dass sie sich für das ganze verantwortlich fühlte.

„Hmm… jetzt wird einiges klar" überlegte Yugito und kratze sich am Genick.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Kira, die nicht verstand was Yugito damit meinte.

„Nun ja… gestern als ihr beide verbunden wart… seid ihr am Ende vor Erschöpfung Ohnmächtig geworden. Und du hast geweint. Und heute Morgen als Naruto wach wurde… nun ja… er hat seit dem kein Wort gesprochen… nicht mal zu Aiko. Wir dachten wir lassen ihn erstmal alleine und warten darauf, dass du wach wirst. Wir wollten Naruto nicht überrumpeln… und so wie es aussieht, war es die richtige Entscheidung" erklärte ihr Yugito.

Als Kira das hörte machten sich ihre Gewissensbisse wieder breit.

„was mach ich denn jetzt? Naruto wird mir nie verzeihen…" wimmerte Kira und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Meinst du wirklich? Kennst du ihn so schlecht?" sagte Yugito zu Kira und lächelte sie sanft an. „Das was aus Naruto geworden ist hängt von 3 Dingen ab… erstens das, was er geerbt hat… zweitens das, was seine Umgebung aus ihm machte und drittens… sein freier Wille was er werden wollte mit dem was er hat und was er bekam. Meinst du nicht auch, dass Naruto vielleicht mehr vergeben kann als du glaubst?" sagte sie zu Kira, die jetzt zu ihr aufschaute.

„Denkst ich sollte mit ihm reden? Wenn er überhaupt mit mir redet…" fragte Kira unsicher.

„ich glaube schon, dass du es zumindest versuchen solltest. Weißt du… wer einen Fehler gemacht hat und ihn nicht korrigiert, begeht einen zweiten. Rede mit ihm… oder du wirst es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen… und das kann verdammt lange sein" sagte Yugito und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„du hast Recht. Ich sollte mit Naruto reden. Das muss er nicht alleine durchstehen. Diesmal nicht!" sagte Kira leise und stand mit Yugito auf.

„weißt du wo Naruto steckt?" fragte Kira

„Nein… ich hab ihn nicht gefragt… ich hätte wahrscheinlich so oder so keine Antwort bekommen… aber wenn du ihn suchst… warum fragst du nicht dein Herz?" antwortete Yugito.

Kira überlegte _[i]–hmm… Naruto wollte alleine sein… wenn ich alleine wäre, wo würde ich hingehen…-[/i] _

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen _[i]–auf die Waldlichtung!-[/i]_

Sie wollte gerade losgehen, als sie doch die Zweifel packten „meinst du nicht ich sollte bis zum Abend warten?" fragte sie Yugito.

„Hör mal Kleines… Hoffnung ist ein gutes Frühstück, aber ein schlechtes Abendbrot! Nun geh schon!" sagte Yugito zurechtweisend und schubbste sie leicht durch die Tür.

Als Kira in Richtung Wald verschwand, stand Yugito noch an der Tür des Hauses und schaute ihr nach. _[i]–Viel glück kleine Füchsin... den kleinen Vorsprung zu Naruto lass ich dir… -[/i]_ grinste sie und ging wieder ins Haus.

Ein knacken der Äste war zu hören als Kira durch das Unterholz in Richtung der Waldlichtung stapfte. Ihr gingen wieder viele Fragen durch den Kopf _[i]–Wie geht es ihm jetzt wohl… und was wird er sagen wenn er mich sieht? Wird er mich anschreien… verübeln kann ich es ihm ja nicht… oder wird er mich einfach ignorieren… und so tun als ob es mich nicht mehr gäbe… er wird bestimmt böse auf mich sein! Was soll ich ihm überhaupt sagen… wie soll ich ihm das ganze überhaupt erklären? Wie erkläre ich ihm, dass ich für seine Qualen verantwortlich bin…? Was ist wenn er sich selbst verletzt hat… wenn er diese Schmerzen nicht mehr verkraften kann… ich muss zu ihm…!-[/i]_

Kira lief etwas schneller… nur noch ein kleines Stück bis zur Lichtung.

_[i]–Bitte lass ihn da sein! Bitte lass ihn da sein! -[/i] _hoffte sie inständig. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Waldlichtung. Die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr weit oben, da es immer noch am Morgen war, und schien so unter den Baumkronen hindurch und flutete das Meer aus Moos mit Licht. Sie roch wieder den Geruch von frischem Moos das der frische Morgentau auslöste. Mitten in diesem Meer aus Licht und Moos saß Naruto auf einem der ungefallenen Baumstämme.

_[i]–Er ist da! Und es scheint ihm gut zu gehen… Gott sei dank! -[/i] _atmete sie erleichtert auf. Sie schluckte und fasste sich an die Brust. Kira nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging auf Naruto zu. Er meditierte auf dem Baumstamm. Kira blieb ein paar Meter hinter Naruto stehen. Naruto drehte leicht den kopf zur Seite als er bemerkte das sich jemand näherte.

„Na..Naruto?" fragte Kira nervös. Naruto drehte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne „wie geht's dir Kira?" fragte er ruhig.

„Nicht sehr gut…" antwortete sie leise und schaute zur Seite auf den Boden. Sie griff sich an den Arm. Sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen, die Angst packte sie auf einmal. Naruto der jetzt die Augen aufmachte, löste sich von seinem Schneidersitz und drehte sich in Richtung Kira. „Was ist los?" musterte Naruto nun Kira. „Es…es tut mir leid" kam es langsam aus ihr heraus. „was tut dir leid?" fragte Naruto der jetzt nicht ganz verstand was Kira sagen wollte.

„Ach man Naruto… mach es doch nicht schwieriger als es schon ist!" sagte sie schon leicht verzweifelt und schaute ihn an. Er schaute sie mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand.

„ES IST ALLES MEINE SCHULD!" rief sie zu ihm, schloss die Augen und erzählte weiter „dass du von allen gehasst wurdest und… und dass du keine Freunde hattest… dass du deine ganze Kindheit an alleine warst… das alles ist meine Schuld… wegen mir musstest du solche Qualen durchleiden! Bitte vergib mir" winselte sie am Schluss und war kurz davor wieder zusammen zu brechen. Als sie einen kleinen Windhauch spürte, stand Naruto plötzlich vor ihr und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Und warum bist du immer noch so nett zu mir?" sagte sie unter Tränen und versuchte auf Naruto einzuschlagen, was ihr aber nicht gelang da er sie Fest an sich drückte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust und weinte. Sie klammerte sich an Naruto und etwas wie „es tut mir leid" war noch leicht zu hören. Er streichelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte „geht's wieder?".

Sie nickte ein paarmal, versteckte aber ihr Gesicht immer noch auf seiner Brust. Während er sie streichelte erzählte er ihr „Als aller erstes hab ich auch nach dem Grund gesucht, warum mich die Leute gemieden haben… warum ich keine Freunde hatte… und ich hab auch als erstes dran gedacht dass du der Grund sein musstest. Aber dann hab ich an die Leute hier gedacht. An Euch und dann ist mir die Lösung gekommen. Du warst an dieser Lage nicht schuld, sonder die Menschen die einfach nur vor mir Angst hatten. Aiko hat mir gezeigt, dass sie mich nicht fürchtet… sie hat mir gezeigt, dass sie mich respektiert hat, mit oder ohne einen Dämon. Hätten das die Leute in Konoha auch getan… dann hätte ich nicht so eine Vergangenheit. Aber so traurig mich das ganze auch macht, möchte ich nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit denken… den an ihr ändern können wir nichts mehr. Verstehst du?".

Kira hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schaute nun Naruto ins Gesicht „du bist mir wirklich nicht böse?" fragte sie leise. „Nein natürlich nicht. Wie könnte ich auch einem so süßen Mädchen böse sein" sagte er freundlich und gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Kira fühlte sich als ob ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen wäre. Ihre Seelenqualen waren wie auf einmal weggefegt. „Kira-chan… ich habe aber noch was anderes auf dem Herzen…" sagte er und ließ Kira wieder los. Er setzte sich wieder hinten auf den Baumstamm und schaute sie an. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar Kira-chan. Du warst für mich da…. hast mich gerettet… und beschützt. Du hast mir gezeigt wie es ist Freunde zu haben. Und deshalb werde ich dich gehen lassen. Weil du mir etwas bedeutest. Du warst schon lange genug in meiner Gefangenschaft. Wir hatten eine Abmachung… die du eingehalten hast… und ich werde mich auch dran halten! Ein Mann sagte einmal, wenn du etwas liebst, dann lass es frei. Wenn es zu dir zurück kommt, gehört es dir. Für immer! Du bist frei Kira-chan. Du kannst gehen wohin du willst" sagte Naruto und seine Augen wanderten von Kira zum Moos überwucherten Boden. Kira ging langsam auf Naruto zu, setze sich auf seinen Schoss, fasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht an und sagte sanft „und ich komme zu dir zurück und gehöre dir… für immer" und ihre Lippen berührten sich… sie küsste ihn. Naruto hob sie am Becken und zog sie näher zu sich hin. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und strichen sanft aneinander. Als sie sich langsam von dem Kuss trennten… schauten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Beide wussten was hier gerade passiert war, doch keiner würde etwas sagen. Dafür war der Moment zu schön. Alles um sie herum war verstummt, das einzige was sie noch hörten, waren ihre Herzen die schlugen. Kira nahm Naruto's Kopf an ihre Brust und strich ihm durch sein Haar. Naruto schloss die Augen und hörte ihrem Herzschlag zu. Er wollte dass dieser Moment niemals endete. Dieses Gefühl war ihm fremd, und dennoch vertraut. Er ging mit seiner Hand unter ihr Schwarzes Top und strich ihr den Rücken entlang und fühlte mit jedem einzelnen Finger, ihre ach so weiche Haut. Kira die das sehr genoss, schloss ihre Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Kira-chan…. Könnten wir uns nicht irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen?" war ein flüstern von Naruto zu hören.

„Nicht so schnell mein kleiner Ero-König… aber wir sollten noch über ein paar andere Sachen reden" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu als sie anfing seinen Hals zu küssen. Er packte mit einer Hand ihre Haare und zog sie sachte nach hinten und Biss ihr liebevoll in den Hals.

„Und über was?" fragte Naruto. Kira fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen und antwortete „über dich… und was wir als nächstes machen".

„Das sagte ich doch schon… wir nehmen uns ein Zimmer" gab Naruto leise von sich. Kira grinste bei der Vorstellung. „Naruto-kun wir sollten von hier verschwinden…aber nicht jetzt…" sagte Kira und zog ihm vorsichtig sein Hemd über den Kopf. Naruto grinste sie an „wie du willst…." und küsste sie.

[center]~Währenddessen im Haus von Aiko~[/center]

„Glaubst du die brauchen noch lang?" fragte Aiko die mit Yugito am Tisch saß und einen Eintopf löffelte.

„Aiko-chan, ich glaube die werden noch etwas länger brauchen… ich kann Naruto gut verstehen…" antwortete Yugito und stocherte mit dem Löffel ihrer Schüssel herum. Sie schaute Aiko an und sagte „weißt du Aiko… Naruto ist ein Jinchuuriki. Egal welche Erinnerungen er bekommen hat…sie sind alle einsam. Ich bin auch eine… ich trage auch einen Dämon in mir. Ich weiß wie es ist alleine zu sein… gehasst für das was man war. Weißt du, meine Eltern haben sich geopfert damit der Biju in mir versiegelt wurde. Und mein Onkel hat mich seit dem nur als Waffe gesehen. Für ihn war ich nichts mehr als eine Tötungsmaschine. Ich wurde sehr früh trainiert damit ich die Kraft beherrsche und wenn ich etwas nicht geschafft habe wurde ich geschlagen und gefoltert. Die Leute haben mich gemieden…. Die anderen Kinder wollten nie mit mir spielen… und der einzigste Freund den ich hatte war der Dämon in mir. Nun ja weißt du Aiko-chan… das Leben als Jinchuuriki ist eins der härtesten die man haben kann… wenn man nicht Willensstark ist verfällt man leicht der Dunkelheit. Naruto hat sehr harte Zeiten hinter sich… das konnte ich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen… aber er hat was Besonderes an sich… eine Gabe die Menschen in seinem Umfeld glücklich zu machen. Seine Aura ist so warm, dass ich manchmal all meine Sorgen und die Vergangenheit vergessen kann. Und jetzt braucht er uns… wir müssen ihm zeigen dass es uns egal ist wer oder was er ist… er soll wissen dass wir ihn lieben und respektieren. Ich glaube nur so können wir Naruto helfen". Yugito's Blick schweifte wieder zur Schüssel, in der sie ziellos herumstocherte. Die kleine Aiko hüpfte vom Stuhl, ging zu Yugito rüber, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihren Kopf auf ihre kleine Brust.

„Ich pass auf dich auf dass dir keiner weh tut! Und wenn einer kommt dem kratz' ich die Augen aus!" sagte Aiko und streichelte Yugito's langes blondes Haar. Yugito war gerührt, noch nie hatte sie jemand beschützen wollen, geschweige denn, in den Arm genommen und solche Worte gesagt. Ihre Augen wurden leicht feucht, als sie die Kleine Aiko in die Arme nahm und drückte.

„Aiko-chan… A-ri-ga-to" sagte sie leise.

„aber Yugito-chan du solltest echt langsam den Eintopf essen bevor er kalt wird" sagte Aiko zu Yugito und ließ sie wieder los. Yugito wischte sich die einzelne Träne vom Gesicht und lächelte sie an. Beide machten sich wieder über ihre Schüsseln her und aßen den Eintopf. Die beiden warteten noch eine Stunde auf Naruto und Kira, als dann Kira auftauchte. Sie schob die Tür auf und betrat das Haus. „Hallo ihr beiden. Naruto geht es gut und es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, falls ihr das fragen wolltet" sagte sie und nahm den beiden die frage aus dem Mund, als diese sie mit besorgtem Blick anschauten.

„okay… und wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Yugito, die sie scharf musterte.

„Er kann sich an einige seiner Jutsu's erinnern und wollte die noch mal ausprobieren" sagte Kira. Yugito stand auf und schaute Kira durchdringend an. „Was ist?" fragte Kira die ihren blick bemerkte, doch Yugito ging auf Kira zu und schnupperte an ihr.

„sag mal dafür dass ihr NUR geredet habt riechst du ziemlich stark nach Naruto…. ihr werdet doch nicht…." „TRAINIERT" fiel ihr Kira ins Wort die jetzt rosa Wangen hatte.

„aja!…. Und euer TRAINING… das war sehr intensiv nicht war?" sagte Yugito langsam worauf sie das Training scharf betonte.

„ oh ja! ...besonders im Nahkampf …seine STOSSKRAFT ist sehr überzeugend!" sagte sie verschmitzt, worauf hin Yugito's Gesichtszüge ihr entglitten. Kira grinste glücklich vor sich hin, ging an Yugito vorbei zum Tisch und setzte sich.

„möchtest du etwas Eintopf?" fragte Aiko die an sie heran getreten war.

„oh ja danke dir" antwortete sie und wuschelte Aiko durch ihr Haar. Yugito die sich wieder aus ihrem Schock gefangen hatte, setzte sich nun auch an den Tisch. „okay verschieben wir das Thema auf ein anderes mal. Wie geht es ihm wirklich?" fragte Yugito nun ernsthaft.

„Er ist bewundernswert. Er gibt nicht wirklich einem die Schuld für seine Vergangenheit. Er sagt sich die Leute hatten nur Angst! ...Yugito, ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, dass er sich bereit machen soll bald aufzubrechen. Wir bringen ihn Heim. Allerdings erst wenn er bereit ist einen Kampf zu überstehen. Man weiß nie was einem auf dem Weg alles passieren kann. Wir sind hier nicht sicher genug…. Und ich würde die Menschen aus dem Dorf nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen" erzählte Kira ihr. Aiko, die das hörte setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch und sprach Kira an „Kira-chan, muss das denn so bald sein? Könnt ihr nicht noch ein bisschen bei mir bleiben? Ich meine ….er hat es mit versprochen!" Aiko sah Kira hoffnungsvoll an. Kira lächelte sie freundlich an und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Aiko…deswegen haben wir auch gesprochen. Und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du uns begleiten wirst. Wir nehmen dich mit nach Konohagakure". Aiko machte eine Gesicht das lächeln wollte, aber gleichzeitig bedenklich aussah „ja aber Kira-chan… Vater wird.." „Vater wird dazu nichts sagen da wir nicht auf ihn warten werden, wenn er bis dahin nicht da ist. Du bist auch in Gefahr! Und deswegen nehmen wir dich mit! Dort wirst du in Sicherheit sein solange Akatsuki nach Naruto und Yugito suchen" unterbrach Kira sie. Aiko die von dem Machtwort, dass Kira gesprochen hat, sichtlich begeistert war, Grinste Kira an und sagte „na dann hab ich ja keine andere Wahl".

Yugito und Kira schauten sich verblüfft an. Sie waren immer wieder über Aiko's Reaktionen fasziniert. Als es spät am Nachmittag war, traf auch Naruto ein, der aber einen etwas mitgenommenen Eindruck machte. Er betrat das Haus, und die Mädchen am Tisch verstummten. Sie sagten kein Wort. Ihre Blicke verfolgten Naruto, der sich nun auch an den Tisch saß. Naruto, der ihre besorgten Gesichter bemerkte, versuchte die Mädchen davon zu überzeugen dass es ihm gut ging. Sein Blick fiel auf Kira. Ein mildes lächeln machte sich in Naruto's Gesicht breit. Kira wurde leicht rosa und gab ihm einen unschuldiges zwinkern zurück.

„Naruto-kun?" riss ihn Yugito aus seiner kleinen Schwärmerei. „wie? Wo? Ähm… ja?" stotterte er, da er natürlich nicht wirklich was mitbekommen hatte.

„stimmt es das wir bald gehen?" fragte sie ihn.

„ach ja… ja es stimmt… hier sind wir nicht sicher genug. Und ich will die Menschen hier nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und außerdem sollte ich mich mal zuhause blicken lassen. Versteht mich nicht falsch…aber ich habe so ein Gefühl… das mir sagt, dass ich unbedingt nach Konoha gehen sollte. Als ob dort etwas ist…das mich ruft… oder mich braucht…! Tut mir Leid ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben… aber ich muss zurück!" sagte Naruto.

„Na dann sollten wir dich schnellst möglichst Kampfbereit machen" sagte Yugito und sprang auf. „Also Naruto, dann sind wir jetzt dran!" Sagte sie zu Naruto und fing an, an seinem Ärmel ziehen. „Ähm Yugito-chan… womit sind wir jetzt an?" Fragte Naruto der jetzt ziemlich verworren drein schaute. „Na dass wir beide jetzt TRAINIEREN" sagte sie zu ihm und schaute verschmitzt zu Kira herüber. Als sie dann Naruto mit Schleifte, drehte sie sich noch kurz zu Kira um und streckte ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern die Zunge raus. Kira die jetzt am Fenster stand schaute den beiden noch hinterher _[i]–sie wird doch nicht wirklich…-[/i]_. Sie blickte nun zum Himmel, und vielerlei Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

[center]~In Konoha, auf dem Dach der Residenz des Hokagen~[/center]

Der Himmel war grau. Eine große Anzahl Ninja's und Bewohner von Konoha hatten sich versammelt. Sie standen in Reihe und Glied… alle in Schwarz. Auf dem Dach war ein Altar aufgebaut, auf dem ein weißes langes mit Goldverzierungen bespicktes Tuch lag mit dem Foto von Naruto. Die Ältesten die als einzigste davor standen verbeugten sich vor dem Bild und drehten sich dann zur Menge um.

„Die Bestattung von Naruto Uzumaki, der sein Leben im Einsatz verlor, beginnt jetzt"

Ein Gong war zu hören.

Tsunade trat vor. Sie bedankte ich bei den Ältesten und wendete sich der Menge zu.

„Mir wurde ein Missionsbericht von dem Teamleiter Kakashi Hatake vorgelegt, wonach der Chunin Naruto Uzumaki, ehrenvoll auf einer Mission, sein leben für das eines Zivilisten ließ.

Den Verlust den wir alle hier empfinden, dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, muss so unfassbar sein, das meine tröstenden Worte den Kummer und den schmerz

nicht zu lindern vermögen. ich möchte es aber trotzdem nicht unversucht lassen und hoffe, dass wir uns in unserer Trauer mit dem Gedanken trösten können,

das Ganz Konoha an ihn denkt und ihm dafür dankt, was er für uns alle bereit war zu opfern. Den Konoha zu helfen war sein Ziel! Ich bete dafür das der Wille des Feuers

den Schmerz und den Verlust von Naruto, lindern Möge und das uns Ewig die Erinnerung an ihn bleibt der uns so lieb und teuer war und dass es uns mit Stolz

erfülle, dass er an dem Monument der Flamme, ein so kostbares Opfer dargebracht hat. Ich danke dir Naruto...aufrichtig und mit all meinem Respekt! danke...".

Tsunade griff sich mit einer Hand ins Gesicht um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Alle schauten in tiefer Trauer auf den Boden. Einige weinten leise. Tsunade holte tief Luft und wischte mit einem Arm ihre Tränen weg.

„Einige von uns hatten das Glück ihn besser kennen lernen zu dürfen. Alle anderen kannten ihn nur beiläufig. Doch keiner von uns kannte ihn wirklich. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, das Geheimnis um seine Herkunft preiszugeben. Naruto Uzumaki ist nicht sein vollständiger Name. Sein richtiger Name lautet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sohn des Minato Namikaze. Und seine Mutter war Kushina Uzumaki aus dem Uzumaki Clan. Und somit die einzige und rechtmäßige Thronerbin aus dem Strudelreich. Ich glaube sein Vater, hätte gewollt dass wir das erfahren. Der vierte Hokage hat sich geopfert um unser Dorf zu retten. Doch er opferte nicht nur sich, er opferte auch das Leben seines Sohnes, indem er den neun schwänzigen Dämon in ihm versiegelte. Sein Wunsch war es, dass man seinen Sohn als Helden ansehen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Ich hoffe, da ihr jetzt alle die Wahrheit kennt, dass man jetzt etwas besser über Naruto denkt. Und ich hoffe auch, dass sein Opfer, das er für uns alle gebracht hatte, nicht in Vergessenheit geratet.

Tsunade's tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Viele der Dorfbewohner machten sich vorwurfsvolle Gesichter. Sie schienen jetzt erst zu begreifen was sie getan hatten. Tsunade ging neben dem Altar zu einem Tisch, auf dem mehrere Hunderte Rosen lagen. Sie nahm sich eine und ging zum Altar wo Naruto's Bild stand. Sie legte die Rose zu dem Bild, faltete die Hände und sagte leise „Danke Naruto!".

Nun traten die anderen hervor. Jeder nahm sich eine Rose und stellte sich an der Schlange an. Nach einer Weile stand Sakura vor dem Altar. Sie faltete die Hände und dachte am Naruto _[i]–Naruto es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht eher mit dir gesprochen hab. Es gibt so viel dass ich dir noch sagen wollte. Danke dass du immer für mich da warst. Und bitte verzeih mir, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich brauchtest. Ich vermisse dich! -[/i]._ Sie fing an zu weinen. Ein Schmerz machte sich in ihre Brust breit. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und ging weiter. Als alle fertig waren, entzündete Tsunade die zwei Leuchtfeuer die neben dem Altar standen. Die Leuchtfeuer sollten den Weg für die verlorenen Seelen, die in einer Mission gefallen oder vermisst wurden, nachhause zeigen. Als am Ende alle gingen, stand nur noch eine Person am Alter. Hinata wollte alleine sein. Sie ging, mit der Rose in der Hand, kniete sich vor den Altar und legte die Rose nieder. Sie betete für Naruto. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Naruto-kun endlich habe ich den Mut, dir dass zu sagen was sie schon immer sagen wollte. Ich habe dich schon von klein auf an immer bewundert. Ich wollte immer so stark sein wie du, doch was ich am meisten wollte, ist einfach nur bei dir sein. Ich wäre dir überall hin gefolgt. Und hättest du mich gebeten, dich in die Hölle zu begleiten, wäre ich dir mit einem Lächeln gefolgt. Ich hätte so vieles gern gemacht, doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Und es ist meine Schuld. Kannst du mir vergeben Naruto?"

Ihre Stimme versagte ihr ihren Dienst. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Naruto tot war. Ihr Herz schnürte sich zu, jeder einzelne Herzschlag fühlte sich an, als ob ihre Brust gleich zerspringen würde. Niemals wieder hatte sie die Chance mit Naruto zu sprechen, ihn zu küssen oder ihn zu fühlen. Sie würde niemals wissen, welche Gefühle er für sie hatte. Ob sie vielleicht geheiratet hätten. Oder einfach nur gute Freunde blieben.

„Naruto-kun bitte verzeih mir! Das wollte ich alles nicht! Bitte komm zurück! Lass mich nicht alleine… bitte!" Weinte sie bitterlich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie blieb noch die ganze Nacht am Altar, und weinte sich die Last von der Seele.


	7. Trainingday  was für ein SCH Tag

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Naruto durch das zwitschern der Vögel wach, das man durch das offene Fenster hören konnte. Als er langsam die Augen öffnete, überkam ihn wieder das bekannte Taubheitsgefühl, das er wie fast jeden Morgen auf beiden Armen spürte. Die Mädchen, wie auch immer sie es schafften, lagen schon seit eineinhalb Wochen, jeden Morgen auf Naruto's Armen. Im Grunde genommen hatte Naruto nichts dagegen dass die beiden Mädchen bei ihm schliefen. Er hatte sich schon langsam daran gewöhnt und außerdem war er sehr gerne mit ihnen zusammen. Der liebliche Geruch der beiden Mädchen beruhigte Naruto und ein Gefühl der tiefen Zuneigung überkam ihn. Er wollte den beiden immer nah sein in diesen Stunden der Gemeinsamkeit. Er roch oft an ihren Haaren, die meistens nach Vanille und Frühlingsblumen dufteten. Je nach dem welches Shampoo sie benutzten. Beide lehnten sich halb auf Naruto's Brust. Ruhig und friedlich schlafend lagen sie da. Als ob ihnen kein Unheil geschehen könne. Naruto spürte jeden Atemzug auf seiner Haut. Ein wohltuendes Gefühl für ihn, denn er war noch leicht angeschlagen. Der gestrige Tag war für Naruto sehr anstrengend, da er zwei Trainingsstunden nacheinander hatte, ohne dabei etwas zu essen zu bekommen. Allerdings die letztere Trainingsstunde mit Yugito, war für Naruto so hilfreich wie auch verwirrend. Zum Beispiel verstand er nicht warum er seine Jutsu' s nur ohne sein Hemd machen durfte. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob Yugito eigentlich was ganz anderes im Sinn hatte. Das auffälligste war, als er seine Schatten Doppelgänger rief, und Yugito im Anblick von 50 halb nackten Naruto's Rot anlief, Nasenbluten bekam und wegen dem Blutverlust ohnmächtig wurde. Als er sie dann daraufhin in Armen zum Haus tragen wollte wachte sie wieder auf und klammerte sich fest an ihn. Sie wurde wieder leicht rosa und bat ihn einfach ein paar Minuten so zu verweilen. Die Frauenwelt war für Naruto etwas Unbegreifliches…. und doch etwas…worauf er nicht mehr verzichten wollte.

So lag er nun da, die Hände hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt und beide Mädchen an seiner Brust. Er schloss die Augen, lauschte den Vögeln, roch den Geruch der Mädchen und dachte nach.

_[i]–was mach ich jetzt… Ich weiß nicht was ich in Gegenwart von Kira machen soll…. Ich meine wir haben uns geküsst und… Hehe…-[/i] _er fing an sich an die Situation mit Kira im Wald zu erinnern. Er lächelte liebtrunken und sabberte leicht. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er die Erinnerungen wieder weg. _[i]– oh man..! darüber sollte ich mir lieber ein anderes mal Gedanken machen! Wichtiger ist jetzt, dass ich wieder auf die Beine komme._ _Also was kann ich jetzt alles…. meine Schatten Doppelgänger…. das Rasengan, das sich aber noch etwas üben muss…. Versiegelungstechniken…. Apropo…. ich sollte mich mal nach ein paar Schriftrollen erkundigen. Allerdings ohne Waffen, die ich versiegeln kann, bringt mir auch die Rolle nichts….! Und dann noch….. eine komische Kraft in meinen Händen. Immer wenn ich sie mit der Natur verbinde, kann ich damit Chakra aufspüren. Kann das sein, dass ich ein Sensortyp bin oder einfach nur die Eigenschaften besitze. Hmm… wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ist sie doch gar nicht so schlecht. Dann sollte ich heute mal darauf achten, dass ich meine Mädels nicht zu doll rannehme…oder sie mich! -[/i]_

Naruto stand vorsichtig auf und schlängelte sich aus den Griffen der Mädchen heraus, die ihn im Schlaf nicht gehen lassen wollten. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Raum und schob die Türe leise zu. Als er in der Küche ankam, sah er Aiko, die schon das Frühstück richtete.

„Guten Morgen Aiko-chan" begrüßte er sie und streckte sich erstmal genüsslich.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Naruto-kun!" Grüßte sie zurück und lächelte in freudestrahlend an.

„Na du hast aber gute Laune. Was ist passiert? Beim Dorfheiler falsche Kräuter bekommen?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Sie drehte sich um, stützte die Hände an ihrer Hüfte und sagte mit einem leicht finsteren Blick „Naruto-kun…. Du solltest nett zu mir sein! Andernfalls könnte sich das negativ auf deine Spiegeleier auswirken".

Naruto der jetzt geschockt drein blickte, faltete seine Hände, ließ leicht den Kopf sinken und flehte sie an „oh nein! Aiko-chan es tut mir leid! Ohne Frühstück, überlebe ich diesen Tag nicht! ". Aiko grinste zufrieden, drehte sich um und machte sich wieder an das Frühstück ran. Ein paar Minuten später waren auch die beiden Mädchen wach. Sie setzten sich zu Naruto an den Tisch und Frühstückten gemeinsam. Sie besprachen am Tisch was sie heute alles mit ihm vorhatten.

_[i]–ein Testkampf mit den beiden. Na das kann ja mal was werden! -[/i]_ dachte sich Naruto und biss in sein Brötchen.

„Na-ru-to-kun….. du hast da noch was" sagte Kira verspielt, kam seinem Gesicht immer näher und schleckte ihm die Marmelade von der Backe. Naruto war leicht paralysiert. Schon wieder kam ihn Kira unerwartet näher. Was sollte er tun… wie sollte er reagieren…. Was sollte er sagen….

Ein Kuss auf seiner Wange holte ihn wieder aus seiner Starre. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Er schaute zu Kira…. Sein Blick fiel von ihren violett gefärbten Augen zu ihren weichen Lippen. Da war sie wieder….. die Sehnsucht nach ihnen…..

Naruto drehte sich wieder seinem Teller zu und schloss die Augen. Die Anderen kicherten. Sie wussten wie sehr so etwas Naruto verwirren würde. Er versuchte sich wieder auf sein Brötchen zu konzentrieren, als ihn plötzlich ein Fuß zwischen den Beinen, seinen kleinen Naruto massierte. Er verschluckte sich und versuchte angestrengt nicht nach unten zu schauen.

„Naruto-kun…stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte ihn Aiko verwundert.

„NEIIIIIIIIN…. Alles IIIIIIn Ordnung…" fiebste er von sich. Yugito biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute verführerisch zu ihm rüber. Sie rührte in ihrem Becher und musterte ihn grinsend. Naruto ruckte nervös mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf.

„ich muss noch mal was nachschauen….. hab' was vergessen…lasst euch von mir nicht stören…" sagte er abwesend und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dass die Mädchen ihn immer wieder in solche Situationen bringen mussten, obwohl er sie eigentlich gewöhnt sein müsste, so oft wie sie das machten. Er setzte sich auf das Bett. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei Kira. Er strich sich mit 2 Fingern über seine Lippen und dachte über den Kuss nach. Dieses Gefühl….. unwiderstehlich…. sanft….. warm….

Es machte süchtig. Allerdings konnte er nicht abweisen, dass ihn Yugito nicht auch, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, anmachte. Ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen ihres gut geformten Körpers und ihre saphirfarbenen Augen, die Naruto immer mit solcher Lust anschauten dass ihn ein Kribbeln überkam. Und dann noch ihre heimlichen Anmachversuche, denen er nur schwer zu widerstehen wusste. Die schönste Zeit hatte er immer, wenn sie sich heimlich, in der Nacht, zu ihm unter die Decke kuschelten. Er tat immer so als ob er fest schlafen würde, damit sie zu ihm kamen. In dieser Zeit hatte er beide bei sich. So nah wie er es sich immer wünschte. Doch war ihm nicht genug. Er würde am liebsten beide….

Ein klopfen an der Tür holte ihn wieder aus seiner Träumerei.

„Naruto bist du soweit? wir sollten los" hörte er Yugito vor der Tür sagen.

„WAS? Ach so ja…komme" kam die antwort.

[center]~Eine halbe Stunde später auf dem Übungsplatz im Wald~[/center]

Der Platz, den sie nun für Übungskämpfe verwendeten, hatte eine große Fläche zum austoben, die mit wenig Bäumen versehen war. Ein idealer Platz, um das Können von Naruto unter Beweis zu stellen. Naruto, Yugito und Kira standen in der Mitte des Platzes.

„Also Naruto, wir kämpfen jetzt hier unter realen Bedingungen. Aber wir fahren nicht das volle Geschütz auf. Wir greifen uns zwar wirklich an, aber nur mit einer einzigen Spezialisierung. Es gibt drei Spezialisierungen, Taijutsu, Genjutsu und Ninjutsu. Da Genjutsu, eher als Verwirrungstechnik oder Supporttechnik genutzt wird, können wir das mal außer acht lassen. Jetzt musst nur noch du entscheiden, mit was wir anfangen, Taijustu oder Ninjutsu?" Erklärte ihm Kira. Naruto dachte angestrengt nach _[i]–Hmm… ich glaube, dass der Nahkampf jetzt besser wäre… ja…. dann hab ich vielleicht auch wieder näheren Kontakt zu Kira… oh mein Gott! Was denk ich da…-[/i]._ Naruto schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Was ist los? Hast du dich entschieden?" musterte ihn Yugito.

„Ähm… ja, wir machen Taijutsu" gab Naruto von sich.

Er schlug sich mit einer Hand auf den Kopf und dachte _[i]–oh Mann! Das passiert, wenn man erst quatscht bevor man denkt!... ach ist doch jetzt auch egal…-[/i]._

„Also gut" fing Kira an „Beim Taijutsu wird, im Grunde genommen, das Chakra nicht benötigt. Aber man kann es dazu verwenden seine Angriffe zu verstärken. Das heißt, dein Chakra wird als Katalysator von Angriffen verwendet! Dein Chakra ist allerdings um das 10-fache stärker, da du auch mein Chakra besitzt. Daher sei etwas vorsichtiger mit deinen Angriffen. Aber bevor wir anfangen, sollte ich dir noch das Basiswissen über das Chakra erklären.

Es gibt 3 Sorten von Chakra, das erste ist das neutrale Chakra. Es ist meistens bläulich und wird von den meisten Ninja's verwendet.

Das positive Chakra, wird meistens mit unterstützenden Gefühlen gemischt, wie zum Beispiel Liebe oder Fürsorge und hat eine grünliche Farbe. Dieses Chakra wird meistens von Heilern oder Medic-Nins genutzt.

Und zu guter letzt, dass negative Chakra. Dieses Chakra, wird mit negativen Gefühlen gemischt, wie Hass oder Wut. Dadurch verfärbt es sich von rot bis zu schwarz-violett. Es wird NUR zum verstärken von Angriffstechniken benutzt. In hoher Konzentration kann es auch Gewebe zersetzten, wie Haut oder andere Materialien.

Es kommt ganz auf die Intensität der Gefühle an. Je mehr du von deinem Chakra hinzugibst, desto mehr verfärbt es sich und wird stärker. Da du all meinen Hass in dir trägst, solltest du daher sehr vorsichtig sein. Benutzt du zu viel davon, könnte es dich verletzen…. ja sogar töten.

Hast du mich soweit verstanden?" Fragte Kira Naruto, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch alles verstanden hat.

„Äähhh okay also, es gibt Gutes, Böses und neutrales Chakra. Verstanden!" Gab Naruto zur Antwort, und verinnerlichte sich Kira' s Erklärung. _[i]–das heißt eigentlich, dass sich einer der mächtigsten Katalysatoren in mir trage. Bei der Menge an Hass, müsste ich ja eigentlich eine ganze Stadt ausradieren können-[/i] _dachte er beiläufig.

„Okay… also was machen wir jetzt? fragte Naruto.

Yugito reagierte auf seine Frage. Sie griff sich in ihre Ninja Tasche und zog 3 Kunai's heraus und verteilte sie an Naruto und Kira.

„Das sind die einzigen Waffen die wir benutzen. Es zählt jetzt nur noch der Nahkampf! Ninjutsu' s sind absolut verboten! Wie gesagt, wir kämpfen unter realen Bedingungen, aber es sollten keine schweren Verletzungen verursacht werden! Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Erklärte Yugito.

„Alles klar! Ich bin bereit!" Sagte Naruto munter und begab sich in Kampfstellung. Yugito und Kira grinsten sich gegenseitig an und sagten „na dann! Lass uns spielen!". Alle drei sprangen auseinander, und verschwanden in einer Rauchwolke. Naruto der sich hinter einem Felsen versteckt hielt, presste die Hand auf den staubigen Boden und sagte „so Mädels.. Mal sehen wo ihr steckt!".

Sein Spürsinn ging auf die Suche nach Chakra Signaturen. Eine gefunden….. und die zweite….. und noch eine? Naruto fand drei Chakra Signaturen.

_[i]–drei Stück? hehe war ja klar! Die schummeln. Eine von den beiden hat einen Schattenklon. Hmm…. was haben die vor…. Huh? was ist jetzt passiert? Eine der Signaturen ist verschwunden-[/i]_

KRATSCHHHH…..

der Fels hinter dem sich Naruto versteckte zerbarst.

„Hab ich dich!" Rief Yugito und rannte auf Naruto zu, der gerade völlig neben sich stand. Sie machte einen Rückwärtssalto mit ausgestrecktem Bein und traf ihn damit so am Unterkiefer, dass er schmerzhaft hoch in die Luft befördert wurde. Oben in der Luft tauchte Yugito neben ihm auf. Und mit den Worten „das ist dein Weck Ruf!" Gab sie ihm einen Seitwärtskick in den Magen, der ihn wieder mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Boden schleuderte. Naruto schlug am Boden ein wie ein kleiner Meteor und hinterließ einen kleinen Krater.

_[i]–oh verdammt! Was war das denn! -[/i] _dachte Naruto mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf.

Yugito die schon am Boden auf ihn wartete, grinste Naruto hämisch an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite „na? Bist du jetzt wach?".

„Das war nur Glück! Und außerdem bin ich hellwach!" antwortete Naruto mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen der ihr jetzt gegenüberstand.

„Von wegen!" Konnte er noch von Kira hören die neben ihm auftauchte, bevor er von ihren Tritt auf die Brust, in den hinterliegenden Wald katapultiert wurde.

Die beiden Mädchen standen nebeneinander. „Oh Mann! Der ist ja die totale Schnarchnase!" Schüttelte Kira den Kopf. Yugito kicherte leicht.

Die beiden beobachteten das Unterholz, aus dem es leichte Rauchschwaden heraus wehte. Genau an der Stelle wo Naruto einschlug.

_[i]–was zum Teufel mach ich hier! Mich von zwei Mädchen so auf mischen zu lassen. Ich komme mir vor wie der letzte Voll-Genin! -[/i] _dachte Naruto beschämt während er noch zwischen 2 umgestürzten Bäumen lag. Ein stechen in der Hüfte machte sich bemerkbar, als die Schmerzen am rücken aufhörten zu pochen. Naruto tastete sich am rücken entlang und ein kleiner spitzer Ast ragte aus seiner Hüfte hervor. Mit einem schnellen schmerzhaften ruck, zog er den Ast aus seinem Körper.

„Okay…. aus dem Hinterhalt seid ihr besser… aber jetzt sehe ich euch!"

Er rannte blitzschnell aus dem Unterholz heraus und auf die Mädchen zu, die gerade offensichtlich in einem Gespräch vertieft waren. Durch eine Serie von Seitwärtskicken attackierte er Yugito, die aber allen mit einem Flipflop auswich. Inmitten eines weiteren Kick's packte sie sein ausgestrecktes Bein, macht eine seitliche Umdrehung und schleuderte ihn hinten auf einen riesigen Felsen, der beim Aufprall von Naruto zerbarst und ihn unter seinen Trümmern vergrub.

_[i]–EY… das gibt's doch nicht! Die verarschen mich am laufenden Band! Na warte…. -[/i]_ dachte sich Naruto und wurde zornig „na gut, dann eben anders!".

Sein innerlicher Chakrafluss fing an sich zu beschleunigen, als er sich darauf konzentrierte. Er spürte wie die Kraft von Kira, ihn anfing zu durchströmen. Er sprengte die Felsen um sich weg und setzte zum Sprint auf die Mädchen an. Naruto bewegte sich so schnell, dass man ihn mit dem bloßen Auge nur schwer erkennen konnte. Als er neben der völlig erschrockenen Yugito auftauchte, verpasste er ihr einen Schlag, die es daraufhin drehend weg schleuderte. Kira die in dieser Sekunde zum Schlag ausholte, schlug ins Leere, da Naruto sich duckte. Mit einem gekonnten Bodenfeger zog er ihre Beine weg und mit einer fließenden Bewegung des anderen Bein's trat er sie, während sie in der Luft flog, in die Magengrube und schleuderte sie Meter weit weg, in Richtung Yugito. Beide Lagen am Boden…. Ein paar Meter von einander entfernt. Kira kniete sich hin und rang noch nach Luft. Yugito setzte sich auf und spuckte Blut auf den Boden.

„So wie es aussieht, ist er jetzt wirklich wach!" gab Yugito zu, als sie sich das Blut von den Lippen leckte.

„Na dann kann der Spaß ja anfangen!" keuchte Kira mit dem Blick auf Naruto gerichtet. Beide Mädchen fingen an zu lächeln. Es schien so, als ob in beiden die animalische Seite geweckt wurde. Sie machten sich beide bereit und rannten auf Naruto zu. Als erstes attackierte Kira ihn. Sie versuchte ihn mit einer Faust Combo zutreffen. Naruto wehrte die Angriffe ab, indem er sie zur Seite lenkte und Kira somit die Chance gab eine 360° Drehung zu machen und mit dem herumwirbeln Ellenbogen ihm eine zu verpassen. Naruto war durch diesen Schlag für kurze Zeit aus dem Gleichgewicht, was Yugito ausnutzte, um ihn von hinten zu packen und über ihre Schulter auf den Boden zu schmettern. Ein krachender Aufschlag und ein daraufhin folgendes Stöhnen waren zu hören. Die Erde selbst ging, von dieser Wucht, in die Knie.

Die Mädchen machten einige rückwärts Sprünge und Saltos, um sich wieder von Naruto zu entfernen. Sie beobachteten Naruto und warteten auf seine nächste Reaktion, doch Naruto bewegte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile schauten sich die Mädchen gegenseitig an.

„Sag mal, hast du Chakra für deine Attacken benutzt?" fragte Kira.

„Nun ja ein bisschen. Er hat mich schließlich auch mit Chakra Verstärkung angegriffen. Meinst du etwa, ich habe ihn bewusstlos geschlagen?" Sagte Yugito achselzuckend und schaute Kira fragend an.

„hmm gute Frage! Ich hätte jetzt auch nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell K.O. geht" antwortete Kira mit leicht enttäuschtem Ton.

Als die beiden wieder zu Naruto sahen, war er verschwunden. Sie schauten umher, doch keine Spur von ihm. Kira fing an eine altbekannte Präsenz zu spüren, die so mächtig und zugleich bösartig war, dass es ihre Nackenhaare sträubte. Yugito bemerkte auch eine sehr starke Aura.

„Ist das etwa…..?" fragte Yugito Kira und hoffte innerlich dass sie die Frage verneinen würde.

„Ja das muss er sein…. ich spüre darunter mein Chakra!"

„pass auf… er kommt…!".

Sie gingen wieder in Kampfstellung und machten sich bereit. Unter einer Rauchwolke tauchte Naruto vor ihnen in einiger Entfernung wieder auf. er sah anders aus. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr Blau, sonder Rot mit flitzförmigen Pupillen. Sein Körper schien etwas breiter, wenn nicht sogar muskulöser zu wirken. Yugito stellte sich gekniffen hin und betrachtete den veränderten Naruto.

„Also vorher hast du mir schon sehr gut gefallen….. aber JETZT… dieser voluminöse Körper und die böse Ausstrahlung…. diese furchteinflößenden Augen….Gott machst du mich gerade an!" sagte Yugito und strich sich mit einer Hand leicht über ihre Brüste. „Darf ich dein Opfer sein? Ich war auch ganz unartig! …Nyaa!" beteuerte Yugito ihm, während sie sich auf ihren Hintern klatschte.

„YUGITO! Es ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit für so was!" mahnte sie Kira.

„und du Naruto! SOFORT AUFHÖREN! Du benutzt zuviel! Das ist zuviel von meinem Chakra!" schrie sie Naruto an, der sie jetzt etwas verdutzt anschaute. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und stellte sich normal hin. Seine Aura wurde weniger bedrohlicher „So besser?" rief er fragend zu ihr.

„noch etwas mehr!" forderte Kira. Sein Körper schmälerte sich, so dass er wieder auf normaler Größe war.

„so ist's gut!" sagte Kira und entspannte sich etwas. „okay machen wir weiter mit einer Waffe… Chakra Unterstützung…. Und Taijutsu" sagte sie und zückte ihr Kunai. Yugito und Naruto taten es ihr gleich. Durch die Chakra Verstärkung war Naruto sehr viel kraftvoller und nahm auch das Gewicht des Kunai's anders war. Er zückte den Kunai so schnell er konnte, zu seiner Überraschung fühlte sich das Kunai so leicht wie ein hohler Ast an. Ohne das erwartete Gewicht schnellte Naruto's Arm unkontrolliert nach vorne, so das ihm die Waffe aus der Hand flog, 15meter durch die Luft sauste und sich in einen der Bäume bohrte.

„Oh man… kannst du nicht einmal deine eigenes Kunai unter Kontrolle halten?" sagte Kira die sich mit der Hand durch ihr Gesicht fuhr.

„Oh…hoppla… tut mir leid Kira-chan…" keuchte er und rieb sich das schmerzende Gelenk „ich habe meine Kraft wohl etwas unterschätzt"

„ja ja…schon gut" sagte Kira mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und ging zu dem Baum, packte an den Griff des Kunai und versuchte es heraus zu ziehen. Das Kunai bewegte sich nicht. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie das Kunai an, als ob es dort mit Chakra fest gepinnt worden wäre. Sie setzte ihr Chakra frei, stemmte sich gegen den Stamm und riss das Kunai heraus. Das Holz krachte und knarrte unter der heftigen Ruckbewegung. Naruto nahm die Waffe von Kira entgegen und er wunderte sich wie leicht auf einmal das Kunai war.

_[i]–Diese Kraft ist echt der helle Wahnsinn….-[/i]_ dachte er.

Kira aktivierte ihr Chakra und fing mit dem Kampf an. Mit einem blitzschnellen Satz, überbrückte sie die Distanz und stieß ihr Kunai nach seiner Schulter. Naruto kam es so vor, als ob sich Kira etwas langsamer bewegen würde als sonst.

_[i]–Durch die Chakra Verstärkung müssen sich auch die Reflexe verbessert haben-[/i]_ dachte Naruto.

Er blockte das Kunai seiner Gegnerin mühelos ab. Orangene Funken sprühten, als die Klingen aufeinander trafen. Kira schaute überrascht, als ob sie etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Sie stieß erneut zu und Naruto wich den Stoß aus, in dem er sich zurücklehnte, wie ein Strohhalm im Wind. In schneller folge ließ Kira ein reihe von heftigen Messerstichen auf Naruto niederprasseln. Er wich ihnen wieselflink aus oder parierte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Es wurde ihm klar das ,dass Chakra weit mehr bewirkt als nur die Muskelstärke zu verstärken, sonder auch die alle anderen Sinne. Er fühlte sich, durch diese Erkenntnis, nun Kira ebenbürtig. Angespornt von dieser Feststellung und dem Wunsch seine Grenzen zu testen, sprang Naruto so hoch er konnte in die Luft. Seine blonden Haare wehten mit dem Wind, als er mehr als 10 Meter in die Höhe sauste, wie ein Ninja einen Salto vollzog und hinter Kira auf dem trockenen Felsboden wieder aufkam. Ein leichtes grinsen und ein siegessicheres kurzes lachen kam aus Naruto heraus. Nie wieder würde er sich von dem Mädchen fertig machen lassen. Nie wieder würde er sich drauf verlassen müssen, dass ihn die Mädchen retten würden. Mit dieser Kraft im Körper kam er sich unbesiegbar vor. Er stürmte auf Kira zu und die Umgebung war erfüllt von dem luftzerfetzenden klirren der Kunai's, als die beiden wie Berserker über das Feld fegten und sich pausenlos attackierten. Die Wucht durch die kraft der aufeinander prallenden Kunai's erzeugten Windstöße, die ihnen ihre Kleidung aufflattern lies. Hinter ihnen erbebten die Bäume und verloren ihre Blätter.

Das Duell dauerte eine ganze Stundelang. Den trotz durch den Chakra Boost, hatten beide das gleiche Chakra und dementsprechend die gleiche Kraft. Am Ende jedoch lies sich Kira nicht den Sieg nehmen. Mit einer blitzschnellen hieb-bewegung überwand sie Naruto's Deckung und bohrte ihm das Kunai in die Schulter. Naruto ließ seine Waffe, vor Schreck, fallen und sackte auf den Boden. Der Kampf war vorbei.

„Verdammt noch mal…du bist gut…" sagte er schwer atmend und mit kreidebleichem Gesicht. Er hob sich die schmerzende Schulter. Kira bückte sich zu ihm runter, so das sie Angesicht zu Angesicht waren und sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern „Vergiss nicht…. ich lebe schon seit mehr als 900 Jahren… ich habe einige Kriege gefochten… in dieser Gestalt… daher bin ich eine Waffenmeisterin… denkst du nicht auch".

Naruto der sich dieser Tatsache nun bewusst wurde, schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Wie konnte er es sich anmaßen einen Dämon schlagen zu wollen, der so alt und mächtig ist wie Kira.

ein Händeklatschen war zu hören. Yugito die es sich auf einem der Felsen gemütlich gemacht hatte applaudierte Kira für ihren Sieg.

„Ich hab mal zugesehen und wollte euch nicht stören! Das war einer der besten Messerkämpfe die ich je gesehen habe! Und immerhin habe ich auch schon einige Kämpfe mitbekommen" sagte sie mit einem grinsen und sprang vom Fels.

„Ach und…ihr beide solltet mal wieder runter kommen…. Sonst fühle ich mich hier so schwach und schalte mein Chakra vor lauter Angst auch an" meinte sie beiläufig.

Kira beruhigte ihren Ckakra-Fluss wieder. Naruto Stand erst auf… dann beruhigte auch er sein Chakra und seine tiefblauen Augen kamen hervor. Seine Reaktionen, die geschärften Sinne und seine Kraft waren wieder auf das Normal Maß zurückgekehrt. Erschöpfung fuhr ihm durch die Knochen als ihm plötzlich seine Beine den Dienst versagten. Er klappte zusammen, als ihn Kira und Yugito auf halbem weg auffingen.

„Ja ja…das ist so ne Sache mit dem übertreiben…" sagte Yugito lächelnd.

„Hmm…das heisst Ninjutsu ist wohl für heute gestorben…. Wenn er die Doppelgänger ruft und damit trainiert stirbt er ja…" fügte Kira hinzu. Sie setzen ihn auf einen der umherstehenden Felsen ab und knieten sich von ihm hin.

„was meinst du mit sterben`? und trainieren?" wollte Naruto wissen.

„das weißt du nicht? naja…deine Schattendoppelgänger sind sozusagen eigene Wesen, Also keine Illusionen. Das heisst sie könnten mit dir trainieren… und wenn du sie auflöst bekommst du ihre Erfahrung dazu ….ABER auch ihre Erschöpfung… und das heisst…es würde dich, in deinem jetzigen Status vielleicht Töten!" erklärte Kira.

_[i]–Woa…das nenn ich mal nützlich! Dann kann ich ja ..Monate… nein sogar Jahre voller Training an einem tag machen! -[/i]_ dachte sich Naruto.

„wie geht's deiner Schulter?" fragte ihn Kira leise, die so langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Ach mach dir nix draus. Ist doch net so schlimm… und wie es ausschaut funktioniert alles noch" sagte Naruto und hob seinen Arm, Als plötzlich ein kleiner knall zuhören war, Naruto's Arm runter sackte und seine Hand auf dem Felsen aufprallten. Ein leichtes knacken waren von den Fingern zuhören. Seine Schultersehne ist unter dem Gewicht des Armes gerissen und seine Finger waren, durch den Aufprall auf dem Felsen, gebrochen. Naruto heulte vor Schmerz auf.

„Okay ich denke wir lassen es für heute und bringen dich gleich zum Dorfheiler" sagte Kira die nun auch kreidebleich war.

[center]~Eine halbe Stunde später beim Dorfheiler~[/center]

„Erst Chakra Verbrennungen und jetzt so was! du bringst mir auch nur die schwersten Verletzungen ins Haus was?" sagte die Heilerin skeptisch zu Naruto die sich gerade seine Schulter ansah „nein tut mir Leid…. Das muss ich zusammen nähen. Meine Chakra Heilkunst reicht hierfür nicht aus".

Kira, die als einzigste bei ihm war, nagte auf ihren Fingernägeln herum. Allerdings nicht auf einem allein, sonder auf allen 10 gleichzeitig. Sie war sehr nervös, da sie schon wieder für das Leiden von Naruto verantwortlich war.

„Kira-chan… könntest du zu den anderen gehen und ihnen beim Essen machen helfen. Ich will nicht, dass du das hier mit ansiehst. Nach der kleinen Operation komme ich nach" sagte er unter schmerzen zu Kira.

„Okay…. dann wird die Operation also kurz verlaufen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll die Heilerin, die darauf hin den Kopf schüttelte, was Naruto nicht sah, da sie schräg hinter ihm stand. Kira rannen jetzt die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Naruto wieder leiden zu sehen.

„Okay…dann Hals- und Beinbruch….ÄÄÄHHHH….also ich meine…viel Glück…ALSO…nicht das du Glück brauchen wirst…denn du bist in guten Händen… aber… du weißt schon…..!" stotterte sie nervös von sich, ging rückwärts auf den Ausgang zu und verschwand draußen.

[center]~10 Minuten später in Aiko's Haus~[/center]

„Oh Gott…. Er wird mich Hassen! ...er redet kein Wort mehr mit mir….bestimmt"

„man Kira… nicht das schon wieder…. hatten wir das Thema nicht schon mal?"

„doch….aber diesmal wird er richtig leiden…. er muss wegen mir operiert werden…"

„ECHT? Oh…. Hmm… wird bestimmt nicht so schmerzhaft werden wie du es dir immer vorstellst" versuchte Yugito Kira zu beruhigen. Ein plötzlicher schmerzverzerrter Schrei hallte im ganzen Dorf.

„Okay… das war Naruto…. ich glaube er wird dich doch hassen!" sagte Yugito, die mit Ohren immer noch versuchte einen weiteren Laut von ihm zu vernehmen. Kira die jetzt völlig zerstört auf ihrer Bettmatte saß, ließ den kopf hängen.

„Jetzt mal ernsthaft… das wird er mir übel nehmen…" sagte sie leise.

„Ach quatsch… das war doch nur ein scherz! Man… er wusste das so etwas passieren konnte und hat trotzdem gekämpft. Also entspann dich etwas… und drück ihm etwas die Daumen. Nicht das er noch kastriert wird! Das wäre nämlich schlecht für uns beide!" sagte Yugito augenzwinkernd zu ihr.

„Boa…. Du wieder…. echt mal in den schlimmsten Situationen, denkst du an nichts anderes oder?" sagte sie leicht genervt von dem Thema.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Kira wieder und versuchte sich mit Yugito, von den heutigen Strapazen, zu erholen. Auch ihr hat der Kampf einiges abverlangt. Doch mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei Naruto _[i]–das wird er mir bestimmt übel nehmen... ich könnte mich beim ihm entschuldigen und ihn verführen wie das letzte mal im Wald…-[/i]_ bei der Vorstellung wurde sie ganz rosa um die Wangen _[i]–oje was denk ich da wieder… hihi… okay das ganze hat mir schon gefallen… aber ob er das auch noch will? Er hat bis jetzt noch kein einziges Wort darüber verloren… hmm… mag er mich nicht? oder… ist er vielleicht hinter Yugito her?... ich meine mich hatte er ja schon… in gewisser weise… und sein nächstes Ziel ist Yugito… oder vielleicht… HALT mal… was denk ich da… ich denke hier über Naruto nach! Der würde so was nicht tun!... er wird schon seine Gründe haben wieso er noch nichts gesagt hat!... glaub ich…-[/i]_ dachte sie angestrengt nach.

_[i]– und wie erklären wir das Aiko… wenn die Naruto sieht… oje… das darf ich mir gar nicht ausmalen… die kocht uns lebendig in diesem uralt Kesselchen… und zwar Häppchen weise… AARRGG…egal worüber ich nachdenke… überall bekommen wir faustdick aufs Auge!-[/i]_Kira stöhnte angestrengt.

„Ey Yugito-chan… denkst du auch drüber nach?"

„über was den?"

„na über heute…und was für ein Pech wir immer haben..."

„hehe jap… tu ich…"

„irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass uns das Pech förmlich nachläuft!"

„echt? Mir scheint es eher so, als ob es immer weiß wo wir sind und wartet dort auf uns!"

Beide lachten bei der Vorstellung.

Der Tag verstrich und es dämmerte schon, als Naruto das Haus betrat. Er hatte einen schweren Verband und eine Armtrage um den Hals, in der sein verletzten Arm lag. Er sah stark in mitleidenschaft gezogen aus. Aiko die ihn als erstes sah riss die Augen auf und wollte auf ihn zu gehen um ihn zu verpflegen, doch Naruto der das bemerkte hob seinen gesunden Arm und gebiet ihr einhalt.

„tut mir Leid Aiko-chan… ich erklär dir alles Morgen… aber lass mich bitte jetzt schlafen…der Tag war SEHR anstrengend!" erklärte er ihr und ließ die verdutzte Aiko in der Küche stehen. Als er den Raum betrat verstummten die beiden Mädchen und schauten ihn reuevoll an.

„schaut bitte nicht so… ich bin sehr ausgelaugt… ich werd mich jetzt schon aufs Ohr hauen…" sagte er leise mit fast schon zugefallenen Augen. Naruto legte sich auf seine Matte und deckte sich zu.

„was für ein tag… was für ein scheiss Tag…" nuschelte er noch leise und schloss die Augen.

Er spürte wieder dieses bekannte Gefühl und roch wieder den lieblichen Geruch der Mädchen, die sich an ihn kuschelten.

„Oder vielleicht doch nicht so scheisse…" kam noch leise und er schlief mit einem lächeln ein.


	8. die Mächte in dir

In der folgenden Nacht schlief Naruto sehr unruhig.

[center]Naruto's Traum[/center]

Naruto stand in einem Dorf - menschenseelenallein. Es war Nacht und der Himmel war unnatürlich grau. Es war, als ob sich ein grauer Schleier über das Dorf gelegt hat. Der Mond schien blutrot durch das Grau hindurch. Und ein Wind schrie durch die Gassen, wie eine schmerzverzerrte Seele, so dass es Naruto durch Mark und Gebein fuhr. Die Umgebung kam ihm, trotz seiner unheimlichen Gestalt, seltsam vertraut vor. Manche Tür stand noch offen und die Läden waren teilweise mit Brettern verrammelt. Ihre Fenster sahen aus, als ob sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr geputzt worden waren. Naruto ging die Straßen entlang und betrachtete die Häuser

_[i]–woher kenn ich das alles nur? Und wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Ein Traum? Wenn ja, dann ist der verdammt echt!... -[/i]_ dachte sich Naruto während er den Weg entlang schlenderte.

Ein Glockenschlag ertönte.

Naruto erschrak und wirbelte herum. Ein seichter Nebel kroch über das Dorf und verschlang es. Naruto sah keine 10 Meter weit. Alles war in weiß gehüllt.

„Okay jetzt mal ganz ehrlich….dass ist jetzt echt ZU unheimlich! KIRA… YUGITO…. AIKO… IST HIER JEMAND!

Doch nichts kam als Antwort, außer die Stille selbst und ein Gefühl des allein-seins überkam ihn.

Doch plötzlich huschte ein Schatten einer Person durch den Nebel. Naruto riss die Augen auf. _[i]–hier ist doch jemand…-[/i]_

„EY warte! Wo bin ich hier? Hey…" doch er war schon verschwunden. Naruto rannte den Weg entlang auf der Suche nach dem Schatten. Er passierte kaputte Läden und Häuser, als er plötzlich über etwas Größeres stolperte, das auf dem Boden lag.

Naruto schaute auf und versuchte im Nebel etwas erkennen zu können. Als der Nebel auf eine mysteriöse Art und Weise einen Weg schaffte und zur Seite „wanderte", als ob er ihm etwas zeigen wolle, gab das blutrote Mondlicht die Sicht auf eine Strasse frei, die ihm die Adern gefrieren lies. Er sah die vollen Umrisse des Weges und was darauf verteilt lag. Die Straße war übersät mit Leichen. Ninjas…. Frauen…. Kinder….. Naruto glaubte seinen Augen kaum. Alle abgeschlachtet und auf ihren Gesichtern war das blanke Entsetzen zu sehen. Einige Ninjas wiesen Kampfspuren auf, andere waren einfach nur zerfetzt oder grausam entstellt worden. Der Ninja zu seinen Füßen, hatte eine quer laufende Narbe im Gesicht, die allerdings schon etwas älter sein musste. Nichts desto trotz war hier anscheinend eine Bestie am Werk. Ihm fiel das Stirnband der Ninjas auf, das Konoha Zeichen. Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Das..nein, das konnte doch nicht sein… war er etwa...

Der Nebel lichtete sich mehr und gab das völlig in Trümmer gelegte Haus des Hokagen frei. Und dahinter, wo das Gebirge mit den Gesichtern der Vorgänger hätte sein müssen, war nur noch das Gebirge mit einer 3-läufigen Krallenspur zu sehen.

_[i]–was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?... ist das echt Konoha… das kann doch nicht wahr sein…-[/i] _er sank zu Boden. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und Schweißperlen im Gesicht, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

_[i]–Nein… das kann nicht sein!… das ist nur ein Traum… das KANN nicht wahr sein…-[/i]_

ein leichter Wind streifte Naruto über den Nacken und trug ein Wispern mit sich „Das ist es auch nicht… aber es kann so werden… wenn du dich nicht beeilst…".

Naruto schreckte auf. Wo kam dieses Flüstern her? Er blicke in alle Richtungen, in alle Wege und Häuser die er sehen konnte. Nichts - niemand war da. Doch woher kam dann dieses Flüstern? Wieder kam ein leichter Wind von hinten und es flüsterte „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns treffen… folge mir…".

Der Nebel verdichtete sich wieder und ein Schatten tauchte im rauchigen Weiß auf. Naruto ergriff die Chance und sprang auf.

_[i]–egal was passiert… dazu werde ich es nicht kommen lassen! Dass Menschen so…-[/i]_ doch als Naruto seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete, um seinen gefallenen Kameraden das Versprechen zu geben, war auf einmal die Leiche, über die er gestolpert war, weg. Naruto hatte dennoch keine Zeit zu Überlegen, er musste unbedingt dem Schatten hinterher. Er jagte ihn durch den grauen Schleier des Nebels. Naruto rannte immer schneller durch die Gassen und versuchte, den Schatten einzuholen oder zu erkennen, aber immer wenn er schneller machte, wurde auch der Schatten schneller. Durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit war es für Naruto nur noch schwieriger die Umrisse des Schattens zu erkennen. Es war definitiv eine Person. Doch mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, da ihm der Wind in die Augen peitschte. Die Verfolgung ging eine Weile, bis der Schatten in einer Schule verschwand. Naruto stand vor dem Gebäude und ein Erinnerungsflash tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er erinnerte sich, dass er auf der Schaukel saß und traurig den Anderen und ihren Familien zusah wie sie die bestandene Prüfung feierten.

„Na…was ist los? ...kommt dir dieser Ort bekannt vor?" pfiff der Wind, der an ihm vorbei zog. Naruto biss sich verärgert, wegen der schmerzhaften Erinnerung, auf die Lippen: „Ist das ALLES was du mir zu sagen hast? KOMM RAUS UND ZEIG DICH!" brüllte er in das Gebäude hinein. Ein Windhauch kam ihm entgegen: „Dann folge mir!".

Naruto betrat das dunkle Gebäude. Eine Totenstille zog durch die Schule. An den Wänden waren blaue Blechspinde in denen die Schüler ihre Sachen verstauen konnten. Einige Spindtüren standen offen und wiesen einige blutige Handabdrücke auf, an denen vereinzelte Blutstropfen herunter liefen. Etwas weiter hinten quietsche ein Spind, als sich seine Türe langsam öffnete. Ein Licht am Ende des Ganges flackerte auf. Eine schwarze Person stand im Licht und schaute zu Naruto. Ein weiteres Mal flackerte es auf und die Person war verschwunden. Da es Nacht war, wurde das Gebäude nur durch das Mondlicht und vereinzelte kleine Lichter beleuchtet. Er lief langsam den sehr schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang. Im Vorbeilaufen blickte er verstohlen in die Klassenräume, doch sie waren vom Dunkel der Nacht verschlungen, obwohl eigentlich sie durch das Mondlicht beleuchtet sein sollten. Etwas wollte nicht, dass er dort hinein sah. Seine Haare standen ihm zu Berge - der Ort kam ihm nicht geheuer vor. Doch seine Neugier und Hoffnung trieb ihn an, auch wenn es nur langsam voran ging. Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine große Flügeltür, die nicht vollständig geschlossen war. Offensichtlich wollte der Schatten, dass Naruto dort durch ging. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag rasen hören und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Brust, dort wo es so wild trommelte. Er atmete noch mal tief ein und stieß Die Doppeltüre auf. Er stand in einer Turnhalle, die man anscheinend für Übungskämpfe nutzte. Ein paar Holzgestelle standen herum, an denen man Schlagtechniken üben kann und am Ende der Halle hing eine Zielscheibe an der Wand, die auf jedenfall für Kunai's aufgehängt wurde, denn ein paar steckten noch in ihr. Das spärliche Mondlicht schien nur schwach durch die gekippten Fenster, die, weit oben, offen standen. Naruto wusste nicht genau was er hier finden sollte - außer ihm war hier niemand.

„Bist du bereit?" heulte der Wind durch die Fenster und blies dicke Nebelwolken herein, die sich auf dem Boden lagerten. Nach ein paar Minuten verstummte der Wind wieder, die Nebelwolken waren inzwischen so hoch, dass sie Naruto bis an die Knie gingen. Der saubere Hallenboden war nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ein hölzernes Klappern war im Nebel zu vernehmen. Ein weiteres Klappern… und noch eines…. Es war immer mehr Klappern zu vernehmen….

Plötzlich zogen sich Holzpuppen an kaum sichtbaren, silbernen Fäden aus dem Nebel herauf. Naruto, der jetzt in der Mitte der Halle von fünf Holzmarionetten umstellt war, versuchte auf sein Chakra zu zugreifen… doch da war nichts… er konnte keine Schattenklone oder andere Jutsu's wirken.

Ein dunkles grausames Lachen erfüllte die Turnhalle und das Echo hallte von den Wänden wieder, was das ganze nur noch unheimlicher machte. Naruto erblicke die schattenhafte Person etwas weiter oben auf einem Podest.

„DAS… funktioniert hier nicht…" kam es finster vom Podest und er verschwand wieder im Schatten des Daches.

_[i]–Na super… ich soll also die Dinger hier platt machen? na dann….WOAAA.. -[/i]._

Einer der Marionetten kam auf ihn zugeflogen. Er wich ihr mit einem Seitwärtssprung aus.

_[i]–das war knapp… hmm… ihre Bewegungen sind nicht flüssig sondern eher mechanisch… Hmpf…-[/i] _eine weitere Puppe stürzte sich auf Naruto, die er mit einem starken Tritt in Richtung Wand beförderte, wo sie dann in 2 Teile zerbrach und durch den Nebel auf den Boden prallte.

_[i]–oh… wenn das so schnell geht… dann…-[/i] _Und Naruto sprang und tänzelte, mit Tritten, durch die Puppen durch und zerstörte eine nach der anderen. Naruto klatschte sich die Hände sauber, als die letzte Puppe zerbrochen zu Boden fiel.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es so einfach ist… oder?" klang eine düster rauchige Stimme vom oberen Podest.

Die zertrümmerten Teile fingen an zu klappern und formten sich separat zu einer eigenen Puppe zusammen. Um Naruto herum setzten sich die Stücke zusammen und nun umzingelten ihn 17 Marionetten. Wieder fingen alle an ihn zu attackieren. Er sprang und wich ihnen aus, immer und immer wieder.

_[i]–okay… Taktikänderung… zerstören geht nicht… aber was zum Teufel soll ich denn anders machen? Ewig ausweichen geht auch nicht… selbst mir geht irgendwann die Puste aus…-[/i]_

Naruto sprang mit einem Rückwärtssaltohinter 2 Marionetten und wich somit einen von Hiebangriff aus.

Der Schatten formte sich, auf der Tribüne, wieder in eine personenartige Form.

„Nun… dann werde ich dir einen kleinen Tipp geben… wenn du willst?" bot ihm der Schatten von oben an. Naruto rief, mitten in einem Sprung „ICH BIN GANZ OHR!".

Die Marionetten stoppten in ihren Bewegungen. Naruto schaute verdutzt über den plötzlichen Stopp der Puppen.

„Wenn ich etwas sage… dann solltest du dich entscheiden mir zu zuhören und solltest nicht abgelenkt sein! Denn… ich sage es nicht zweimal!" vernahm Naruto in einem gebieterischen Ton von der Tribüne.

„Dann…bist es also DU, der mich angreift!" rief Naruto herausfordernd zu ihm hoch.

„Angreifen? Das ist doch kein Angriff! Wenn ich das tun würde… wärst du schon längst TOT! Das hier… ist eher so was wie ein Test… aber genug der sinnlosen Worte… hier mein Tipp… wie bewegen sich Marionetten?"

Naruto überlegte _[i]–was ist denn das für ne frage… durch einen Puppenspieler Natürlich… aber ich hab hier keinen… und ich bezweifle stark, dass er sich selbst als Spieler meinte!...WOA…-[/i]_

Die Marionetten fingen wieder an, sich auf Naruto zu stürzen und nach ihm zu schlagen. Er sprang wieder zwischen den Marionetten herum und wich ihren Attacken aus. Da ihre Bewegungen nicht flüssig verliefen, war es für Naruto nicht allzu schwer, ihnen auszuweichen. Dennoch hat sich die Anzahl der Angreifer verdreifacht, daher wurde das Geschehen etwas unübersichtlich und Naruto entging manchen Attacken nur knapp. Als er einem Schlag auswich, indem er sich am Arm der Marionette festhielt und einen Salto über ihn machte, verhedderte er sich in einem der Fäden. Er riss den Faden ab und schnellte zur Seite, da einige Angriffe einer anderen Marionetten folgten.

_[i]–das war knapp… die hätte mich beinahe gehabt! Wie soll ich diese verdammten Dinger aufhalten…-[/i]_ da fiel im die Puppe auf.

Die Marionette, der er den Faden abgerissen hatte, bewegte ihren Arm nicht mehr und lies ihn lasch herunterhängen. Ohne jede Funktion oder Regung.

_[i]–wie bewegen sich Marionetten… ja klar! Nicht der Puppenspieler bewegt sie… sondern die Fäden an die er zieht! Okay… alles was fehlt ist ein Messer… oder ne riesige Schere! -[/i]_.

Während er den immer wieder zuschlagenden Puppen auswich, blickte er zur Zielscheibe hinüber _[i]–na da haben wir doch was ich brauche-[/i], _und sah ein paar scharfe Kunai's. er Tänzelte durch die Marionetten hindurch und kam mit einer Kampfrolle vor der Zielscheibe zum Stehen. Er nahm zwei Kunai's, mit einem Ruck von der Scheibe. So bewaffnet rannte Naruto auf die erste Marionette zu und sprang ihr auf den Kopf. Er drehte sich mit samt Kopf um 360 Grad und schnitt, in einer fliesenden, drehenden Bewegung, die Fäden durch. Einem normalen Menschen hätte es das Genick gebrochen.

Als alle Fäden durch waren, fiel die Marionette durch den Nebel zu Boden, doch kein Aufschlag war zu hören. Naruto schaute auf und bemerkte, dass sich plötzlich die anderen Marionetten ebenfalls nicht mehr bewegten und zu Boden fielen. Er lockerte seine Kampfstellung und richtete sich wieder auf. Der Nebel wich aus der Halle und ein makelloser, blitz-blanker Turnhallenboden kam wieder zum Vorschein.

_[i]–Als ob nichts passiert wäre…-[/i]_ schmunzelte Naruto. Die Flügeltür wurde plötzlich von einem heftigen Windstoß aufgerissen, der Naruto um die Ohren pfiff „"s wird Zeit das wir uns treffen… komm… nachhause!".

_[i]–Nachhause? Das ist jetzt echt ein schlechter Scherz… der sitzt bei mir Zuhause… Gott… dem werde ich seinen schattigen Arsch aufreißen, dass er nicht mehr weiß ob er ein Schatten ist oder einen hat! -[/i]_ brodelte er in sich hinein und stürmte in Richtung Ausgang. Naruto erreichte das Haus in dem er wohnte, es weckte in Naruto Erinnerungen der Einsamkeit. All die Jahre, die er dort alleine verbrachte… immer und immer wieder flogen Steine durch die Scheiben, gefolgt von Hassrufen. Schmerz und Kummer machten sich breit und ließen sein Herz verkrampfen. Diese Ruhe hier war bedrückend. Durch Konoha zu rennen, mitten in der Nacht, sowie die Stille, wie man sie nur abends auf dem Friedhof kennt, drehte Naruto den Magen um. Vor seiner Wohnung hielt er inne, versuchte seinen Atem und auch sich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor er sich bereit fühlte einzutreten – ohne zu wissen, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Die Tür knarrte, als er sie langsam öffnete. Er überschritt die Türschwelle und ihm bot sich ein vertrauter Anblick. In seiner Wohnung war es dunkel und nur durch das schwache Mondlicht beleuchtet. Er sah sich um, doch niemand schien auf ihn zu warten. Vielleicht war er zu früh da. Sein Fenster stand offen und lies frische kühle Luft hinein. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und musterte seine Wohnung. Er dachte darüber nach wie oft er einsam auf dem Bett in der Ecke saß. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es nur Traurige Erinnerungen gab. Naruto sah sich das Foto an das auf seinem Nachttisch stand - es war auf dem Übungsplatz in Konoha geschossen worden. Doch… nur er war darauf zu sehen. Andere stellen waren Weiß. Es schien so, als ob das Foto vergessen hatte, dass es noch etwas anderes abbilden sollte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, als plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren. Sie waren langsam und brachten das Holz zum knarren. Eine Gestalt kam aus dem hinteren dunklen Teil der Wohnung auf ihn zu. Die Schritte kamen näher und hatten den Lichtschein des Mondes gleich erreicht. Er sprang vom Bett auf. Als erstes wurde ein Fuß sichtbar, mit dem nächsten Schritt seine Beine und dann sein Brustkorb. Er blieb stehen. Das Mondlicht schien quer über seinen menschlichen Körper. Er hatte nicht sehr viel an, nur eine schlichte Hose und ein Hemd, mehr nicht. Doch sein Kopf blieb im Schatten, was seine weißen Augen und seinen Mund nur noch unheimlicher machte, denn es waren keine Umrisse zu erkennen. Als ob sein Körper mit dem Schatten verschmolz.

„So treffen wir uns… Naruto…" begrüßte der Schatten ihn. Er sprach langsam und ruhig, aber dennoch ging von seiner Stimme etwas Uraltes und Bedrohliches aus.

„Sag mir… weißt du wer ich bin?" fragte ihn der Schatten.

„Nein… und es interessiert mich auch nicht! Wo sind wir hier und warum hast du mich angegriffen… oder getestet - so wie du es formuliert hast?" blökte Naruto ihn an.

„Um deine Fragen zu beantworten - ich war neugierig, auf welchem Level du dich bewegst… und zu meiner Enttäuschung auf keinem sehr hohen! Und dieser Ort ist sozusagen DEINE Gedankenwelt… wenn du es so nennen möchtest! Nun zu mir… wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte… ich bin ein Saigokage"

„Ein was?"

„Um es dir zu erklären… ein Saigokage ist ein durch Emotionen lebendig gewordener Schatten. Allerdings reichen die Emotionen von Menschen dazu nicht aus… es gehört schon eine jahrhunderte lange Ansammlung von Hass dazu, um mich zu erwecken… den Hass eines Dämons… und du hast mich aus meinem langen Schlaf geweckt. Was mich auch zu meiner zweiten frage führt… wo ist meine Herrin?" seine weißen Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen als er die Frage stellte.

_[i]–Dämon… Herrin? Er muss Kira meinen… was hat Kira mit diesem Ding da zu schaffen… und was macht das Ding in meinem Kopf? Ein lebender Schatten… wenn ich so drüber nachdenke… klingt nützlich… allerdings macht er keinen freundlichen Eindruck… -[/i]_

„Du lässt mich hier durch einen Alptraum laufen, nur um zu fragen wo deine Herrin ist? Sie ist nicht mehr da! Ich habe sie freigelassen!" blaffte Naruto ihn an „und wenn wir in MEINEM Kopf sind dann…." Er konzentrierte sich… doch nichts passierte.

Der Saigokage fing boshaft an zu grinsen „auch wenn wir in deinem Kopf sind… ist das hier MEIN REICH!"

„NICHT GANZ!" unterbrach ihn eine weitere Stimme. Ein Ninja, der das Konoha Zeichen trug saß auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Auch wenn das hier dein Element ist, gehört diese Welt rechtmäßig Naruto! Du hast ihm zu gehorchen… Schatten!" mit diesen Worten formte der Shinobi Fingerzeichen. Der Saigokage schrie kurz auf… und verschwand. Naruto war sprachlos. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was gerade passiert war. Tatsache war aber, dass es einen Überlebenden gab. Der Mann stieg vom Fensterbrett hinab und stand nun in Naruto's Wohnung. Naruto betrachtet den Neuen Besucher. Ihm fiel auf, dass er trotz des Konoha Stirnbandes etwas anders aussah. Er trug zwar die normale Ninja-Uniform, die für Konoha Standart war, hatte aber noch einen Weißen Umhang über, der, am unteren Teil, ein rotes Feuer Muster hatte. Und außerdem hatte er auffällig blondes Haar, wie Naruto selbst. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihm der Ninja sehr vertraut, ja fast familiär vor, gerade so, als ob er ihn seit seiner Geburt kennt.

„Was bitte hast du gerade gemacht? Und wer bist du?" fragte ihn Naruto. Ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit durchströmte ihn. Der Shinobi ging auf Naruto zu und gab zur Antwort: „Ich habe ihn versiegelt… das Siegel in dem er vorher eingesperrt wurde, war schwach. Und wer ich bin…" er streckte zwei Finger nach Naruto aus und berührte seine Stirn „…werde ich dir zu einem passenderem Zeitpunkt sagen".

Alles um Naruto wurde weiß und er fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Als letztes hörte er noch schwach….

[center]„schlaf schön… mein Sohn"[/center]

[center]Aiko's Haus[/center]

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Naruto durch das Zwitschern der Vögel wach. Er ließ die Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen, denn er hatte wieder den lieblichen Vanilleduft der Mädchen in der Nase und wollte noch etwas seine Fantasie walten lassen, bevor er aufsteht.

_[i]–Was für ein verrückter Traum… oh man riecht sie gut… meine Schulter tut gar nicht mehr weh… scheint verheilt zu sein… die schnelle Heilfähigkeit ist echt ne Wucht… was haben die Mädchen wohl gerade an … soll ich nachschauen… ohje was denk ich da wieder… obwohl… DIE würden es machen… besonders die beiden Mädchen…-[/i] _seine Gedanken sprangen ihm wie wild durch den Kopf. Doch alleine durch die Vorstellung machte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

_[i]–Hmm… aber irgendwas stimmt nicht… irgendwie fühlt sich mein Bett anders an…-[/i] _Er bemerkte, dass er nicht wie üblich auf dem Rücken, sondern seitlich im Bett lag. Naruto öffnete die Augen und starrte unverhohlen in Yugito's Brüste. Sie hatte im Schlaf nach Naruto gegriffen und ihn an sich heran gezogen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen, wie eine Schmusedecke. Ein Bein war noch über ihn gelegt, was einen falschen Eindruck erwecken könnte, wenn man das so sehen würde.

_[i]–Wuuaa… ach du liebe Zeit… was macht Yugito da… und was tut sie unter meiner Bettdecke…-[/i]_ Naruto drückte seine Kopf leicht von ihr weg, damit er sehen konnte, ob sie wach war. Sie schien zu schlafen. Yugito zuckte auf und zog Naruto nun abermals an ihre Brüste. Er wurde rosafarben.

_[i]–oh Verdammt… …fühlt sich das gut an…-[/i]_ sein Gesicht wechselte nun von rosa zu rot.

_[i]–Aber ich bekomm keine Luft mehr…humm… hummpäähh…-[/i]_ er schob seinen Kopf heraus und atmete ein. Als er aber ihre Brüste streifte, gab sie ein leises, lustvolles Stöhnen von sich „Nyaa...".

_[i]–Oh man… nicht mal wenn sie schläft, ist sie unschuldig… Ero-Nekko… -[/i]_. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf ihre Brüste.

_[i]–Wow… durch ihren Anzug ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, was für eine tolle Oberweite sie hat… hmm… also wenn ich schon in so einer Situation bin, sollte ich sie auch nutzen! -[/i]_ Naruto grinste verschmitzt und kuschelte sich wieder an Yugito's Brüste. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Etwas kam ihm verdammt nahe, bis er schließlich an seinem Ohr ein Flüstern hörte „So etwas gefällt dir, was?". Kira war wach und hatte anscheinend das Geschehen beobachtet, denn sie grinste feixend, als Naruto sie aus den Augenwinkeln ansah.

_[i]–Oh Scheisse… das hat sie gesehen! Oh man… das wird sie mir bestimmt übel nehmen…-[/i]_ dachte er panisch. Naruto schlängelte sich aus Yugito's Umklammerung und setzte sich, auf seine Arme aufstützend, hin.

„Äähhmm… also…" stotterte Naruto herum, ohne wirklich zu wissen was er sagen sollte, denn er war schwer abgelenkt, da Kira nur mit einem Top und einem Höschen da saß. Kira legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und stoppte seinen Versuch sich zu erklären. Sie setze sich auf seinen Schoss, legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Naruto's Panik war verflogen, denn er spürte ihre anziehende Präsenz und ihre weiche Haut auf seinem Körper. Diese zarten Berührungen machten ihn innerlich ganz wild.

„Naruto-kun…" fing sie sanft an „wenn du unsere nähe suchst… brauchst du das nicht heimlich machen…". Naruto musterte ihre weichen Lippen und verspürte wieder diesen Drang, ihnen gefährlich nahe zu kommen, sie mit den Seinen zu berühren und zu schmecken. Kira legte ihren Kopf auf seine breiten Schultern und hauchte ihm zu „Trotz allem bin ich eine Dämonin… und ich habe dich als meinen Gefährten ausgewählt… unter uns ist es üblich, dass das Männchen mehrere Partnerinnen hat…" sie hob wieder ihren Kopf und ging ganz nah an sein Gesicht „obwohl ich schon ab und zu etwas eifersüchtig bin, wenn du andere so anschaust und nicht mich…" Naruto musste schlucken und konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Er regte sein Kopf und küsste sie sanft. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust vor Aufregung. Wie lange war es her, dass er Kira's Lippen gespürt hatte? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, so lange sehnte er sich schon nach ihrer Nähe. Sie lösten sich wieder von einander und Naruto sah aus, wie ein glückliches Eichhörnchen in einem Genjutsu. So verträumt lächelte er. Kira musste leicht aufprosten als sie sein glückliches schiefes Gesicht sah.

„Ähm… Naruto-kun… bist du noch da?"

„Ja bin ich… bin bei dir… und werde es immer sein…". Kira war ergriffen von der tiefen Bedeutung seiner Worte und einige Tränen glitten ihr über die Wange. So lange hatte sie auf ein Zeichen gewartet, auf einen Funken der Zuneigung gehofft, dass Naruto etwas sagt, was er für sie empfindet oder was sie ihm bedeutete.

„Kira-chan… hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Naruto der jetzt etwas besorgt drein blickte.

„Nein… es ist nichts…" sie wischte sich die Tränen weg „Ich…ich freue mich nur… das ist alles… Naruto-kun?"

„ja?"

„würdest du mich in den Arm nehmen…?". Naruto zog Kira ganz sachte zu sich hin und umarmte sie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht auf seiner Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn. Kira verspürte ein warmes kribbeln auf ihrer Haut und ein Knoten löste sich, der ihr schon so lange das Herz verschnürte.

„Naruto… bleibst du wirklich bei mir?" fragte sie ihn.

„ja"

„versprichst du's" sie umarmte ihn jetzt etwas fester. Naruto schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte „Ja… ich versprechs! Kira-chan… auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist… aber du und ich… wir sind eins. Ich kann dir nicht wehtun, ohne mich zu verletzen. Verstehst du?". Sie nickte.

„Mooaaa… seid ihr zwei niedlich!" kam es plötzlich von Yugito, die ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand abstützte und heimlich zuhörte. Kira krabbelte von Naruto runter und setzte sich vor Naruto und Yugito hin.

„Ähm… ja… dir auch einen guten Morgen" sagte Kira verlegen, die jetzt rosa anlief.

„Na dann bin ja ich jetzt dran!" sagte Yugito fröhlich und setzte sich auf und wollte schon zu Naruto rüber tapsen, als es aus Kira plötzlich herausplatzte: „Nein bist du nicht! Er war heute Morgen schon an deinen Milchtüten!"

„Er war WAS?" sie schaute Naruto ungläubig, mit offenem Mund an „Naruto das kannst du doch nicht machen!". Er schaute verlegen auf ihre Bettwäsche und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen „Also Yugito…ähm das…naja…das…das war so…"

„WARUM hast du mich nicht geweckt! Ich will schließlich auch was davon haben!" unterbrach sie ihn. Naruto flog vollends auf den Boden, geplättet über ihre Aussage. _[i]–Warum bin ich eigentlich noch überrascht… war doch klar, dass so was kommen musste… Ero-Nekko… mit Haut und Haar! -[/i] _dachte Naruto.

Beide Mädchen schauten sich an und streckten sich lächelnd die Zungen raus darüber, dass sie Naruto wieder einen Streich spielen durften. Kira grinste und schaute wieder zu Naruto rüber. Sie blickte in Richtung Bauch und ihre Miene fiel schlagartig runter.

„Naruto was ist das?". Er beäugte sich und sah das Klein-Naruto sich über die Mädels freute.

„Also nun ja… als du auf mir gesessen bist, da war es etwas… heiß und ich hatte herzrasen und…"

„Oh ja… ER hat sich RIESIG darüber gefreut!" feixte Yugito und fing an laut ins Kissen zu lachen. Kira hingegen blies verlegen die Backen auf.

„Ihr seid Blöd! …ich meinte was mit Naruto's Siegel ist!" schnauzte Kira die beiden an.

„Wie meinst du das… was soll den sein?" wollte Naruto wissen und schaute auf seinen Bauch. Sie hatte Recht. Etwas stimmte nicht, denn anstelle von Kira's Dämonen Siegel, war wieder ein vier Element Siegel zusehen.

„Naruto-kun warst du das?" wollte Kira, die sichtlich verblüfft war, wissen.

„Nein… wann denn auch?" antwortete er. Beide schauten nun Yugito fragend an.

„Hey was glotzt ihr mich so an? Wenn ich an Naruto's Körper dürfte, würde ich bestimmt nicht meine Zeit mit irgendwelchen Siegeln vergeuden!" gab sie entgeistert als Antwort. Kira verdrehte nur die Augen und musterte wieder Naruto.

„Naruto-kun… hast du den keine Ahnung wer das gemacht haben könnte? Denn ich kenne mich mit Siegeln nicht aus… ich bin leider nicht sehr gut darin…"

„Hmm… lass mich mal nachdenken…" schmunzelte Naruto_ [i]–Versiegelt… war irgendeiner an meinem Körper außer ich selbst? Gut so ein vier Elementsiegel kann ich zwar…aber ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass ich es gemacht habe… und Gestern bei Trainingsanfang hatte ich es noch… das weiß ich… während dem Kämpfen…glaube ich weniger… bleibt nur heute Abend… und da… -[/i]_ Naruto erinnerte sich an den Shinobi der in seinem Traum den Schatten versiegelte und sein Lächeln verging ihm.

„Ach du Scheisse… dann war das also doch kein Traum…" murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Seine Augen wanderten geschockt auf den Boden, als er sich das Szenario vor Augen hielt.

„Naruto was war kein Traum?" fragte Kira sachte, als sie seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nun ja… heute Abend hatte ich echt einen schrägen Traum…" und Naruto erzählte den beiden seine Reise durch die Geisterstadt Konoha und welche Erlebnisse er hatte, wie er gegen die Marionetten kämpfte und von dem Shinobi, der den Saigokage versiegelt hatte.

Als Naruto fertig mit erzählen war, fing Kira an „Hmm… das könnte so einiges erklären…"

„Echt? Und was genau erklärt es denn? Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?" wollte Yugito von Kira wissen.

„ALSO… ich bin doch sehr der Annahme, dass Naruto während dem Training mein Siegel gesprengt hat… und deswegen hatten wir für kurze Zeit seine bösartige Aura zu spüren… und im gleichen Zuge wurde der Saigokage geweckt!" Entschuldigende Blicke trafen Naruto, als sie ihn ansah. „Tut mir Leid… Naruto… ich hab nicht gedacht, dass ich den Saigokage mit versiegelt habe… er ist ein sehr mächtiger Schatten. Er besteht aus purem Hass … eine Kreatur die nur wir Dämonen zu beherrschen wissen… er ist sehr stark in Genjutsu's und Schattenangriffen…" erklärte sie ihm.

„Ja okay… aber er ist doch jetzt versiegelt… oder etwa nicht?" sagte Naruto und versuchte etwas Positiv zu sein.

„Naja eigentlich schon… Dennoch ist er jetzt in meinem Chakra und wenn du es benutzt kann es sein, dass du zu viel Hass abbekommst… du musst verdammt vorsichtig sein!" mahnte ihn Kira.

„ja und was kann man dagegen machen?"

„Mir würden zwei Dinge einfallen… erstens… ich dringe in das Bewusstsein von dir ein und versuche den Saigokage zu bearbeiten…. ODER zweitens… wir gehen nach Nevermore und benutzen die Büchse der Pandora!"

„die WAS benutzen?"


	9. das große Aufbrechen

Naruto hatte nur Bahnhof verstanden, von dem was Kira sagte.

„Eine was genau benutzen?" unwissend sah Naruto Kira an. Kiras Blick fiel auf den Boden und man sah ihr an, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte.

_[i]–Wenn ich den Hass in Naruto nicht bändigen kann… dann bleibt mir als einziges nur noch die Schatulle des Yin. Dann müssten wir aber IHN um Erlaubnis bitte… und das würde heißen, dass ich Naruto von ihm erzählen müsste … und DAS …ist ein Regelbruch… andernfalls könnte aber Naruto sterben… und ich werde bei Gott nicht zusehen, wie er mir wegstirbt! -[/i]_. ihr Entschluss stand also fest.

„Naruto bevor ich dir alles erkläre… lass mich als erstes etwas versuchen" sie kniete vor Naruto hin und bat ihn, sich zu entspannen.

„Ich werde jetzt wieder in deine Gedankenwelt eindringen… bist du bereit?".

Er straffte ein letztes Mal sein Gesicht und nickte. Als Kira ihn mit ihrer Hand am Kopf berührte, spürte sie wieder den bekannten Fluss von Gedanken und drang in selbige ein. Als Kira ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erblickte sie eine altbekannte Umgebung. Sie stand vor dem Käfig, in dem sie all die Jahre gefangen war. Er war geschlossen und mit einem neuen Siegel verziert, dahinter stand der Saigokage.

„Herrin… ihr seid also wirklich gekommen!" sagte der Schatten und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte das verhüllte Gesicht. Sie trat näher an das Gitter heran und musterte das oben stehende Vier-Elementsiegel.

„Das wird mich nicht mehr lange aufhalten… ich habe es bald gebrochen…" versicherte er seiner Meisterin. Kira sah in erschrocken an.

_[i]–wie meint er das? Ist er etwa schon so mächtig, dass er solche Siegel brechen kann?... wenn ja… dann bleibt mir wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als ihn in die Schatulle zu verbannen… ansonsten könnte das Narutos Tod bedeuten…-[/i]_

„Schatten sag mir… wie kommst du zu der Stärke, dieses Siegel zu brechen…!" befahl sie ihm. Der Saigokage musterte sie argwöhnisch und antwortete: „Ich habe den Hass des Wirtes verschlungen als ich frei war… er hatte viel davon… durch viel Leid ist er geschritten und doch hat er ihm stand gehalten…aber es war köstlich…".

Alles was Kira befürchtet hatte, bestätigte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

„Schatten… rühre den Wirt nicht an… er ist von Bedeutung für mich!" gebot ihm Kira. Doch er musterte sich selbst, als ob etwas nicht stimmte, und sah Kira mit scharfem Blick an.

„Herrin… kann es sein, dass ihr mich frei gegeben habt? Ich fühle keine Verbindung zu euch… eure Präsenz - ja… aber nicht mehr den Zwang, der mich euch gehorchen lässt…"

_[i]–oh nein!... er hat es gemerkt… wenn er weiß, dass ich keine Gewalt mehr über ihn habe… wird er ausbrechen wollen…-[/i] _dachte Kira entsetzt über seine Worte nach.

Er fing an, dreckig zu lächeln, als er den Ausdruck auf Kiras Gesicht sah.

„Also bin ich wirklich FREI! ...nun dann Herrin, werde ich mich bald aufmachen… ach und… versucht es nicht… das HIER… ist MEINE WELT!" er machte eine werfende Handbewegung und ein starker Windstoß warf Kira durch den Raum. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete befand sie sich wieder in der Realität, in der sie vor Naruto saß. Der Saigokage hatte sie aus der Gedankenwelt geschmissen.

Yugito saß unruhig vor den beiden und fing stürmisch an Kira zu befragen, als diese sie ansah.

„Und, was erreicht? Wir müssen doch nicht etwa…? Oder etwa doch? Aber dann brechen wir sehr schmerzhafte Regeln! Das weißt du! … oder hat es geklappt…? Sag schon!".

Kira sah sie nur entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir Leid… ich…ich hatte keine Chance… er ist zu stark…".

Naruto, der jetzt auch die Augen öffnete, fasste sich an die Brust, als ob ihm etwas nicht gut bekommen würde.

„Naruto-kun, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Kira besorgt. Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und sagte „Ist okay… geht schon wieder".

„Allsoooo Kira…" fing Yugito an „was genau hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde Naruto etwas in Geschichte unterweisen" gab Kira von sich.

„Aber du weißt doch, dass wir davon nichts…"

„Das weiß ich! Doch wir haben keine andere Wahl" unterbrach Kira Yugito rasch und drehte sich zu Naruto.

„Naruto-kun… kennst du die Geschichte der Ninja Welt? Oder besser gesagt - den Mythos den man sich von ihr erzählt?"

„Ähm… naja…", er kratzt sich verlegen am Kinn und überlegt „um ehrlich zu sein - das Schulfach hat mich nie interessiert"

„Okay dann fangen wir vom Grundwissen an. Es gab einen Mönch, den sogenannten **Rikudō Sennin**,der den ewigen Krieg leid war. Er hat für die Welt immer Frieden im Sinn gehabt, doch diesen Traum nie manifestieren können. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, hat er einen Pakt mit dem zehnschwänzigen Dämon Jubi gemacht. Man kann sagen, dass dieser Dämon meiner und Yugitos Vater war. Doch der Dämon war zu mächtig. Es gelang dem **Rikudō Sennin** die Macht des Dämons aufzunehmen, jedoch nicht meines Vaters Körper.

Er nahm also alle Macht aus Jubi in sich auf. Den leeren Körper des Biju hat er in den Himmel transportiert, wo dieser zum Mond geworden ist.

Kurz vor seinem Tod hat er das in ihm versiegelte Chakra des Jubi in neun Teile aufgeteilt und damit die bekannten neun Biju geschaffen. Also mich, Nibi und die anderen eben.

Den Rest seiner Macht teilte er auf seine beiden Söhne auf… aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Das Naruto, ist die offizielle Geschichte, wie man sie in der Menschenwelt erzählt. Nun zu dem Teil von dem ihr nichts wisst.

Wir, die neun Bijus, sind auch keine echten Dämonen… wir sind sozusagen durch Menschenhand erschaffen. Sprich durch den **Rikudō Sennin. **Er wusste aber nicht, dass ein normaler Dämon 2 Herzen hat.

Anders als normale Geschöpfe, leben Dämonen ewig. Es sei denn, wir beenden unsere Existenz oder wir werden getötet. Daher stauen sich auch in uns der Hass und böse Gefühle. Und dazu brauchen wir das zweite Herz. Es ist dazu da, die negativen Gefühle abzubauen.

Und hier ist unser Dilemma… wir haben keins!

Ein Urdämon hat uns geholfen, einen anderen Weg zu finden, um den Hass loszuwerden - in dem wir ihn in ein von Dämonen hergestelltes Gefäß verbannen."

„Die sogenannte Schatulle des Yin!" erklärte Kira ihm. Naruto sah sie verwirrt an

„Okay…und warum benutzen wir deine Kiste… Schachtel… Dings-bumbs nicht einfach?". Kira die auf Narutos Frage etwas verlegen wirkte, rutschte hin und her und antwortete

„Naja… das geht schlecht… weil… ich naja… ich hab meine verloren"

„Ach verdammt… und was ist mit dir Yugito? Ihr könnt ja nicht beide eure Gefäße verloren haben!"

„ICH, mein lieber Naruto-kun, habe im Gegenzug zu Kira nie eine gebraucht… ich bin ein Hybrid… mein Dämon hat sich mit mir verschmolzen… wir sind eins. Die Gefühle der Dämonin Nibi gibt es nicht mehr! Sozusagen sind wir im Geiste verbunden. Das gleiche gilt auch für Killer Bee. Es ist wie ein Pakt, und die Körper vereinen sich. Deshalb kann ich auch ihre Gestalt annehmen. Und wir teilen auch gewissen Interessen die sich immer wieder unterscheiden… allerdings… das Interesse an DIR ist von beiden Seiten gleich stark…" sagte Yugito, als sie anfing, auf allen vieren, sich wie eine Katze an Naruto anzupirschen.

„YUGITO!" ein scharfer Ton kam von Kira und lies Yugito inne halten „Beherrsch dich! Und mal davon abgesehen bist du nicht die einzige! Was sie damit sagen wollte, ist dass der Wirt den Körper und Geist in sich aufnimmt und nicht nur gefangen hält. Aber zurück zum Thema" Kiras Blick wanderte von Yugito zum Boden und schweren Herzens holte sie tief Luft und sprach dann weiter „Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges erklären…Naruto-kun. Du hast mir doch vorhin gut zugehört oder?"

„Ja ich denke schon… worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Die Geschichte hat eine kleine Lücke… und zwar was davor geschehen ist… Jubi war der zehnschwänzige Dämon, sehr mächtig und begehrt! Wegen seiner Kraft wollten viele ihn beherrschen… viele wollten durch ihn unbesiegbar werden… du kannst dir vorstellen wie das ist oder? Naja… jedenfalls… war der Biju Jubi nicht der einzige mit solch einer Macht! Er hatte einen Bruder. Jubi war der jüngere der Beiden und er hatte viel für die Menschen übrig. Er wollte helfen, Frieden zu schaffen und war mit dem Mönch ein Bündnis eingegangen. Sein Bruder war dagegen, doch Jubi bestand darauf. Aus diesem Grund nahm Jubi seinem Bruder das Versprechen ab, dass wenn er, Jubi, nicht mehr über die Menschenwelt wachen könnte, sein Bruder diese Aufgabe für ihn übernehmen würde. Und genau dieser Bruder war es auch, der uns mit dem Gefäß geholfen hat. Es ist unter Dämonen absolut verboten über ihn zu sprechen, da es sonst passieren kann, dass die Menschen von ihm erfahren und nach ihm jagen würden, um seine Macht zu bekommen. Wir werden ihn um Hilfe bitten müssen… wenn du nicht sterben willst" erklärte Kira.

Naruto saß verspannt da und konnte nicht glauben was Kira von sich gab.

„Kira… willst du mir sagen es gibt so etwas wie eine höhere Macht… ein Wesen mit gewaltiger Kraft? Dann kann er uns ja in vielen Dingen helfen… wie…" doch Naruto wurde durch Kira unterbrochen.

„Naruto du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden! Er WILL uns nicht helfen… doch er hat es seinem Bruder versprochen… Er… naja… ich sage es mal so… er hat uns geholfen ,weil wir die Kinder seines Bruders sind… und wir sozusagen zur Familie gehören… aber bei dir weiß ich nicht, was er sagen wird…" Sie wurde unruhig, als ob ihr die nächsten Worte im Halse stecken würden.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er dir helfen wird, aber er ist unsere einzige Rettung… ein Saigokage… das ist ein Wesen welches man besser nicht zum Feind hat! Naruto kannst du dir vorstellen warum er Saigokage genannt wird?" Naruto schüttelte den Kopf auf ihre Frage hin.

„Der Name bedeutet Letzter Schatten! Und sei dir in einem sicher - wenn er angreift, dann ist es der letzte Schatten den du sehen wirst! Hoffentlich ist dir jetzt bewusst, in welcher Gefahr du dich befindest" sagte Kira mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Oh… okay… und mit ihm reden bringt nichts?" wollte Naruto wissen.

„Mit wem Reden?"

„Na, mit dem Schatten… er wirkte intelligent. Könnten wir ihn nicht für unsere Seite gewinnen?" fragte Naruto hoffnungsvoll, doch Kira sah ihn nur zweifelnd an.

„Naruto… er ist ein Geschöpf um zu dienen… also einem Dämon! Ich weiss nicht mal ob er Gefühle hat… oder etwas empfindet! Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit dir verhandeln will" Sie rückte Naruto etwas näher „Versteh doch, DU hast nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Er ist zwar in dir gefangen, allerdings nicht mehr lange! Glaub mir, er hat die Macht dazu. Du darfst ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen… ist er erst in deinem Kopf, ist eigentlich alles vorbei!"

„Häh? Warum sollte er in meinen Kopf wollen wenn er so mächtig ist?" frage Naruto verdutzt. Kira rollte mit den Augen.

„Uhhh… du hast mir nicht richtig zugehört… die Gedankenwelt ist sein Reich. Er kann sich zwar außerhalb bewegen, aber nicht physisch angreifen. Er ist ein Genjutsu Spezialist. Und… ich will dir gar nicht sagen was er seinen Opfern alles antut… oder was sie sich in ihren letzten Sekunden vorstellen müssen". Naruto schluckte steif _[i]–und der Kerl IST schon in meine Kopf… oh man…-[/i]_.

Eine Hand schnellte zu Kira und packte sie am Handgelenk. Es war Yugito die, wie Naruto jetzt bemerkte sehr unruhig geworden ist.

„Sag kein Wort mehr!" zischte sie Kira an, wobei sich die beiden durchdringend in die Augen starrten.

„Tut mir Leid Nibi… es muss sein!" entschuldigte sie sich leise mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Naruto bemerkte, dass etwas mit Yugitos Augen nicht stimmte. Sie waren nicht mehr hellblau, sondern gelb mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen wie man sie bei Katzen kannte. Yugito schaute Kira zwingend an und drehte ihren Kopf leicht „Merkst du es denn nicht? Sein Blick ist hier!". Kiras Augen verengten sich. „Sein Blick ist seit diesen Tagen immer auf mir"

„Das mag sein aber diesmal lässt er zu, dass wir ihn spüren! Verstehst du denn nicht, was er damit sagen will?" Yugitos Blick fiel auf Naruto und ihre gelben Katzen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam.

„Doch das weiß ich… aber Yugito…" sie schaute ihr jetzt sanft in die Augen „verstehst du nicht, was auf dem Spiel steht?". Yugito wich von Kira und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht gibt es ne andere Lösung?" warf sie hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Vielleicht… aber uns läuft die Zeit davon! Wir müssen es versuchen… und glaub' mir, eher lasse ich zu, dass die Welt über eine größere Macht erfährt, als dass ich Naruto sterb…" doch sie wurde durch eine Erschütterung unterbrochen.

Es fing an zu beben, als sich plötzlich hinter Kira der Boden anfing nach unten zu wölben. Die Bodenbretter knarrten unter der Belastung bis sie auf unnatürliche Art und Weise wie Glas brachen und sich ein schwarzes Loch offenbarte. Im nächsten Moment schoss eine riesige dämonische Hand mit langen Fingernägeln heraus, krallte sich Kira und zog das wild kreischende Mädchen in die Tiefen des schwarzen Loches.

Naruto sprang entsetzt auf und schrie „KKIIRRAAA!" als er ihr hinterher hechtete.

Doch es war zu spät. Kira war verschwunden und das schwarze Loch schloss sich bevor Naruto es erreichen konnte. Das Beben hörte auf…. es wurde still im Raum, nur ein krabbeln und kratzen der Fingernägel auf Holz waren zu hören. Es war Naruto. Er krabbelte auf dem Boden herum und suchte nach einem Eingang, während er immer wieder leise „Kira" flüsterte.

„Naruto-kun… hör auf… sie ist fort!" sagte Yugito leise die, mit entsetztem Gesicht, auf ihrem platz saß. Naruto schnellte zu ihr rüber und rüttelte sie „WIE MEINST DU DAS? WO IST SIE? WAS IS…." *klatsch* eine Ohrfeige ließ in verstummen.

„Reiß dich zusammen! ER hat sie zu sich geholt…" sagte sie dem völlig geschocktem Naruto. Er beruhigte sich wieder, doch seine Brust fing wieder an zu brennen. Es wurde immer schlimmer.

„Naruto alles in Ordnung?" fragte Yugito besorgt als man Naruto den Schmerz deutlich ansah.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht genau, meine Brust brennt…" keuchte er und riss sich das Hemd vom Körper. Yugito schluckte und sah ihn entsetzt an „Naruto wir müssen los! Kira hat recht…uns rennt die Zeit davon!". Auf Narutos rechter Brust verdunkelte sich sein Fleisch schwarz. Es floss in seinem Chakra Adern in Richtung des rechten Armes.

„WAS IST DAS?" rief Naruto mit großen Augen, als er seinen Körper sah.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich würde sagen, dass das der Saigokage macht, aber genau weiß ich es auch nicht…" sagte sie leicht nervös.

Die Türe schob sich auf und eine verschlafene Aiko trat ein.

Murmelnd gähnte sie „Warum macht ihr früh morgens so einen Krach?" und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Naruto stülpte sich schnell wieder sein Hemd über, damit sie seinen Körper nicht sehen konnte.

„Wir also naja…" hilfesuchend schaute er Yugito an. Sie erwiderte seinen Hundeblick in dem sie die Augen rollte und zu erklären begann.

„Aiko-chan… setzt dich zu uns… wir müssen reden" sagte Yugito und winkte Aiko zu sich. Naruto musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Aiko musterte Naruto, als ob sie wüsste dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

„Aiko-chan… Kira ist entführt worden…" doch bevor Yugito weiter sprechen konnte, warf sich Aiko nach vorne, stütze sich auf ihre Arme und rief entsetzt „Sie wurde ENTFÜHRT?"

„Junges Fräulein lass mich aussprechen!" mahnte Yugito die kleine Aiko, die sich jetzt, etwas peinlich berührt, hinsetzte.

„Also… ja sie wurde entführt und wir müssen los um sie zu retten. Daher werden wir sofort aufbrechen. Das heißt aber für dich, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst".

Bei diesen Worten spiegelte sich Trauer und Verzweiflung in Aikos Augen. Einerseits verstand sie, dass es zu gefährlich wurde und oberste Priorität Kira war, andererseits wollte sie bei Naruto bleiben und hatte Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Naruto musste ihre Gedanken gespürt haben, denn er kam zu ihr herüber und nahm sie in den Arm, wobei er seinen Schmerz vollkommen ignorierte.

„Keine Sorge! Ich komme wieder… Aiko-chan" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr. Durch die Zuneigung, die Naruto in seinen Worten verlauten lies, verlor sie jegliche Panik und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Yugito wurde bei dem Bruder-Schwester-Bild was sich vor ihr offenbarte etwas eifersüchtig.

„Naruto-nii-san…du kommst auch wirklich wieder?"

„Ja werde ich! Versprochen" antwortete er und lies Aiko los.

„Kommst du hier solange alleine klar?" fragte Naruto um sicherzustellen, dass Aiko alles hatte, bis ihr Vater heimkehrte. Doch Aiko antwortete auf ihre Art. Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, baute sich so gut es gut vor Naruto auf und sagte: „Du weißt schon, wer dich die ganze Zeit versorgt hat oder?". Naruto gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er zu Yugito sah und ihr zunickte, was heißen sollte, dass sie los gehen sollten.

Als die beiden am Waldrand waren schaute Naruto ein letztes Mal zurück zum Haus, wo Aiko ihnen zum Abschied winkte. Er glaubte etwas Glänzendes auf ihrer Wange gesehen zu haben, doch sie waren schon im Dickicht verschwunden.

„AAALLLSSOOOO…", begann Naruto „Wie weit ist dieses ‚neverdings' entfernt?". Während er die Frage stellte musste er sich an die brennende Brust fassen, die ihn wieder daran erinnerte, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging.

„Zu Fuß zwei Tage! Und es heisst Nevermore" korrigierte sie ihn.

„Zwei Tage?"

„Zu Fuß! Aber wir reisen anders! Wir brauchen die Hälfte"

„Na dann sollten wir uns beeilen!"

[center]~Am selben Morgen in Konoha-Gakure~[/center]

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. Eine junge Frau, die mit einem weißen Kittel bekleidet war, betrat den Raum. In Händen hielt sie ein Tablett, auf dem ein paar Scheiben Brot und ein Glas Wasser waren. Sie ging an das letzte Bett am Fenster auf dem ein junges Mädchen mit langen, blauen Haaren saß.

„Guten Morgen, wie geht es Ihnen heute?" fragte die Krankenschwester freundlich, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Das Mädchen starrte unentwegt aus dem offenen Fenster und blieb von der Frage unberührt. Sie schaute die junge Kunoichi besorgt an.

„Sie sollten was essen… und wenn sie reden möchten… einfach den Knopf drücken und ich komme".

Mit diesen Worten verließ die Schwester das Zimmer. Hinata allerdings hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Ihre Gedanken galten immer noch Naruto. Sie erinnerte sich an vergangene Tage, in denen sie Naruto immer heimlich beobachtete.

Eine kleine Windbrise blies ins Zimmer und durch ihr Gesicht. Der kalte Morgenwind zwang ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch waren sie mit Erinnerungen gefüllt. So verbrachte sie den Morgen. Die Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr, ihr Lebenswille versiebte und ihr Glanz war aus den Augen gewichen. Sie saß da, wartend auf das Ende und doch wusste sie, dass Naruto das niemals gewollt hätte. Die Tränen flossen ihr die Wange herunter. So sehr sie bei ihm sein möchte, der Tod wäre die falsche Lösung. Sie schaute gen Himmel und flüsterte ganz leise:

„Naruto-kun… es tut mir so Leid… bitte komm zurück zu mir…." Und Tränen tropften auf die Bettdecke.

„Er ist nicht tot Hinata", sagte eine bekannte männliche Stimme hinter ihr im Raum. Sie wirbelte herum, wobei sie ein paar Tränen in den Raum schleuderte. Kakashi stand angelehnt und die Hände, wie gewohnt, in den Hosentaschen an der Wand.

„Naruto ist nicht gestorben… und weißt du auch, woher ich das weiß?" fragte er Hinata lächelnd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig.

„An seiner Beerdigung hat der Himmel nicht geweint. Also muss der Himmel wissen, dass er irgendwo noch am Leben ist. Und außerdem… wir reden hier von Naruto… der stirbt nicht so leicht!"

„Kakashi-sensei…meint Ihr das wirklich?"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt"

In Hinata entstand, auch wenn er winzig klein war, ein Funke der Hoffnung, dass Naruto vielleicht doch leben könnte. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Hoffnungsschimmer und etwas Unbehaglichkeit. Das sah auch Kakashi, der sie jetzt eingehend musterte.

_[i]–Es ist erst ein paar Tage her, dass man sie völlig erschöpft, an Narutos Gedenkstätte gefunden hat. Das ganze scheint sie sehr mitgenommen zu haben, so blass wie sie aussieht. Sie wirkt nicht gerade Fit! Das Krankenhaus scheint sie wieder stabilisiert zu haben… allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass man ihr so helfen kann. Nicht vom Krankenhaus… sie hat ja keine körperlichen Schäden….sie ist deprimiert… und verzweifelt… gut…das kann ich verstehen…-[/i] _während Kakashi überlegte, nahm er eine Hand aus der Tasche und streichelte sein Kinn.

„Keine Sorge Hinata… er ist irgendwo da draußen" bestätigte er ihr. Sie schaute ihn unter Tränen an.

„Bitte…bitte finden Sie Naruto-kun!" schluchzte sie langsam.

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich stelle ein Team zusammen, um die Suche fortzusetzen. Deine Fähigkeiten würden uns ungemein weiterhelfen", sagte Kakashi und versuchte damit Hinata dazu zu bringen, sich seiner Suche anzuschließen. Doch sie machte alles andere als einen freudigen Ausdruck.

„Hinata… was hast du?"

„Kakashi-sensei… tut mir leid… ich wäre nur im Weg"

„WAS? Warum sagst du so etwas? Dein Byakugan könnte uns…", doch Hinata unterbrach ihn.

„Mein Byakugan funktioniert nicht mehr… tut…tut… mir…L…l…leid…" stotterte sie und Tränen tropften von ihrem Gesicht.

„WAS? Das kann doch nicht sein! Was ist passiert…?", entsetzt sprang Kakashi von der Wand weg.

„Die Ärzte sagen es sei eine Störung wegen meiner Schuldgefühle oder so was… ich bin zu nichts zu gebrauchen…", schluchzte sie und fing an zu weinen.

„Aber Hinata…"

„BITTE Kakashi-sensei… ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen… lassen Sie mich jetzt alleine…"flehte sie ihn an.

„Willst du den…"

„BITTE" setzte Hinata nach und verbarg ihr Gesicht unter ihren Haaren. Er gab nach.

„Ich verstehe… bitte entschuldige dass ich gestört hab. Gute Besserung Hinata." Mit diesem Satz verschwand der Jonin enttäuscht.

Vor dem Krankenhaus tauchte er auf der Strasse wieder auf. Er seufzte schwer und schaute den tiefblauen Himmel an.

_[i]–das habe ich mir etwas anders vorgestellt… ihr geht es schlimmer als ich befürchtet hab… um Naruto zu finden brauchen ich einen Sensor Ninja… der nächst beste wäre Neji… der ist aber auf Mission. Kiba wäre ne Option… ich muss es versuchen… allerdings sah er die Tage auch nicht gut aus… wenn es ihm so geht wie Hinata stehen meine Chancen schlecht Naruto zu finden…VERDAMMT!... ich kann und will nicht noch mal versagen wie bei Obito und Rei… ich muss es versuchen!... -[/i]_

„Naruto… sei am Leben… hörst du?", flüsterte er mit Hoffnung in den Himmel.

Ein Konoha-nin kam auf ihn zu.

„Kakashi-san... der Hokage wünscht sie zu sprechen. Sofort"

„Verstanden", nickte er und machte sich zum Gebäude des Hokagen auf.

[center]~Eine Viertelstunde später im Büro des Hokagen~[/center]

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein" rief Tsunade

„Tsunade-sama… Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Kakashi als er eintrat. Am Bürotisch saß Tsunade und davor stand ein älterer Mann.

„Du kommst genau richtig. Dein Urlaub wird abgebrochen. Ich habe eine dringliche Rang C- Mission für dich!". Kakashi stöhnte als er das vernahm.

„Verstanden" stammelte er nur noch von sich, sichtlich bedrückt von der Wendung der Ereignisse. Es klopfte wieder an der Tür. Diesmal waren es Sakura, Kiba und sein Hund Akamaru, die herein kamen.

„Hokage-sama Sie haben uns gerufen?"

„Ja, das habe ich… ich schicke euch auf eine Rang C Mission. Diese Kaufleute müssen sicher nach Hause eskortiert werden. Möglicher Feindkontakt. Ist aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Nichts desto trotz… seid vorsichtig" Tsunade wirkte abwesend „ich kann mir es nicht nochmal leisten… noch jemanden zu verlieren!" sie Biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Das ganze hatte sie gezeichnet. Naruto, der ihrem kleinen Bruder so sehr ähnelte, sie nun auch verlassen hatte setzte Tsunade zu. Doch nicht nur ihr. Beim letzten Teil schienen alle noch etwas bedrückter zu wirken.

„Nun dann ist ja alles besprochen" durchbrach der Kaufmann die bedrückte Stimmung „dann sehn wir uns vier Uhr nachmittags am großen Tor".

„Ja den Rest bespreche ich mit dem Team alleine. Ich danke ihnen" riss sich Tsunade zusammen und verabschiedete den Auftraggeber. Als dieser aber zu Tür wollte und an Akamaru vorbei lief, fing der Hund an dem Herren zu schnuppern. Eine Sekunde später winselte er den Mann an und scharrte an dessen Bein, um sein Herrchen auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen. Der alte Mann lächelte freundlich und beugte sich zu dem fremden Hund hinunter.

„Na mein kleiner, was hast du denn?". Kiba schritt ein.

„Es tut mir Leid… er muss etwas durch den Wind sein den…" doch Kiba vernahm jetzt auch den Geruch der Akamaru so wild werden lies. Verwundert über Kibas plötzliche Unterbrechung fragte der Mann freundlich „Mein Junge stimmt etwas nicht?".

Ein Schatten legte sich auf Kiba's Gesicht.

„Nein ist alles in Ordnung… sie riechen nur nach etwas Bekanntem das ist alles" antwortete er dem Herrn, doch ein merkwürdig zerrissener Tonfall lag in seiner Stimme. Der Mann verstand und legte ihm die Hand Väterlich auf die Schulter

„Schon gut…" sagte er sanft und verließ dann den Raum. Als nur noch das Team im Raum war sprach Tsunade weiter.

„Diese Kaufleute sind Stammkunden, deshalb behandelt sie gut. Bis jetzt wurden sie nur einmal von Banditen angegriffen aber nichts Ernstes. Und ihr solltet alle mal raus um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Das wäre alles! ...ach und Kakashi… warte noch…" warf Tsunade hinter dem Team her als, dieser gerade gehen wollten.

„Tsunade-sama?"

„Kakashi… ich weiß Bescheid, dass du in deinem Urlaub nach Naruto suchen wolltest… mir wäre auch lieber wir suchen alle nach ihm… aber Tatsache ist - wir haben gerade andere Probleme! Kumo-gakure wurde zerstört und die Flüchtlinge beziehen bei uns Schutz. Und dann noch die Überraschung von Danzo".

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick~[/center]

Tsunade atmete tief ein und sagte „Schick ihn rein!"

Einen Augenblick später trat Danzo ein. „Ich habe auch die Berichte gelesen. Es ist tragisch, aber wir sollten ihn für tot erklären und uns auf die Verteidigung Konohas konzentrieren" sagte Danzo.

Tsunade schwieg. „Und ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht" sagte Danzo kurz.

Die Türe öffnete sich und ein bekanntes Gesicht kam herein.

„DANZO WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN? WACHEN!" schrie Tsunade.

Augenblicklich puffte es um Tsunade und vier Anbu Wachen standen um sie herum in Kampfhaltung. Danzo gänzlich unbeeindruckt hob die Hand.

„Tsunade-sama… das wird nicht nötig sein. Er ist kein Feind. Alles was er tat, war auf meinen Befehl hin"

„Wie genau meint ihr das?" sagte sie misstrauisch und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dennoch entspannte sie sich etwas und befahl ihren Wachen wieder zu verschwinden. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

„Also gut… ich höre"

„Danzo-sama… wenn ihr erlaubt würde ich die Geschichte erzählen" sagte der Mann.

„Na gut dann überlasse ich es dir Itachi" antwortete Danzo und verlies das Büro. Itachi erzählte Tsunade, dass er im Auftrag von Danzo Akatsuki infiltriert hatte um so an Informationen zu kommen. Dass er Danzo immer Berichte zukommen ließ und dieser somit über alles Bescheid wusste erzählte er ebenfalls.

„Ich verstehe… auch wenn ich diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht gut heiße, bin ich froh, dass wenigstens ein Uchiha zurück gefunden hat. Ich erwarte morgen die Berichte auf dem Tisch, vor allem den Bericht über den Uchiha-Vorfall und dann werde ich weiter sehen, ob ich dich wieder in den aktiven Dienst schicke.

„Wie ihr befehlt" sagte Itachi und verbeugte sich.

[center]~Erinnerungs-Rückblick-Ende~[/center]

Sie stütze ihren Kopf nun auf ihre Hände „Was hältst du von dem Ganzen?" fragte Tsunade Kakashi. Er überlegte was er sagen sollte, doch insgeheim ärgerte er sich dass er seine Suche abbrechen musste.

„Die Missionsprotokolle sind plausibel und viele Gründe sind mehr als logisch. Aber ich denke sie wollen auf den Uchiha-Vorfall hinaus" Kakashi kratze sich am Kopf „Wenn ich ehrlich bin… ich weiß nicht so recht was ich davon halten soll… dass Madara Uchiha noch am leben sein soll und den Uchiha Clan auf seine Seite gezogen hat…" Kakashi zuckte mit dem Achseln „und das Itachi zum wohl Konohas Handeln musste. Gut Danzo gab den Befehl… doch das ganze ist mir etwas weit hergeholt…" antwortete er scharfsinnig. Tsunade nickte ihm zu und stöhnte leicht.

„Ja genau dasselbe habe ich auch Gedacht… und ich vertraue Danzo nicht eine Sekunde… allerdings… Itachis Personalakte sagt was anderes… er war Konoha immer Treu gegenüber und er hatte ein vorbildliches Verhalten!" sie runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar „Hmm… ihn wieder in den aktiven Dienst zu rufen wird für Tumult sorgen. Er ist als Nukenin bekannt. Aber wir brauchen jetzt Verstärkung wo wir nur können und ein Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten… naja ich setze ihn erstmal wieder ein… dann sehen wir weiter! Also gut Danke Kakashi… du kannst gehen!".

[center]~Um 16Uhr am großen Tor~[/center]

Einige Leute mit leeren Wägen warteten vor dem Tor. Mitunter auch Sakura und Kiba.

„Eine Begleitmission also…" seufzte Kiba vor sich hin. Sakura schwieg.

„Sakura… also… ich bin nicht so gut in so etwas und weiß auch nicht so ganz was ich sagen soll… aber falls etwas ist… du weißt du kannst auf uns zählen" sagte Kiba als er die bedrückte Sakura sah.

„Danke Kiba… das ist lieb von dir" gab sie mit einem seichten lächeln von sich „es ist schwer für uns alle…"

„Ja das ist es…" stimmte er mit ein und sie verstummten wieder. Dann fing Sakura wieder an.

„Sag mal was war eigentlich im Büro los?"

Kiba starrte in die Luft, doch seine Augen schauten nirgendwo hin. Ohne etwas zusagen ging er auf einen der Holzwagen zu und setze sich mit einem Schwung drauf. Sakura wusste nicht so genau was sie machen sollte und doch sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so alleine lassen, also ging sie zu ihm. Auch Akamaru sprang auf den wagen und legte sich winselnd zu seinem Herrchen.

„Kiba? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie sachte. Einige Sekunden vergingen bevor etwas aus ihm heraus kam.

„Weißt du das es auch mein Versagen war… das Naruto tot ist?" flüsterte er heißer.

Sie erstarrte.

„wie… wie meinst du das?"

An dieser Mission… als Naruto … als … als er fiel… da hätte ich ihn retten können…" Kiba presste die Lippen zusammen und holte noch mal Luft bevor er weiter sprach „Naruto hatte seine Klone beschworen um sich noch an der Klippe zu halten… und als er fiel… fielen auch seine klone mit runter… ich warf ein Seil nach ihm… ich hätte ihn am Geruch erkennen müssen… ich war so Stolz auf meine Sinne… aber in diesen Sekunden… habe ich vollkommen versagt… ich habe das Seil einem klon zugeworfen…" beichtete Kiba. Er atmete schwer und kämpfte mit sich selber. Sakura sah ihn mitleidig an. und versuchte ihn auf zu bauen.

„Aber es hat doch geregnet… was hättest du da machen sollen…?"

„Das ist es nicht… meine Sinne erinnern mich an mein Versagen! ...wenn ich in der Stadt bin, erscheint mir Naruto… und verschwindet dann wieder… oder ich höre ihn in neben Gassen herumschreien… wie wir es gewohnt sind… aber im Büro haben sie mich komplett fertig gemacht… der Mann roch einwenig nach ihm… und ich glaube Akamaru geht es auch so".

Der Hund winselte leise als in Kiba ansah und streichelte. Sakura zog seinen Kopf an sich und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Mir geht es nicht anders… ich sehe ihn auch überall… aber wir müssen jetzt stark sein okay?" sagte sie ihm und schaute ihm dabei tief in seine Augen. Er lächelte etwas.

„Du hast recht… tut mir Leid…" und er wischte sich die feuchten Augen am Ärmel ab.

„Schau mal… dort kommen sie" nuschelte Kiba und zeigte auf die Richtung des Tores.

Drei Personen kamen auf das Tor hinzu. Kakashi… Sai und der Ältere Mann.

„Sai was machst du den hier?" fragte Sakura verblüfft als dieser zu ihnen stieß.

„Ich wurde euch als Verstärkung zugeteilt, da ihr ja jetzt ein Mann weniger seid" antwortete Sai mit einem Lächeln. Kiba schnaubte verächtlich, er sprang vom wagen, lief an Sai vorbei und rempelte ihn an der Schulter an, wobei er ihn tödlich in die Augen schaute. Als Kiba einige Meter entfernt war, drehte sich Sai zu Sakura um und fragte

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?". Sakura schaute in verständnisvoll an. Sie kannte die Ausdrucksweisen von Sai und wusste was er meinte.

„Sai ich kenne dich schon eine Weile… aber… wir haben alle einen Verlust erlitten… daher ist ein Lächeln unangebracht. Und es kam etwas falsch rüber denke ich… im Großen und Ganzen" erklärte sie ihm.

Sai hatte schon immer Probleme Emotionen zu zeigen, oder besser gesagt die richtigen Emotionen zur richtigen Zeit.

„Ich verstehe…" und sein Lächeln verschwand „ich werde in einem Buch darüber lesen müssen…".

Kakashi trat an das Team heran.

„Seid ihr soweit? Wir brechen auf!". Das Team und die Karawane machten sich auf. Sakura beobachtete Kiba, der etwas deprimiert aussah.

_[i]-Kiba tut mir soo leid… ich kann ihn verstehen. Das ganze macht ihn sehr fertig…-[/i]_ ihre Gedanken sprangen zu Naruto _[i]–ich Vermisse ihn… ich hätte nie Gedacht das mir sein Geschrei so fehlen würde… ich habe ihm nie gesagt wie dankbar ich ihm bin… er war immer für mich da… und wo war ich? -[/i] _dachte sie und machte sich schwere vorwürfe.

Der Ältere Mann bemerkte Sakuras trauriges Gesicht.

„Junge Dame… ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du, sollte nicht traurig sein" beteuerte er ihr. Sakura lächelte ihn dankbar an, für seine netten Worte.

„Ja sie haben recht…" antwortete sie ihm und versuchte etwas aufgeheiterter zu wirken.

_[i]–okay… ich muss mich ablenken! ...also mal sehen….-[/i]_ Dachte sie sich und schaute sich um, als sie die Karren beäugte und feststellte, dass sie alle leer waren.

„Sagen Sie mal… ihre Wägen sind leer… was sollen wir den beschützen?" wollte Sakura wissen und stocherte den alten Mann der neben dem Team herlief.

„Jaaaa das hast du richtig erkannt mein Kind. Wir haben unsere Lieferungen ausgefahren… deswegen sind die Wägen leer" erklärte er.

„und warum müssen wir sie dann beschützen?" fragte Sakura ohne zu überlegen, denn der alte Herr lachte nur noch und antwortete ein weiteres mal.

„Na unsere einnahmen! Weißt du sie sind sehr wichtig für uns. Das Geld brauchen wir für unser Dorf. Sonst können wir nicht überleben". Als Sakura bemerkte das ihre frage mehr als dämlich war, stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, was ihm nicht entging.

„Na mein Kind so gefällst du mir schon besser" feigste der Mann und lachte herzlich. Berührt von der Herzenswärme des Alte Kauzes lächelte auch Sakura.

„Sagen sie mal… wie heißen sie den…oder wie sollen wir sie nennen?".

„wen mich? Naja…mein Name ist Kasuga Tensei, aber ihr könnt mich Oji-san nennen" sagte er und lächelte das Mädchen an.


	10. am Arsch der Welt

Ein Tag ist es her, seitdem Yugito und Naruto aufgebrochen sind. Ihr Ziel war immer noch weit entfernt und Naruto wurde immer schwächer. Der Saigokage hatte sich aus seinem Käfig befreit und quälte Naruto innerlich. Er ließ Naruto auch Halluzinieren so dass er nicht mehr imstande war selbst zu gehen. Yugito, die ein Hybrid Dämon war, verwandelte sich in ihre Dämonische Gestalt, die unter all den verschiedenen formen, auch eine bläulich brennende Katze beinhaltet, und transportierte ihn auf ihrem Rücken. Sie rannte auf allen vieren durch die Wälder. So schnell wie sie ihre Pfoten trugen, denn sie sorgte sich um Naruto. Er war wach und dennoch im Geiste abwesend.

Die Sonne verschwand so langsam hinter den Bergen und der Abend dämmerte schon. Yugito wurde langsamer und suchte in der wilden Umgebung nach einem geeigneten Rastplatz. Nach einigen Minuten der Suche, fand sie eine gut geschützte Stelle hinter einem Felsen. Nach dem sie Naruto sanft abgesetzt und sich in ihre normale Gestalt verwandelt hatte, schaute sie nach etwas Holz für das Lagerfeuer.

_[i]–Ich muss mich beeilen… wenn das mit Naruto so weiter geht hält er nicht mehr lange durch. Wenn ich doch bloß auch so gut Genjutsu könnte wir Kira… dann… könnte ich ihm vielleicht etwas helfen… es verlangsamen… VERDAMMT! Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! KIRA… was zur Hölle treibst du? -[/i]_ fluchte sie innerlich, während sie Brennholz im Wald aufsammelte. Als sie zum Lager zurück kehrte, saß Naruto immer noch schlapp am Felsen gelehnt. Er hatte Schmerzen, dass sah man ihm an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen aus Angst, er würde wieder halluzinieren.

Yugito stapelte das Brennholz zu einem Haufen auf und entzündete es mit einem Jutsu, wie sie es schon in Aikos Haus getan hatte. Dann kuschelte sie sich zu Naruto, der, wie sie bemerkte, ungewöhnlich warm war. Sie musterte ihn und langte mit der Hand an seine Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott Naruto… du brennst ja förmlich!" stellte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen fest. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und ein paar Schweißperlen rollten ihm von der Stirn.

„Yugito…" stöhnte er „meine Sinne sind taub… ich fühle nichts mehr…" und die Kraft wich aus seiner Stimme „ich bin nackt in der Dunkelheit…einsam und allein…".

Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen! Hörst du… ich bleibe bei dir!".

Es Wurde Nacht und alles in der Wildnis legte sich schlafen. Aus dem Rucksack den sie gepackt hatte zog sie eine Decke. Sie hatte absichtlich nur eine eingepackt da sie noch etwas mit Naruto vor hatte, allerdings in seinem jetzigen Zustand machte sie sich um ganz andere Dinge Sorgen. Denn Naruto zitterte und das auch noch mit Fieber. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

_[i]–ich muss ihn warm halten… hoffentlich hilft es etwas…-[/i]._

Sie stand auf und während Naruto unter der Decke lag und zitterte, entledigte Yugito sich von ihren Kleidern. Sie schlüpfte zu Naruto unter die Decke und drehte ihn zu sich um. Ihre Körper berührten sich.

Naruto roch wieder diesen lieblichen Duft und er spürte wieder diese Herzenswärme nach der er sich so oft sehnte. Yugito hielt ihn fest in den Armen und das zittern lies langsam nach. Auch ihr tat Narutos nähe gut. Wegen der nackten Körper genierte sie sich nicht, denn sie hatte es so oder so vor… irgendwann. Leicht lächelnd schnupperte sie an Narutos Haar und streichelte ihn sachte. Narutos Atem kitzelte sie an ihrem Nacken und zwang sie, sich etwas zu rekeln. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und doch wusste er wo sie war, denn er hob sein Gesicht zu ihrem und küsste sie sanft. Yugito wurde leicht rosa, denn das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet… gehofft… aber nicht erwartet. Als sie sich wieder lösten hauchte Naruto leise „Danke…" und schlief in ihren Armen ein.

Eine Träne der Freude kullerte ihr die Wange herunter. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und wisperte „gern geschehen… Naruto".

Ein fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher weckte die tief schlafende Yugito. Es roch nach frischem Tau und feuchtem Moos. Kleine Sonnenstrahlen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, als sie die Augen öffnete. Der Tag war angebrochen. Es war zwar noch früh morgens, trotzdem etwas spät, denn sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie musste Naruto so schnell wie möglich nach Nevermore bringen.

Doch… wo war Naruto? Er lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich um.

Naruto saß am Lagerfeuer und stocherte mit einem Stock in der übrig gebliebenen Glut herum. Er bemerkte Yugito, drehte seinen kopf leicht zur Seite und begrüßte Sie

„guten Morgen"

„dir auch guten Morgen… wie geht es dir Naruto?"

„oh schon viel besser!" meinte Naruto, drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie sah ihm an, dass er log. Er zitterte zwar nicht mehr aber sein Gesicht war schweißgebadet. Immer wieder perlte ein Tropfen von der Stirn.

„okay… wir brechen sofort auf… es ist nicht mehr weit" sagte sie und sprang auf. Die Decke rutsche runter und entblößte ihren Körper.

Naruto schloss angestrengt die Augen und hob sich die Hand ins Gesicht. Das bemerkte auch Yugito.

„Naruto was hast du?"

„nichts weiter… nur diese Halluzinationen machen mich fertig. Erst zeigt er mir immer wieder grausame Dinge… und dann wieder was völlig anderes… und jetzt gerade sehe ich dich nackt… oh man…".

Yugito blickte zu sich runter. Sie hatte sich gerade das Höschen und den BH angezogen, aber vor ein Paar Sekunden war sie ja noch nackt! Dachte Naruto etwa das gestern war nur Einbildung? Das wäre schlecht! Denn dann wüsste sie nicht mit Sicherheit ob er sie gern hatte oder nicht. Sie zog sich schnell ihre Sachen über und setzte sich neben Naruto.

„sag mal Naruto… hat dir denn der Körper gefallen? naja…also… ich meine er könnte dir ja auch einen schrecklichen gezeigt haben…" wollte sie wissen.

„Ähm… ja schon"

„Wie ja schon? Hat er dir gefallen oder war er schrecklich?" fuchtelte sie.

„Ja! er hat mir gefallen… aber warum interessiert es dich was ich halluziniere?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Och nur so" gab sie glücklich wieder „naja…wir sollten jetzt los".

[center]~ Irgendwo in Nevermore ~[/center]

Es war dunkel und feucht. Nur eine Fackel die an der Höhlenwand befestigt war, erleuchtete das Geschehen. An der Steinwand hing Kira an den Armen und Beinen fest gekettet. Den Kopf ließ sie hängen. Doch sonstiges Leid sah man ihr nicht an. Ihre Glieder waren schon ganz taub.

Da bewegte sich ein Schatten in ihrer Nähe.

„Ich spüre deine Anwesenheit! …wie lange willst du mich hier noch hängen lassen…?" murmelte Kira vor sich hin.

„du bist wach…" kam es vom Schatten und ein Auge öffnete sich im Dunkeln. Doch es war kein gewöhnliches Auge. Um die Pupille herum hatte es drei Ringe und jeder Ring hatte einige Sharinganzeichen darauf.

„Ich habe dir viel durchgehen lassen… aber dass du unsere Existenz bedrohst… das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet! Ist dir dieser Mensch denn so wichtig dass du uns Verraten würdest?" fragte der Schatten und sein Blick verharrte auf Kira.

„Dieser Mensch heisst Naruto Uzumaki… und ja… er ist mir wichtiger als du denkst…" antwortete sie, hob ihren Kopf und erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick.

„sagtest du gerade …Uzumaki?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja…" stöhnte sie „Naruto Uzumaki… er ist der Sohn von Kushina Uzumaki…" beantwortete Kira seine Frage und ließ wieder ihren Kopf fallen. Sie war kraftlos und sehr erschöpft, denn die Ketten die sie festhielten waren keine Gewöhnlichen. Sie hatten die Eigenschaft jedem Lebewesen die Kraft auszusaugen, die sie berührten.

Als er ihre antwort vernahm, kam er aus dem Schatten und zeigte seine wahre Natur.

Er war ein großer bulliger Wolf, der ein schattenhaftes schwarzes Fell besaß. Messerscharfe Krallen blitzten dunkel an seinen Pfoten.

„Das ändert das ganze etwas…" brummte er.

„Das heisst du hilfst ihm?" sprudelte es von ihr heraus und ein hoffnungsvoller Blick lag in ihren violetten Augen.

„ein uralter Bund verpflichtet mich dazu…" atmete er genervt aus „also sag mir… was hat er? Wobei braucht er MEINE Hilfe…" mit diesem Satz lösten sich Kiras Ketten und sie fiel von der Wand und sackte zu Boden. Mühselig rappelte sie sich auf.

„Er hat meinen Hass in seinem Chakra… und einen… also…" die Worte steckten ihr wie Steine im Hals „er hat einen Saigokage in sich"

„ER HAT WAS?" schnaubte er böse. Sie zuckte zusammen, legte ihre Ohren an und schaute voller reue zu Boden.

„wie bei Buddhas fettem Arsch… hast du das hinbekommen?".

Kira erklärte ihm wie sie freigelassen wurde, welche versprechen sie geben musste und wie es mit dem Hass zustande kam.

„Oh Mädchen! …und in deiner Eile …frei zu kommen …hast du nicht nur deine negativen Gefühle sonder auch den Saigokage in ihm versiegelt… und daher bist du auch sooo… fröhlich…" es sah aus, als ob sich für kurze zeit sein dunkles Fell sträuben würde. Den Gedanken aus dem Kopf getrieben sprach er weiter „dann bleibt uns keine Zeit! Komm mit!" forderte er sie auf.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Kira als sie einen steinernen Weg entlang des unterirdischen Gewölbes schritten. Doch für Kira waren diese Wege nicht unbekannt und es war ihr anscheinend auch bewusst, dass sie sich tief unter der Erdoberfläche befanden. Sie war nicht das erste mal hier, das stand fest.

„Wir gehen in die Halle der Beschwörung und beschleunigen das ganze etwas"

„Du willst sie …herbeirufen?"

„Natürlich!".

Erstaunt über seine Antwort, blieb Kira der Mund offen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach wäre ihn zu überreden. Doch irgendetwas fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Irgendwo musste doch ein Haken sein. Sie kannte ihn und genau das beunruhigte Kira.

Sie erreichten zwei große Flügeltüren die aus festem Stein bestanden. Als sie näher kamen flogen diese von alleine auf, wie von Geisterhand. Kira und der Wolf betraten den runden Saal, den sie selbst schon oft gesehen hatte.

Der Raum war groß und kreisförmig, aber umschlossen von Gestein. Nur Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten die Halle. In der Mitte war der Felsboden glatt und einige Runen waren eingraviert.

Als der Wolf näher kam fingen diese an zu glühen, als ob sie wüssten, dass ihr Meister gekommen war.

„Fangen wir an" gab er von sich und sein Auge starrte auf die Runen.

[center]~Irgendwo in einem Wald~[/center]

Yugito rannte auf allen vieren durch die Wildnis. Naruto lag auf ihrem Rücken, bewusstlos. Seine Schmerzen waren wieder unerträglich geworden und hatten ihn bezwungen. Sie rannte so schnell sie nur konnte. Schlängelte sich galant durch die Bäume, während ihr die Äste auf den Körper peitschten.

Doch was war das? Sie spürte wieder seinen Blick. Was hatte er vor? Sie hatte kein Gesetz gebrochen. Er wollte nicht etwa…? Doch das stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, als sich in Yugitos weg ein schwarzes Loch öffnete und die riesige Dämonenhand nach ihr schnappte. Sie entkam ihr knapp.

_[i]–_Er hat also wirklich vor mich auch zu holen… doch wenn das passiert würde Naruto zurück bleiben und das wäre sein sicherer Tod!_-[/i]._

Immer und immer wieder tauchten schwarze Löcher auf ihrem Weg auf, die Yugito verschlingen sollten, doch jedes Mal wich sie aus oder änderte die Route.

_[i]–Das ist nicht Fair… ich kann nicht ewig so weiter machen! Wenigstens bekommt Naruto das ganze nicht mit-[/i]._

Doch Naruto war ganz wo anders beschäftigt. Er hatte seinen eigenen Kampf zu führen. Den Kampf mit sich selbst.

Und als Yugito für kurze Zeit ihre Gedanken bei Naruto hatte passierte es.

Eine Hand ergriff sie von unten und zog die sich wehrende Yugito mit samt Naruto ins Nichts.

[center]~In Nevermore~[/center]

Naruto atmete schwer, denn die Luft war stickig und verbraucht. Sachte öffnete er die Augen und langsam nahm der spärlich beleuchtete Raum gestalt an. Eine Höhle… so sah es auf den ersten Blick hin aus. Er mühte sich auf und bemerkte mit einem Schreck das vor ihm ein großer schwarzer Wolf saß, der ihn mit einem Auge ansah, das kein gewöhnliches Auge war.

„Willkommen Naruto Uzumaki…vom Clan der Uzumakis… Willkommen in Nevermore!" hieß er ihn Willkommen.

„das heißt… wir sind angekommen?" keuchte Naruto, immer noch brennte und schmerzte es in seiner Brust.

„Ja das seid ihr" beantwortete der Wolf mit ruhiger aber kraftvoller Stimme.

„wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" fragte Naruto und langte sich an den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Eine Stunde…"

_[i]–EINE STUNDE! Ich liege schon eine ganze Stunde hier? Oh verdammt… was ist überhaupt mit meinen Mädchen… er weiß es bestimmt… -[/i]_

„geht es Kira gut? Und wo ist Yugito?"

„Du liegst vor mir… kaum am Leben… und denkst trotzdem nur an die beiden…" er seufzte „sie sind da hinten" mit einem Wink seines Kopfes zeigte er in einer Ecke des Raumes. Dort saßen Kira und Yugito schweigend und die Gesichter zu Boden gesenkt.

„BEVOR du aber irgendetwas machst… denkst… oder versuchst… musst du mit deinem Namen hier unterschreiben. Eine Schriftrolle erschien und rollte sich vor Naruto aus. Der Wolf tappte auf eine Leere Stelle der Schriftrolle „unterschreib hier".

„und warum sollte ich das tun?" zögerte Naruto misstrauisch.

„Ganz einfach… du kennst unser Geheimnis… du hast Wissen das niemand erfahren darf! Deine Unterschrift ist nur eine Sicherheit für mich… und außerdem sorgt deine Unterschrift auch dafür dass ich dich wieder ans Tageslicht lasse… ALSO wäre deine Frage damit beantwortet?" sagte der Wolf gereizt.

Naruto schluckte und in anbetracht seiner Lage unterschrieb er die Rolle, die daraufhin augenblicklich wieder verschwand.

„Gute Wahl… dann sollten wir jetzt anfangen dir den Hass zu entziehen… Kira komm her!" befahl er und sie gehorchte.

„Lege deine Hand auf seinen Kopf". Wie geheißen legte sie ihre Hand sachte auf seinen Kopf, währenddessen glaubte Naruto kurz etwas Schimmerndes in ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben bevor ihr Arm die Sicht versperrte.

„Fangen wir an" und das Auge drang in sein Bewusstsein ein.

Naruto fand sich wieder im Raum mit dem Käfig.

Doch er war nicht alleine, neben ihm stand der Wolf auf allen vier Pfoten und ein paar Meter vor ihnen war der Saigokage.

Es schien, als ob er den Wolf erkannte, denn er wich ängstlich nach hinten.

„Was geschieht jetzt?" fragte Naruto. Er war sich etwas unsicher wie das ganze ablaufen sollte und nebenbei bemerkt hatte er auch keinen Gegenstand entdecken können der den Hass aufnehmen könnte, geschweige den eine Schatulle des Yin.

„Wir verbannen deinen Hass… und den Saigokage werde ich auflösen… oder vernichten wie ihr Menschen das so gerne sagt" knurrte der Wolf als Erklärung, sein Blick war auf den Saigokage gerichtet.

„In die Schatulle des Yin …oder?" wollte Naruto bestätigt wissen.

„Nein… ich kann und werde keine neue Schatulle anfertigen und darüber werde ich nicht noch mal diskutieren! …die einzige Möglichkeit ist alles wieder in Kira zu verbannen, denn sie ist das einzige Gefäß, in das wir den Hass umfüllen können…"

„WAS? Aber dann wird sie doch wieder…"

„Böse?" beendete der Wolf seinen Satz „etwas… glaub mir… so schlimm ist das nicht".

Sein Auge riss den Saigokage in die Luft wo der Schatten anfing zu strampeln und schmerzverzerrt zu schreien. Doch das kümmerte Naruto nicht. Seine Sorge war bei Kira.

„Aber… kannst du es nicht aufnehmen? Wenn du doch so mächtig bist?"

„Ich würde wenn ich könnte… aber der Hass ist an Kiras Chakra gebunden… deswegen hast du auch diese Schmerzen… weil es mit deinem Chakra in Konflikt steht… und hör auf zu fragen… ich muss mich konzentrieren…".

Doch Naruto gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Er hatte Kira nicht befreit damit sie jetzt wieder zum alten blutrünstigen Monster werden würde. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Naruto machte etwas, womit das Oberhaupt der Dämonen nicht gerechnet hatte. Er Stellte sich vor den Wolf und unterbrach den Blickkontakt zum Saigokage, der darauf hin wieder zu Boden fiel. Der Dämon betrachtete ihn böse.

„WAS SOLL DAS?" bellte er ihn an.

„Ich werde es nicht gestatten dass Kira die Trägerin wird! Wenn es sonst keine Möglichkeit gibt… dann behalte ich es eben…"

„Ist SIE dir so wichtig das du für sie STERBEN würdest? Dein Leben in Gegentausch für das Leben eines Dämons?" fragte er ungläubig. Doch Naruto schaute ihn nur mit knallhartem Blick an und erwiderte „Scheiße JA!".

Der Wolf stöhnte leicht zu Boden.

„Also gut…" knurrte er und der Raum fing an sich zu drehen und verschwand.

Naruto fand sich in der Realität wieder. Kira berührte ihn nicht mehr sondern saß wieder hinten in der Ecke bei Yugito. Beide machten keinen glücklichen Eindruck.

„Das einzige was ich noch für dich tun kann…sind dir die Qualen zu nehmen… allerdings ist dann deine Verderbnis immer noch vorhanden…" sagte der Wolf vor ihm.

„Na das ist doch mal ein Anfang…" keuchte Naruto erschöpft worauf ihm eine art Stromstoß quer durch den Körper fuhr.

„Das wäre getan… die Wirkung wird sich Morgen zeigen. Wegen deiner Verderbnis werde ich dich an einen Ort schicken an dem man dir vielleicht helfen kann… an einen Ort an dem du schon sehnsüchtig vermisst wirst" rätselte der Wolf „doch in deinem jetzigen Zustand kann ich dich dort nicht hin schicken…"

„Zustand? Du meinst schwach?" flüsterte er fragend, als er wieder schwer atmete.

„nein… UNVERLETZT!" und er Hob seine Pranke und fuhr ihm mit seinen scharfen Krallen quer über die Brust. Hemdfetzen rissen und Blut spritze. Er hinterließ drei schrecklich klaffende Wunden auf Narutos Brust als der Junge zu Boden fiel und vor Schmerz stöhnte. Narutos Sinne wurden taub. Als er vom Boden aus zur Seite schaute, sah er wie in Zeitlupe wie die Mädchen schreiend aufsprangen und zugleich wieder durch die Macht des Wolfes zu Boden gerissen wurden. Bei jedem Herzschlag spürte er wie ihm mehr Blut entwich und es immer schwieriger wurde bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Nun kam der Dämon in seine Sicht und sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Er bewegte sich kein bisschen und trotzdem konnte Naruto die Stimme des Jubi Bruders in seinem Kopf hören.

_[i]–_Das gerade war kein Akt des Hasses oder des Zorns… es dient nur dich und uns zu schützen. Ich werde dich nun fort schicken. Aber Alleine… die Mädchen bleiben hier…_-[/i]_ sagte die Stimme.

Naruto spürte wie der Grund unter ihm sich auftat und er durch ein schwarzes Loch fiel. Die Umrisse des Raumes und des Wolfes, der ihm hinterher sah, wurden immer kleiner.

Der Tunnel schloss sich wieder und Naruto schlug hart auf. Das Blut spritzte beim Aufschlag und eine Blutlache bildete sich um ihn. Alles was er sehen konnte war, dass an der Decke eine längliche Öllampe hing und vor sich hin brannte. Er musste in einem Menschenhaus sein. Er hörte wildes Fußgetrappel und einige Stimmen.

„Was ist das dort…"

„Oh mein Gott… schnell…"

Helft ihm hoch…"

Dann… wurde alles schwarz um Naruto.

[center]~Narutos Traumwelt~[/center]

Naruto fand sich in seiner Wohnung in Konoha wieder. Es war Tag und alles strahlte eine vertraute Wärme aus. Es sah allerdings außergewöhnlich Ordentlich aus. Er ging ans Fenster und schaute nach draußen. In den Strassen waren Menschen die umher liefen und einkauften, miteinander redeten und lachten. Alles schien als ob es Echt wäre.

„Ich habe das ganze etwas… fröhlicher gestaltet" drang eine Stimme vom hinteren Teil der Wohnung. Naruto wirbelte herum. Dort in der Ecke stand der Saigokage. Doch bevor der Chaos Ninja etwas sagen konnte sprach der Schatten weiter.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden… denn du fängst an mich zu interessieren! Wie kommt es… das du mich nicht fürchtest?"

Naruto lehnte sich an die Fensterbank und nahm nun eine etwas entspanntere Haltung an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin… ich weiß es nicht… also… sagen wir es so… ich finde dich persönlich nicht zum gruseln"

Darauf hin grinste der Saigokage kurz.

„Dann die wichtigste aller Fragen… WARUM… hast du mein Leben gerettet? Er dessen Name nicht genannt wird hätte mich mit Leichtigkeit auflösen können…"

Naruto dachte angestrengt nach, wen er damit meinen könnte.

„AH! Du meinst…glubschi? Also der mit dem Auge?"

Der Schatten prustete auf als er diesen Kommentar hörte.

„So hat ihn bis jetzt keiner genannt… aber ja… genau der…"

„Wegen Kira… hast du das etwa nicht gehört?"

„Das dachte ich anfangs auch… doch da steckt mehr dahinter oder?"

Naruto rieb sich den Nacken und sah ihn mitleidig an

„Du hast mich etwas an Kira erinnert… all die Zeit gefangen… und ich glaube jeder hat ein Recht zu leben… findest du nicht auch?"

„Dann stehe ich bei dir in einer Blutschuld, wie ihr Menschen sagen würdet? Ich biete dir meine Dienste an… unter ein paar Voraussetzungen…".

Naruto war sehr überrascht über die plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse.

„Ähm… okay ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„erstens… ich werde euch dienen bis an euer Lebensende und dann werdet ihr mich freilassen. Und zweitens…" jetzt grinste er hinterhältig „ich darf ab und zu ein paar Menschen erschrecken…"

„Das ist alles? Mehr nicht? okay! dann ist es abgemacht!" freute sich Naruto, denn er hatte jetzt einen eigenen Saigokage. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat.

„Meister… wenn ihr erlaubt würde ich gerne das Chaos bereinigen"

„das Chaos?" Naruto schaute sich um. Alles in der Wohnung stand an seinem Platz und war aufgeräumt. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er damit meinte.

„wovon sprichst du?"

„Eurem Gedächtnis…"

Naruto machte große Augen.

„Du kannst mir meine Erinnerungen wieder geben?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Meister… ihr unterschätzt mich… ihr unterschätzt mich GEWALTIG!" und er grinste grausam.

„Aber ihr solltet dabei nicht hier sein. Ich schicke euch wieder Realität…"

Alles um Naruto begann sich zu drehen und verschwand.

Naruto machte die Augen auf. er lag auf einer strohmatte und neben ihm saß ein Mönch der über ihn wachte.

„willkommen unter den lebenden" begrüßte ihn der alte Mann mit einem lächeln.

Er blickte den Mönch an und dann sich selbst. Naruto war schwer bandagiert und seine Verletzungen waren noch nicht verheilt.

„du solltest dich ausruhen" sagte der Mönch.

Doch auf einmal wurde Narutos Kopf heiß und er fing an, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Es wurde immer heftiger bis sich sein ganzer Körper schüttelte. Sein Kopf tat ihm weh als ob er gleich platzen würde und dann spürte er es. Wie alle Türen in seinem Kopf auf einmal aufgingen.

Bilder und Erinnerungen sprudelten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie ein Filmstreifen der sich zu schnell drehte.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden unerträglich. Er begann Aus der Nase zu bluten und durch das schütteln gingen seine Verletzungen auf. Das Blut drückte durch die Bandagen. Der Mönch versuchte so gut es ging ihn festzuhalten… dann war es vorbei.

Naruto lag ruhig da und öffnete geschwächt die Augen. Er streifte die warme Flüssigkeit vom Gesicht und starrte an die Decke, während er breit lächelte.

„Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki… ein Konoha Ninja!"

Der Mönch wusste nicht, was er damit sagen wollte und er hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn die Tür knallte auf und drei schwer bewaffnete Soldaten stürmten den Raum.

„Da ist der Eindringling! Ergreift ihn!"

Der Alte Mann sprang auf.

„Bitte… er ist schwer Verletzt…" doch eine Wache unterbrach ihn.

„So sehr wir euch schätzen ehrenwerter Ältester aber wir wissen nicht ob er eine Gefahr darstellt. Wir bringen ihn zur Hohen Priesterin… sie wird entscheiden was wir mit ihm machen!"

Zwei Soldaten packten den blutverschmierten Naruto und schleiften ihn aus dem Raum. Naruto war noch sehr schwach und hatte Schwierigkeiten die Umgebung zu erkennen doch er sah, dass er über einen großen Hof zu einem Tempel geschleift wurde.

Im Tempel angekommen wurde er auf den Holzboden geworfen. Die wachen knieten sich nieder und verbeugten sich.

„die hohe Priesterin kommt…zeig gefälligst Respekt!" und eine Hand packte Naruto am Kopf und zwang ihn sich ebenfalls zu verbeugen. Er starrte schwach das Holz an, als er Schritte auf ihn zukommen hörte. Er wagte es nicht nach oben zu blicken. Stücke eines Weißen Kleides kreuzten jetzt sein Blickfeld. Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Naruto schluckte und dachte

_[i]–oh Scheiße! Jetzt bin ich am Arsch!-[/i]_

Als ihn plötzlich zwei zarte Hände im Gesicht berührten und nach oben schauen lies. Er schaute in ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Shion" sagte er leise.

„Hallo Naruto" erwiderte sie und lächelte sie ihn an.

[center]~Währenddessen in Nevermore~[/center]

Kira und Yugito saßen auf einem Bett aus Stein bestückt mit einem Lacken aus weißem Samt. Das Zimmer in dem sie sich aufhielten war Leer nur zwei Fackeln erleuchteten den Raum. Beide lehnten sich an der Felsenwand an und nichts war zu hören außer ein kleiner schluchtzer und das brennen der Flammen. Der Grund dafür war ein davor sitzender Wolf, der von den beiden mit schweigen bestraft wurde.

„Ihr redet wirklich nicht mehr mit mir oder?" stellte der Urdämon fest. Doch sie sagten kein Wort. das einzigste was sie taten war, in alle anderen Richtungen zu schauen, nur in seine nicht. Er atmete schwer aus und versuchte es auf sanfte art.

„Hört mir bitte zu… ich habe so gut es geht geholfen… doch ich kann keinem helfen… dem nicht geholfen werden will"

„du hättest ihn dazu zwingen sollen…" kam es leise von Kira die ihre Beine umarmte und ihren Kopf darin versteckt hatte.

„Willst du den gar nicht wissen warum er es getan hat?" fragte Jubis Bruder und beide Mädchen drehten sich zu ihm um, wartend auf seine Antwort.

„Er wollte nicht… das du wieder dem Bösen verfällst… er hat seinen Tod bewusst gewählt… um dich zu schützen..." sein Blick wanderte zu Yugito „und ich denke das hätte er wahrscheinlich auch für dich getan" und ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf.

Kira und Yugito sahen sich wieder traurig an. So sehr sie sich auch freuten, Naruto schwebte immer noch in Lebensgefahr, dass war ihnen gerade bewusst geworden.

„Onkel…" meldete sich jetzt Yugito zu Wort „kannst du ihm wirklich nicht helfen?"

Er stöhnte leicht und antwortete mit einer anderen Frage.

„meine Töchter… was wollt ihr von dem Menschen? Warum seid ihr bei mir und fragt nach Hoffnung… obwohl es keine Hoffnung gibt?".

Yugito rann eine Träne runter und mit erstickter Stimme hauchte sie

„Noch gibt es Hoffnung…".

Er schaute in ihr Hilfe rufendes Gesicht und sein Herz wurde schwer.

„Kind… falls er die Verderbnis überlebt… werdet ihr dennoch getrennt sein… und falls er die Verderbnis überlebt und Akatsuki besiegt… und alles eintrifft was ihr beide euch je gewünscht habt, wird er dennoch bitter das Los der Sterblichkeit erfahren. Ob durch den Kampf oder langsamen verfall... eines Tages Stirbt Naruto...! Und keinen Trost wird es geben für euch! Keinen Trost… den Schmerz seines Scheidens zu lindern. Man wird ihm zu Ehren ein Bildnis errichten… von all der Pracht des einst so mächtigen Ninjas bevor die Zeit der Welt ihn nahm, doch ihr meine Töchter… werdet weiter im Dunkeln Dämmern. Und verzweifeln, dort werdet ihr euer Dasein fristen… gefesselt, unter Trauer und das schwinden der Erinnerungen. Solange bis die Welt sich gewandelt und alle Erinnerungen erloschen sind…

Meine Töchter… bei ihm gibt es nichts… außer den Tod…".

Der Wolf legte seinen Kopf auf das Bett und sprach weiter.

„Ich will nur euer bestes… ich weiß ich bin nicht direkt euer Vater… aber für mich werdet ihr immer meine Töchter sein… und so sorge ich mich auch um euch… bitte versteht das…".

Kira glitt vom bett und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Während sie sein glänzendes schwarzes Fell streichelte sagte sie

„Dann bitte versteh uns… für mich war Naruto der erste, der mich so respektiert hat wie ich wirklich bin. Und Yugito hat er ohne zu zögern willkommen geheißen. Wir hatten es nie leicht… aber wenn wir bei ihm sind… müssen wir uns nicht verstellen… er liebt uns so wie wir sind… und deswegen ist er auch ein teil unseres Lebens… und nichts kann daran etwas ändern. Ich für meinen Teil will bei ihm bleiben... und werde ihn überall hin folgen… und sei es der Tod…"

Nun stieg auch Yugito vom bett und setzte sich an die andere Seite des Wolfes und strich ihm ebenfalls übers Fell.

„Ouuu ja…die Stelle ist gut…." Hechelte er als in Yugito hinter seinen spitzen Ohren graulte.

„HHrrr… ich fange an es zu bereuen das ich Töchter hab…" knurrte er leise.

„warum den?" wisperte sie.

„Weil sie ihre Väter so leicht um den Finger wickeln…"

Yugito und Kira lächelten ihn an und _knuddelten_ sich beide in sein Fell.

„Hey ihr zwei! ich werde NICHTS versprechen… ABER ich werde tiefsinnig über etwas nachdenken…" sagte er als er sich von beide löste und zum Ausgang tapste. Als sich die Steintüre schloss flüsterte Yugito

„und… was denkst du?"

„Einen Funken Hoffnung…" sagte Kira leise.

„Einen Funken…" wiederholte Yugito nachdenklich.


	11. ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Nass tropfte die Hand, als sie ein Tuch aus der Schale mit Wasser holte. Vorsichtig tupfte sie die schweren Verletzungen des Ninjas ab. Das machte sie schon den ganzen Tag, bis in den späten Abend hinein. Immer wieder kamen Dienerinnen herbei die das blutige Wasser mit frischem austauschten, die gebrauchten Verbände mitnahmen und neue brauchten.

„Naruto… wir wechseln noch einmal deine Verbände" sagte sie sanft zu ihm. Er lächelte und nickte nur. Ganz sachte half sie ihm sich aufzurichten. Sorgfältig nahm sie ihm die alten Verbände ab und legte sie in einen Korb, der schon voll mit blutverschmierten Tüchern war.

„Deine Wunden verheilen gut" meinte Shion als sie seinen Körper musterte.

„Ja… dank deiner Fürsorge!" lobte er die hohe Priesterin. Verlegen schaut sie weg und leicht rosa liefen ihre Wangen an.

„Mooaa… du machst dich über mich lustig"

„Nein… wirklich!... Shion?" sie schaute ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln an „Danke!" und ihr Gesicht färbte sich rot.

„Das tue ich nur weil du mir ein Versprechen schuldest! Ich hoffe das hast du nicht vergessen!" mahnte sie ihn ablenkend.

„Ähhmmm…" er kratze sich am Kopf „um was genau ging es da noch mal?"

„also… naja…" sie spielte abgelenkt mit den Fingern „dass du mir hilfst, meine Kraft an die nächsten Generation der Priester weiterzugeben…" murmelte Shion und schaute ihn heimlich an, wartend auf seine Reaktion.

„Ach so das! Klar doch… ich mache was immer nötig ist!" und streckte ihr die Hand hin mit gestrecktem Daumen. Da fuhr ihm ein kleines stechen durch die Brust.

„Autsch…" sich die Brust haltend legte er sich wieder hin „ich glaube… ich hätte mich nicht so schnell bewegen sollen!" krächzte Naruto.

„Blödmann…" sagte sie leise und doch grinste sie amüsiert. Shion schaute umher.

„WACHEN!" rief sie und ein Soldat rannte in den Tempel und kniete sich mit gebeugtem Haupt vor ihr nieder.

„Hohe Priestern, ihr habt gerufen?" fragte der Soldat respektvoll.

„Richtet ein weiteres Bett in meinen Räumlichkeiten. Er schläft bei mir. Ich werde mich persönlich um ihn Kümmern" Befahl sie ihm. Der Soldat nickte und antwortete „wie ihr wünscht!".

Leise hörte Naruto von draußen den Regen fallen, als er von der Wache in Shions Zimmer gebracht wurde. Sie allerdings kam später nach, denn sie musste sich noch um ein paar formelle Dinge kümmern und Naruto war von ihr so weit, gut verpflegt worden. Als Naruto sich ihr privates Zimmer anschaute stellte er eins fest. Der Raum war enttäuschend leer. In der Mitte waren zwei Matten zum schlafen ausgelegt worden und am hinteren ende des Raumes war eine Kommode, in der wahrscheinlich Klamotten verstaut wurden. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und dachte sich das Priesterinnen so leben mussten.

Naruto machte es sich auf einen der beiden Betten gemütlich. Seine Brust zwickte, aber er hatte keine größeren Schmerzen mehr. Der Wolf hatte sein Wort gehalten und doch war Naruto über die jetzige Situation nicht glücklich, denn Kira und Yugito fehlten ihm.

_[i]–Was machen die Beiden jetzt wohl…?-[/i] _er kreuzte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte die Decke an.

In Naruto machte sich ein Gefühl der Leere breit. Jetzt wo die Mädchen nicht mehr da waren, wurde ihm klar, wie alleine er ohne sie war. Sorgen umnebelten seine Gedanken. Würde der Urdämon sie bestrafen? Foltern? Oder verbannen? Er malte sich die schlimmsten Strafen aus, wobei die schlimmste Strafe für Yugito wahrscheinlich ein Keuschheitsgürtel wäre. Gedanke um Gedanke sprang ihm im Kopf herum bis sich eine andere Stimme meldete.

_[i]–Meister? Ich denke nicht, dass er sie bestrafen wird… ihr solltet euch deswegen nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Euer Wohl ist jetzt wichtiger! -[/i]_ hallte die Stimme des Schattens.

„OH stimmt! … du bist ja auch noch da… daran werd ich mich erstmal gewöhnen müssen" sagte Naruto als er den Saigokage bemerkte.

„Meinst du den Mädchen geht es gut?"

_[i]–Davon bin ich überzeugt-[/i]_

„_hmm…" _Naruto stimmte langsam dem Saigokage zu, den er kannte den Wolf anscheinend und wusste daher, zu was er imstande war. Ihm wurde auch langsam bewusst, dass er jetzt immer einen Gesprächspartner an seiner Seite hatte und er doch eigentlich nichts über ihn wusste. Der Chaos Ninja wurde neugierig mit was für einem Geschöpf er schließlich diesen Vertrag hatte und wie er ihm nützlich sein sollte.

„Sag mal… also… wir kennen uns ja nicht so richtig… deshalb… nun ja… ich würde gerne mehr über dich Erfahren!"

_[i]–Ich verstehe… was genau wollt ihr über mich wissen? -[/i] _stellte sich der Schatten zur Verfügung.

„Öhm…" Naruto kratze sich im Gesicht, denn um ehrlich zu sein hatte er selbst keine Ahnung was er fragen sollte „… also…"

_[i]–wenn ihr wollt, Meister, kann ich euch das nötigste erzählen? -[/i] _bot Der Schatten ihm an.

„Jo!" gab er lächelnd zur Antwort und verschränkte wieder die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, gespannt auf die Geschichte des Schattens.

_[i]–Im eigentlichen Sinne bin ich ein Schatten-Wesen, wie ihr schon selbst herausgefunden habt. Mein Sinn und Zweck ist der Schutz des Wirtes vor Genjutsus und Unterstützung im Kampf. Mein Schöpfer habt ihr ja schon kennen gelernt…-[/i]._ Naruto runzelte die Stirn und überlegte fragend.

„Was? Ich hab ihn schon getroffen? Wann? Und wen?"

_[i]–Na den Jukubi!... -[/i]. _

„_WEN? …ach du meinst Glubschi!" vermutete Naruto zögernd. Vom Schatten war nur ein tiefes seufzen zu hören._

_[i]–Bitte hört auf IHN so zu nennen. Das könnte noch Böse enden, aber ja! Er ist der Bruder des Jubi…! er ist der Jukubi… und ihr tätet gut daran ihn zu respektieren-[/i]_

„Ja ja… schon gut…" Naruto wedelte diese Bemerkung mit den Händen weg „und warum hat er euch erschaffen wenn er doch soooo… mächtig ist?".

_[i]–Er hat uns nicht für sich selbst erschaffen…-[/i]_

„WOW… Sekunde! Was meinst du mit UNS?" warf Naruto ein und vermutete etwas, was er eigentlich nicht hören wollte.

_[i]–Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich der einzigste Schatten bin oder! Er hat für jedes Kind des Jubis einen erschaffen. Alles zum Schutz seiner geliebten Enkel-[/i]_ den letzten Teil sprach der Saigokage schon fast theatralisch aus.

„Dann hat Yugito also auch einen?" stellte Naruto Kinn streichelnd fest.

_[i]–NEIN… nicht mehr… sie war seiner Grausamkeit überdrüssig… und hat ihn fortgeschickt… -[/i]_

„sie hat ihn freigelassen?"

_[i]–Richtig…-[/i]_

„Sag mal… was macht ein Saigokage wenn er frei ist?"

_[i]–Er verbreitet Angst und Schrecken-[/i]_

„Und sonst habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?"

_[i]–Meister ihr müsst verstehen… es gibt sonst nichts was wir tun könnten… wir bestehen aus Hass, Wut, Angst und anderen negativen Gefühlen… wenn wir sie nicht absorbieren werden wir schwächer….und irgendwann vergehen wir-[/i]_

„Also macht ihr das nur damit um zu überleben? Hmm… das so was dem alten Wolf nicht aufgefallen ist…" schmunzelte Naruto vor sich hin.

_[i]–Oh Meister… es ist aufgefallen… es herrschen schon wilde Geschichten und Mythen unter euch Menschen von uns…-[/i]_

„Echt? Ich habe keine davon gehört…"

_[i]–Doch… ich denke schon… Kennt ihr die Geschichten die man kleinen Kindern erzählt, wenn sie nicht ins Bett gehen wollen? Oder das Spiel das viele Kinder spielen? -[/i]._

Naruto dachte intensiv nach, doch er hatte nie Eltern die ihm solche Geschichten erzählt hätten, geschweige denn Freunde, die mit ihm spielen wollten.

„Ich komm nicht drauf, tut mir Leid" gab er achselzuckend auf.

_[i]–Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann… heisst das Spiel… Man erzählte sich auch, dass während der Nacht ein schwarzes Grauen im Zimmer erscheint und dir panische Angst einjagte. Man nannte es fälschlicherweise den „Boggieman". Ein wirklich unpassender Name für einen Saigokage-[/i] _bemerkte er zynisch nebenbei.

„Hmm… naja wenn du meinst…" die Stimmung schwenkte urplötzlich um, als Narutos Gedanken wieder bei den Mädchen waren.

„Weißt du… Saigo…" wollte Naruto weiter anfangen, als er jemanden kommen hörte. Es waren leise Schritte, aber nicht deswegen weil jemand schlich, sondern weil die Person nicht viel wiegen musste. Die Papiertür Schob sich auf und ein in weisem Samt gehülltes Mädchen trat ein.

Ein sanftes Lächeln und ein gütiger Blick machten sich auf dem makellosen Gesicht des Mädchens breit, als sie den Chaos Ninja so nachdenklich auf dem Bett liegen sah. Ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit ließ Naruto all seine Sorgen vergessen, denn sie strahlte für ihn eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe aus, die selbst sein schweres Herz wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug spürte er, wie die Luft seinen Brustkorb durchströmte und er sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und den Worten „hallo Shion" begrüßte. Sie schritt langsam und anmutig auf ihn zu, während er jeder ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachtete.

Sie setzte sich mit bedacht neben Naruto, so dass ihr weißes Samtkleid auch richtig zu Boden glitt.

„Wie geht es dir?" sagte sie, während sie seine Bandagen und Wunden musterte. Immer wieder huschten ihre Augen zu seinem Gesicht und wieder weg, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte und doch nicht konnte.

„Mir geht es besser... doch was ist mit dir? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie zögerte, bis sie schließlich antwortete.

„Ich bin die hohe Priesterin… das ich mich so verhalte wird von mir erwartet"

Auf ihre Aussage hin zog Naruto eine Augenbraue hoch. Er schloss kurz die Augen atmete aus und sah sie dann mit einem milden Blick an. vertraut sagte er zu ihr

„Shion… dass du deine Pflichten als Priesterin nachkommst, weiß ich besser als jeder andere! Aber bitte verstell dich nicht vor mir… und sonst ist hier auch niemand… es gilt hier niemanden zu beeindrucken! Also sag was dir auf dem Herzen liegt"

Bei dem klang seiner Worte, sah sie ihm Dankbar in seine tiefblauen Augen, beugte sich langsam über ihn und fuhr mit dem Finger an seiner Brust und den Verbänden entlang. Sie legte sich sachte auf seinen Oberkörper, schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihn und hörte sein starkes Herz schlagen.

„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst… weißt du das? Als eure Mission vorbei war, habt ihr mich wieder zurück gebracht… alle die ich kannte waren tot… sie haben sich alle für mich geopfert… für das überleben der hohen Priesterin…" Shion betonte ihren Titel als ob er ihr zuwider war „Naruto… als du am Horizont verschwunden warst… habe ich ein tiefes stechen in meinem Herzen gespürt…" nun schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht und ein Ausdruck von Schmerz lag in ihren Augen „jeden Tag habe ich gebetet, dass du mich nicht vergisst… mich in deine Träume einschließt… und irgendwann zu mir zurück kehrst um dein Versprechen zu erfüllen… und…" ihr Atem stockte kurz und eine Träne ran ihr über die Wange „Heute bist du gekommen…" sie kam seinem Gesicht näher, beugte sich wieder über ihn und küsste seine Stirn. Naruto färbte sich rot, da sie ihm tiefe Einsicht in ihren Ausschnitt bot, als sich über ihn beugte. Dennoch schämte er sich, da er seit dieser Zeit, keinen einzigen Gedanken um sie und sein Versprechen gemacht hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus umarmte er sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ich weiß hat etwas gedauert… aber jetzt bin ich da" flüsterte er. Shion vergrub sich an seinen Nacken und kuschelte sich an ihn. Während dieser kurzen Umarmung in der nur Sekunden vergingen, machte sich eine Vielzahl an Ereignissen bei Shion bemerkbar. Ihre Körpertemperatur stieg an, als ihr Narutos nähe klar wurde. Der Herzschlag erhöhte sich und fiebrig schaute sie ihn an. Seine Lippen waren auf einmal so magisch anziehend, ein Bedürfnis sie zu berühren der sie nachgeben musste. Sie kam ihm immer näher. Naruto der jetzt bemerkte dass Shion etwas zu nah kam wollte etwas sagen doch es war zu spät. Sanft berührten sich die warmen Lippen und einige Strähnen ihres goldenen Haares vielen ihm auf sein Gesicht. Ein süßlicher Kuss der Naruto alles vergessen lies was er auf dem Herzen hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Shion so zarte und weiche Lippen hatte. Sie öffneten ihre Augen und ganz langsam lösten sie sich voneinander. Ihre Haare strichen Naruto über das Gesicht, was ihn leicht kitzelte und ihn zu einem lächeln zwang. Shion erwiderte sein Lächeln und strich sich ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Naruto wollte etwas sagen, doch Shion legte ein Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Naruto… sag bitte nichts… mir ist das jetzt etwas peinlich… und… du brauchst ruhe. Wir sollten etwas schlafen"

Er nickte ihr nur zu und sah ihr zu wie sie sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewand, in ihr Bett legte. Es schickte sich nicht das eine hohe Priesterin so ihre gelüste nachgibt, zumindest glaubte Naruto dass das Shion bedrückt. Dennoch hatte sie recht, er brauchte etwas Schlaf. Doch so aufgeregt wie er jetzt war konnte er unmöglich einschlafen! Erschwerend kam hinzu dass es draußen stark regnete und es laut auf das Dach prasselte. Da meldete sich seine andere Hälfte.

_[i]–Wenn das eure Sorgen sind, dann kann ich aushelfen, Meister-[/i]_

„Wie meinst du das?" flüsterte Naruto ganz leise vor sich hin.

_[i]–Ich kann euch sofort schlafen lassen… wenn ihr wollt…-[/i]_

„Hmm…na dann…"

_[i]–Wir ihr wünscht Meister-[/i]_

„Eins noch Schatten… hör bitte auf mich Meister zu nennen… das passt nicht so richtig…"

_[i]–Wie ihr befehlt Meister-[/i]_

„Nein… ohne Meister…"

_[i]–Jawohl Meister-[/i]_

„Oh man! Ich gebs auf… na dann… einmal schlafen bitte" wisperte er und prompt nickte er ein.

[center]~Narutos Traumwelt~[/center]

Naruto fand sich wieder in seinem Zimmer in Konoha-Gakure. Es kam ihm nun vertrauter vor und die Fotografien, in der einst die Bilder fehlten, waren nicht mehr leer. Sie zeigten seine Freunde… sein Team… und alle die er kannte. Alles war aufgeräumt und an seinem Platz. Er schmiss sich auf das Bett und dachte an die baldige Heimkehr. Wie es wohl allen ergangen ist und was sie sagen wenn er einfach wieder auftaucht.

Der Saigokage erschien im Zimmer und trat an seinen Meister heran.

„Herr es gibt da jemand der mit euch sprechen möchte"

Naruto stütze sich auf.

„Huh? Wie soll das den gehen? Ich träume doch!". Doch der Schatten antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete hinter sich an der Wand aus der ein Ninja mit blonden Haaren und einem weißen Umhang kam.

„Hallo Naruto" begrüßte der mysteriöse Mann den Chaos Ninja „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen" grinste er.

Naruto riss die Augen auf und glaubte nicht wen er vor sich sah.

„Dich habe ich schon mal getroffen… wer…"

„Wer ich bin?" unterbrach ihn der Shinobi „ich bin Minato Namikaze der vierte Hokage"

Naruto stand vom Bett auf und sprach

„der vierte Hokage… und was machst du in mir? Und vor allem woher kennt der vierte Hokage meinen Namen?"

Der Hokage zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ob er den Grund der Frage nicht verstand.

„Hm? Naja… das liegt daran weil ich dir den Namen gegeben habe. Immerhin bist du mein Sohn" antwortete er mit einem leichten aber beherrschten lächeln.

Naruto stand jetzt völlig neben der Spur.

„Sohn? …dann… bin ich…"

„ja du hast mich richtig verstanden. Du bist mein Sohn"

Naruto Augen weiteten sich mehr und ihm stand der Mund offen. Schon immer hatte er sich eine Familie gewünscht und nun stand plötzlich sein Vater vor ihm. Er hatte noch mal die Chance seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Er lächelte, Tränen kullerten ihm über das Gesicht und er gab ein erlösendes lachen von sich.

„Sarutobi hat dir nicht sehr viel über mich erzählt oder?" fragte Minato. Naruto wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab, ehe er antwortete.

„nein… hat er nicht…"

„hmm… ich verstehe… ich glaube er wollte so viel wie möglich über dich und dem Kyuubi geheim halten. Wenn die anderen etwas davon erfahren hätten, dann wärst du in großer Gefahr gewesen"

„Dad…" Naruto trat an seinen Vater etwas näher und von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verpasste er im einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Naruto weinte und brüllte ihn an.

„WARUM hast du den neun schwänzigen in deinen eigenen Sohn versiegelt? Weißt du was ich alles durchmachen musste deswegen! Alle Erwachsenen haben mich verachtet und ich konnte mich mit niemandem anfreunden! Ich wollte dass die Leute mich akzeptieren und mögen! Deswegen habe ich hart und härter trainiert um stärker zu werden! Dann traf ich Iruka-Sensei und Kakashi-Sensei und ich war zum ersten mal glücklich! Sie haben mir geholfen stärker zu werden… aber dann kam eine Gruppe die sich Akatsuki nennt und machten Jagd auf mich und deswegen musste ich noch härter trainieren! Und ich bin stärker geworden und trotzdem machen sie keinen halt…greifen meine freunde an und alles was mir lieb ist. ABER…huh… was erzähl ich hier nur?" er strubelte sich durch den Kopf „AHHH ich weiß nicht ob ich sauer oder fröhlich sein soll…" Naruto fing an zu weinen „ich weiß nicht mehr weiter" und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Minato verstand was sein Sohn ihm damit sagen wollte und er begriff welche Bürde er seinen Sohn auferlegt hatte. mit Väterlicher Stimme fragte er ihn

„Naruto… wie alt bist du jetzt?"

Naruto schluchzte und wischte sich sein Gesicht wieder mit dem Ärmel ab. Er antwortete mit zittriger Stimme

„17"

„Verstehe… wow… du bist schon 17 Jahre alt… Naruto… es waren bestimmt harte Zeiten die du durchleben musstest… und es tut mir sehr Leid, Naruto. Ich glaube nachdem du soviel Leid erfahren musstest wegen mir, hab ich kein Recht darauf dein Vater zu sein oder mich wie einer aufzuführen. Und mich einfach entschuldigen kann ich auch nicht…".

Naruto beruhigte sich wieder und atmete durch.

„Nein… ist schon in Ordnung…" er schluckte noch mal und sprach weiter „ich bin der Sohn des vierten Hokage. Ich schaff das schon…"

Sichtlich erleichtert lächelte Minato wieder und er war stolz auf seinen Sohn.

„Ich habe die Hälfte des Chakras in dir versiegelt, weil ich an dich geglaubt habe, dass du irgendwann die Kraft dazu hast es zu kontrollieren. Weil du mein Sohn bist!"

Naruto lächelte verlegen und wollte etwas sagen, doch Minato betrachtete seine Hand, die schon leicht durchsichtig wurde und redete weiter.

„Es tut mir Leid… aber mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit… Mein Chakra ist schon fast aufgebraucht…"

„WAS? Wie meinst du das?" fragte Naruto erschrocken.

„Hör mir zu mein Sohn… du bist nicht der letzte Uzumaki… viele davon sind verstreut und verstecken sich! …Du bist ab jetzt das Clan-Oberhaupt…! Ich habe dir Wissen eingepflanzt, dass aber erst mit deinem 20ten Lebensjahr freigegeben wird. Der Hüter des Uzumaki Clans wird dich erwarten… und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er sie alle zusammen rufen…" Minato war kaum noch sichtbar, als er seine letzten Worte aussprach „es ist …noch ein weiterer Uzumaki in dir….". seine Erscheinung löste sich auf, doch er lächelte bevor er verschwand.

„WARTE! Was meinst du damit?" er versuchte noch seinen Vater festzuhalten, doch er griff nur ins leere. Ein erschwerendes drücken legte sich auf Narutos Brust und sein Herz verkrampfte. Ein weiteres mal hatte er seinen Vater verloren. Bedrückt atmete er aus und lies den Arm fallen. Langsam setzte er sich auf sein Bett und dachte schmerzlich über die Worte nach.

Der Saigokage der sich in der Ecke des Zimmers zurück gezogen hatte kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Herr…verzeiht, aber ich muss euch stören… ich spüre ein hohes Maß an Furcht"

Naruto schaute zu ihm hoch, noch immer etwas durch den Wind.

„Furcht? Wovon sprichst du?"

„In eurer nähe fürchtet sich jemand… ich denke da an eure Freundin…"

„Wirklich? Hmm…" er stand vom bett auf und wischte sich mit der Hand noch mal durchs Gesicht „also gut…weck mich auf!"

Wieder im Tempel machte Naruto die Augen auf. Es war stock dunkel, denn es musste nach Mitternacht sein. Der Regen tobte draußen und es Blitzte und donnerte. Ein heftiges Unwetter war am werk. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer, denn die einzigste Lichtquelle war der Mond. Bei einem Donnerschlag, zuckte die Bettdecke an seinem neben Bett zusammen. Shion hatte sich komplett unter die Decke verkrochen und zitterte.

„Shion… ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Naruto. Vorsichtig streckt sie den Kopf aus der Decke heraus. Ein verweintes Gesicht schaute Naruto an. Ein weiterer Donnerschlag erschrak sie und sie wuselte schnurr stracks unter Narutos Bettdecke und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Ich hasse Gewitter" kam es gedämpft aus der Decke heraus. Nun verstand Naruto was los war. Shion fürchtete sich vor Gewittern. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, denn ihre Mutter starb sehr früh und sie wurde als Priesterin bewacht aber nicht umsorgt. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und stülpte die Decke richtig über sie.

„ scchhhh ganz ruhig… ich bin ja da… dir passiert nichts…" beruhigte er sie.

Zittrig drückte sich Shion an Naruto. Trotz der stürmischen Nacht blieb Naruto seelenruhig, denn seine Gedanken sind bei Shion und seinem Vater. Allerdings war Naruto für Shion ein Ruhepol der sie ungemein ruhig stimmte.

Mit seinem Vater in Gedanken und der Priesterin im Arm schlief Naruto ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Naruto wach wurde, stellte er fest das er alleine in Zimmer war. Shion musste sicherlich ihren Dienst als hohe Priesterin nachgehen, dachte sich Naruto als er sich gähnend streckte.

Naruto verließ das Zimmer und den Tempel und suchte sich in der Umgebung einen Ort der Ruhe, an dem er Meditieren konnte, denn er hatte einige Fragen die noch offen waren. Direkt im Hof fand er einen kleinen Zen-Garten der vielversprechend aussah, mit einem Stein darin auf dem man sich setzen konnte.

Naruto machte es sich bequem und Meditierte.

Im Zimmer seines Inneren angelangt rief er energisch und voller Tatendrang seinen Diener

„SCHATTEN…"

Mit den Worten „ihr habt gerufen?" erschien er auch in der ecke seiner Wohnung.

„Erstmal… brauchen wir für dich einen Namen! ...welcher wurde für dich benutzt? Oder welchen trägst du?"

„Mein Name Meister? Ich habe keinen… mich nannte man oft das dunkle Grauen… der Letzte Schatten… oder der Schwarze Tod… aber einen wirklichen Namen hatte ich nie…"

Naruto schmunzelte und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. Nach einigen Minuten fing er an zu grinsen

„Gut… ich habe einen für dich! Ab jetzt ist dein Name Mamoru!"

„habt Dank Meister… noch nie hat sich einer solche Umstände gemacht, für mich einen Namen zu finden"

Naruto kam in den Sinn, dass alle seine vorherigen Meister ihn nur als einen Gegenstand wahrgenommen haben. Er hatte etwas Mitleid für den Schatten.

„also gut Mamoru… mein Vater meinte er hätte Wissen in mir eingepflanzt… wo ist das?"

Mamoru trat nun etwas näher an den Chaos Ninja.

„Herr…wenn ich euch einen Rat geben dürfte…" Naruto musterte seine andere Hälfte nun aufmerksam „ihr solltet es nicht überstürzen… euer Vater wollte, dass ihr das Wissen mit eurem 20ten Lebensjahr bekommt… mein Rat daher… wartet bis die Zeit reif ist…! Ihr habt andere Sorgen… wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen…"

Naruto atmete schwer aus, denn Mamoru hatte recht. Es zu überstürzen brachte nichts und dennoch hatte er noch etwas, was ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„du hast Recht! ...aber …da ist noch etwas anderes was er gesagt hat… er meinte es sei noch ein weiterer Uzumaki in mir! Könnte er gemeint haben das ich noch mal jemand in mir trage…" rätselte Naruto und ein funken Hoffnung ging in ihm hoch.

„Mamoru… suche in meinem Inneren nach weiteren Personen… oder was das auch war"

„Meister… überall?"

„Ja… jeder Winkel wird durchleuchtet…"

„wie ihr wünscht… bedenkt aber dass ich während der Suche abwesend bin…"

„Gut… dann viel glück mein Freund…"

Und Naruto verschwand wieder in die Realität und ließ den Schatten mit einem verwunderten Gesicht zurück.

Im Zen-Garten sitzend wachte Naruto wieder auf. Es mussten ein paar Stunden vergangen sein den es war schon fast Mittag. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung standen Wachen um Naruto herum, nicht um ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, sondern um ihn zu beschützen. Denn einer der Wachen kam auf ihn zu.

„Naruto-sama… wir sind eure Leibgarde solange ihr hier seid"

Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, nur das er es nicht für nötig empfand bewacht zu werden.

„Ähm… das ist ja ganz nett… aber ich muss nicht beschützt werden… also ihr könnt wieder auf eure Posten gehen oder was ihr alle vorher gemacht habt"

Der Soldat widersprach.

„Das Können wir nicht tun!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Naruto-sama ihr seid für dein fortbestand der Priesterreihe erwählt worden. Daher müssen wir eure Sicherheit gewährleisten"

Naruto rieb sich genervt die Stirn. So wie es aussah musste er sich diese Schutzmaßnahme gefallen lassen. Und ging wieder in den Tempel wo es zum essen geläutet hatte und er sowieso Hunger hatte.

[center]~Währenddessen irgendwo in einer Grotte~[/center]

Eine Weiße Taube kam durch ein Luftloch, dass die Höhle hatte, angeflogen und landete auf einem Holztisch. Mit einem Zettel am Fuß humpelte sie auf dem Tisch herum. Ein Mann mit orangenen Haaren und einer Menge Piercings im Gesicht kam aus der Dunkelheit der Höhle zum Vorschein. Seine schwarze Robe mit roten Wolken darauf, streifte leicht auf dem feuchten Felsboden. Er nahm sich den Zettel von der Taube und lass ihn aufmerksam.

„HIDAN… KAKUZU…" rief er, nach dem er die Information gelesen hatte. Zwei Männer tauchten auf und traten an den Tisch heran.

„Er ist in einem Tempel… schnappt ihn euch!"

Die Männer nickten, nahmen sich den Zettel mit den Informationen und verschwanden wieder.

[center]~Im Zimmer der hohen Priesterin~[/center]

Naruto lag auf seinem Bett. Er hatte den ganzen Tag meditiert, sich ausgeruht und versucht seiner Leibgarde zu entkommen. Es war schon spät am Abend und er wartete auf Shion, die wenige Minuten später auch ins Zimmer kam.

Sie grinste Naruto an und schritt zu ihrer Kommode und nahm ihren Kopfschmuck ab. Den ganzen schmuck verstaut setzte sie sich neben Naruto und lächelte ihn ohne ein Wort zusagen an.

Er versuchte aus ihrem schweigen schlau zu werden, gelang ihm aber nicht so wirklich. Sie strahlte Naruto einfach nur an, als ob er ein Geschenk war das sie nur zu gern öffnen würde. Wie aus heiterem Himmel griff sie nach ihm und verpasste ihm einen Kuss.

„WOW… wofür war das den?" fragte Naruto erstaunt. Sie wurde rosa drehte sich schüchtern zur Seite und sagte leise

„das war für gestern Abend… und…" sie spielte mit dem Finger an ihrem kleid herum „darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Oh…okay…" immer noch leicht verwundert hörte er ihr zu.

„darf ich heute Abend auch bei dir schlafen?" und ihr Gesicht rötete sich, doch er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und antwortete

„Warum nicht? macht mir nichts aus"

Shion drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte bis zu den Ohren.

„Na du musst ja einen guten Tag gehabt haben…" bemerkte Naruto als er Shion so fröhlich sah.

„Ja er war toll… ach…" sie legte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf „verzeih mir mit den Wachen… die haben drauf bestanden…"

Naruto winkte die Bemerkung weg

„Ach macht doch nichts… die tun auch nur ihren Job".

„Was machen deine Verletzungen?"

„Verheilen gut…" erwähnte er, zog sein Hemd aus und fuhr sich mit den Finger über die stellen, an der er verletzt war. Sein Blick blieb an seiner linken Brustseite stehen an der man immer noch die schwarzen Chakra Adern sah.

„Was das für ein Gift ist hab ich noch nicht heraus gefunden… deswegen habe ich deinen Körper gereinigt… es ist zwar ein bisschen besser geworden… aber da müsste ich noch mal schauen…"

Bei ihren Worten war Naruto zuversichtlich das es ihm bald besser gehen würde. Sie war so Fürsorglich wenn es um Naruto ging, das er ihr sehr Dankbar war.

„Danke Shion…" hauchte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Von ihm so angeschaut zu werden ließen ihre knie weich werden.

Naruto kam ihr näher und Shion hauchte noch „Naruto…nicht…" bevor er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. Wieder hinterließen sie einen süßlichen Geschmack und er lächelte

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar… ich wollte nur das du das weißt…"

Sie drehte sich wieder schüchtern weg mit den Worten „Blödmann…"

„hmm… wenn du jetzt böse auf mich bist… dann möchtest du wahrscheinlich nicht bei mir schlafen oder?" versuchte Naruto sie zu ärgern. Sie schnellte zu ihm herum und schaute ihn scharf an.

„Wage es ja nicht… dein Wort zurück zu nehmen! Ansonsten trifft dich der Zorn der hohen Priesterin!"

Er grinste sie frech an und schnappte sie sich. Beide kullerten auf dem Bett herum und lachten. So verbrachten sie den Abend…. lachend und feixend… und bei Nacht… kuschelnd unter der Decke. Doch ihr Glück sollte nicht die ganze Nacht anhalten… denn zwei bedrohliche Gestalten kamen dem Tempel immer näher….


	12. eine unerwartete Wendung

In der folgenden Nacht lärmte es, im Zimmer hallten leise die wilden Rufe und das Fußgetrappel von vielen Männern, das von außerhalb kam. Langsam machte Naruto ein Auge auf und spähte zu der Tür, denn er wurde durch den Lärm geweckt. Er blieb aber ruhig, denn er hatte eine schlafende Schönheit im Arm, die seelenruhig bei ihm im Bett lag.

_[i]–Was zum…..-[/i] _dachte er sich, als eine Wache die Tür aufriss und herein stürmte.

„Naruto-sama…. Shion-sama… bitte wacht auf!"

Das lies sich der Chaos Ninja nicht zweimal sagen, denn irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Er erhob sich schnell vom Bett, während Shion sich verschlafen die Augen rieb.

„Was ist passiert?" ergriff Naruto das Wort.

„Wir werden angegriffen! Sie sind zu zweit…." antwortete der Soldat hektisch.

„Und mit denen werdet ihr nicht fertig?" fragte Naruto ungläubig.

„Normalerweise wären zwei kein Problem… aber Pfeile Prallen an einem ab, als ob er aus Metall wäre… und nach ihren Roben zufolge… handelt es sich um Akatsuki-Mitglieder…."

Als Naruto den Namen hörte, setzte das Herz für einen Schlag aus.

_[i]–Scheisse… mit meinen Wunden kann ich nicht Kämpfen…-[/i]_ dachte er und überlegte sich einen Ausweg. Da unterbrach ihn der Soldat bei seinen Überlegungen.

„Naruto-sama… ihr müsst mit der hohen Priesterin fliehen! Wir halten sie solange auf!"

Er stimmte dem Soldaten mit einem Nicken zu und erwähnte noch „ich hätte da eine Idee".

Wenige Minuten später. Die Akatsuki-Mitglieder hatten den Tempel erreicht und zogen eine Spur von Leichen hinter sich her. Nur noch ein Wall aus Bogenschützen verteidigte das Gebäude. Sie legten ihre Bögen an und zielten auf die unvermeidlichen Gegner. Keiner zuckte, jeder wartete darauf, dass der gegenüber den nächsten Zug machte.

Da brüllte der Kommandant der Bogenschützen

„ANLEGEN… FEUER…" und eine Pfeilsalve hagelte auf die zwei Ninjas nieder, die darauf hin auseinander stoben. Auf diese Aktion hatten sie gewartet, denn der Kommandant rief

„NARUTO-SAMA! JETZT!" und der Chaos Ninja rannte aus dem Gebäude und sprang, mit Shion auf dem Rücken, über die Soldaten in Richtung Tempeltor.

Mitten im Sprung kam es aber anders als geplant. Kakuzu hatte schnell geschalten und rannte ihm Hinterher. Er schleuderte seine Hand, die mit einem eigenartigen grauen Faden verbunden war, Naruto hinterher. Er verfehlte Naruto, erwischte aber Shion, die heftig zu Boden gerissen wurde.

Naruto landete auf einer Mauer und wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch er war zu langsam. Kakuzu war schon bei ihr und hielt ihr ein Kunai an den Hals.

„demnach bist du Naruto… gut…" stellte Kakuzu fest.

Der andere stand auf einmal neben ihm. Er brauchte etwas länger, denn in der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich um die Bogenschützen und die restlichen Soldaten gekümmert. Naruto linste an den beiden vorbei und musste das Massaker ansehen, das der andere gerade angerichtet hatte. Köpfe und Oberkörper waren mit einer Art Sense durchtrennt. Mit knirschenden Zähnen krächzte er „verdammt…".

„Naruto… wenn du ohne Gegenwehr mit uns kommst, werde ich deiner Kleinen nichts tun". Provokativ zog er Shion an den Haaren hoch und zeigte sie ihm.

„SCHON GUT! Hört auf…." Schrie Naruto damit er Shion in Ruhe lies „wenn ihr nichts passiert werde ich mitkommen…"

„gut…! Hidan!" rief Kakuzu und sein Partner trat an seine Seite.

Naruto atmete schwer aus, denn sein Vorhaben ist fehlgeschlagen. Kurzerhand sprang er von der Mauer und hob die Hände hoch zum Zeichen, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Er ergab sich, doch Naruto hatte andere Gründe warum er dies tat. Ganz langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung Shion und Kakuzu. Als er drei Meter von ihnen entfernt war rief Hidan „Halt! Das reicht!".

Kakuzu ging auf Naruto zu und Hidan übernah die Priesterin. Aus Kakuzus Händen kamen wieder diese grauen Fäden, die Naruto an den Armen und Beinen fesselten. Er lag am Boden und betrachtete das Gesicht der Priesterin, die keine Anzeichen von Furcht zeigte.

„Was machen wir mit ihr Kakuzu?" fragte Hidan.

„Mach mit ihr was immer du willst!" gab dieser als Antwort.

„WARTET! Ihr hattet versprochen ihr nichts zu tun!" schrieb Naruto von Boden und wollte sich wieder von den Fesseln befreien.

„Ich hatte nur gesagt, dass ICH ihr nichts tue… du hast nichts von Hidan gesagt…" sagte Kakuzu ruhig. Hidan grinste Finster und zückte ein Kunai.

Ein Hieb der für Naruto wie in Zeitlupe auf Shion zu raste. Blut spritzte, als sich die schwarze Klinge in ihre Brust bohrte. Sie fiel zu Boden und die beiden lagen sich nun gegenüber. Blut kam ihr aus dem Mund. Sie schnappte immer wieder nach Luft doch es reichte nicht mehr. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie auf zu atmen und ihre Augen wurden leer.

Sie starb.

Naruto sah ihr traurig ins Gesicht und flüsterte

„bitte verzeih… dein Opfer wird nicht vergebens sein…". Naruto rollte sich auf den Rücken damit er den beiden ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Ihr werdet für eure Taten büßen… ich werde wieder kommen… und dann wird euch euer Lachen vergehen!" drohte er ihnen.

„das ist ja interessant… und wie willst du das machen, wenn du gefesselt am Boden liegst?" wollte Kakuzu wissen.

„ich zeig dir einen Zaubertrick! ACHTUNG!" mit einem *Puff* verschwand Naruto und die Fäden glitten zu Boden.

Kakuzu riss die Augen auf „Er hat uns verarscht… das war ein Schatten Clon!"

[center]~Irgendwo in der Wildnis~[/center]

Ein blonder Ninja sprang von Ast zu Ast und bewegte sich sehr schnell durch die Wälder. Der Luftzug seiner Geschwindigkeit ließen lange blonde Haare im Wind wehen, doch es waren nicht die seinigen. Sie gehörten dem Blonden Mädchen, das er af seine Rücken trug. Als ob etwas in seinem Geist geschossen kam, stoppte er auf dem nächsten Ast. Er drehte sich um und schaute zum Tempel, der weiter entfernt im Mondschein leuchtete.

„Naruto…alles in Ordnung…?" fragte Shion sachte. Er stöhnte und antwortete

„Leider nein… der Plan sie von den Wachen abzulenken hat nicht geklappt… sie sind alle tot…"

„wirklich alle?" hauchte sie mit Trauer in der Stimme.

„Sogar dein Leibwächter der deine Form angenommen hat". Shion legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern.

„Halt dich fest" mahnte er sie und sprang vom Ast herunter. Am Boden angekommen presste er die Hand auf den Boden und vertiefte sich in seine Sensor Fähigkeit.

Kein Chakra war zu spüren. Naruto wollte gerade wieder die Hand vom Boden nehmen doch plötzlich… da waren sie… in seinem Sensorradius tauchten zwei Chakra Signaturen auf.

„Ahhh" stöhnte er leise.

„was ist?" fragte Shion besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie haben uns gefunden… Hmm…warte mal kurz" Naruto verfolgte aufmerksam die Signaturen. Es vergingen ein Paar Minuten und Shion wurde schon ganz ungeduldig, da sprach er weiter „ja… sie kommen direkt auf uns zu! Halt dich gut fest… ich muss Gas geben!"

„ist gut" antwortete sie und hielt sich an Naruto fest. Er sprang jetzt schneller durch die Wälder, denn er hatte noch, trotz des Vorsprungs, einen weiten Weg vor sich.

_[i]–Ein ganzer Tagesmarsch… und ich bin Müde… zum Glück scheint heute der Vollmond hell… ansonsten würde ich hier mitten in der Nacht überhaupt nichts sehen…!-[/i]_

War Naruto in seinen Gedanken versunken, während er sich von Ast zu Ast abstieß.

Sie flohen bis zur Morgendämmerung, dann verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er wurde Müde. Naruto schlug eine Rast vor um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich brauch ne Pause… wir halten hier kurz…" rief er zu Shion während einem Sprung und landete dann auf dem Boden. Prüfend legte er die hand auf dem Boden und schickte seine Sensorsinne voraus. Suchend nach einer Chakrasignatur. Niemand in der Nähe.

„Okay Shion… wir sind erstmal sicher… ruhen wir uns erstmal für ein paar Stunden aus… tut mir Leid…" er grinste müde „ich hab leider kein Bett für dich dabei"

„oh du Blödmann!" sagte sie mit sorgenreicher Stimme. Naruto setzte sich an einen Baum mit Shion. Ihm fielen schon fast die Augen zu. Da nahm sie seinen Kopf und drückte ihn auf ihre Brust.

„Schlaf etwas Naruto-kun… diesmal wache ich über dich" und streichelte ihn in den Schlaf.

Ein paar Stunden später wurde Naruto unsanft durch einen Tritt geweckt. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und starrte auf die Spitze eines Katana, dass auf ihn gerichtet war. Ein Ronin stand vor Naruto und bedrohte ihn. Der Chaos Ninja suchte mit den Augen nach Shion, die er schließlich auch fand. Sie wurde von einem Ninja, der wie ein Arzt aussah, festgehalten. Die Situation kristallisierte sich heraus. Sie wurden von einer Gruppe umherstreifender Banditen überfallen. So ein Pech konnte wirklich nur Naruto haben. Erst wurde er von den gefährlichsten Nukenin verfolgt, die die Ninjawelt zu bieten hat und jetzt wurde er auch noch von einer Bande gesetzesloser aufgehalten. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Was wollt ihr? Wir besitzen nichts…!" fragte Naruto vorsichtig.

„Ja… das haben wir auch schon festgestellt… aber…" er betrachtete Shion mit einem lüsternen grinsen „als Entschuldigung werden wir etwas Spaß mit deiner Kleinen haben!"

Naruto sprang auf und wollte gerade seine Clone rufen um einzugreifen, da hörte er Shion erstickt schreien. Geschockt schaute er zu ihr rüber, sie wurde von dem Arzt mit einem Skalpell bedroht.

„Mach keine Faxen! Ich weiß was ich durchtrennen muss damit es blutig wird… ich hoffe wir verstehen uns!" rief der Doktor und lachte hämisch „aber wenn du unbedingt Kämpfen willst… gerne! Wir schlagen dich und du wehrst dich nicht…denn…wenn doch!" er machte eine durchschneidende Bewegung an ihrem Hals. Naruto biss die Zähne zusammen und fluchte in sich hinein. Er musste schnell mit einer Idee kommen, wie sie fliehen konnten. Gerade wollte er die Hand auf den Boden pressen um zu überprüfen, ob seine Verfolger in der Nähe waren oder ob sie überhaupt seine Fährte folgen konnten. Da hatte er auch schon das Schwert an seinem Hals.

„EY! Keine krummen Dinger!" sagte der Ronin scharf. Grinsend kamen die anderen Banditen heran und versammelten sich um Naruto herum. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und knirschten mit ihren Fäusten. Da kam auch schon der erste Schlag, den Naruto ohne Gegenwehr hinnehmen musste. Er wurde zwischen den Männern hin und hergeschubst. Und immer wieder bekam er Fäuste und Tritte ab, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte sie schon einmal sterben sehen, das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Es war zwar nur eine Leibwache, die Shions Gestalt angenommen hatte, aber trotzdem sah es mehr als echt aus. Allerdings fiel ihm kein Plan ein, der ihn da raus holen konnte. Shion schrie „ lasst ihn in Ruhe! Hört auf!" doch das brachte alles nichts. Es machte es sogar noch schlimmer. Der Arzt hatte irgendwann von ihrer Schreierei die Nase voll und schickte sie, mit einem berühren ihrer Stirn, in den Schlaf. Die Männer wollten nicht aufhören, nein sie hatten sogar gefallen daran. Als ihn ein Tritt, die Rippen knacksen ließ, brach er zu Boden. Alles tat ihm weh, sein Gesicht hatte schon blaue Flecke und eine Augenbraue blutete. Mit einer Hand hob er sich die schmerzende Brust und mit der anderen stütze er sich auf dem Boden ab. Das war seine Chance die Lage zu überprüfen. Er schickte seinen Sensor auf die Suche, doch zu seinem erschrecken musste er nicht lange suchen, denn sie waren in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Zwei Chakra Signaturen die sich auf die Gruppe zu bewegte. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und sie hatten ihn erreicht. Dann war alles aus…

Die Banditen traten auf, den am Boden liegenden, Naruto ein. Immer und immer wieder traten sie auf seinen Rücken und drückten ihn zu Boden. Jeden Augenblick musste sie zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen sein. Gleich war es soweit… als plötzlich… das brüllen eines Tigers die Männer inne halten lies. Narutos Augen waren schwer geschwollen und er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, doch er sah, dass die Banditen alle abgelenkt in eine Richtung schauten. Eine Stimmte hallte von den Bäumen um sie herum.

„Ihr werdet alle STERBEN…"

Wie ein Echo flog das letzte Wort durch die Baumkronen. Die Banditen waren angespannt und versuchten die Herkunft der Stimme zu finden. Doch Naruto war mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Irgendwoher kannte er die Stimme.

„Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht sie vor ihm zu verstecken… meine WAHRE Gestalt…"

Der Erde bebte und Bäume zerbarsten. Die Banditen wirbelten herum und erblickten den Ursprung des Kraches. Eine riesige blau brennende Puma ähnliche Katze gefolgt von einem Mädchen, dass sich mit einer Hand an der Flanke der Bestie festhielt. Die Bestie grub ihre Klauen in den Waldboden und die blanke Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Anders als bei dem Mädchen. Ein Schatten lag auf ihrem Gesicht, doch sie sprach mit einer zittrigen Stimme, die eine Spur Wahnsinn beinhaltete, weiter.

„Ich wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen aus Angst wie er darauf reagiert, wenn er es heraus findet… doch dass was ihr ihm angetan habt… kann ich nicht verzeihen…" sie blickte auf und der Schatten wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Wutentbrannte Augen schauten die Verbrecher an.

„Für eure Taten schicke ich euch in die HÖLLE!" schrie Kira und verwandelte sich in einen furchteinflößenden Teufelsfuchs, der rot aufflammte. Als die Banditen das Schauspiel der Verwandlung sahen, rannten sie panisch schreiend davon. Die zwei Bestien sprinteten los sprangen über den verletzten Naruto und rannten den Gaunern hinterher. Naruto sah, wegen seiner Schwellungen, sehr schlecht. Er bekam nur noch mit, wie zwei große Schatten ihn überflogen und dennoch wusste er, was gleich passieren würde. Einen nach dem anderen schnappten sich die zwei und rissen sie, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in Stücke. Einen packte der blau brennende Tiger und schleuderte den Räuber im Maul hin und her, bis sein Unterleib abriss und blutig gegen einen Baum klatschte. Der Fuchs allerdings, hielt nicht sehr viel davon mit seiner Beute zu spielen, sondern Biss ihnen gleich die Köpfe ab, so dass es eine Fontäne von Blut spritzte oder benutzte seine messerscharfen Klauen um die Körper mit einem heftigen Prankenhieb zu zermalmen. Ein Schrei nach dem anderen verstummte oder endete mit einem blutigen gurgeln. Als der Letzte Bandit aufhörte zu atmen, kehrte Ruhe im Wald ein. Naruto saß angelehnt an einem Baum. Es sah aus, als ob er schlafen würde, doch er konnte sich nur schwer bewegen. Erst vernahm er wie schwere Pranken auf ihn zu tapsten, die dann aber immer leiser und leichter wurden, bis sie sich schließlich wie Schritte anhörten die vor ihm stehen blieben. Sachte berührten ihn zwei Hände im Gesicht und streichelten ihn. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.

„Ihr seid spät dran…" hauchte er leise und schenkte ihr ein lächeln. Kira, die vor ihm kniete, betrachtete sein Gesicht.

„Uuhhh…" stöhnte sie vorsichtig „was haben die dir nur angetan… kannst du aufstehen?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Yugito trat an ihre Seite mit Shion auf ihrem Arm.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Naruto und reckte den Hals damit er sie sah.

„Sie wurde schlafen geschickt aber sonst fehlt ihr nichts…" antwortete Yugito sachlich und legte sie neben ihn. Naruto wunderte es etwas, dass sie so abweisend zu ihm war. Darum fragte er sie auch

„Yugito… was ist los? stimmt etwas nicht?" doch sie antwortete nicht und setzte sich ruhig neben ihre Freundin hin. Sie atmete tief ein und antwortete dann mit misstrauischem Blick.

„Naruto… sag mal… du riechst stark nach diesem Mädchen…"

Auf diese Bemerkung hin konnte Kira es sich nicht verkneifen auch kurz an ihm zu schnüffeln.

„Stimmt… jetzt wo du es sagst…" murmelte sie nachdenklich. Doch Yugito ignorierte Kira, denn sie selbst war auf Naruto fixiert.

„Naruto…sag ganz ehrlich… hast du wilde Priester Spielchen mit ihr gemacht? Stehst du auf so was? Wenn ja…warum hast du nich…." *BANG* bekam sie eine übergezogen.

„YUGITO!" keifte Kira wütend und fuchtelte mit der Faust „muss das jetzt sein Ero-Nekko! Er ist verletzt… und du denkst wieder nur an das eine!"

Yugito hob sich die Beule am Kopf und antwortete „was denn? Ich denke dabei nur an ihn" wobei sie die Zunge heraus streckte.

„Oh man… ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ihr mir gefehlt habt…" sagte er schwach lächelnd und konnte eine Träne der Freude nicht unterdrücken.

Alle beide hörten augenblicklich auf zu streiten und sahen ihn an, als ob er etwas gesagt hat, worauf sie schon seit zehn Jahren warten würden. Langsam wurden ihr Augen feucht und ihre Lippen wimmerten leicht, bis die zwei plötzlich um seinen Hals fielen und seinen Namen weinend von sich gaben.

„Naruto!"

„Naruto!"

„AAHHHH TA TA TA TA… nicht so fest…" sagte er unter Schmerzen, als sich die Mädchen an seine Brust drückten.

„Wir haben dich soooo vermisst!" heulte ihm als erstes Yugito ins Hemd „wir haben solange bei Onkel gebettelt dass er uns bei dir in der Nähe, abgesetzt hat… und dann sind wir dir hinterher…" sie schniefte und schaute ihm halb verweint ins Gesicht „dann dachten wir, dass du vor uns wegrennst… und… und… die Nase voll von uns hast… und …uns nicht mehr magst…" dann sprach Kira unter Tränen weiter „als wir wieder deine Fährte aufgenommen hatten… war da ein Geruch eines anderen Mädchens bei dir… und wir… wir dachten…" doch Naruto unterbrach sie

„Ihr dachtet ich hätte euch vergessen und mich mit einer anderen davongemacht?"

„ja…" stimmte ihm Kira ganz leise und schüchtern zu.

„Ach ihr zwei…" flüsterte Naruto, als er plötzlich mitten im Satz stoppte und seine Brust zuckte wie bei einem Schluckauf.

„Keine Sorge Mädchen…" sein Griff um die beiden zog sich zu, so dass es anfing zu schmerzen. Er sah sie mit gelb leuchtenden Augen an und grinste auf eine unheimliche Art und Weiße.

„Euch vergesse ich nicht… nein… IHR beide gehört MIR!"

Seine Zähne funkelten, als er sie völlig verändert anlächelte. Kira und Yugito verzogen erschrocken ihre Mienen. Etwas an Naruto stimmte nicht, denn er bekam scharfe Reißzähne und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Die beiden befreiten sich von seinem Griff und säßen angespannt vor ihm hin.

„Naruto… was ist los?" fragte Kira erschrocken.

„ich glaube ich weiß was los ist…" fing Yugito an und deutete etwas oberhalb seines Hemdes. An seinem Hals zogen sich feine schwarze Chakra Adern hoch, die deutlich zu sehen waren. Kira ahnte Böses und lies ihre Hand vorsichtig in Richtung seines Hemdes wandern. Naruto der wie ein Besessener da saß, schnappte sich ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Naruto… bist du da?" kam es leise von Kira, doch er antwortete nicht sondern grinste nur finster vor sich hin.

„Yugito… Reiß ihm das Hemd vom Leib!" befahl sie streng. Verblüfft über die plötzliche Aufforderung, Naruto an die Wäsche zu gehen, hackte sie noch mal nach

„Was echt? Jetzt darf ich?"

Genervt knirschte sie mit den Zähnen „Ja… mach jetzt…" denn schlagen konnte sie ja nicht. Naruto hielt immer noch ihren Arm fest. Das lies sich Yugito nicht zweimal sagen, griff blitzschnell mit beiden Händen Narutos Hemd und zerteilte es in zwei hälften. Was Yugito dann sah, holte sie ganz schnell von ihren vorherigen Gedanken weg. An seiner Brust waren seine Verletzungen am Bluten und seine Verderbnis war stark voran geschritten. Seine schwarzen Adern erreichten schon einige Partien seines Körpers. Angefangen vom rechten Arm, dem Hals den es hoch kroch bis zu seinem Herz, wobei das Herz schon befallen war. Ein paar kleinere Adern drangen unten in das Siegel ein und vermischten sich mit dem vier Elemente Schloss.

„Oh… verdammt…" fluchte Yugito „ich dachte ihm wurde geholfen…"

„ja… dachte ich auch…" stimmte Kira ihr zu.

„Meinst du das ist der Saigokage?" vermutete Yugito vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht… könnte sein…"

Ein leises Stöhnen drang von hinten hervor. Shion wurde wach und stütze sich auf einem Arm ab. Als sie Naruto erblickte wurde sie kreide bleich. Dann schaute sie abwechselnd Yugito und Kira an.

„Wer seid ihr? und was habt ihr mit Naruto gemacht!" fuhr sie die beiden an.

„Wir sind…" fing Kira an, wurde aber durch Naruto unterbrochen

„Die beiden gehören MIR! Mit Haut und Haar…"grinste er frech, doch dann verzog er das Gesicht als ob ihm etwas nicht gut bekommen würde. Er ließ Kira los, stützte sich auf allen vieren am Boden ab und würgte.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Shion gehemmt, als sie Naruto so leiden sah.

„Naruto ist infiziert mit Hass… und es breitet sich rasend schnell aus… wir dachten ihr hättet ihm geholfen… deswegen haben wir ihn ja bei euch abgesetzt…"

Naruto erhob sich plötzlich und schleppte sich selbst unter hoher Anstrengung zu den Mädchen. Die drei wichen vorsichtig zurück.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Yugito

„Ähm… keine Ahnung!" stammelt Kira. Keiner der Mädchen wusste was man in solch einer Lage tun sollte.

Da passierte es…

In Narutos Brust liefen immer mehr schwarze Ader auf sein Herz zu und bildeten einen größer werdenden Fleck, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb. Ein letzter kräftiger Schlag war in seinem Oberkörper zu spüren

*Dum-Dumm*

Dann hörte es auf zu klopfen und er brach, ohne zu zucken, zusammen.

Alles war weiß… ohne Boden... ohne Himmel… ohne irgendeine Menschenseele…

Naruto stand in einer Leere ohne zu Ahnen wo er war. Doch was war das…

Er hörte Schritte… Schritte die im Nichts hallten…

Drehend suchte er, in der weißen Leere, die Schritte die auf ihn zukamen.

Da war er! Der Schwarze Mann… der aus weiterer Entfernung auf ihn zu lief.

Als die Person etwas näher kam erkannte Naruto, wer da auf ihn zu marschierte. Es war Mamoru der Saigokage!

Mit den letzten paar Schritten stand er vor Naruto.

„Herr… ihr habt eure Körperfunktion eingestellt… warum?" fragte Mamoru. Naruto war überfragt, er hatte was gemacht? Mit dieser Formulierung war er wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Ich habe was gemacht!"

Mamoru schmunzelte etwas und fragte erneut

„Herr… euer Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen… ist das Absicht?"

Naruto riss die Augen auf

„Scheiße NEIN!"

Etwas beruhigt fuhr Mamoru weiter, als ob es nichts Wichtiges wäre, dass Naruto dabei war zu sterben.

„Herr in der Zwischenzeit hab ich sie Gefunden… die andere Person in euch…"

„Ja das ist ja schön und gut… aber kann es sein, dass ICH STERBE?" fuhr er seinen Diener an.

„Meister macht euch deswegen keine Sorgen… darum werde ich mich kümmern… ich würde euch empfehlen mit IHR zu sprechen…" rätselte der Schatten.

„mit IHR? Wer ist diese Person…"

„Das sollte sie euch lieber selbst sagen…" antwortete Mamoru und verschwand kurz darauf. Eine andere Person erschien in dem Meer aus Weiß. Eine Frau… jung… sehr hübsch… lange rote Haare…

„Du meine Güte bist du schon groß geworden" sagte sie freundlich und lächelte ihn an.

„Ähm… kenn ich sie irgendwoher?"

„Dass du das nicht weißt... rate doch einfach mal, Naruto"

„Hmm…" Naruto schmunzelte „Nein, das kann nicht sein..."

„Na, bist du endlich drauf gekommen?"

„Kann es sein das du meine Urgroßmutter bist?"

Die Frau fing an zu lachen. Allerdings auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Er schürzte den Mund und zog eine Augenbraue hoch

„Also du musst echt alt sein… so lacht doch keine normale Frau…"

Völlig empört über seine Aussage fuhr sie ihn an

„WER LACHT HIER NICHT WIE EINE FRAU! Also echt jetzt!"

„Autsch…" murmelte Naruto, als er von dem lauten Geschrei beinahe taub wurde.

„Haha... da hab ich wohl etwas übertrieben... ich bin wohl etwas zu heißblütig... aber das war ich schon immer, besonders in Gesprächen. Ich sag es nur ungern, aber manchmal habe ich einfach eine zu große Klappe. Aber genug von mir... wie bist du so? Ich habe immer gehofft, mein Sohn würde eines Tages nicht so ein Großmaul sein"

Naruto stand der Mund offen, als er begriff was sie da gerade andeutete.

„Dann… bist du… meine…" stotterte Naruto langsam.

„Minato hat dir nie von mir erzählt, nicht wahr? So ein Blödmann...! Ja, du bist mein So..." doch bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte umarmte Naruto sie und Kushina verstummte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, streichelte sie den Blonden Jungen, der sie so fest umarmte.

„Ich... Ich wollte dich immer einmal treffen, echt jetzt..." sagte er leise als ihm die Augen feucht wurden.

„Echt jetzt?" wiederholte sie ihn und grinste „Du bist wohl wirklich mein Sohn"

„Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir sagen will!" sagte er und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Ich weiß... wir haben uns viel zu erzählen, aber vergiss die Zeit nicht… mein Chakra schwindet. Ich werde noch einen Rest brauchen um dir zu helfen"

„Mir helfen?"

„Minato hat auch mein Chakra benutzt um das Siegel einzusetzen, so dass du eines Tages den Kyuubi besser kontrollieren kannst. Wir wollten dir soweit helfen, wie es nur geht. Doch wie es aussieht, hast du das schon ganz alleine geschafft. Aber wenigstens kann ich dir bei deinem anderen Problem helfen"

„Hehehe..." Naruto lächelte seine Mutter freudestrahlend an.

„Naruto? Hörst du mir zu?"

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so ne scharfe Mam hab!" feixte Naruto und bewunderte das Aussehen seiner Mutter.

Kushina wurde etwas rot und schaute ihn mit einem sanften Blick an.

„Danke... Leider hast du ja das Gesicht von mir geerbt, aber zum Glück hast du die Haare deines Vaters!"

„Ah ja?" Naruto überlegte wie er wohl anders aussehen würde „Wenn meine Mutter so eine Schönheit ist und ich würde wie sie aussehen, wäre ich dann nicht auch ein Traumtyp? Ich denke deine schönen Haare würden mir auch stehen!"

Bei diesen Worten schmunzelte sie fröhlich „Mh...".

„Was den?"  
„Du bist der zweite, der bisher ein Kompliment über meine Haare gemacht hat"  
„Der zweite? Wer war der andere?"  
„Dein Vater natürlich!"  
„Ja klar!" Naruto klatschte sich an den Kopf „aber das bringt mich gleich zu einer anderen Sache!"  
„Und das wäre?" fragte Kushina und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Also, ich wollte dich schon immer was fragen, Mam! Wie sind du und Vater zusammen gekommen?"

Sie langte sich an den Kopf und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf

„Also... das ist wirklich peinlich, echt jetzt!"

Naruto jedoch lachte auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Du hast "Echt jetzt" gesagt!"

Kushina stemmte ihre Arme an die Hüfte und tadelte ihn.

„Sei nicht so frech zu deiner Mutter, aber echt!"  
„Haha, das klang fast genauso!" sagte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann fing Kushina an zu erzählen.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war, sind wir nach Konoha gezogen... / Dein Vater und ich waren noch Kinder. / Als ich deinen Vater zuerst sah, dachte ich nur, er wäre ein unzuverlässiger mädchenhafter Junge. Weil ich die Neue war, wollte ich natürlich einen großen Eindruck sofort am ersten Tag hinterlassen. Als sie mich fragten, was meine Ziele für die Zukunft waren, sagte ich... "Ich werde der erste weibliche Hokage werden!" und die meisten mochten nicht, wie vorlaut die Neue war... deshalb gaben sie mir einen Spitznamen: Tomate!"

Naruto schaute sie schief an.

„Tomate? Versteh ich nicht!"

„Naja" versuchte sie ihm zu erklären „ich hatte ein rundes Gesicht und rote Haare... vielleicht sah ich wirklich wie eine aus! Ich musste es einfach akzeptieren... und es hat mich wütend gemacht!"

„Ah!" warf Naruto ein „jetzt versteh ich! Papa hat also diese Typen für dich vermöbelt! Und du..." doch er wurde durch seine Mutter unterbrochen „Aber nein! Ich habe mir diese Typen persönlich vorgeknöpft, damit sie sehen, wie es ist von einer Tomate zerquetscht zu werden! Nachdem sie gesehen haben, wie ich die Jungs halbtot geprügelt habe, bekam ich einen neuen Spitznamen, der "Die blutrote Tomate!" hieß"

Naruto murmelte etwas wie „Jetzt versteh ich endlich, warum Kiba und Shikamaru soviel Angst vor ihren Müttern haben..."

Als ihn seine Mutter aufmerksam musterte, hackte er wegen seinem Vater nach.

„Was sagte eigentlich Papa, als er wegen seinen Zielen für die Zukunft gefragt wurde?"  
„Minato? Er sagte... Ich will, dass jeder sich im Dorf an mich zurückerinnert als der größte Hokage"

„Dass sich jeder an ihn erinnern wird, hm..." das kam ihm, wie ein Déjà-vu vor, denn er selbst hatte so etwas auch von sich gegeben. Kushina fuhr fort und sagte.

„Als ich das hörte, wusste ich sofort, dass so ein Nichtsnutz niemals Hokage werden könnte!"

„WAS?" protestierte Naruto „Aber Papa wurde zum größten Hokage aller Zeiten!"

Sie kicherte kurz und sprach weiter.

„Ja... aber damals war ich noch ein dummes Mädchen. Ich habe auf ihn herabgesehen... / jedenfalls bis zu einem Vorfall" und sie wurde leicht rosa um die Wangen.

„Vorfall? Welcher Vorfall?" wollte Naruto wissen.

„Ich habe immer meine roten Haare gehasst... bis zu diesem einen Tag… Dank Minato, habe ich sie dann gemocht"

„Oouuu MAM! Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter… sag schon… Was ist passiert?" fragte Naruto ungeduldig. Doch sie lächelte ihn nur sanft an und erzählte weiter.

„Wusstest du, dass mein Chakra etwas besonders ist? Kumogakure wollte es unbedingt und hat mich deshalb entführt. Als sie mich mit nahmen, zog ich mir einige Haarsträhnen heraus um den Weg zu markieren, den wir gingen. Ich tat es sehr sorgfältig, dass sie es nicht bemerkten. Konoha schickte Aufspürninja los, aber niemand von ihnen schaffte es mich zu finden. Als wir fast die Grenze vom Feuerreich erreicht hatten, gab ich schon die Hoffung auf"

„Aha! Dann kam Dad…"

„Genau, Minato war der einzige, der meine Spur fand. Er war der einzige, dem meine roten Strähnen auffielen. Als er mich hielt, sagte er, dass er mein schönes rotes Haar sofort erkannt hat. Plötzlich kam er mir wie der großartigste Ninja aller Zeiten vor. Einfach der Mann meiner Träume... durch ihn habe ich mich verändert. Ich konnte mein leuchtend rotes Haar endlich akzeptieren. So entstand der "Rote Faden", der uns verband. Seit diesem Tag, mochte ich mein Haar... und viel mehr, ich liebte Minato. Da gibt es etwas, dass ich dem Mann sagte, der mir Komplimente über meine Haare machte... Und dir natürlich auch sagen will, Naruto"

„Mhm? Und das wäre?"

Sie lächelte sanft und hauchte „Ich liebe dich".

Als Naruto ihre Worte hörte, durchströmte ihn ein erschütterndes warmes Gefühl durch den Körper, dass sein Herz umschloss und alle negativen Gefühle wegsprengte. Er musste Luft holen und Tränen rannen ihm die Wange runter. Kushina trat vor und umarmte ihren Sohn.

„Naruto… und jetzt sag du mir… was haben die blutige Tomate und Konohas gelber Blitz hervorgebracht?"

Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht und strahlte sie an.

„Na… der orangene Hokage von Konoha!" und als er das sagte, trug er plötzlich wieder seinen Trainingsanzug und die weiße Leere, in der sie standen, verschwand. Die beiden standen in seinem Zimmer in Konoha und seine innere Welt stellte sich wieder her. Sie lächelte voller Herzensgüte, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und formte einige Fingerzeichen.

„Dann wird es jetzt Zeit deinen Körper wieder herzustellen"

Auf Narutos Brust reagierte das Siegel und es öffnete sich, doch es kam nichts heraus. Es war eher wie ein schwarzes Loch, dass anfing die schwarzen Adern leer zusaugen. Sein Körper glühte förmlich vor Anstrengung. Immer und immer wieder wurde eine Ader leer gesaugt, bis nur noch klitzekleine Reste zusehen waren. Dann endlich… schloss sich das Siegel und es war geschafft.

Kushina atmete schwer aus und einige Schweißperlen machten sich bei ihr sichtbar.

„Puh… das hätten wir… und ich hab noch etwas Kraft und Zeit übrig…"

„Wirst du auch verschwinden wie Vater?"

„Ja… ich werde Minato bald folgen… aber nicht gleich. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit… Naruto ich will, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst… etwas, dass selbst dein Vater nicht kannte!"

Naruto kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Mam? …wovon sprichst du?"

„bevor ich aber dazu komme… fangen wir anders an! Wusstest du… dass Ich der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubis war, bevor du es wurdest?"

„WAS? Echt jetzt?"

Kushina kicherte bei seiner Bemerkung.

„Okay…Ich erzähle dir, wie alles begann. Aber bevor ich dir erzähle, was passiert ist, solltest du erst einmal mehr über mich erfahren. Ich wurde als zweiter Jinchuuriki ausgewählt. Damals musste ich nach Konoha ziehen, weil ich als nächster Jinchuuriki vorherbestimmt wurde"

„Warum...? Wenn du in einem ganz anderen Reich gelebt hast, wieso wurdest du dann als Jinchuuriki auserwählt!" protestierte Naruto.

„Ja... ich lebte in einem anderen Reich und einem anderen Dorf... Aber das Reich des Feuers mit Konohagakure und das Reich des Strudels mit Uzushiogakure waren feste Verbündete. Der Senju-Clan von Konoha und der Uzumaki-Clan von Uzushio waren ferne Blutsverwandte. Die Bewohner von Uzushiogakure waren alle mit einem langen Leben gesegnet. So bekam unser Dorf auch den Namen "Dorf der Langlebigkeit". Unser Clan war spezialisiert in Versiegelungstechniken... auch wenn diese teilweise sehr rau gehandhabt wurden. Dein Vier-Elemente-Siegel auf deinem Bauch kommt ebenfalls aus meinem Dorf. Ich habe diese Technik deinem Vater beigebracht und noch viele andere. Naruto, hast du dich je gefragt, was das Symbol auf deinem Rücken bedeutet? Es ist das Symbol des Uzumaki-Clans. Noch heute wird es als Zeichen der Freundschaft zu unserem Dorf von den Konoha-Ninja getragen.

Doch bald wurde mein Dorf ein Opfer der Geschichte. Als der Krieg zwischen den Ninjamächten ausbrach, wurden auch unsere Versiegelungstechniken gefürchtet. Mein Dorf wurde zerstört und die wenigen Überlebenden flohen in alle Himmelsrichtungen"

Sie räusperte sich „Zu den Überlebenden werde ich nachher noch was sagen"

„Hmm…okay… aber... warum wurdest du dann auserwählt...!"

„Ich wurde mit einem außergewöhnlich starken Chakra geboren, welches gut dazu geeignet war den Kyuubi zu unterdrücken. Der vorherige Jinchuuriki war ebenfalls eine starke Kunoichi. Meine Mutter… Sie betrachteten mich wohl als passende Nachfolgerin. Es war schon etwas lustig... ihr Name war Mito Uzumaki und sie wurde die Frau des ersten Hokage... und ich wurde die Frau des vierten Hokage! Liegt wohl in der Familie das wir immer die Hokage heiraten…" sie lachte auf. Naruto fand an der Sache aber etwas komisch und hakte nach.

„Mam… wenn deine Mutter mit dem ersten Hokage verheiratet war…und du mit dem vierten… wie alt ist dann deine Mutter geworden?"

Kushina überlegte kurz.

„Sie wurde so ca. 172 Jahre alt"

Er machte große Augen, worauf Kushina wieder kichern musste, als sie ihren Sohn so erstaunt sah.

„Naruto… du kennst doch den Kampf zwischen dem ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha, oder?"

„Ich glaube ja…"

Während des Kampfes bekam Hashirama die Kontrolle über den Kyuubi... und um diese halten zu können... hat Mito diesen in ihren Körper versiegelt und wurde damit zum ersten Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi. Ab da an wurde Konoha der Eigentümer des Fuchses... das ist jedenfalls die offizielle Version. In Wahrheit hatten wir Kira schon viel länger…"

Naruto war erschrocken darüber, dass sie so plötzlich ihren Namen sagte, doch das bemerkte Kushina nicht und erzählte weiter.

„Unsere Versiegelungstechniken wurden nicht nur von den Menschen gefürchtet sondern auch von den Dämonen… und so war es, dass uns der Jukubi aufsuchte. Er bot unserem Clan ein Friedensabkommen, so dass beide Seiten ihre Vorteile hatten… und dann ein paar Jahre später, bat er uns um einen Gefallen… eine seiner Töchter hatte ein Gefäß oder eine Schatulle verloren, die sie zur Reinigung brauchte… und sie war sehr… sagen wir unartig… jedenfalls bot er uns an… einen von uns zum Jinchuuriki von Kira zu machen. Sie sollte einige Zeit in einem Käfig sitzen… als Strafe für ihr Verhalten und wir dürften ihre Macht benutzen. Und so wurde meine Mutter Jinchuuriki… naja… und als Mito sich ihrem Lebensende näherte, wurde ich in das Dorf geschafft um als neues "Gefäß" zu dienen"

„Also haben sie dich benutzt!" stellte Naruto fest.

„Ich wusste zuerst nicht, warum ich nach Konoha sollte... als ich dann die Wahrheit erfuhr, war ich einfach nur sprachlos. Alles wurde geheim gehalten... Nur der dritte Hokage und die Dorfältesten wussten davon... nur drei Leute. Ich dachte, ich würde unter dem Druck zusammenbrechen ein Jinchuuriki zu sein... und die Einsamkeit, die dessen zur Folge hatte... Doch dann sagte Mito zu mir:

Wir wurden nun einmal als Gefäß für den Kyuubi auserwählt... aber bevor wir das Biest in uns versiegeln... muss das Gefäß mit Liebe gefüllt werden. Erfülle dich mit Liebe und auch du kannst ein glückliches Leben haben!

Das waren ihre Worte"

„Mama... Du warst also auch als Jinchuuriki... glücklich?" fragte Naruto hoffend. Kushina antwortete mit einem breiten lächeln und sagte „Ja…sehr sogar"

„Hehe..." Naruto lachte leicht verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Aber Naruto… wie sieht es mit dir aus? Wir haben dich zum neuen Gefäß für den Kyuubi gemacht und dir damit eine schwere Last übertragen" ein paar Tränen kamen hervor und Schuldgefühle machten sich bei ihr breit „Ich war nicht da, um dich groß zu ziehen... war nicht da, um dich zu lieben!"

„Entschuldige dich nicht Mama. Ich hatte eine schwierige Zeit, als Jinchuuriki aufzuwachsen... aber ich gab niemals euch die Schuld dafür!"

Kushina war sprachlos und brachte keinen Satz mehr heraus.

„Vielleicht habe ich niemals erfahren, was wirkliche elterliche Liebe ist... aber ich bin ohne Eltern aufgewachsen... und kam damit klar. Doch jetzt weiß ich es. Ich lebe, weil meine Eltern ihr Leben für mich gaben. Ihr habt mich mit Liebe erfüllt, bevor ihr den Kyuubi in mir versiegelt habt! Deshalb bin ich glücklich und ich stehe gesund und munter vor dir! Ich bin froh, dass ich euer Sohn bin und dass ihr meine Eltern seid"

Kushina presste sich die Hände auf den Mund und fing leise an zu weinen. Mit erstickter stimme flüsterte sie

„Minato… hast du das gehört? Unsere Liebe hat ihn doch erreicht…"

Als er seine Mutter so sah, musste er selbst anfangen ein wenig zu weinen. Kushina nahm ihn in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr

„Danke... dass du mich als deine Mutter... und Minato als deinen Vater akzeptierst. Danke, dass du unser Sohn bist. Danke... Danke!"

Als sich die beiden, nach ein paar Minuten Umarmung, wieder lösten gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Naruto lachte glücklich und wischte sich die Augen trocken. Nach einigen Sekunden fing Kushina wieder an zu sprechen.

„Naruto… da gibt es noch etwas, was du erfahren solltest…

„ich war die Clan Erbin des Uzumaki-Clans… und jetzt bist du der neue Erbe… DU bist das Oberhaupt des Clans… verstehst du mich?"

„Wow… das kommt alles etwas plötzlich Mam…" antwortete der etwas überraschte Sohn.

„Hör gut zu Naruto… es gibt viele Überlebende die darauf warten gerufen zu werden… sie warten alle auf dich… aber du musst das nicht alleine machen…! Es gibt einen alten Krieger der auf deinen Ruf wartet… er ist der älteste des Clans und er kann dich führen. Mit deinem 20ten Lebensjahr wirst du das gesamte Wissen bekommen, das dein Vater dir eingepflanzt hat"

Kushina betrachtete ihre Hände die langsam durchsichtig wurden.

„Meine Zeit ist gekommen… mein Sohn… den Rest wird dir Onkel Ju erklären müssen" hauchte sie und schaute Naruto sanft lächelnd an.

„Ähm… ja…okay…" sagte Naruto traurig auch wenn er nicht verstand was sie damit meinte.

„Naruto… ich gebe dir noch ein letztes Geschenk…" sie nahm ihn ein letztes mal in die Arme und flüsterte „Ich Liebe dich…".

Langsam löste sich Kushina auf, als ein Windhauch ihre letzten Chakra Reste hoch wehten und sie dort verschwanden.

Naruto starrte hoch in die Luft… und Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

Leise verabschiedete er sich noch von ihr…

„Danke Mama… danke für alles…"

[center]~zurück in der Realität~[/center]

In seinem Körper regte sich etwas…

*Dum- Dumm*…*Dum- Dumm*

…Sein Herz schlug wieder…

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen… ein kurzes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm…

Einige Schweißperlen glitten ihm von der Stirn…

Seine Sehkraft schärfte sich und nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, wie drei Schatten um ihn herum saßen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um das gleißende Sonnenlicht abzuschwächen, währenddessen entwich ihm eine Träne, die eine zarte Hand wegwischte. Kira streichelte ihn mit einem sorgenverzogenem Gesicht.

„Naruto… wie hast du…" doch sie konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, denn ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst und sie selbst war den Tränen nahe. Langsam begriff auch Naruto, dass alle drei Mädchen sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht hatten, denn sie alle waren kurz davor zu Weinen.

„Keine Panik… Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung… versprochen…" sagte er leise und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Yugito stütze ihn und murmelte etwas das sich wie „'tschuldige wegen deinem Hemd…" anhörte.

Er betrachtete es und stellte fest, dass es…zerrissen, verdreckt, blutig und kaum noch zu tragen war. Naruto wischte die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung weg und sagte

„Ach egal… ist doch nur ein Kleidungsstück"

Kurzer hand riss er auch den letzten Teil des kaputten Hemdes von sich. Da bemerkte er etwas Neues…

An der Stelle an der sein Herz schlug, war das Zeichen des Uzumaki-Clans eingebrannt. Ein kreisförmiger Strudel der von spitzen Dornen umrandet war. Ein Symbol dessen Bedeutung Naruto noch nicht kannte.

Er strich mehrmals mit dem Finger über das Zeichen um zu prüfen das es auch wirklich da war. Es bestand seinen Test.

„Hmm… das ist neu…" sagte er, als ihn plötzlich seine Erschöpfung einholte. Er taumelte und hätte ihn Yugito nicht gehalten wäre er wieder umgekippt.

„Wir müssen weiter…" nuschelte er bevor er auf Yugitos schultern einschlief. Auch Shion gähnte „Naruto und ich hatten nicht wirklich viel Schlaf… wir sollte ihn ruhe lassen" sie streckte sich ausgiebig und stand auf.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Kira, als sie sich ebenfalls mit Yugito erhob.

„Ich auch nicht… aber ich kann mich noch bewegen…"

Kira grinste frech zu Yugito. Diese verstand und ging zur hohen Priesterin rüber.

„Shion… gute Nacht…" sagte Yugito sanft und schickte sie mit einem Finger auf ihrer Stirn ins Land der Träume.

„Ist besser so… sie sollte unsere andere Gestalt nicht sehen… und wenn wir mit ihr LAUFEN, wären wir noch mindestens vier Tage unterwegs" kommentierte Kira, als sie sich Naruto auf den Rücken hievte.

[center]~Währenddessen im Büro des Hokage~[/center]

Die Tür sprang auf und zwei Personen platzten herein.

„WEHE es ist nicht wichtig, dass man mich so früh am morgen schon weckt!" schimpfte Tsunade.

„Es ist wichtig… hier ist der Bericht" antwortete Shizune und überreichte ihr einige Zettel.

Tsunade setzte sich an ihren Pult und las aufmerksam den Bericht. Mitten im Lesen stoppte sie kurz und langte sich an den Kopf.

„Shizune… bring mir eine Flasche Sake… sonst überleb ich den Morgen nicht…" befahl sie.

„Ähh…" war das einzigste das Shizune heraus brachte.

„NA LOS!" brüllte Tsunade. Shizune zuckte zusammen und rief „Jaaa…" als sie aus dem Büro raste. Als sie den Bericht weiter las, machte sie plötzlich große Augen.

„Orochimaru ist… dann… also… Hmm…" gab sie von sich und überlegte ernsthaft.

„SHIZUNE!" brüllte sie wieder.

„Ich komm ja schon!" rief eine Stimme aus dem Korridor. Shizune betrat, völlig aus der Puste, das Zimmer. In ihrer Hand eine große Flasche Sake.

„Shizune… hol mir sofort Itachi Uchiha hier her!"

„Jawohl!" sagte sie energisch und rannte wieder aus dem Büro.

„SHIZUNE!"

Sie kam wieder ins Büro gestürmt.

„Lass den Sake hier!"

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie die Flasche noch immer in der Hand hielt. Hastig die Flasche auf den Pult gestellt, rannte sie wieder los. Als sie das Büro verlassen hatte murmelte sie noch „Sklaventreiberin" und machte sich auf den Weg.

Einige Minuten später puffte es im Büro des Hokage und aus einer Wolke stieg Itachi hervor.

„Tsunade-sama sie haben nach mir gerufen?" sagte Itachi und verbeugte sich vor dem Dorf Oberhaupt.

„Hier lies!" sagte sie und überreichte ihm den Bericht. Als er fertig mit lesen war legte er den Bericht auf den Pult.

„Tsunade-sama… dürfte ich mich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern?" fragte er ehrfürchtig.

„Daran dachte ich auch… ich werde dir…" fing Tsunade an wurde aber durch Itachi unterbrochen

„Alleine!"

Sie schmunzelte kurz

„Du willst dich ALLEINE darum kümmern… hab ich dich richtig verstanden?" wollte sie bestätigt wissen.

„JA… Tsunade-sama… ich bitte darum"

Sie stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Also gut… das ist eine verdeckte Operation… lass dich nicht sehen! Keiner darf Erfahren, dass du abwesend bist! Hast du verstanden!"

„Jawohl Tsunade-sama!" mit diesen Worten verschwand er und hinterließ nur eine Rauchwolke.

„Viel Glück!" wisperte Tsunade, während sie das Dorf durch die Fenster betrachtete.

[center]~Spät abends… nicht weit von Konohagakure entfernt~[/center]

Naruto bekam langsam das Bewusstsein wieder. Es fühlte sich warm und flauschig an seiner Wange an. Ein Ruck war zu spüren… und ein weiterer…

…Naruto öffnete die Augen… langsam erkannte er, dass er auf einem blauen Tier saß. Es war Yugito die ihn auf dem Rücken trug. Neben ihr sprang Kira, mit Shion im Schlepptau, die Priesterin schlief aber ebenfalls, auf dem Rücken der Dämonin. Sie bewegten sich beide in ihrer Tierform. Es war sehr Spät und der Abend dämmerte schon.

„Oh Naruto… du bist wach…" bemerkte Yugito ihn „wir sind gleich da…"

„Wie? Was? Wo denn?" murmelte er verschlafen.

„Kira und ich dachten da an eine Stelle an der wir Rast machen sollen… die wird dir gefallen!" antwortete Yugito.

Nach einer viertel Stunde erreichten sie schließlich, eine Stelle nahe dem Meer.

„Hier rasten wir" rief Kira, als sie nebeneinander stehen blieben. Sie bauten sich einen Platz zum Schlafen auf, denn es war schon dunkel und sie waren vom vielen Laufen ganz müde. Nur einer war hellwach, Naruto. Er hatte ja den ganzen Tag über geschlafen. Jetzt da er wach war, musste er erstmal die Erlebnisse verarbeiten, die passiert waren.

Da hörte er etwas….

*Uschhhh…. Uuscchhhh…*

…ein Rauschen lag im Wind, das machte ihn neugierig und beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen.

„ich schau mich mal kurz um" sagte Naruto zu den Mädchen, die gerade dabei waren die schlafende Shion mit einer Jacke zu zudecken.

„Okay… geh aber nicht weit weg… hörst du…" rief Kira ihm hinterher.

„Naruto?" kam es plötzlich von Yugito. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und machte nur „Hmm?".

„Alles… alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie zaghaft. Doch er lächelte nur und verschwand dann im Dickicht des fast tropischen Waldes.

Er folgte dem Geräusch und je lauter das Rauschen wurde, umso luftiger wurde es. Ein heftiger Wind flog ihm um die Ohren, als er den letzten Strauch passierte. Er schützte kurz sein Gesicht von dem starken Windstoß. Dann erblickte er es…

Eine Wunderschöne Lagune…

Es stürmte, der Wind fegte über den Sand hinweg und das Meer peitschte eine Welle nach der anderen über den Strand. Nur der Mond schien ruhig über die See. Wie eine silberne Strasse leuchtete sein Licht auf dem Wasser, dass schon fast Naruto einlud darauf zu laufen. Der starke Wind wehte ihm durch das Haar und hinterließ ein salziges Aroma. So stand Naruto da und betrachtete das Naturschauspiel. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit war er mit seinem Inneren im Einklang. Keinerlei Sorgen plagten ihn mehr, denn Morgen würde er endlich nach Hause zurück kehren und seine Freunde wiedersehen, Shion war in Sicherheit und seine zwei Mädchen waren auch wieder bei ihm.

Naruto zog die Schuhe aus und stellte sich ans Meer, sodass jede Welle seine Füße feucht überschwemmte. Er hatte etwas Frieden auf Erden gefunden. Stundenlang stand er am Strand und dachte an Konoha… nach all der langen Zeit endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Er würde sie alle wiedersehen… Kiba… Shikamaru… Hinata… Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade… Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA! Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er würde sie bald wiedersehen.

„Sakura-chan…" der Name glitt ihm über die Lippen und ein wenig Sehnsucht packte ihn. Er war noch nie solange getrennt von ihr. Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn er wieder auftaucht und wie war es ihr so ergangen? Fragen über Fragen füllten seinen Kopf bis plötzlich der Wind seinen Namen rief

„Nnnnaaaarrruuuuttttoooooo" wie ein Geist flog es an seinem Ohr vorbei. Er wirbelte herum und sah ein bulliges schwarzes Etwas auf einem der Sandhügel sitzen. Es richtete sich auf und öffnete ein Auge.

Dort saß der Jukubi und betrachtete den nachdenklichen Chaos Ninja. Langsamen Schrittes stapfte er die Düne hinunter und setzte sich neben Naruto in den Sand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schaute der Jukubi in den klaren Nachthimmel.

„Wunderschön nicht wahr?" sagte der Jukubi nach einiger Zeit zu dem blonden Jungen. Naruto löste seinen Blick von ihm und betrachtete selbst den Sternenhimmel.

„Ja das ist er…" antwortete er und setzte sich neben den bulligen Wolf. Sein Fell strahlte eine wohltuende Wärme ab, die das ganze noch gemütlicher machte.

Beide saßen ohne ein Wort zusagen nebeneinander und betrachteten die Sterne und den Mond in ihrer Unendlichkeit.

„weißt du Naruto…" fing nun der Jukubi an „ich hab deine Mutter sehr gemocht"

Naruto schaute den Wolf überrascht an.

„Du kanntest sie? Und… warte mal… warum fängst du jetzt von ihr an? Weißt du etwa…"

„Dass du sie getroffen hast?" beendete der Jukubi seinen Satz.

„Naruto… meinem Auge entgeht recht wenig… ich weiß auch, dass der Saigokage nun unter deinem Befehl steht… dazu noch meine Hochachtung! Wie auch immer du das geschafft hast… aber zurück zu deiner Mutter… ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht noch ein paar Fragen auf dem Herzen hast"

Naruto war sprachlos und etwas verwundert woher er das alles wusste. Er überlegte nicht lange da viel ihm schon eine Frage ein.

„Meine Mutter meinte du hättest einen Packt oder Vertrag mit den Uzumakis geschlossen… also ich meine… WARUM?"

„Eine gute Frage… allerdings … das mit dem Vertrag hättest du auch selber heraus finden können…"

„Echt jetzt? Und wie?"

Es puffte vor Naruto und die Bekannte Schriftrolle, die er selbst unterschrieben hat, rollte sich vor ihm aus.

„Hättest du deine Intelligenz benutzt und als erstes die Rolle gelesen, wärst du von alleine drauf gekommen…"

Naruto betrachtete sie nun genauer und las die Namen die darauf standen.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht…" er las leise die Namen, die vor seinem Namen standen „Kushina Uzumaki… Mito Uzumaki… Toshi Uzumaki…" und viele andere, die er aber nicht kannte. Da viel ihm ein Name besonders auf.

„Yamamoto Uzumaki… Hmm… was ist mit diesem hier?"

Der Jukubi lehnte sich kurz vor um zuschauen was er meinte und antwortete dann

„Ja was ist mit ihm?"

„Na alle Namen außer meiner und dieser hier sind durchgestrichen… was hat das zu heißen…"

Der Wolf räusperte sich kurz und fing an zu erklären

„Das heißt ganz einfach, dass Du und dieser da… noch am Leben seid. Alle anderen die durchgestrichen sind… sind verstorben! Ich will aber nicht sagen, dass er der einzigste ist der vom Clan der Uzumakis überlebt hat… DIESER VERTRAG hier… den bekommen nur hochrangige Ninjas oder die ältesten zu Gesicht"

Naruto überlegte angestrengt, denn diese Information warf wiederum eine andere Frage auf.

„Dann ist also Yamamoto der Dorf Älteste, von dem mir meine Mutter erzählt hat… derjenige der auf meinen Ruf wartet…" sagte er völlig in Gedanken vor sich hin.

„Naruto…" der klang seines Namen holte ihn wieder aus seiner Träumerei.

„Ähm…wie... was ja?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Ja… er ist derjenige der auf deinen Ruf wartet… ABER meine Empfehlung ist es, damit noch zu warten! weil… wenn du ihn rufst… löst du eine Kette von Ereignissen aus, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst. Und bei deiner jetzigen Lage… könnten gewisse Personen… deinen Clan als Geisel oder gar schlimmeres verwenden. Du siehst… wenn du ihn rufst… wirst du nur noch verwundbarer!"

„Aber Mutter meinte er sei ein mächtiger Krieger! Er könnte uns gegen Akatsuki helfen…" protestierte er.

„In der Tat… mächtig ist er! Aber unterschätze deine Feinde nicht! Ihnen ist jedes Mittel recht!" der Jukubi holte kurz Luft und beruhigte sich wieder. Langsam und ruhig fuhr er fort

„Naruto… ich darf in die Geschichte nicht eingreifen… du kannst also von mir keine Hilfe erwarten… und was ich dir gerade gesagt habe war nur eine Empfehlung… ein Tipp wenn du es so willst. Ob du ihn rufst bleibt dir überlassen"

Halb beleidigt verzog Naruto die Miene und betrachtete das offene Meer. Nach einer kurzen weile lachte der Jukubi auf und Naruto erschrak.

„WAS ist den jetzt kaputt?" sagte Naruto als er den lachenden Wolf sah.

„Du erinnerst mich nur an deine Mutter… das ist alles…" antwortete er.

„Du kanntest sie wohl sehr gut…" erwähnte Naruto mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Naja… sagen wir ich habe sie ihr Leben lang beobachtet"

„Wirklich?" staunte Naruto „dann hast du sie bestimmt oft getroffen und mit ihr geredet"

„Nicht ganz…" korrigierte er Naruto „ich habe sie ganze dreimal getroffen… das erste mal habe ich sie getroffen als es mit Mita Uzumaki zu Ende ging und sie als nächste Jinchuuriki ausgewählt wurde… das zweite mal… da war sie ungefähr so alt wie du und war kurz vor den Chunin Prüfungen und das dritte mal…" seine Stimmung wechselte schlag artig. Er senkte den Kopf und seine Ohren hingen herab „das dritte mal traf ich sie, einen Tag vor ihrem Tod…"

„Oh…" verstand Naruto „Jukubi… würdest du mir von Mama erzählen…" fragte Naruto.

„Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst… aber da gibt es noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss… aber dazu komm ich später… Alles fing damit an…

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung~[/center]

Mita Uzumaki ging mit dem dritten Hokage eine Höhle entlang.

„Die Ältesten werden auch gleich eintreffen und die junge Kushina mitbringen. Sie ist zwar etwas Jung aber ihr Chakra ist mehr als geeignet dafür" betonte Sarutobi aufmunternd.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher" gab Mito von sich und lächelte kurz. Sie war schon sehr alt und das Laufen viel ihr schwer. Nach einem langen Gang erreichten sie endlich den Raum an dem es geschehen sollte. Der Austausch des Kyuubi.

In der großen Höhle waren zwei Tische aufgebaut, auf die sich die beiden später legen sollten.

„Dort Mita… setz dich…" er zeigte auf einen der Tische und half ihr sich darauf zu setzten.

„Danke dir… ich werde doch etwas alt" scherzte sie, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörten.

Kushina, die von zwei Ältesten begleitet wurde erreichten den Raum.

„wir sind vollzählig! wir können anfangen… wenn Mita bereit ist…"

„Sind die Wachen postiert?" fragte Sarutobi

„Ja… hier kommt keiner rein!" gab einer der Ältesten von sich.

„Außer mir!" knurrte eine Stimme in dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. Alle blickten in die Ecke in der ein großer schwarzer Wolf stand und sie mit einem merkwürdigen Auge ansah. Gegenwärtig fielen der Hokage und die zwei Ältesten auf den Boden und schliefen. Kushina zuckte zusammen und versteckte sich hinter Mita die aber komischer weiße ganz gelassen war.

„Keine Sorge mein Kind… der tut dir nichts" beruhigte Mita ihre Tochter, die sich an ihrem Kleid festhielt. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zum Jukubi um der jetzt auf sie zu tapste.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Nun… um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich den Transfer meiner Tochter doch lieber selber machen…" erklärte er ihr und setzte sich vor ihr hin. Mit großem erstaunen sah die kleine Kushina hinter Mitas Beinen hervor. Noch nie hatte sie so einen großen aber komischen Hund gesehen.

Der Jukubi bemerkte die Kleine und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite.

„Na Kleines… wer bist du den?" fragte er mit guter Laune.

„Boooaaaa…" staunte sie „Mama… der Hund kann sprechen! Darf ich ihn behalten?".

Darauf hin musste Mita lachen und antwortete kurzer Hand

„Nein mein Kind… den kann keiner halten… der ist nämlich ein Freund des Clans. Und was am wichtigsten ist… er ist ein König seiner Art! Also sei nett zu ihm und erweise ihm Respekt!"

„okay…" gab das freche Mädchen zur Antwort und lief fröhlich auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm stand machte sie einen höflichen Knicks und redete munter weiter

„Hallo… ich bin Kushina Uzumaki… und wer bist du?"

Dem Wolf gefiel was er sah und antwortete

„du kannst mich Jukubi nennen wenn du möchtest"

„Hmm… das ist mir zu langweilig… ich nenn dich Onkel Ju!" sagte sie frech und sprang um den, für sie, zu groß geratenen Hund herum.

Mita seufzte schwer und langte sich lachend an den Kopf.

„Bitte verzeiht ihr Verhalten… sie ist noch jung…" doch der Jukubi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht doch… irgendwie gefällt mir die Kleine. Sie ist fast genauso wie Kira"

Mita grinste breit und verfolgte mit ihren Augen die herumtollende Kushina.

„Mita… es wird Zeit…" sagte der Jukubi.

„Was muss ich tun?" fragte sie darauf.

„Es reicht vollkommen wenn du mir deinen Bauch mit dem Siegel zeigst" und wie er gesagt hat entblößte sie ihren Bauch mit dem Zeichen. Das große Auge des Wolfes starrte das Siegel durchdringend an, als es sich plötzlich aufdrehte und öffnete. In einer Blase geschützt schwebte ein kleiner schlafender Fuchs heraus und blieb vor dem Jukubi stehen. Das Mal auf Mitas Bauch verschwand.

„Kushina… kommst du mal her?" bat der Wolf das kleine Mädchen. Als die Kleine vor ihm stand sprach er weiter

„Bist du bereit?"

Die Kleine zog schüchtern eine Miene

„Wird es weh tun?"

„Nein… gar nicht…" antwortete der Wolf schon fast väterlich.

„Na gut… dann bin ich soweit"

„Gut… zeigst du mir dann bitte deinen Bauch…" und Kushina schob ihr T-Shirt hoch.

„Hmm… eins noch… Mita, mit welchem Mal soll ich sie versiegeln?" fragte er noch für den Abschluss.

„Das gleiche das ich hatte… das Vier-Element-Siegel"

„Wenn du möchtest könnte ich ein stärkeres setzten?"

„Nein, ist okay! Außerdem kann Sarutobi nur dieses Siegel… es würde einige Fragen aufwerfen woher das fremde Siegel kommt…"

„Also gut… dann dieses…" bestätigte der Wolf und fuhr fort.

Als der Jukubi auf den Bauch von Kushina starrte, erschien dort dann das besagte Siegel, das sich auch gleich aufschloss um den schlafenden Fuchs willkommen zu heißen. Als die schlafende Kira hinter dem Siegel verschwand verschloss es sich und die Arbeit war getan.

„Fertig… und Mita… wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie stöhnte auf

„Um einiges schwächer… aber Gesund"

„Na dann werde ich wieder verschwinden…" sagte der Jukubi und lief wieder in Richtung Ecke der Höhle.

Die kleine Kushina sah ihm eher traurig hinterher

„ONKEL JU!" rief sie ihm hinterher „Werden wir uns wiedersehen?". Er würdigte sie noch eines Blickes und antwortete

„Bestimmt kleine Kushina… bestimmt!"

Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit…

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung ende~[/center]

„So traf ich deine Mutter das erste mal…" erzählte er zu Ende. Naruto saß wie angespannt neben ihm und hörte ihm zu.

„Dann bist du also Onkel Ju… ich glaube so was sagte sie auch zu mir… ich weiß nur nicht mehr so ganz in welchem Teil unseres Gesprächs das war… also das zwischen Mama und mir…"

„Hab schon verstanden" nickte ihm der Jukubi zu.

„Okay… erzähl weiter… wann hast du sie das zweite mal getroffen?"

„Das zweite mal habe ich sie getroffen, als sie kurz vor den Chunin Prüfungen war. Ihr Team hatte ein paar Tage frei und so hab ich sie zu einem schönen Ort beschworen. Ich wollte ihr zeigen wie man auf Kiras Chakra zugreifen kann damit sie gut vorbereitet war… naja sagen wir so… ich hatte es vorgehabt…"

„Hmm… was ist passiert?" wollte Naruto wissen.

„Naja wir haben die meiste Zeit geredet und herumgealbert… naja das war so…"

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung~[/center]

Es war ein klarer Tag und die Sonne schien. Ein kühler angenehmer Wind wehte und die Blumen in der Wiese tanzten mit dem Luftzug mit. Kushina saß in dem Meer aus grün und pflückte Blumen, während ein paar Meter weiter ein großer schwarzer Wolf es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte und dem Mädchen aufmerksam zuschaute.

„Sooo… das müssten genug sein…" schätzte Kushina als sie die Menge der Blumen anschaute, die sie in der Hand hielt.

„Was willst du den damit machen?" fragte der Jukubi, doch Kushina grinste und schwieg. Sie stand auf und marschierte um ihn herum. Als sie an seinem Kopf vorbei ging sagte sie ihm ganz frech ins Gesicht „Sag ich nicht!" und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Sei mal nicht so frech kleines Mädchen…" brummte er und spürte wie sie an ihm hoch kletterte. Oben auf seinem Rücken angelangt, legte sie sich bequem auf dem Rücken und flechtete an den Blumen herum. Nebenbei murmelte sie entschuldigend „Tut mir Leid Onkel Ju…" dann redete sie normal weiter „weißt du… ich freu mich nur so dich endlich wiederzusehen… früher hab ich gedacht dass du nur ein imaginärer Freund warst… bis mich mein Clan aufklärte und die Schriftrolle zeigte die ich unterschreiben musste…"

„Hmm…" brummte er „das heimliche Getue musste leider sein…"

„Ach mach dir mal keinen Kopf… ich versteh das schon… ich meine ein Oberster OBER böser grusel Dämonen Dings bumbs Chef zu sein ist schon wichtig!" sagte sie und kicherte in sich hinein.

„Fräulein… machst du dich über mich Lustig?" grummelte er spielerisch.

„Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft… was machst du da oben?" fragte er und versuchte mit seinem Auge hoch zu schauen um einen Teil von Kushina zu erhaschen.

„Sag ich nicht… aber du könntest mit deinem Riesenglubscher einmal um die Welt herum auf deinen eigenen Rücken schauen um zu sehen was ich mache oder?" sagte sie und machte sich über ihn lustig.

„Hmm… stimmt…" murmelte er und starrte gerade aus über die Berge. Sie verzog etwas die Miene und flüsterte vor sich hin „der kann doch nicht echt… oder… also echt jetzt…"

Bis auf einmal der Wolf fröhlich sagte

„Wow… ein schöner Blumenkranz… ist der für mich?"

Kushina machte ein ernstes Gesicht und drehte sich rum. Sie krabbelte etwas über seinem Kopf und schaute ihn Kopfüber an.

„Du hast grad nicht echt um die halbe Welt geschaut… oder?"

„Nein… wo denkst du hin… um die ganze Welt hab ich geschaut! Was soll mir die halbe Welt bringen…?" sagte er belustigt. Kushina rutschte wieder an seinem Fell herunter und machte es sich wieder auf seinem Rücken bequem.

„Onkel… mal ernsthaft… glaubst du nicht, dass du es etwas übertreibst…?"

„Womit?" fragte er nicht wissend worauf sie anspielte.

„Na… ich weiß ja, dass du mächtig bist… aber das musst du mir doch nicht beweißen…"

„Ach nur weil ich jetzt um die Welt geschaut habe…"

„Nein das meine ich nicht!" unterbrach ihn Kushina „ich meine das Hier" sie zeigte auf ihre Umgebung und die Wiese.

„Hmm… was ist damit?"

Sie krabbelte wieder hoch und hing wieder Kopfüber vor seinem Gesicht.

„Onkel…! wir sind in ca. 7000 Meter Höhe auf einem Berg…! also ÜBER den Wolken… überall um uns herum liegt Schnee… außer in einem Radius von 10meter um dich herum… denn dort wächst aus dem nichts heraus… eine grüne flauschige Wiese, mit allen möglichen verschiedenen Blumen. Auf allen anderen Bergen hier, die ich sehen kann stürmt es… außer bei UNS… hier weht ein kühler warmer Sommerwind… findest du das nicht ein KLITZEKLEINES BISSCHEN übertrieben?"

Der Jukubi tat so, als ob sie ihn beim Schokolade naschen erwischt hat und antwortete

„Och naja… ich dachte dir gefällt es…"

Kushina rutschte nun ganz von ihm herunter und trat vor ihn.

„Natürlich gefällt es mir Onkel Ju… mir kommt es nur so vor, als ob du vor deinen Töchtern etwas angeben musst… kann das sein…?"

Der Jukubi kam um ein grinsen nicht herum und lächelte sie breit an

„Schon etwas…"

„Hier für dich…" sagte Kushina und zeigte ihm einen wunderschönen Blumenkranz. Der Wolf war ein wenig sprachlos als sie ihm die Krone aufsetzte.

„Danke…" sagte er leise. Dann räusperte er sich

„Aber jetzt mal genug von mir… erzähl was über dich…" forderte der Jukubi sie auf.

„Hmm… okay" sagte sie schon fast süßlich Mädchenhaft und setzte sich zwischen seine vorderen Pfoten. An seiner Brust angelehnt fing sie das erzählen an.

„Als Mama starb, hat mich der Hokage bei sich aufgenommen… er sagte sogar, das ich ihn Onkel nennen sollte… weißt du… er ist ein sehr netter Mann… und es gefällt mir auch bei ihm… aber ich vermisse Mama ein wenig"

Der Wolf legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und Kushina konnte sich an ihn anlehnen und streicheln.

„In der Schule sind alle Jungs doof… fast alle ärgern mich und nennen mich eine Tomate…"

„Und das… lässt du dir gefallen?" brummte der Jukubi.

„Natürlich nicht!" protestierte Kushina „ich hab sie mir alle geschnappt! und habe die Scheisse aus ihnen heraus geprügelt! Ohh jaaa!"

Der Jukubi lachte zufrieden und hackte nach

„Und? Ist es besser geworden…"

Kushina seufzte und sagte dann

„Nicht so ganz… ich hab jetzt einen anderen Spitznamen… die blutige oder blutverschmierte Tomate… aber wenigstens ärgern sie mich jetzt nicht mehr so doll…"

„ärgern dich den wirklich alle Jungs?"

„Nein… nicht alle… dieser Minato ist ganz nett… aber der ist ein totaler Versager! Mein Freund muss Stark und klug sein… richtig was drauf haben… mindestens so viel wie du Onkel Ju…"

Der Jukubi lachte

„glaub mir Kushina…bis das passiert vergehen noch mindestens 1000 Jahre!"

Er richtete sich auf

„So Kushina… wir müssen gehen…"

Sie blusterte beleidigt die Backen auf

„Och menno… nie haben wir Zeit… bekomm ich wenigstens no einen Abschiedskuss?"

„Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst…" antwortete er und schleckte sie einmal von Kopf bis Fuß ab.

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung ende~[/center]

„So… traf ich deine Mutter zum zweiten mal…" brummte der Wolf. Naruto saß im Sand und umarmte seine Knie. Er starrte auf den Sand und stellte sich seine Mutter vor.

„Sie war toll… nicht wahr?" sagte er leise zum Oberhaupt der Dämonen.

„Ja… das war sie…" bestätigte ihm der Wolf mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Und… wie war das dritte mal…?"

„Beim dritten mal, habe ich sie abends getroffen als sie Spazieren war…"

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung~[/center]

Geduldig wartete der Jukubi im Dickicht des Waldes, dass am Rande des Trainigsplatzes lag. Gleich würde die junge Mutter vorbei laufen und nichts ahnend einen alten Freund treffen. Als er Kushina erblickte blies der Wolf sanft einen Wind zu ihr herüber der ihren Namen trug. Sachte wehte ihr der Wind „Kuusshhhiiinnaaa" um die Ohren. Mit großen Augen schaute sie umher und versuchte die Person zu finden, die sie rief. Mit zugekniffenen Augen bemerkte sie einen Großen Schatten der im Wald, sich für kurze zeit, bewegt hat. Ohne Scheu verlies sie den Wanderweg und durchquerte den Wald. Bis sie auf einer Lichtung mit dem Wolf stand.

Beide standen sich gegenüber und rührten sich kein stück. Es sah so aus als ob sie beide versuchten irgendetwas zu unterdrücken. Nach einigen Sekunden verlor aber der Wolf, denn er fing an wie wild, vor Freude, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Sie lächelte und warf sich der riesen Bestie um den Hals.

„Onkel Ju!... das ich dich wiedersehen darf…"

Er lachte kurz auf

„ich freu mich auch!"

Nach der Begrüßung setzte sich der Wolf hin und lies für Kushina ein Pilz auf außergewöhnliche weise wachsen, so dass sie sich bequem drauf setzten konnte.

„Oh… danke… wie aufmerksam von dir!" bedankte sie sich.

„Onkel Ju… ich weiß das deine Besuche immer etwas beabsichtigen… also… was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nun als erstes…" fing der Jukubi an „das damals mit deinem Clan tut mir leid… ich habe so viel getan wie ich konnte…"

„Mach dir keine vorwürfe… es ist nicht deine Schuld… wir waren im Krieg…"

„Ja ich weiß… Yamamoto hat überlebt und sich selbst versiegelt… er wartet auf den Ruf des Clan Erben… auf deinen Ruf…"

„Er wartet auf mich? Aber was…" sagte sie verwundert hielt aber im halben Satz inne.

„Das heißt er ist der einzigste Überlebende… vom Rat…" flüsterte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja… Kushina… du bist nun die Erbin des Clans… was ist mit deinem Zeichen?" fragte der Wolf.

„Hmm…? Das ist auf meiner Brust! Das kann ich dir doch nicht einfach so zeigen…! Also echt jetzt! Außerdem… ich glaube nicht das du nur deswegen gekommen bist…? Nicht wahr?"

Der Wolf schaute sie durchdringend an

„Ja du hast recht… wenn du Morgen dein Kind bekommst… wird dabei das Siegel brechen! Ich würde gerne es durch ein stärkeres Dämonen Siegel tauschen… damit…"

„Nein!" unterbrach sie ihn „dann würden sie bemerken das etwas nicht stimmte und würden fragen stellen… oder noch schlimmer in meinem Kopf herum wühlen… und dann würden sie mit großer Sicherheit dich finden… das geht nicht…"

Ein tiefer Seufzer kam vom Jukubi

„Ja… aber wenn Kira ausbricht könntest du dabei sterben… und…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen…" unterbrach sie ihn abermals „Mein Mann ist dabei… er stärkt das Siegel… ich vertraue ihm!"

„Du schon… ich aber nicht" sagte der Jukubi missbilligend. Kushina musste lächeln und sagte

„Onkel Ju… ich glaube es gibt keinen Menschen dem du wirklich vertraust…oder?"

„Einem schon…" nuschelte er brummig.

„Wie war das?" fragte Kushina, die ihn nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ach nichts…" er holte tief Luft „Also gut… aber danach komme ich abends noch mal vorbei und stärke das Siegel und schaue… was ich sonst noch tun kann…"

Mit diesen Worten stand erst der Jukubi auf und dann Kushina. Der Pilz schrumpfte wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe.

Langsam stapfte der Wolf in Richtung Schatten, doch Kushina blieb noch stehen.

„Hmm…?" sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Seite „Onkel Ju… seit wann riskierst du so viel?"

„Ein Vater muss das tun… was für seine Tochter das Beste ist…" antwortete er.

Kushina streichelte ihren Bauch und sagte darauf

„Ach… mach dir keine sorgen um sie… ihr wird's schon gut gehen…"

Der Wolf blieb stehen und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung

„Ich meinte nicht Kira…"

Sein Auge verharrte für ein paar Sekunden auf Kushina, dann lief er wieder weiter und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Danke Onkel Ju…" flüsterte sie ihm hinterher und eine Träne lief ihr die Wange runter.

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung ende~[/center]

„Das war das letzte mal… dass ich deine Mutter getroffen hab…" sagte der Jukubi schwach.

„Sag mir… wie ist sie gestorben…"

Der Wolf schloss das Auge und seufzte schwer.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du mich das nicht fragen würdest…"

„Bitte… ich muss es wissen…" beteuerte Naruto ihm.

„Als du dann einen Tag später zur Welt kamst, wurden sie von einem Maskierten Ninja angegriffen… irgendwo her wusste er, dass das Siegel kurz vor dem brechen ist und hat das ausgenutzt. Er schaffte es das Siegel zu brechen und Kira unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen. Allerdings hat das alles Kushina fast umgebracht… dein Vater… wollte Kushina nicht noch weiter belasten und entschied sich Kira in dir zu versiegeln… also teleportierte er dich, Kushina und Kira weiter weg von Konoha. Er wollte wahrscheinlich damit den Schaden eingrenzen… jedenfalls… kurz bevor er mit der Versiegelung fertig war, wollte er und Kushina das Baby vor einer tödlichen Attacke schützen … und die beiden wurden aufgespießt… einige Minuten später starben die beiden…"

„Aber wer hat sie den Attackiert, dort waren doch nur…" sagte Naruto, dann dämmerte es ihm wer seine Eltern angegriffen hat.

„Ja Naruto… Kira brachte deine Eltern um…"

Fortsetzung folgt…


	13. auf der Suche nach Vergebung

Mit leeren Augen saß Naruto im Bett des Konoha Krankenhauses und betrachtete die Vögel, die draußen fröhlich vor sich hin trillerten und spielten. Er war noch sehr schwach, denn er wurde, seid dem er gestern Mittag mit der Gruppe angekommen ist, an seiner Brust operiert. Die Wunde die ihm der Jukubi zugefügt hatte, war keine normale Verletzung. Wie der Wolf ihm in der Nacht selbst erklärt hatte, schließen sich diese Wunden nicht. Nur wenn man sie sauber ausschabt und darauf hin zusammen näht, würden sie wieder normal verheilen. Doch das war es nicht, was Naruto seid dieser Nacht beschäftigte. Es war der Gedanke an Kira, der ihm unruhige Nächte verschaffte. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer ihr zu verzeihen.

Aufrecht saß er da und seine Hand zuckte aus einem ungewollten Impuls heraus. Bekümmert und ohne jeden Sinn starrte er sie an. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, was er sagen sollte… in seiner jetzigen Situation.

„Naruto?" drang es von der Tür bedenklich zu ihm rüber. Er richtete sich zögernd auf, denn er wusste schon wer es war. An der Türschwelle stand Yugito, mit einem Strauß Blumen in den Händen und einem sorgevollen Blick in den Augen.

„Wie…" sie zögerte und trat näher an ihn heran „wie geht es dir?"

Naruto brach den Blickkontakt ab und wandte sich dem Fenster zu.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen… ich hab die Operation überlebt" faselte er vor sich hin, ohne dabei in Gedanken anwesend zu sein. Yugito nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Narutos Bett, nachdem sie die Blumen auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.

„Das meine ich nicht… Naruto… seid dem wir gestern früh aufgebrochen sind, warst du…" sie rang um Worte „naja komisch halt… du hast kein Wort mit uns gesprochen… und du sahst so bedrückt aus… stimmt etwas nicht? Du weißt du kannst mit mir üb…"

„Ich weiß" unterbrach er sie „es ist nichts Besonderes…"

Yugito nahm ihn bei seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht! Es muss ein ganz schön schwerer Stein sein, der dein Herz bedrückt… Naruto ich will dir doch nur helfen… also lass mich auch…"

Er lächelte flüchtig und seine Augen betrachteten sie dankbar.

„Hmm…" überlegte er kurz „so ernst kenn ich dich gar nicht… bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht lieber zu mir ins Bett möchtest?"

„Nyyyaaaa doch schon aber…" sie schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf „NARUTO! Weißt du wie schwer es für mich ist, anständig zu bleiben… Ahhh! Ich meine ERNST zu bleiben!"

Doch Naruto hörte nicht richtig hin, denn er musste lachen. Sie war etwas peinlich berührt, denn anscheinend kannte er sie schon recht gut. Sie blusterte die Backen auf und murmelte gespielt beleidigt „Blödmann".

Sachte tächelte er ihren Kopf und seufzte schwer.

„Naja… da gibt es etwas… was mich nicht mehr los lässt… kennst du das… wenn man einen Menschen glaubt zu kennen… und dann hinterher andere Geschichten ans Tageslicht kommen…"

„Naruto… von wem reden wir hier?"

„…Kira" offenbarte er ihr nur schweren Herzens.

„Okkaaaayyy… hat sie etwas gesagt was sie lieber nicht hätte sagen sollen… oder?" erkundigte sie sich nach dem Ursprung seines Verhaltens, doch Naruto beantwortete diese auf seinen eigene art. Er fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar und gab sich selbst einen Ruck.

„Also gut… ich erzähls dir. An dem Abend, als wir in der nähe des Meeres Rast gemacht haben, hat mich euer Onkel besucht. Er erzählte mir von meiner Mutter… und von Kira…"

…

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung~[/center]

„Ja Naruto… Kira hat deine Eltern umgebracht…"

Ein schwerer Herzschlag war zu hören.

„He... alter Wolf…" äußerte sich Naruto mit zittriger Stimme „das meinst du doch nicht wirklich oder?" Doch der Jukubi ließ nur den Kopf hängen und sagte nichts.

„Du meinst… Kira hat… sie würde das nie…" ihm blieb der Atem weg und in seinem Ton lag ein flehen… eine Aufforderung… ihm zu sagen, dass er gelogen hatte und Kira nichts mit zu tun hatte, was er gerade von sich gab. Doch durch das schweigen des Jukubis, wurde ihm die schmerzhafte Wahrheit bewusst. Kira hatte seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Ihm gingen Erinnerungen mit Kira durch den Kopf…

Szenen in der er mit ihr lachte und redete… wie sie morgens auf seinem Arm friedlich schlief und sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Dann kam ihm ein Bild vor Augen… als sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte… mit den Worten „Es ist alles meine Schuld" und Er fasste sich an den Kopf, als ihn die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was du gemeint hast Kira…" murmelte er und eine Träne zeigte sich.

„Willst du gar nicht das Warum wissen?" holte ihn der Wolf aus seinen Gedanken.

„Macht das den einen Unterschied?" antwortete Naruto kaum hörbar.

„Das hängt ganz von dir ab Naruto…"

Er zögerte und dachte nach was er sagen sollte, denn egal was er zu hören bekam, es würde nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie am Tot seiner Eltern Schuld war. Doch irgendwie ergab das ganze keinen Sinn für ihn. Er strubelte sich genervt dir Haare.

„AAAHHH das kann doch nicht war sein… warum sollte sie so etwas tun? Ich kapiers nicht! Also gut… sag mir… warum hat Kira das getan?"

„Naruto… diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten…" sagte der Wolf ruhig.

„SAG MAL WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN!" schrie Naruto ihn an, sichtlich aufgeregt über das verhalten des Dämons.

„WARUM BIETEST DU MIR DAS DANN AN?"

„Naruto… diese Frage solltest du Kira selbst stellen. Ich kann dir nur mit Hinweisen und Vermutungen antworten" brummte der zu groß geratene Hund verständnisvoll „aber ich werde dir die Vorgeschichte erzählen… die Geschichte gibt dir vielleicht etwas Aufschluss über ihr Verhalten, allerdings wird ihr Verhalten dadurch nicht erklärt… aber dadurch bist du vielleicht bereit zuzuhören.

Hmm… also wo fange ich an… wusstest du, dass ein geborener Dämon zwei Herzen hat? Die Macht eines Herzens liegt darin den Hass zu bannen. Doch Kira ist ein erschaffener Dämon… und daher…"

„Ja das weis ich…" unterbrach ihn Naruto „das hat sie mir mal erklärt…deswegen muss sie auch die Schatulle des Yin benutzen…um darin den Hass zu verbannen… richtig?"

„Ja das ist richtig. Nun jedenfalls war ihre Schatulle gestohlen worden… und ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich so sehr, dass ich gezwungen war, sie in einen Menschen zu versiegeln.

Ihr Körper hätte der Belastung nicht mehr lange standgehalten und da ich ein abkommen mit dem Clan der Uzumakis hatte, bot ich Kiras Stärke an. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, der nicht von Hass und Wut getränkt war.

Als dann Kushina bei deiner Geburt angegriffen wurde, Riss der Ninja Kira aus deiner Mutter heraus. obwohl Kira in einem Menschen aufbewahrt wurde, war sie immer noch gefangen in all diesen bösen Gefühlen… erst als deine Mutter mit Hilfe ihres Mannes das böse Chakra aus Kira heraus saugte, gab es eine Chance für sie. Doch dann geschah etwas… das selbst ich nicht geahnt hätte… Kira attackierte dich… und brachte dabei deine Eltern um, als diese dich beschützten.

Mehr kann ich dir nicht erzählen… denn jetzt liegt es bei dir… ob du den Rest von Kira hören möchtest"

Naruto saß ruhig im Sand. Er dachte über die Geschehnisse nach und gemischte Gefühle rannten ihm durch den Magen. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er die Kalte salzige Luft ein und befreite seine Brust von dem erdrückenden Seil, das sich um ihn gespannt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dafür bereit bin…" wisperte er leise und ohne Kraft.

„ich denke… meine Mutter hat dich sehr geliebt… wenn sie sogar in den letzten Minuten ihres Lebens, an deine Tochter gedacht hat"

Ein flüsternder Wind strich um Narutos Ohr…

„Danke… Naruto…"

Als er sich zum Jukubi umdrehte war er verschwunden. Naruto saß alleine am Strand und betrachtete den Platz an dem der Wolf gesessen hatte. Ein leichter Abdruck war zusehen und einige Stellen waren dunkler als die anderen. Der Sand war nass…

[center]~Erinnerungserzählung Ende~[/center]

„ich saß noch den ganzen Abend am Strand… ich konnte meinen Kopf nicht frei kriegen…"

Yugito saß am Bett und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Immer wieder ging ihr Mund auf und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus.

Den Kopf an die Wand lehnend saß er da und unterdrückte den Schmerz in seiner Brust. Sachte spürte er eine zärtliche warme Hand die in an der Wange streichelte. Er öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete Yugitos hellblaue Augen. Es brauchte keine Worte, denn ihr Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Ich muss mich gleich beim Hokage melden… aber ich komme wieder okay?"

Naruto nickte bloß mit einem seichten lächeln. Mit einem sanften Abschiedskuss auf seine Wange, verabschiedete sie sich von Naruto. Einen ganzen Moment saß er da und strich mit seiner Hand über die Backe. Ein Gefühl der wärme und Geborgenheit berührte sein schmerzendes Herz. Und ein sehnsüchtiger Blick nach mehr schaute zur Tür hin, an der Yugito gerade noch zusehen war…

etwas Später im Büro des Hokage…

Tsunade saß gemütlich in ihrem Sessel, der schon alt und etwas ausgefranst war, und las ein Missions Protokoll. Die zwei Shinobi die vor dem Pult standen warteten auf eine Reaktion des Hokage.

„Ich verstehe…" sagte sie kühl und beugte den Zettel, damit sie die Ninjas sehen konnten.

„Willkommen zurück" redete sie den Jüngeren der beiden an und stand auf.

„Ruht euch etwas aus… denn ich habe einen Special Auftrag für euch"

Die beiden schauten sich kurz an und nickten sich zustimmend zu.

„Wir können den Auftrag gleich entgegen nehmen… wir sind Einsatzbereit" verdeutlichte ihr Itachi.

„Also gut… der Auftrag ist simpel… Naruto Uzumaki ist aufgetaucht und befindet sich im Krankenhaus… er ist in schlechter Verfassung, aber ich kann nicht sicher sein, dass er nicht irgendwie abhaut oder Unfug anstellt. Das heißt, passt auf ihn auf! Soweit verstanden?"

„Verstanden!"

„Verstanden"

Sagte die zwei Shinobi gleichzeitig und verschwanden mit einer Rauchwolke.

Tsunade setzte sich wieder und drehte sich dem Fenster zu. Tief in Gedanken und mit Erleichterung spähte sie zum Krankenhaus rüber. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und mit kaum hörbarem Ton sagte sie „Willkommen Zuhause… Naruto…"

Unter all diesen atemberaubenden Ereignissen gab es ein paar Personen, die von all dem nichts mitbekamen. Eine davon war Hinata, die nur ein paar Türen von Naruto entfernt lag. Warum sie sich immer noch im Krankenhaus aufhält kann keiner sagen, da ihr Körperlich nichts fehlte. Damals hatte man sie erschöpft vor Narutos Gedenkstätte gefunden und sie dann hier her gebracht. Sie weigerte sich wahrscheinlich ihn zu verlassen. Doch seit diesem Vorfall ist sie hier. Aus dem Fenster schauend fristet sie ihre Tage vor sich hin… voller bedauern…

Genau so wie jetzt… als sie unerwartet jemand besuchen kommt…

„Hinata…" sagte der Junge der mit aufgeplusterten Haaren und einer Sonnenbrille am Türrahmen stand. Sie drehte sich vom Fenster ab und blickte dem Jungen mit verweinten Augen ins Gesicht.

„Shino-kun… was machst du hier?"

„Hast du es nicht gehört?"

Hinata verstand nicht genau was er meinte und schaute ihn nur fragend an.

„Naruto ist aufgetaucht…"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und der Mund stand ihr offen.

„Naruto…kun…lebt?" hauchte sie, kaum hörbar, die Wörter aus.

„Ja tut er. Ich wollte ihn, mit den anderen, besuchen, aber er scheint gerade zu schlafen und die Krankenschwestern lassen niemanden zu ihm. Ich war der Meinung dass du das wissen solltest…" ohne den bedarf eines weiteren Wortes, machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und war daran zu gehen. Kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte hielt er noch mal inne und sagte steif

„Gute Besserung… Hinata-chan" nach dieser Aussage war er nicht mehr zusehen und lies das völlig überraschte Mädchen alleine auf ihrem Bett zurück…

Die Lippen zusammen gepresst und die Hand vor dem Mund saß sie da. Einige Freudentränen kullerten ihr über die Wange.

„Er lebt…" flüsterte sie vor sich hin und eine viel Zahl an Gedanken und Gefühlen überströmte sie.

Eine woge des Glücks befreite ihr Herz aus dem Abgrund der Finsternis. Sie hatte wieder einen Grund weiter zu leben… weiter zu lieben… und weiter zu kämpfen…

All ihre Glückseligkeit ließ sie mit einigen Freudentränen heraus, die dann auf ihre Handflächen fielen, die das Bettlacken so fest im Griff hatten.

„Wie dumm ich doch bin…" schluchzte sie leise „Naruto-kun gibt niemals auf… er kann nicht, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit, sterben"

Behutsam schrubbte sie sich ihr Gesicht, mit dem Ärmel, trocken. Sie glitt vom Bett herunter und wollte schon die ersten Schritte machen, doch ihre Beine knickten zusammen und sie fiel zu Boden. Es war schon etwas her, als sie ihre Füße benutzt hat. Mit Anstrengung hievte sie sich am Bett hoch und stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Die Schritte waren schmerzhaft nach so langer Zeit und ihre Zehen waren etwas taub. Und doch ging sie weiter…

Als sie auf dem Flur stand wurde ihr, in all ihrer Freude, etwas Unangenehmes bewusst. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung in welcher Station… welche Etage… oder gar welches Zimmer Naruto lag. Wenn sie die Schwestern fragen würde, würden die sie nur wieder aufs Zimmer schicken, da war Hinata sich sicher. Sie musste ihn aus eigener Kraft finden und das ohne Hilfe. Voller Konzentration stand sie im Flur und formte ein Fingerzeichen vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Byakugan"

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch die Augenhöhlen und lies sie zusammen brechen. Hinata kniete auf dem Paket und presste die Hand auf die Augen. Blutige Tränen tropften auf den kalten Fußboden. Gekrümmt vor Schmerzen biss sie sich auf die Zähne. Es war wie ein Stromschlag der durch ihre Sehnerven schoss und ihr die sicht nahm.

Plötzlich wurde sie unter den Armen gepackt und hoch gehoben.

„Um Himmels Willen! Frau Hyuga ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Zwei Krankenschwestern hatten sie auf dem Flur gesehen und waren herbei geeilt.

„ich habe… versucht… Byakugan…" stotterte sie zähneknirschend.

„Du meine Güte…! Ja das geht auch nicht! Sie sollten sich nicht verausgaben…! sie haben Tage lang fast nichts gegessen und kaum geschlafen…" schimpfte eine der Schwestern mit Hinata „da können sie nicht plötzlich anfangen zu rennen oder Jutsus wirken! Ihr Körper muss sich langsam daran wieder gewöhnen! Sie ruhen sich jetzt erst einmal aus"

Das ging allerdings ohne das Einverständnis von Hinata, denn sie fing an sich zu wehren und versuchte sich los zu reißen.

„das geht nicht! Ich muss zu… Naruto…Uzumaki…" sagte sie noch bevor sie schläfrig wurde und einschlief.

„Musste das sein?" fuhr die eine Schwester die andere an. Die zweite Schwester nahm den Finger von Hinatas Nacken und antwortete

„Beruhigungs-Jutsu… und ja es musste sein! Und jetzt leg sie auf das Bett… pass auf den Kopf auf!"

Die Schwestern legten vorsichtig die schlafende Hinata auf ihr Bett zurück.

„Hmm… was wollte sie vom Herrn Uzumaki?" rätselte die eine noch vor sich hin, als die Schwestern den Raum verließen, um zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen…

...

Währendessen beobachtete ein unbeteiligter Ninja das ganze Geschehen von außerhalb. Er saß auf einem der Strommasten und überwachte die Fenster des Krankenhauses. Als neben ihm ein weiterer Shinobi auf dem nahegelegenen Dach erschien. Er hatte eine weiße Plastiktasche in der Hand und zeigte sie dem anderen.

„Bin wieder da" sagte er kurz angebunden „und? Hat sich bei der Zielperson irgendwas geändert?"

„bei Naruto?" fragte Itachi „nein nicht wirklich… er schläft noch… bekommt aber außergewöhnlich viel Frauen besuch"

„Tzzz… erspar mir solche Infos…" wedelte der andere Ninja die Neuigkeit davon. Itachi grinste vergnügt vor sich hin und fuhr mit seiner Wache fort.

…

Am späten Abend wachte, ein paar Zimmer weiter, ein anderer Ninja wieder auf. Leise stöhnend erblickte Naruto den Sonnenuntergang am Firmament, den er durch das Fenster sah.

„Schön nicht wahr?" sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Narutos Augen öffneten sich bei der Erkenntnis, dass er diese Stimme kannte, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um und betrachtete weiter die rot unterlaufene Sonne.

„Hallo Kira…" sagte er trocken.

„Naruto… können wir reden?"

„Ja… das sollten wir wirklich…" antwortete Naruto in einem fast aggressiven Tonfall.

„Naruto…" sprach Kira nun leicht eingeschüchtert weiter „hab ich was falsch gemacht? Du bist so anders seit…"

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig da sitzen… wie kannst du mein Vertrauen so ausnutzen…?" fragte er das Mädchen ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Dann frage ich anders… hast du wirklich meine Eltern umgebracht!"

Ein Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und nun antwortete sie völlig ruhig

„Ja… das habe ich…"

„WARUM! WIE KANNST …." sprudelte es aus Naruto heraus, wurde aber durch Kira unterbrochen

„DU FRAGST WARUM? WEIL ICH EIN DÄMON BIN NARUTO… ICH BIN EINE BESTIE… DAS EINZIGSTE WAS ICH KANN IST TÖTEN!" schrie sie ihn mit weinenden Augen an.

„RED NICHT SO EIN BLÖDSINN!" brüllte Naruto zurück „SO BIST DU NICHT!"

„Doch Naruto…" antwortete sie etwas ruhiger „und du kannst diese Schuld nur gut machen, indem du mich tötest…und…"

„Raus!" unterbrach er sie. Kira war erschrocken über die plötzliche Aufforderung von Naruto und schaute ihm jetzt reuevoll ins Gesicht.

„Ich sagte RAUS!" zischte er „und komm erst wieder wenn du ehrlich zu mir bist!" gab er wütend von sich.

„Es tut mir leid…" weinte sie mit vorgehaltener Hand „bitte…"

„VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH NICHT SEH…" brüllte er, brach aber mitten im Satz ab, denn sie war schon fort. Am Fenster erhaschte er, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, einen violetten Haarschweif und einige silberne Tränen im Wind. Verbissen ballte er die Faust und fluchte leise über das Missglückte Gespräch.

Da meldete sich ein anderer zu Wort.

_[i]–Meister… ihr solltet euch nicht aufregen… euer Körper regeneriert sich noch und ist daher sehr schwach. Ihr solltet euch so gut es geht ausruhen…-[/i]_

„Weißt du was Mamoru… das ist ne gute Idee… ich hab vom heutigen Tag so oder so die Nase voll… lass mich einschlafen! Ich hab keine Lust mehr… echt jetzt!"

Und mit dem folgenden Befehl schlief er auch prompt ein. Naruto bemerkte aber nicht, dass er bei seinem sogenannten Selbstgespräch beobachtet wurde.

Mit roten Sharingan Augen musterte Itachi Naruto.

„Interessant… das ist wirklich… sehr Interessant!" kommentierte der Shinobi leise vor sich hin…

„Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte ein Schatten hinter Itachi.

„Nein… nicht wirklich" log er „aber irgendwie werde ich aus dem Jungen nicht schlau…! heute Morgen lässt er ein hübsches Mädchen gehen… am Mittag versucht ihn eine zu besuchen und er lässt sich bei ihr nicht blicken… und gerade eben hat er sogar eine zum heulen gebracht und verscheucht… also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen Naruto hat keine Ahnung von Frauen… oder er ist einfach nur dämlich…"

„Da hast du Recht!"

„Mit was?" wollte Itachi wissen

„Mit beidem! Naruto hat ABSOLUT keine Ahnung von Frauen… dumm wie ein ballen Stroh und eine totale Nervensäge… das einzig gute ist, dass der Kerl mehr Glück als Verstand hat!"

„Hmm… er ist also wirklich dein bester Freund! Nicht wahr Sasuke…"

Mit einem „Tzzz" verachtete er die Feststellung seines Bruders und verschwand wieder im Schatten.

Die Nacht verging ruhig und ohne Probleme, doch weil Naruto eine zulange Zeit geschlafen hatte, wurde er schon früh am morgen wach.

„Guten Morgen Herr Uzumaki" begrüßte ihn die Krankenschwester die sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Es ist Zeit, die Verbände zu wechseln" informierte sie Naruto, der sich darauf hin aufrecht hinsetzte. Ihm war nicht nach reden zumute, denn ihn bedrückte immer noch der Streit, den er mit Kira hatte.

_[i]–Wie kann sie nur so einen Blödsinn reden! Und was sollte das bringen sie zu töten… glaubt sie etwa ich will Rache? Kira behauptet sie sei ein Monster und kennt nur das Töten! aber warum hat sie mich dann nicht umgebracht… wenn sie wirklich nur das töten kennt, wie kann sie dann lächeln und fröhlich sein… lachen… weinen…! Irgendwas stimmt nicht, da muss es noch was anderes geben…-[/i]_

„Das kann doch nicht sein… wie ist das möglich…" staunte die Schwester. Naruto der gerade aus seinen Gedanken herausgeholt wurde, schaute die Frau fragend an.

„Ähm… was?"

„Das ist aber verdammt schnell verheilt!" antwortete sie und strich ihm mit einer hand über die nackte Brust. Nun bemerkte es Naruto auch. Er hatte überhaupt keine Schmerzen und als er sich seinen Brustkorb ansah, war dieser Makellos. Keine einzige Verletzung. Nicht mal einen Ansatz eines Kratzers. Nur das Uzumaki Clanzeichen und das Siegel waren zu sehen.

„Nun, dann bin ich hier fertig" sagte die Schwester, sichtlich erfreut darüber das ihr Patient Gesund ist, und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Naruto musterte immer noch seinen Bauch, als ob er seinen Bauchnabel zum ersten mal sehen würde. Nachdenklich massierte er das Clanzeichen.

„Was genau hat es mit dir auf sich…" rätselte er.

„Ach noch etwas Herr Uzumaki" kam nochmals die Schwester vorbei „Gestern wollte sie eine junge Dame besuchen kommen, doch sie haben geschlafen und ihr selbst geht es sehr schlecht zur Zeit"

„Hä? Und wer wollte mich sehen?" fragte Naruto nun etwas neugierig.

„Das war Frau Hyuga aus dem Zimmer 101"

„ah okay…" bemerkte er. Die Frau verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand dann wieder. Er kratzte sich am Kinn und überlegte wen genau sie gemeint haben könnte.

„Hmm… heißt Hinata nicht so? also ich weiß nicht…!"

_[i]–Herr? Es gibt nur eine einzige Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden! -[/i]_

Er schlug die Faust in die Hand

„Echt jetzt! Is so oder so nix los hier!" gab er munter von sich und sprang vom Bett auf. Mit etwas guter Laune, marschierte er auf den Flur und schnurr straxx auf Zimmer 101 zu.

„Ach Mamoru, bevor ichs vergesse! Ich will nicht, dass du mich noch einmal Herr oder Meister nennst! Hast du verstanden?"

_[i]–wie ihr wünscht Naruto-sama-[/i]_

„Oh man… muss das förmliche sein?"

_[i]–ja muss es! Und so nebenbei… da ist jemand…-[/i]_

Naruto bemerkte, dass zwei Krankenschwestern neben ihm standen, die gerade einen Wäschewagen abholten. Mit komisch belustigten Gesichtern schauten sie den jungen Mann an, der auf dem Korridor Selbstgespräche führte. Naruto wirbelte mit den Armen…

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wie ihr es denkt…. Echt jetzt!"

Doch die beiden kicherten nur und verbeugten sich mit den Worten

„Wie der junge Herr es wünscht"

Leise lachend gingen sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nach und Naruto wieder seines Weges.

„Das ist deine Schuld!" murmelte er leise verärgert.

_[i]–Naruto-sama… ich verstehe nicht was ihr meint? -[/i]_

„Sei einfach ruhig!" knirschte er schon genervt mit den Zähnen.

Da stand er nun… vor der geschlossenen Tür zu Zimmer 101…

Leise klopfte er an, denn es war noch früh morgens und er wollte niemanden wecken. Doch als er sachte die Türe aufschob kam ihm ein sanfter Wind entgegen. Das Fenster stand offen und ein Blauhaariges Mädchen lehnte sich auf den Fensterrahmen und blickte mit verschränkten Armen nach draußen. Ihre Haarsträhne tänzelte verspielt im Wind, doch sie sah abgemagert und nicht so spielfreudig aus. Als ob sie etwas ahnen würde, drehte sie sich langsam zu Naruto um. Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie den jungen Mann erblickte.

„Nar… Naruto-kun?"

„JO!" begrüßte er sie munter und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf „hihi…"

„Also ist es doch Hinata-chan!" stellte der Chaos-Bengel fest und musterte seine Ninja Kollegin.

„Wow…! was ist den mit dir passiert? Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus… aber kein Problem! jeden Tag ne Schüssel Rahmen und du bist wieder in Top form!"

„Naruto… es tut mir leid…" wimmerte sie schon fast und starrte ihre Bettdecke an. Schuldgefühle erdrückten ihre Brust so, dass es ihr schwer war zu Atmen.

„Huh?" Naruto verstand die Welt nicht mehr „weswegen?"

„Du hast das alles wegen mir durchleiden müssen… und es ist meine Schuld, dass du gefallen bist… und…"

„Ach quatsch!" Naruto stand energiegeladen da und gestikulierte mit den Armen umher „das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Außerdem… schau mich an! Ich bin von einer Klippe gefallen und mir geht's gut! Also mach dir mal keinen Kopf! Bin Top fit und bereit den bösen Jungs in den Arsch zu treten!" mit einer Faust Pose untermauerte er seine Argumente.

„Du… bist mir nicht böse?" fragte Hinata verwundert und doch erleichtert.

„Ach… wo den? Außerdem…" sagte er mit einem Lächeln und ruhiger Stimme „müsste ich dir Danken… ich habe nette und freundliche Menschen getroffen… und wichtiges über mich herausgefunden…"

Ein warmer Schleier der Freude umarmte das Mädchen als sie sein Lächeln sah. Eben genau das Lächeln, das sie schon so oft gerettet hatte. Wie dieses mal holte er sie aus den tiefen der Verzweiflung… mit einem Lächeln…

Hinata wischte sich die feuchten Augen trocken und lachte leicht.

„Naruto-kun…"

„Hmm?"

„Dann sollten wir unser bestes geben um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen"

„GENAU!" stimmte er ihr, mit dem breitesten Grinsen das er ziehen konnte, zu.

Währenddessen im Park…

Auf einer Holzbank, die auf dem gepflasterten Weg stand, saß Kira. Die violetten Katzen Ohren ließ sie hängen, wie auch alles andere. Jeder Atemzug war bestückt mit 100 heißer Nadeln die in ihrer Brust brannte. Verweinte Augen und nasse Ärmel sind das Ergebnis ihrer letzten Nacht. Denn diese, hatte sie bis jetzt auf der Parkbank verbracht. Naruto wusste nun was sie getan hat. Immer wieder kam ihr seine Wut entbranntes Gesicht vor Augen. Er würde ihr niemals vergeben, auch nicht in 10.000 Jahren dachte sie.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie in den See springen und von den Pflanzen in die Tiefe gerissen würde.

Sie wollte nur noch sterben… auch wenn sie als Dämon so gut wie ewig leben würde… wäre für sie ein Leben ohne ihn… keine Zukunft wert.

Tränen fielen auf den Boden und leise schluchzend hielt sie sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht mehr…" weinte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Schritte kamen näher und eine Tüte raschelte. Die Schritte stoppten vor ihr und eine

„Hmm… ihr beide müsst ja tierisch gestritten haben, dass du immer noch da sitzt…"

„Was?" schniefte sie und blickte auf.

„Na… du und Naruto"

Mit angeschwollenen und verweinten Augen schaute Kira einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Konoha Ninja ins Gesicht, den sie selbst schon einmal getroffen hatte. Damals war er durch sein Sharingan in Kiras Gefängnis eingedrungen um Narutos Kraft zu sehen.

Sasuke Uchiha stand vor ihr in der Konoha Uniform mit grüner Schutzweste. Er musterte Kurz seine Tüte, in der zwei verpackte Rahmen Nudeln waren, und zum Krankenhaus.

„Eigentlich wollte ich in meiner Pause Naruto besuchen gehen um ihm zu sagen, dass ich wieder da bin und seine Leibspeise mitbringen. Allerdings hat er jetzt wohl keine gute Laune… also lass ich das lieber!"

Erklärte er und setzte sich zu Kira auf die Bank.

„Was ist den passiert?"

Kira wusste nicht, ob es ihre Verzweiflung oder ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit war, doch sie redete einfach drauf los.

„Es geht um Narutos Eltern… er hat erfahren das sie ermordet worden sind… und…" ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Ahhh… okay… meine Eltern wurden auch ermordet, daher weiß ich wie Naruto sich fühlt"

Etwas überrascht musterte sie nun Sasuke genauer.

„Oh… das tut mir Leid…weißt du wer es getan hat?"

„ja… sogar sehr gut!"

„könntest du ihm jemals verzeihen?"

„Das habe ich…!"

„Das… ähhh…" sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Sasuke grinste flüchtig und holte tief Luft.

„Oh Mann!" er kratzt sich gedankenlos am Kopf „ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir das überhaupt erzähle! Okay… pass auf… es war mein eigener Bruder! …anfangs wollte ich ihn jagen und eigenhändig töten… doch dann hat er mich aufgesucht und mir klar gemacht, dass er es tun musste. Er erklärte mir, dass er es wegen mir gemacht hat und damit er ein größeres Unheil abwenden konnte…! Hört sich komisch an… aber ich glaubte ihm…! Es ist immer schwer die Realität zu schlucken, doch wir leben in keiner Blumenwelt! Fehler passieren… und du solltest den größten Faktor niemals unterschätzen!"

„Und der wäre?"

„Narutos unglaubliche Dummheit!"

„Huh? Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja" er stand von der Bank auf „ich habe schon zweimal versucht ihn zu töten und er sagt immer noch, dass ich sein Freund bin. Also wenn der Kerl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter! Mal ehrlich… rede einfach mit ihm… du wirst schon sehen… und lass dir die Nudeln schmecken, bevor sie kalt werden"

Als Kira kurz die Nudeln beäugte und wieder aufsah war Sasuke verschwunden.

Am Ende des Tages traute sich dann Kira doch zu Naruto zu gehen…

Im laufe des heutigen Tages, hatte Naruto erdrückend viele Besucher. Fast all seine Freunde sind gekommen um ihn zu besuchen. Seine Laune hob sich immer mehr…

…zumindest solange bis Kira am späten Abend erschien…

Es hat sie all ihren Mut gekostet, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Und sogar jetzt zitterte sie wie Espenlaub. Am Türrahmen angelehnt und halb versteckt traute sie sich kaum die Schwelle zu überschreiten.

„Naruto… können wir reden? ich meine… willst du überhaupt noch mit mir reden?" fragte Kira zaghaft. Sie machte einen bedrückten Eindruck, doch Naruto winkte sie zu sich. Sie saß sich neben sein Bett und kniff sich nervös auf den Fingern herum. Er allerdings war die Ruhe selbst. Eiskalt saß er im Bett und starrte sie mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an.

„Also?" schubste Naruto sie an. In einer sichtlich verspannten Sitzhaltung fing Kira zu erzählen an.

„Als ich… als ich befreit wurde… aus deiner Mutter…" sie schniefte und schluckte kurz „da hatte ich diese Endlose Wut in Mir… und meine Gedanken waren auf den Angriff Konohas fokussiert, als ob es nicht die meinigen waren… und… irgendwann später kam ich zu mir… mein Geist war nicht mehr so benebelt… und ich war irgendwo außerhalb von Konoha… Mein Körper fühlte sich noch etwas Taub an, doch in mir brodelte der Hass… und dann sah ich ihn… deinen Vater…" Sie stütze ihre Arme auf dem Bett auf und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Handflächen. Einige Tränen tropften an ihnen herunter, dich Kira musste das durchstehen und weiter erzählen, also fuhr sie fort…

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, dass es sich um deinen Vater handelt… ich sah nur einen Mann der mich versiegeln wollte… in irgendwas Kleines…" Kira musste kurz inne halten um Luft zu holen, denn allmählich erdrückten ihre Schuldgefühle ihre Stimme.

„ich wollte nicht mehr gefangen sein… und der Hass trieb mich dazu ihn anzugreifen… als…als ich ihn dann aufspießte verließ mich plötzlich der Hass und die Wut… sie wurde in diesen man gesogen… und dann sah ich alles klarer… ich habe deinen Vater und deine Mutter erstochen… sie wollten nur dich beschützen… und mich dazu… in dem sie das Böse Chakra versiegeln…" sie konnte nicht mehr. Kira fing weinte er bitterlich in ihre Hände.

„Naruto BITTE… es tut mir Leid… das wollte ich nicht... Wirklich… bitte verzeih mir…"

Sie schluchzte und weinte… Kira war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt…

Naruto schloss die Augen und nickte nachdenkend.

„So war das also…" murmelte er gedämpft. Ohne jede Vorwarnung zog er Kira zu sich hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und heulte ihm sein Hemd voll.

„Tut mir leid Kira-chan… das du so Leiden musstest…! Ich weiß jetzt, warum dieser Unfall passiert ist…"

All ihr Kummer und ihr Leiden lösten sich von ihrer Brust, als Naruto das sagte. Unendliche Dankbarkeit empfand sie für den blonden Krankenhaus Patienten.

„Du schickst mich nicht weg?" flüsterte sie.

„Nein… bleib bei mir… und geh nicht weg…" antwortete Naruto sanft.


End file.
